Believe In Me
by CaileeChaos
Summary: I've been back from California for a total of four hours and have already managed to set out on a journey with my four best friends to find a dead kid named Ray Brower, who, until today, I'd never heard of…and people say Castle Rock is boring. Chris/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stand By Me-if I did, I would be super old right now.**

**I tried writing a Stand By Me fic about the boys in high school and it just didn't seem right. Here is my spin on the Ray Brower adventure. Enjoy.**

-*-

California was everything I'd expected and then some. The air was always crisp, the sky always blue, the ocean always gleaming, and the people always welcoming. The two weeks I'd spent there would have been the best time of my life were it not for the severe case of homesickness I drug around with me throughout the entire trip. Not only did I miss my parents and sibling, but I missed my friends dearly.

Christopher Lee Chambers is the most important person in my life. Warm-hearted and mature beyond his age, he's the sweetest, most protective, and level-headed person I've ever met. Chris's father is a real jerk who takes out his anger on his children and wife. His older brother Bill, 'Eyeball', also tends to beat Chris whenever he feels like it. Because of this, everyone in town is either scared of or picks on the Chambers family, claiming they're low-life's with no place in this world. Though that's semi-truthful about Eyeball and Mr. Chambers, Chris, his mother, and his younger siblings are not.

Somehow Chris manages to put up with it all and still be an amazingly wonderful person. It was no surprise that in the time it took for us to complete grammar school, we'd become best friends-along with Gordon Lachance. Theodore Duchamp and Vern Tessio often tag along as well.

Gordie is quite possibly the smartest person alive; the most creative too. Gordon has a way with words, though he rarely expresses them. He's shy and cute but has been sort of a mess since his older brother Denny died last April. His parents ignore him most of the time and were it not for Chris, I'm not sure Gordie would be doing all that well mentally.

Teddy, as well, had a rough childhood. His dad's psychologically unstable and often has fits of rage. Once he held Teddy's ear to a stove, nearly burning it off and killing him in the process. Thankfully, his mom sought help and his dad is now receiving treatment up north somewhere. Teddy's kinda crazy. He's super impulsive and very adolescent but we _are_ kids, so why shouldn't he be?

As for Vern-o…well, there's not much to say about him other than he's a really sweet kid. He's not the brightest bulb in the box but he's good for a laugh and he's a surprisingly good listener if you find yourself in need of a shrink. Though Vern's a bit of a pussy, he tries to seem manly which often causes him to look even stupider. Like I said, he's good for a laugh.

Sometimes they could be the most obnoxious people on the planet but when they are great, they are really and truly great. I can honestly say that my friends are the best in the world.

Thinking this, a smile tugged on my lips. I grinned seeing the sign of Castle Rock city limits. I sat up, gripping the door handle. I shot my aunt a smile in the rear-view mirror. "I take it someone's glad to be home."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

She giggled slightly as we drove down Main Street. Rounding the corner, we passed the Blue Point diner. I felt giddy all of a sudden. The idea that in mere moments I would be seeing my family and friends again made me anxious. Suddenly, a familiar sandy blonde caught my eye.

"Stop the car!"

"What?!" my aunt Cassidy shrieked, slamming on the breaks. "Why?!"

As I lunged forward in my seat, I rolled my eyes, and threw open the door. "That's my friend, Chris."

"What? Ah! Danielle, get back in the car." I ignored her, grinning like the Cheshire cat. I spoke to her through the window, "I'll meet you at the house."

"What? Danielle!" but I was already running down the block. Chris obviously sensed my presence as he was now staring curiously over his shoulder, squinting from the sun.

"Christopher!" I squealed with delight, my stomach doing flip-flops and the all-too-familiar burning sensation building in my chest. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide. "Danni?!"

"Chris!" I echoed myself as I sprang into his grasp. His arms locked around me, my legs wrapped around him. Chris spun me in circles, our laughter filling the summer air of Castle Rock, Oregon. Dropping me on the ground, he smiled, "You're back already?"

"Obviously," I quipped sarcastically, my huge grin still plastered to my face. "You don't miss a beat, do ya Chambers?"

"Nope," his wolfish grin spoke. "Hi Danni."

"Hi Chris," I rolled my eyes. I pulled him in for another bear-hug relishing in the fact that his arms were around me once again. The cotton of his white tee shirt rubbed against my cheek and the familiar breath of Winstons filled my lungs. Chris buried his face in the crook of my neck, my long, thick, auburn hair flailing all over the place. As I tightened my grip, I muttered, "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Danni," he spoke. "Jesus, man, the guys are gonna flip."

"Where are they?"

"At the tree house; I was on my way there."

"Well shall we?" I pulled back, nodding my head in the direction of the lot. Chris flashed me a smile and nodded, "Lets."

I took his arm and off we went. As we walked, I glanced over at him and frown, "Your hair got longer."

"You don't like it?" he laughed, lifting a hand to brush his hair. I shook my head, pouting, "No I do. I just don't like that I was gone long enough for your hair to grow out."

Chris smiled, "You weren't gone that long."

"Too long," I scoffed. My ratty, ancient converse scoffed the pavement, the noise echoing throughout the open air. In the distance we could hear the faint sounds of a car radio. Here and there a few voices could be heard but other than that, Castle Rock was quiet and at peace. We entered the vacant field that sat on a perch, overlooking the small town. The weeds and dry grass had grown taller; they now reached well passed my ankles. I grinned at the sight of our beloved tree house that Denny and his friends had built when we were just infants. I shot Chris a smile as I broke free of his hands and dashed across the field. Chris wasn't too far behind and reached the fortress just as I rapped my knuckles on the trap door.

"Wrong knock!" Teddy's muffled voice grumbled.

"Well, Jesus Duchamp I was gone for two weeks you expect me to remember the damn knock?" I shouted.

"Danni?!" he screamed. I heard footsteps and something fall. I rolled my eyes, flashing Chris a knowing look. He grinned up from his spot on the ground. Suddenly, the door flew open and I was being yanked up. Teddy had somehow pulled me off the ladder and into the tree house.

"Ouch, you wet-head, I hit my knee," I yelped clutching my wounded limb. Chris followed up the latter and shoved Teddy back into his chair, "God, Teddy, she's back for five minutes and already you try to break her."

"Sorry, jeez," he rolled his eyes as he pulled off his classes cleaning them on with the hem of his white shirt. Slipping the thick, black eye-classes onto his pale nose he grinned, "So how was the sunshine state? Shiny I imagine."

"It was okay. Hot though. And the people were really weird-everyone kept calling me bra."

"Ha," Chris snorted. "You don't wear a bra."

"Shut up, Chambers," I chucked the first thing I could grab at him. The flimsy comic ricocheted off of him, slipping onto the floor. Chris grinned at me as he and Teddy engaged in a hand of poker.

"You in?" Teddy ask, pausing his deal. I shook my head no; I was too giddy to concentrate on a petty card game. I sat back on one of the abandoned crates that filled the semi-large tree house. Leaning against the wall, I drew my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I was glad to see that the tree house hadn't changed much. In fact, it hadn't changed at all. The tiny hammock was still on the west wall, Vern's empty Pez wrapper still sat on the floor under the short table in the right corner next to Gordie's crime comics stack, there were still two empty barrels that Henry-Denny's friend-had stolen from the junk yard, and there were still three milk crates used as tables and chairs. The poster of Uncle Sam that Teddy had tacked up about two years ago, still stood untouched. Cigarette butts still littered the floor along with faint traces of ashes. Empty coke bottles and bubblegum wrappers were strewn across the floor. The cheap window covers still smelled slightly. Everything was as it should be and I had to give it to them-Denny and his friends sure knew how to build. Comfort swelled up inside of me. I was glad to be home.

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. We each listened carefully-it was correct. Chris picked up the cigarette I hadn't seen him lit as Teddy moved the milk crate and let the door swing open. "Hey guys," Gordon Lachance's familiar face popped up. "Hey, have you guys seen my flash light? I think I-" His eyes bulged out of his head. "Danni!"

"Howdy, Gordie," I smiled as he hopped up into the tree house and scrambled over everything. He plopped down next to me, hugging me.

"Now how come I didn't get a hug?"

I shot Teddy a look. "You have diseases."

"Only according to your mother."

"Mother's always right," I joked, rolling my eyes. "How ya been Gordo? How've you all been actually? And where the hell is Vern?"

"Good."

"Eh, I'm okay.."

"Kill me now, please."

"Who knows where he is?"

"Why do we care?"

"Pussy."

All of their voices shouted out at once. I winced, tossing my hands up, "Guys, shut up." Gradually, they fell silent. "Idiots."

"Hey, I resent that," Gordie mocked fake hurt. I scoffed and mumbled, "You should."

Gordie decided to join their poker game and soon, the bickering started. "Hey, how do you know a Frenchman's been in your backyard?"

"Hey, I'm French, okay?" Teddy declared as he drew another card. Chris ignored him and flashed me a smile, "Your trashcans are empty and your dog's pregnant."

Gordo and I erupted with laughter as Teddy grumbled, "I just said I was French, didn't I?"

"You are not French, Teddy," I mumbled as I began the search for my notepad.

"I knock," Chris grinned.

"Shit," Teddy breathed. He picked up one last card as Chris threw down, "Twenty-nine."

"Twenty-two," Duchamp sighed. Gordie gave a light groan, tossing his cards aside, he exclaimed, "Piss up a rope!"

Teddy nudged Lachance, taking a long drag off his cigarette, "Gordie's out! Old Gordie just bit the bag and stepped out the door." The three of us giggled at his outburst as he burrowed down into the hammock reading his latest comic-True Crime. I quickly found the old notepad I kept up here, and scribbled down the score.

"Come on, Teddy, deal," Chris encouraged. Teddy left Gordie alone, shuffling the deck, and dealing. I leaned over the barrel, looking at Gordie. "Hey Lachance, hand me that coke, will ya?"

"Sure thing," he nodded reaching down and snatching up the half-empty coke bottle. He maneuvered around Chris, handing it to me. I smiled, taking a sip. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"I knock."

Chris looked at Teddy, "You four-eyed pile of shit."

"A pile of shit has a thousand eyes," Teddy countered. Once again we all laughed. Teddy sat up straight, "What? What'd I say? Come on, I got thirty. What've you got?"

"Sixteen," Chris laughed despite his defeat. Chris gathered the cards as I once again recorded the score. I began to doodle little designs on the edges and corners of the paper absent mindedly watching Chris deal. Teddy glared at his laughing friends, "Okay, fine, keep laughing."

"Aw, don't be a pussy Teddy, you won," I chuckled, my pen moving on its own.

"Your mother would-" Teddy began but was quickly cut off by a swift knock on the door. I glared at him, kicking him in the shin as Gordie moved over to the hammock shouting, "That's not the secret knock!"

"Ah, I forgot the secret knock! Let me in. Come on, you guys, let me up," even muffled, that all to familiar voice still managed to be whiny as hell. We all chorused, "Vern."

The boys sat back as Chris pulled the door open. Vern came bustling in, immediately jumping down on a crate. "You guys are not going to believe this. Sincerely. This is so boss. Wait to you hear this. On man-it's unbelievable." His breathing was labored and he looked flushed. "Oh hey Danni. When'd you get back?"

"Today," I mumbled. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Hang on, I got to catch my breath," he seethed. "I ran all the way from my house."

"I ran all the way home," Chris busted into the chorus of a new Impalas' song Sorry. Gordie, Teddy, and I instantly joined in. "Just to say I'm sorry. Sorry-o. Why can't I say it?"

"Oh you guys come on!" Vern threw his hands up. "Alright. I ain't gotta tell you nothing."

"Hold up guys," I grinned feeling sorry for Vern. I was back twenty minutes and already picking on the poor kid. (Remember, I told you he was good for a laugh.) Our chuckles subsided as he beamed, obviously pleased we'd stopped, "Okay, great. You won't believe this sincerely-"

"I ran all the way home!" Chris began once more.

"Screw you guys!" Vern huffed, leaning back against the wall. Our giggles and chuckles echoed off the enclosed space around us. Chris took another puff off his cigarette, still chuckling, "Forget it. Okay, man, what is it?"

"Can you guys camp out tonight? I mean if you tell your folks we're gonna tent out in my back field?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so," Chris answered as he moved the crate back and began to shuffle. "Except, my dad's kinda on a mean streak. You know, he's been drinking a lot lately."

"You got to man!" Vern pleaded, watching him deal. "Sincerely! You won't believe this. Can you Gordie?" He turned his attention to the skinniest member of our little group. Gordo didn't bother looking up from his comic as he muttered, "Yeah probably."

"So what are you pissing and moaning about Vern-o?" Teddy asked as he picked up his cards. Before he even had time to look at them, Chris rapped his knuckles on the table. I picked up my notepad as he muttered, "I knock."

"What? You liar. You ain't got no pad-hand. You didn't deal yourself no pad hand."

"Make your draw, shit heap," Chris demanded, flashing Gordon an all-too-familiar grin. I rolled my eyes, chuckling slightly. Then, in the midst of our good time, Vern Tessio muttered eight little words that would change each of our lives forever, "You guy's wanna go see a dead body?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! Two reviews-that's exciting. Mucho gracias mi amigos: S.A.M. Fonceca and xxkpxx. Thank you both so much for your reviews and I am so glad you like it. I hope you both (and all my other readers) enjoy this next part just as much, hopefully more. **

Tension hung in the air like a stuffy blanket your grandpa Pearl knitted you when you were six-smelly and itchy. We were all frozen with anticipation. I for one could hear my heart pounding, ready to burst from my ribcage. He's gone and done it-Vern has finally lost it. He killed someone and now he wants to show us. My lips twitched to speak but I couldn't fine the words, or the air. I glanced at Chris, he too was staring, mouth agape, at the youngest Tessio. Slowly, Gordie sat up, closing his comic and setting it aside. Teddy shifted uncomfortably next to me and I gathered the courage to break the ice.

"Vern, what're you talking about?" my voice was quiet, but stable despite my slightly obvious shaking.

"Well I was under the porch digging, you know?" And we did-we knew exactly what he was talking about. At the beginning of the school year Vern hide a quart-jar of pennies underneath the porch of his house. He drew a map to find them so he and Teddy could play pirates later but then his mother accidentally threw it out. That was nine months ago and the poor sucker still hadn't found them. I sorta felt bad for the kid. I raised my eyebrows, "You found a dead boy under your porch…?"

"What? Ah, no, let me finish," he muttered. I shot the other boys a nervous glance as they leaned in closer. I could feel Teddy's floral shirt tickle my arm. Ignoring the shiver it shot down my spine, I listened, "So I'm under the porch digging when Billy and Charlie Hogan come out onto the porch-"

Billy was Vern's older brother, better known as one of Ace Merrill's little puppets. Ace Merrill was the town bully. He thought he was a big shot because he was taller than most and had the guts to hit someone in front of a cop. Ace had a gang who called themselves the Cobras. Billy and Charlie Hogan were both in it along with several others Castle Rock delinquents.

"They started talking about some dead kid they found. Charlie said it was the one they were talking about on the radio, Ray Brower-"

"Who's Ray Brower?" I questioned.

"Some kid over in Chamberlin. His mom called in a missing persons three days ago when he went berry picking and never came home," Gordie explained not taking his eyes off Vern. I bit my lip and nodded for him to continue. Vern took a deep breath, his cheeks now deeply red, "Charlie wanted to go tell the cops, you know? Cause they found a dead body and all but Billy wouldn't let him. 'Said they'd boosted a car and that's how they found him. He thought it would be really stupid to go to the cops after they did."

"And it would be," Chris spoke.

Teddy shook his head, snorting, "Where the hell'd they find him?"

"Out somewheres near Back Harlow road. Figure'd the train musta hit him."

"I know the Back Harlow road," Teddy exclaimed. "It comes to a dead end by the Royal River. The train tracks are right there! Me and my dad used to fish for cozies out there."

"Jesus Christ, man, they would've killed you if they'd known you were under there," Chris scoffed. Gordie sat up, nudging Chris, "Could he have gotten all the way from Chamberlin to Harlow? That's really far."

"Sure," I nodded. I, too, had been on the Back Harlow road. My dad use to take me and my mom to a meadow over in south Harlow to star gaze when I was little. "He probably just picked up on the train tracks and followed them the whole way."

"Yeah," Teddy agreed. "Yeah, right! And then after nightfall the train must've come along. El Smack-o!" He clapped his hands together dramatically. I peered at him for a moment. He shrugged, "What?"

Quickly, I smacked my hand along his forehead, "How's that for 'el smack-o'?"

For a short moment, the tree house fell silent until Chris suddenly jolted up, "Hey, you know what? I bet you anything that if we find him we'll get our pictures in the paper!"

"Yeah, yeah! We can be on TV!" Duchamp joined in on the screaming.

"Sure!"

"We can be heroes!"

"Yeah!"

Vern shifted, "I don't know; Billy will know I found out…"

"He's no gonna care," Gordie shook his head. "Cause it'll be us guys that find him, not Billy and Charlie Hogan who boosted the car."

Nodding, I added, "That's true. Charlie Hogan'll probably be happy with ya, Vern. Cause you told the cops, not him. It'll be off his chest then."

"Yeah, you think so?" the pudgy boy grinned. Chris muttered, "Sure."

"Yeah, but what'll we tell our folks?" Vern paled.

"Exactly what you said," Gordie spoke. "We'll all tell our parents we're tenting out in your back field. You'll tell your folks you're sleeping over at Teddy's. And we'll all say we're going over to the drag races the next day. We're rock solid 'til dinner tomorrow night."

"Damn, Gordo," I laughed. Chris shared my expression, "Man, that's a plan and a half." They exchanged the typical handshake-skinning it as Chris says. Still, Vern shook his head. "But if we do find that dead body over in south Harlow, they'll know we didn't go to the drag races and we'll get hided."

"Nobody will care-everyone's going to be so jazzed about what we found that it won't make a difference," Teddy explained.

"Yeah," Chris agreed. Then he shrugged, "Well my dad will hide me anyway but hell it's worth the hiding!"

"Shit yeah," Teddy grinned.

"Seriously, Vern-o, you worry too much," I poked his knee. "Come on, whatta ya say?"

"I don't know," he groaned. Chris rolled his eyes at Vern, "Gordie?"

"Sure," he stated simply.

"Teddy?"

"Hells yeah."

"Danni?"

"Of course."

"Vern?"

"I don't know," he repeated himself. Chris shot us hyper glance. "Vernnnnn. Vernnn."

"Come on, Vern-o," Teddy teased. They both stood, inching closer to the boy. I gave a small giggle, scooting backwards to give Teddy room. Suddenly, they pounced on him; Chris began what led to an atomic noogie while Teddy pinched his cheeks. Together, they sang, "Vern. Come on, Vern-o."

"Sincerely, Vern, come on!" I shouted out over their hysterics. Finally, Vern rolled his eyes, pushing them off, "Okay, okay."

"Woo!" Teddy exclaimed, plopping back down. "Too cool! _Too_ cool!"

Chris punched his fists in the air, hooting loudly. I nodded along with them. "Very cool, Vern-o," I teased him. Our laughter and jokes filled the tree house. Gradually the ruckus quieted and we sat, resuming the game of poker. Suddenly, realization hit, "Shit you guys, I might not be able to come."

"What? Why?" Gordie asked. All eyes were on me. I sighed, "Because it's my first night back from California. There's no way my mom's gonna let me go camping tonight."

"Damn," Chris muttered. "But you gotta come."

"I know!" I looked around at them. "What're we gonna do?"

"Just…tell your mom you love us more," Teddy shrugged. We all then proceeded to hit him in some form or fashion: Gordie smacked him with his comic; Vern threw an empty cigarette packet at him; I punched his forearm; and Chris tossed a handful of cards at him. His tossed his hands up in protest, "Hey! Hey! Watch it!"

"Sheesh," he grumbled. "White flag; white flag."

"Jerk," I muttered. "I don't know guys, but I better get home now and start begging. When are we leaving?"

Chris glanced at Gordie who lifted his watch-clad wrist. "Well it's a little past ten now. So…say noon? We'll meet at the train tracks by the creek."

"Kay," I nodded. "Let me down."

Twenty minutes later I was bounding up the stairs to my two-story, white picket fence, slice of suburbia. I rang the doorbell then slipped inside. "Ma! I'm home!"

"There you are!" Aunt Cassidy appeared in the doorway of the living room. "Your mother was ready to kill me when I showed up here with out you."

"Sorry," I grinned cheekily. Abruptly, my mother burst into the room, my dad following suit. "Danielle!"

"Hey momma," I returned her sudden hug. I waved to dad over her shoulder, "Hey pops."

My father smile, the crows feet in the corners of his eyes crinkling, "Glad to have you back, Danielle."

I pulled back, looking at my mother's beaming face. "Now how was California? I want to hear all about it! Every detail. Oh, Danielle, you smell like smoke. Have you been smoking with those boys again? I told you-"

"No mom," I sighed. This was so typical of her. My mother was extremely hyper active and couldn't bear keep on a single subject for more than five seconds-sometimes less.

"Denise, give the girl some room. Let her breathe," my father chided, pulling her into his side. Mom flashed him a content look before settling her eyes back on me, "Oh, I know. I'm sorry, Danielle; I'm just so glad to have you back."

"I know. Me too, mom. And we'll have plenty of time to catch up…when I get back," and then I made a mad-dash for the stairs.

"Danielle," my father's suddenly booming voice stopped me. Wincing, I turned around, "Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"To...shower?" I lied. They glowered at me. I sighed, "Fine, okay. The guys are just really stoked about having me back so Vern convinced his mom to let us camp out in his back field. You know, hot dogs, smores, the whole she-bang."

"Danielle, you just got back," my mother step away from dad. Aunt Cassidy relaxed her frame against the door, raising her eyebrows, "I didn't just drive for two days so you could skip out on us."

"Aunt Cass I'm not skipping out. Mom, I talked to you every day while I was at aunt Cass's but I haven't talked to or seen any of the guys in two weeks. It's just one night, I promise when I get home tomorrow we'll hang out the rest of the weekend and then the weekend after that. Promise."

"Danielle-"

"No, Henry," mom sighed. "If she wants to go, let her go. But I wouldn't make plans next week." She tossed me a wink and I grinned. I quickly hugged her, "Thanks ma. I'm gonna go pack."

I climbed the stairs but stopped at my door. All of my clothes were still in the car, in my already packed suitcase. Rolling my eyes, I ran back down stairs. Aunt Cass stood by the door, a smile on her face, keys in hand. I shrugged at her as she tossed me the keys. "Thanks."

"No problem." She disappeared into the kitchen after my parents and moments later, I was lugging my two-weeks worth of stuff up the stairs. Once in my room, I set out fresh clothes and took a hasty shower. After which I dressed and began to pack for camping. I got my dad's navy blue sleeping bag that he and my uncle Max use to use on fishing trips. Un rolling it, I placed my withered Red Sox's cap in the middle along with my tooth brush, tooth paste, and an extra tee shirt. I rolled the bag back up, tying the string about it, securing my items in place. Glancing at the clock, I slipped a few hair bands on my wrist.

It was eleven thirty-six; I had just enough time to get to the train tracks. Picking up the sleeping bag, I strung the strap over my shoulder and shut my door. Descending the staircase, I called out, "Bye mom! Bye dad! Bye Cass! Love you guys! I'll be back tomorrow! Oh, ma?!"

"Yes, honey?" she appeared in the door way. I could see aunt Cassidy and my father at the table eating what I assumed was some form of cobbler or pie. I shook my head, "Um, we're going to the drag races tomorrow so we won't be back 'til dinner? That okay?"

"Yes sweetie. Do you need money?" at this my fathers head shot up.

"No ma'am, I think I'm-"

"Nonsense, Danielle," my dad was already pulling out his wallet. "How much is it to get in to the races these days? Fifty cents?"

"Dad, sincerely, it's ok-" I began but I stopped myself. I needed them to really think I was going so I nodded. "Yes sir, it's fifty cents."

"Alright, well here's a dollar, buy yourself some snacks," he lifted the bill. I numbly walked into the kitchen, a twinge of guilt bubbling in the back of my brain. "Thanks dad." I pocketed the money, kissed each of the on the cheek, and left the house. I nearly had to jog the entire way into town to be at the tracks on time. When I reached the Blue Point diner, which was a whole three blocks from my destination, I was out of breath and walked into Vincent's Drug Store across the street.

"Hey Vinnie!" I called to the Brooklyn man behind the counter.

"Danni Harper, how ya doin? Since when are you back in town?"

"Since today. Hey Vinnie what time is it?"

"Twelve-oh-two, why?"

"I gotta meet a man about job," I joked. Vincent shot me a smile as I nodded, "Bye Vin. See ya later!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I heard the door bell chime as I excited the pharmacy just in time to see Teddy and Vern walk over to the tracks. "Hey Duchamp! Tessio! Wait, up!" Hurriedly, I ran over to them, my sleeping bag clashing with my leg as I did so.

"Why were you in Vincent's? Oh man, you're not pregnant are you?" Vern's eyes suddenly grew wide. Teddy shook his head, "No way man."

"Thanks Teddy-"

"Someone would have to sleep with her first and that's not gonna happen anytime soon."

"Shut up, Teddy!" I shouted, punching his arm repeatedly. Had I been someone else, the fact that most of my friends were guys might bother me. Having to put up with the endless pranks and sarcastic jokes might not seem worth it to anyone else but to me it was. I will admit, at times I have wanted to kill each and everyone of them but I could never picture telling my mom I'd killed someone. So I decided against it.

We reached the train tracks and it took about three minutes before we could see Chris and Gordie making their way towards us. I picked up my hand, giving a small wave. Chris returned it with a smile as he began to run toward us. "You guys will never guess what Gordie did."

"Oh, shut up, Chris," Gordie moaned.

"What? What'd he do?" Teddy asked.

"He shot a trash can behind the Blue Point."

"What? With what?"

"Mr. Chambers' .45. Chris didn't tell me it was loaded," he half whined in defeat.

"Gordie for the last time, I didn't know!"

"Yeah whatever," Gordie rolled his eyes. Chris gave a light hearted chuckle as I shook my head at him. This simply made him smile more as he added, "One of the waitresses heard it. Gordie was ready to shit himself."

"I was not."

"Were too."

"Was-"

"Ladies, come on," Teddy motioned the tracks.

"Well what do we need a pistol for anyways?" Vern called as we climbed onto the train tracks by the bridge.

"Excellent question Vern-o," I shot Chris a glance. He held up his hands, "It's spooky sleeping in the woods at night. We might see a bear…" He smiled at Gordo. "Or a trash can."

I snorted at his comment and flashed Lachine a grin, which he mirrored. Suddenly, Vern piped up, "I brought a comb."

Chris glanced over his shoulder as we continued to walk down the planked train tracks, "Whatta we need a comb for?"

"Well if we get on TV, we wanna look good don't we?" At Vern's comment, I looked down at myself. My converse were dirt-caked and worn, my jeans, though still in one piece had a stain on them from the time Teddy and I were partnered together in art, and my shirt was extremely plain. My hair, thankfully, was doing fine.

"That's a lot of thinking, Vern," Gordie complimented him. Beaming proudly, he spoke, "Thanks."

Four eyes scoffed and snapped his hand in Vern's face. Vern, who visibly twitch, went wide-eyed. Teddy grinned, "Two for flinching." Then went on to punch Vern twice in the arm. We'd reached the bridge now and stopped came to a halt. I glanced at the four boys around me, then down at the creek below. I gave a small sigh as we peered at the long and winding road before us that seemed to stretch out forever. Teddy broke the silence, "How far do you think it's going to be?"

Chris gave a sigh, "If we follow the tracks all the way into Harlow it should be about twenty miles. Sound right to you Gordie?"

"Yeah…yeah, it might even be thirty."

"Jesus, why don't we just hitch-hike?" Vern suggested. Teddy shook his head, "No way that sucks."

And like that, we continued walking down the tracks. As I followed Chris and Gordie who had naturally taken the lead, I cast a look at Vern and Teddy who had already begun to argue. I shook my head refocusing my vision on the trees around us. Amazing…I've been home a total of four hours and have already managed to set out on a journey with my four best friends to find a dead kid named Ray Brower, who, until today, I'd never heard of…and people say Castle Rock is boring.


	3. Chapter 3

**The four boys we love (and Danni) have now set out on their adventure to find the boy named Ray Brower who went out to pick berries but never returned home. How sad is that? You know his mother is a _wreck_. Anyway, part three is locked, loaded, and ready to be…well, read. Reviews are loved immensely. I will be your best friend. :D So will Chris…and Teddy, and Vern, and Gordie. SO REVIEW! :D**

The train tracks cut through a stretch of forest for about two miles. We'd been walking for thirty minutes already when the trees began to thin out and the Oregon Mountains started to peek through. To our left and right fields of wheat and corn began to pop up. I slowed my walk and stepped up onto the railing, pretending to walk a tight rope. I teetered to my right, poking Teddy in the shoulder, and then teetered to my left, pretending to lose my balance. I started flailing my arms like a rabid chicken while making awkward sound effects. Vern and Teddy busted with laughter as I hopped of the railing and back onto the pebbles and wood planks.

Hearing our laughter, Chris and Gordie smiled at us. "So, Danni, you never really told us about California. How was it?"

"Eh," I shrugged. "It was okay. My cousins sure were annoying. David has no sense of personal space. At one point I thought he was going to ask to shower with me; it was ridiculous."

"David is the…two year old?" Gordie asked. I fervently shook my head, "Nope. Jack is the two year old. David's the ten year old."

"Oh," Teddy cackled. "I thought incest only happened in Alabama?"

"Shut up, Teddy!" Chris and I chorused. I shot him a brief smile. Then, Vern began to sing, "Have gun will travel-" And the four of us joined in. "Made the card of a man. A knight without armor in a savage land. His fast gun for hire, he's the calling wind. A soldier of fortune is the man called Paladin."

Gordie cut off the sing as Chris took a swing from his canteen, "We need to fill up at the junkyard. My dad said it's a safe well."

Teddy and I, however, continued singing, "Paladin, Paladin, where do you roam?" I shoved him in the shoulder. He chuckled as he shoved me back.

Vern shook his head, "Not if Chopper's there."

Chris chortled, "If Chopper's there we'll send you in."

"Paladin, Paladin, you're far…far from home…" I ran a hand through my already disheveled hair, still singing.

"Haha, very funny," Vern joked. "Hey, I'm kinda hungry. Did anybody bring anything?"

"Vern, you're always hungry," I mumbled as the gang stopped walking. Teddy brought a hand to his forehead, "Shit. Did anybody bring anything?"

"Not me," Chris declared. "Gordie?" He shook his head. I shrugged, "I didn't."

"Oh this is great," Teddy grumbled. "What are we suppose to do? Eat our feet."

"You mean, you didn't bring anything either?" Chris squinted from the sun. Teddy scoffed, "Shit this wasn't my idea. It was Vern's idea. Why didn't you bring something?"

Vern pulled out his pick, prepared to defend himself, "I brought the comb!"

"Oh great, you brought the comb. What'd you bring the comb for? You don't even have any hair!"

"I brought it for you guys!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's see how much money we've got," Gordie stepped between the two. I rolled my eyes tossing my sleeping bag down. The boys followed suit and as everyone plundered down on the tracks, I pulled one of the elastic bands off my wrist, tying up my unruly hair. Each of us dug our money from our pockets, forking it over to Lachance.

"Okay, I got a dollar-oh-two…sixty-eight cents from Chris, sixty cents from Teddy…a dollar from Danni…," he suddenly looked up. "Seven cents, Vern?"

"I haven't found my pennies yet."

I gave a small smile. Gordie shrugged, "Still three thirty-seven's not bad. Quidaciolu's is at the end of that road that goes by the junkyard. I think we can get some stuff there."

"Good, since we have to go there anyway," I mumbled. Chris began to stand, "Train comin'."

I stood, and brushed off my pants. Snatching up my bag, I watched as Vern jumped off the slight hill the tracks stood on, "Geronimo!" Chuckling, Chris, Gordie, and I joined him. Teddy remained on the tracks.

"Come on, Teddy," Chris called.

"No," he threw his pack down to us. "Uh, huh, I'm gonna dodge it."

I rolled my eyes, motioning him, "Duchamp, come on. Get down."

"Come on, Teddy, man. Get off the tracks-you're crazy."

"Train dog, dig it."

"Get the hell off the tracks! You wanna get yourself killed?" I took an involuntary step forward, echoing Chambers. "Seriously, Teddy, come on!"

"Just like the beach at Normandy," he pantomimed a machine gun. The whistle of the train grew louder and louder as it inched closer to us. I shot the trio a panicked look. Giving a frustrated growl, Chris flung his sleeping bag off his shoulder and onto the ground. He climbed the hill, tugging Teddy's arm. "Come on."

"No."

"Teddy!"

"No!"

"Teddy, please!" I shouted as Chris began to struggle with him. Teddy fought against Chris but wasn't quick enough. Chris had wrapped his arms around Teddy and successfully lifted him off the tracks, tripping down the hill. Teddy tore away from him, spinning around, he went to lunge at Christopher, but Vern caught him. "I'm just trying to save your life man! You were gonna get yourself killed!"

The roar of the train peaked to an all-time high as it soared passed us, the whistle and engines drowning out our voices though you could easily see Chris and Teddy were still shouting. I glared at Teddy, the train finally passing. He shot us identical looks, "I don't need no baby sitter."

"Do too," Chris muttered. Teddy sent another hard glare his way but Chris, forever the peace keeper, raised his hand. "Skin it."

Teddy paused. Futilely, he shook his head, "I coulda dodged it."

He brushed by me and picked up his bag stalking on down the tracks. Chris jogged after him, "Listen Teddy, you can dodge it on the way back, man. Peace…skin it."

They entered an intense staring contest. Vern anxiously glanced at me and Gordie. The three of us stood uncomfortably awaiting Teddy's response. Gradually, Duchamp raised his hand and slid it against Chris's palm. Chambers returned the favor, a wolfish grin spreading across his cheeks. We sighed in relief, all now grinning. I secured my pack, grabbing Chris's as we climbed back onto the tracks. Teddy was now leading, Gordie following him as they began a debate on the latest ice cream flavor at Easy Freeze-the local ice cream parlor. Vern was absentmindedly skipping behind humming to himself.

Chris, however, was walking with me. I lifted his bag, handing it over to him. "Thanks."

I lowered my voice, "Thank you for saving captain stupidity up there."

Chris chuckled, "He's so messed up."

"Aren't we all?" Chris grinned at my response, tossing an arm around my shoulders. "Guess you were all messed up in California without me, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, "Completely."

"I knew it all along. I told Gordie. Didn't I Gordo?" Chris hollered. The pencil of a boy didn't even bother looking back as he paused from arguing to say, "Yeah, uh huh sure."

"And I talked about her every day, right?"

"Yeah, man," Gordie still ignored us. I winked at Chris as I called, "And you're secretly in love with Ace Merrill, right?"

"Sure thing."

"Oh! Ew! Gordo!" Chris and I burst into laughter. Vern and Teddy followed as a blushing Gordie pelted pebbles our way.

"Hey don't hit me! She said it!" Chris dodged the rocks. I glared at him, picking up a handful myself, aiming for his head. "Gee, thanks Chris." Chris picked up speed and ran behind Teddy. Obviously, I did not sense this and threw the rock at him…accidentally hitting Teddy instead. Duchamp stopped walking and slowly looked at me. I could feel my eyes widened. "Oh shit!"

And then I was running for my life. Teddy chased me for a good five minutes while Chris and Gordie continued pelting each other with rocks. When we all called a truce, Vern snorted loudly, "You all looked like idiots."

I clucked my tongue, "What was that pork chop?"

He stopped laughing. "Not nice."

"Hey guys…" Chris grinned, bending down to pick up a new handful of rock pebbles. "I have an idea."

Gordie and Teddy gave into a fit of giggles before we all picked up stones and began to bombard Tessio with them. "Oh nice! Ouch, Teddy that hurt! Shit you guys, stop! Please! Ow! Oh come on that was my eye! Real smooth, Danni! Stop!"

"Okay, okay, we give!" Gordie laughed, continuing on down the track. Teddy scoffed, "You might."

Pebbles continued to fly and eventually Vern began to fight back. Chris, Gordo, and I quit, running further down the railings to avoid stray rocks. Chris shook his head, "Wet ends, man…"

"Oh you were doing the same thing five minutes ago," I kicked his butt. He peered at me, challengingly, before rebutting-no pun intended. Gordie laughed, "Alright you two, stop flirting before you start making babies."

Chris chuckled as I spoke, "If that's flirting Gordo, you and the boys have been making babies for a while."

Christopher only grinned. Vern and Teddy quickly caught up with us and the talking died down a bit. We followed a mellow rhythm of walking when an idea struck me, "Hey, Vern-o, you still like Patricia?"

"W-what? No, no way," he shook his head.

"Yeah right," Chris snorted.

"Liar," Teddy mumbled.

I nodded, "I guess that's a yes."

"Oh, I can't help it, you guys, she's just so great."

"Sure, sure…whatever you say, Vern," I rolled my eyes. Again, we lapsed into a silence. It wasn't one of the typical awkward silences you hear people talk about all the time, it was peaceful. Each of us were content with our own thoughts and didn't bother one another as we continued down the train tracks. The heat was beginning to get to me and I seriously contemplated taking off my shirt for a while but I figured that would make Vern or Gordie pass out and that would slow us down quite a bit. So I didn't.

Soon the mountains began to shrink and were replaced once again by woods. Every once in a while one of the boys would start a new conversation ranging anywhere from the latest episode of _Wagon Training _or the new Eddie Cochrane song to Teddy's crazy crush on the math teacher at the elementary school (I call it a crazy crush because Mrs. Brunson looks like a lunatic, plus she's married. I'm not sure which surprises me more, the fact that Teddy likes a _teacher_ or the fact that someone actually married her.). The wildlife in the woods was amazing. We have seen a total of three snakes, four chipmunks, about a dozen squirrels, and one possum-looking animal that almost made Vern wet himself. There were so many bugs too. It was disgusting-I've probably killed three dozen mosquitoes.

"Why didn't anyone bring bug spray?" I moaned for the thousandth time. Teddy rolled his eyes, all of the boys ignoring me, and asked, "Hey, Gordie, how much longer 'til we get to Castle Rock Salvage?"

"About twenty minutes, maybe fifteen."

Vern-o grinned, "Boss, we can get some more water."

"Chris do you have any water left in the canteen?" I motioned the one hanging loosely on his hip. Chris pulled the string attached to the flask over his head and handed it to me, "Not much, but you can probably get a drink out of it."

"Thanks," I nodded as I took the canteen from him, unscrewing the cap. Chris, naturally, was correct-there was barely any left but just enough to actually make a full sip. I placed the top back and slung it over my shoulder, it clanked against my belt as I let it fall to my side. Looking at the green scenery around me, I sighed. The last time I'd gone camping in the woods my brother Davey got poison ivy and he had to go home early. The thought brought a small smile to my lips.

The tracks begin to curve and soon, the trees thinned out again. We were still in the forest but up ahead could begin to make out the beginnings of a town. "I think we're at least a third of the way to Harlow."

"You figure?" Vern asked Chris, hopeful.

"Yeah, sure," Chambers nodded. "Right guys?" Though he said guys we knew he meant Gordie; maybe even me, but not Teddy or Vern. Still, Gordie, Teddy, and I each agreed just for the hell of it. Suddenly, Vern shouted, "Hey! Hey you guys look!"

Each of our heads snapped in the direct of Vern's pointed finger. Maybe half a mile up the road stood the large fence separating the outside world and Milo Pressman's junkyard. Grins spread on each of our faces and we took off. Fresh water here we come.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm at Barnes & Noble; Stand By Me by Ben E King and the Drifters is playing and I have a copy of Fall From Innocence sitting beside me on the table. :D I thought it was a perfect time to update. Enjoy. :D**

**-*-**

With a shrill shout of, "Paratroops over the side!" Teddy Duchamp threw his sleeping bag over the six foot tall, steel fence and began to climb the threshold into Castle Rock Salvage. Quickly, we followed. As I tossed my sleeping bag over, I watched it plunk down on the ground, a cloud of dust rising as it did. I glanced at the rusted and slightly faded sign, CAST ROCK DUMP. Hours 4-8 P.M. CLOSED MONDAYS.

I felt a grin spread onto my features as I began to climb. I stuck my fingers and the toes of my shoes in the little rhombus shaped holes in the fence. When I got to the top, I swung one leg over the side, then the other, and jumped down, landing shakily on my feet. I was the last one over the fence and as I grabbed my bag, I could hear Teddy's World War II battle cries as he ran rambunctiously around the junk yard, kicking dilapidated cars and jumping off of broken crates.

"Teddy's crazy," I heard Gordie say softly. Chris chuckled and I fell in step beside them, "Yeah. He won't live to be twenty I bet."

"Aw, come on guys…he's not that crazy," I muttered. They both just looked at me. I laughed, "Okay yeah he is."

They too laughed and Gordon asked, "You guys remember that time he fell outta the tree?"

Chris and I nodded. Chris spoke, "Yeah…I dream about that sometimes…only in the dream I don't catch him. I just get a few of his hairs and down he goes."

For some reason Chris saying this made me uneasy. A melancholy presence wound its way into my stomach, knotting. The memory flashed in my mind: we were all in Gordie's backyard at a bar-b-que his parents were hosting in honor of Denny's team wining state. Teddy wanted to see how high he could get on the big pine tree on the edge of the woods. Vern, Teddy, Chris, Gordie, and I ventured away from the party and eventually, Teddy had convinced Chris to climb the tree with him so up they went. They made it about three fourths up when the branches began to thin out. Chris decided to stop but Duchamp wouldn't listen. He continued to climb and sure enough made it to the top. Just as he was shouting, "I'm king of the world!" the branch he was happily perched on snapped and he went tumbling. Purely out of reflects, Chambers shot out his hand, barely catching him.

I shuddered at the distant thought, "That's weird."

"Yeah," Lachance nodded. "But Chris Chambers never misses, does he?"

"Not even when the ladies leave the seat down," he flashed me a wink as he formed a hoop with his thumb and forefinger. He hawked a lugie, spitting in the ring perfectly. I rolled my eyes as Chris nudged Gordie, "Race ya."

"Eh," he shrugged. "I don't feel like it."

"Oh come on, man, right to the pump."

"No I don't think so-"

"Man, co-"

"Go!" Gordie cut off Chris's pleas as he shot off down the dirt path, headed straight for Teddy and Vern stood, pumping fresh water into their canteens.

"Oh you're a dead man Lachance!" Chris's scream echoed. I giggled hysterically watched them race and jogged over to Teddy and Vern. Duchamp had filled his canteen and moved over to let Vern go. As he lifted the army flash to his lips, I snatched it from his grasp. Taking a rather large sip, I shot him a smirk, and spit at him. That was when he starting chasing. I ran like a bat out of hell, circling Gordie, and skidding to a halt behind Chris. "Save me!"

"Get back here, Harper!" Teddy roared huffing after me.

"Whoa, Teddy, man, calm down," Christopher tossed up his arms, in my defense.

"Here, Teddy," my arm maneuvered around Chambers, relinquishing the water. He quickly snagged it, glared, and stalked away. I meekly peered after him, grinning slightly. "Thanks Chambers."

"What'd you do, anyway?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Stole his pop's canteen."

Vern had found a shaded spot no far from the pump and we had taken our seats, forming a semi-circle of friends. The spot was shockingly cool considering the blistering heat and as we sat, shooting the breeze, Vern-o grinned, "This really is a good time."

"The most," Chris chuckled.

"A blast," Gordie agreed.

"Yeah," Teddy and I chorused; we shared identical smiles. How long we were seated there, I have no idea. All I do know is that when Teddy finally asked for the time we had already discussed everything on God's green earth: the jugs on girls from the Mickey Mouse Club, the New York Yankees new season with Mickey Mantle, a new car Ford was bringing out next month, Gordie's new installment in his Le Dio stories, my mom's apple pie she baked every labor day, a horror flick the drive-in was showing this week, etc.

Gordo, the only one of us smart enough to bring a watch, looked down at his gangly wrist, "It's a quarter passed three."

"Somebody's gotta go to Quidaciolu's and get the food. Milo and Chopper will be here soon-" but Chris cut me off, "Ohhh, sic balls!"

A symphony of laughter echoed throughout the junk yard. Lachance dug a handful of change from his back pocket, "Out man goes?

We each nodded and Gordo passed out the various coins. When we handed me mine, I rejected the shiny penny, "No way, man."

"What?" Teddy crocked.

"No fairs," Vern muttered. "Girls gotta flip too."

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not going alone."

Teddy and Vern continued complaining, but halted when Chris demanded, "Shut up and flip, you pussies." Four coins glinted in the sun light as they sailed through the air, landing back on four sweating, dirty wrists. The boys flipped the coins over to see four tails peering up at us.

"Flip again," I muttered.

"No way, man, that's a goocher!" Vern whined.

"Fuck that shit; it doesn't mean anything," Chris rolled his eyes. "Go again."

"No, man, a goocher's really bad! You remember Clint Bracken and those guys that got wiped out in Durham? Billy said they were flipping for beers and got a goocher just before the left and BAM! They all got totaled!" he shook his head vigorously. "Sincerely!"

"Nobody believes in moons and goochers, Vern-o! That's baby stuff. Flip," Teddy elbowed him, tossing his quarter in the air as he did so. Gordie and Chris followed his lead. Tessio hesitated. I rolled my eyes, "Alright, Vern, either flip or don't eat."

He flipped. Three tails. One head. And then Teddy was laughing, his crazy, ridiculously high pitched squeal that even dogs could understand. He raised a shaking hand, his body pivoting from all his cackles, "Gordie loses! Ole Gordie just screwed the pooch!"

"Does the word retarded mean anything to you?" Gordie bit back. Teddy only continued to laugh, if you could call that laughter. Angrily, Gordo snapped, "I heard only fairies laughed like that."

"Oh, go get the provisions, you morphodite."

"Don't call me any of your mother's pet names."

Teddy grinned, "What a went end you are Lachance."

In a huff, Gordie stood, glaring at us. "Shut up."

We all broke out into grins, all shouting in unison, "I don't shut up, I grow up and when I look at you, I throw up!" Each of us made various gagging motions while Gordie rolled his eyes, "And your mother goes around the corner and she licks it up."

"Oohhhh, ouch Gordo," I joked. Chris collected a handful of dirt and sprung it at his best friend. Lazily, Gordie stalked off as we broke into wrestling fits of laughter. When we finally calmed down, we looked up and he was gone. "Oh he is such a wet end," Teddy shook his head.

"Not as wet as you," Chris laughed quietly. We lapsed into a silence, when Vern suddenly asked, "Hey, if Chopper sics balls on boys…what would he sic on Danni?"

I felt my jaw drop as I turned my head in his direction. Chris to my left, began chuckling softly. I narrowed my eyes on Vern, "Well, Tessio, I think you should know what he would sic…"

"Yeah, but does Milo get him to sic pus-"

"Vern!" I shouted, my face instantly turning a dead red. I raised my arm to hit him, but he shrunk back. Teddy, however, punched him twice for me, "Two for flinching."

"Jerk," I spat, looking away, willing my blush to go away. Chris scooted closer to me, draping an arm around my shoulders. He rested his chin on my shoulder, his forehead leaning into me. "Boo…!"

"Ahhhh!" I faked a shiver. His chuckles shook my body and we sat, the hot, Oregon sun beating down on us as we waited for Gordon's return. My shirt was now caked with not only my sweat, but the water I'd washed my face, arms, and hair off with; It clung to my body as my damp hair did to my forehead. Though the shade allowed me to cool off some, the heat radiating off of Chris's body was making me red with heat. That or I was blushing from the close proximity. Either way I was dying of heat. All of a sudden, Teddy broke out of his conversation with Vern and whipped his head toward us. "So how much further, Chambers?"

Chris didn't bother to raised his head as he shrugged against my body. I could feel this jaw and lips moving as he spoke into my shoulder, "We've still got at least a days walk…since we've only gone about seven miles. We still have to make it to the royal river which is eighteen miles from Quidaciolu's. From there Back Harlow Road is another five miles away."

"Damn," Vern breathed. "Told you we shoulda hitch-hiked."

"Shut up, Vern," we all mumbled. I couldn't get the heat off my mind, it was driving me mad; I was sticky and gross all over, salt water sweat in places it shouldn't be. I wiped a moist hand across my forehead, leaning back on the car behind me. I felt Chris turn his head; he was looking at Teddy and Vern who had launched into another wrestling fit, rolling around in the dirt. "They're crazy."

"Completely mad," I agreed. On impulse, I reached down and took his grimy hand. I didn't mind the sweat-we were all gross, so I kinda smiled when he laced our fingers together.

"Do you remember the day we met?" the sentence escaped my mouth like word vomit; I couldn't figure what persuaded me to ask this question. I think I wanted to know if I was important to him; so important that he _had_ to remember the day we met because I was just that special. As always, Christopher didn't disappoint. He shot me a grin, "Of course."

I mirrored his smile, the scene coming back to me. It was the first day of second grade. We were on the playground and a bunch of my friends were talking about Chris Chambers; and by talking, I mean bad-mouthing the hell out of him and his family. Back then, I wasn't too sure who he was. I'd heard about his family through my parents on rare occasions. Other than that, he was just another boy in the sand box.

"You and that douche Orbison came over to me," Chris's voice broke my mental image. I looked over at him. He'd sat up, and our hands now sat, still linked on my lap, our legs rubbing together. "You spit on my shoes and called me a pussy."

I bit my lip, "I was a mean little kid."

"Nah," he shook his head. "Five minutes later you came running back crying. You were begging for me to forgive you; groveling even."

"Oh, I was not, you wet end!" I yanked my hand out of his grasp, shoving him violently. Despite my rather rough force, he still managed to burst into laughter. I glared at him. "All I said was sorry. There was no crying; or groveling. Pansy."

"Okay, so I remember it a little differently, so what?" he nonchalantly rolled his shoulders. As Chambers re-linked our hands, I caught sight of the bracelet hanging loosely around my wrist. It was my brother Davey's. He'd given it to me last fall when he went off to college. The bracelet was braided strings of different colors: purple, green, red, yellow, blue, and orange. He called it the Skittles bracelet.

I grinned subconsciously. Apparently, Vern noticed, "Whatever you so happy about?"

"The fact that I'm home again," I lied. I didn't like talking about my brother around the gang anymore because of Dennis. Though Gordie wasn't around, it had become habit for me to lie whenever thinking about him. The only time I ever talked about him now was a home, or if it was just me and Chris.

"Aw, did you miss us?" Teddy blew fake kisses my way.

"You?" I asked, shaking my head. "No. Chris? Vern? Gordo? Yes." I wrapped my arms around Chris in a side-ways hug to prove my point. Teddy scrunched up his face and mocked me. I stuck my tongue out at him. Chambers chuckled, "Oh real mature, Danni."

"Whatever."

"Shouldn't Gordo be back by now?" Teddy asked.

Chris looked up at the sky, the down at the shade cast by the cars. The sun was getting lower and judging by the shadow, it was almost four. Chris suddenly, brushed my arms off, and stood. He extended an arm to me and helped me up. "Pressman will be here soon. Let's go wait for Gordie on the other side of the fence."

We all gathered our things and set off for the fence. Just as we'd done an hour ago, we tossed our sleeping bags and canteens over the six foot metal wall, and climbed. Just as I landed, so did Vern. Skillfully, he'd managed to knock me over. "Vern," I growled, rolling the pudgy boy off of me. I scrambled back to my feet, and proceeded to dust myself off. I gave a slight growl towards Vern when a red blur caught my eye. Lifting my head, I spotted him. I nudged Teddy, "Hey guys, there he is."

I nodded my head towards Lachance when Chris suddenly spat, "Shit guys."

"What?"

"There's Milo…"

Vern cringed weakly, "And Chopper."


	5. Chapter 5

**I like this one, guys. I think I handle the scene well. Let me know if you agree. **

Gordon Lachance didn't have time to register what was going on. One minute he was walking into the junkyard prepared to have lunch and a soda pop with his friends. The next thing he knows, we're all yelling at him to run like a bunch of psychos while Milo Pressman is hollering at him to stop running. It must have been confusing as hell. However, the moment Chopper began to chase Gordie, it all made sense.

Teddy, Chris, Vern, and I clung to the fence screaming as watched Gordo run for his life. The wind picked up and dust swirled around his feet. The sandy blur of fury demon dog was hot on his trail but Gordie had just pounced onto the fence. Involuntarily, I flinched back, the sudden impact slightly startling me. Gordie wasn't worried about landing, he simply flung himself over the fence, and landed with a thud. As he did, Chopper's barks grew louder. The fury beast skidding to a stop.

I knelt next to Gordo. "Are you okay?" As I asked this, he looked up, an exasperated gasp escaping his lips, "That's Chopper?"

My eyes snapped to the fence and locked onto the berserk dog now pacing, murderous growls echoing from deep within it's chest. The dog we expected to be a huge, monstrous beast, was in fact, tiny and looked much like a miniature version of a golden retriever. It's cute fluffy body swayed as it paced, the barks now pathetic yups. I helped Gordie up as they all rolled around, giggles in the air. Rolling my eyes at them, I glared at Milo Pressman who was slurring obscenities towards us, his fat ass hurtling over.

Getting a good look at Chopper, the boys burst into laughter. Teddy, who was always the aggressive one, stuck his backside against the fence, "Come on, Choppy! Kiss my ass, Choppy! Bite shit! Come on! Sic balls, Choppy!"

"Hey you kids, stop teasing that dog! You hear me? Stop teasing him!" Milo began to scream, finally coming to a stop just behind him 'horrifying' dog. He gripped the fence and sneered at us. My face scrunched in disgust. Never had I seen a man so unkept…except maybe Mr. Chambers. Milo Pressman was fat; his overalls clearly showed a well progressing beer gut and flabby arms. His hair was gangly and greasy, matching the ashy colored stubble covering his face. He had beady eyes, like a rats-hungry and gross. "Sonny, I'm gonna bet your ass. Teasing my dog like that."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try to climb over the fence and get me, fat ass!" Teddy mocked the junk yard keeper. Subconsciously, I found myself inching toward Chris. I stood between him and Duchamp, my eyes baring holes into Pressman's large figure. My stare hardened when he snapped, "Don't you call me that you tin-weasel, peckerwood, loony's son!"

Instantly, the hot air ran stiff and cold, and we all felt it. Even Chopper stopped barking. Teddy tensed next to me; Vern, Chris, Gordie, and myself all watching him cautiously. Slowly, he opened his mouth, "What did you call me?"

"I know who you are! You Teddy Duchamp. Your dad's a loony, a loony up in the nuthouse in Togus," Milo grinned. "He took your ear, and he put it to a stove, and nearly burnt it off!"

"My father stormed the beach at Normandy," Teddy spoke, his voice dripping with venom. I locked eyes with Gordie; we both knew this was not going to go well. And sure enough, Milo continued to torment Teddy, "He's crazier than a shithouse rat! No wonder you're acting the way you are, with a loony for a father!"

"You call…my father a loony again…and I'll kill you." Despite how dangerously low and calm Teddy's words were, Milo took no heed. He smirked and leaned forward against the fence, pressing his face against the steal, "Loony, loony, loony-"

"Ah! I'm gonna rip off your head and shit down your throat!" Our best friend roared as he launched himself onto the fence and began to climb.

"Teddy stop!" I yelled as the boys each took hold of him and pried him away. Teddy thrashed and fought against their grips, screaming as he did so, "I'm gonna kill that asshole!"

Milo seethed, "Come and try you little slimy bastard!"

Teddy fought harder but Chris has gotten him around the waist, just as he had at the train tracks. Funny how Chris always seems to come to Teddy's rescue. Securing his hold, Chris muttered, "Come on, Teddy. He wants to get you over there so he can beat the piss out of you and then take you to the cops!"

Milo shook his finger towards Christopher, "You watch your mouth, smart guy. Let him to his own fighting!"

"Sure, you only outweigh him by five-hundred pounds, fat ass!" Gordon shouting in the boys' defense. Pressman turned his attention on Gordie, "I know you! You're Lachance. I know all you guys, and all of your father's are getting a call from me! Except for the loony up in Togus…"

"Shut up, already!" I shouted, my anger flaring as my body began to tingle with anticipation; we needed to get out of here, Teddy was going to snap. Glaring at the fat junk man, Teddy growled, "I'm gonna kill you! Son of a bitch!"

"You little foul-mouthed whoremaster!"

"Cone on, Chris. We have to go," I tugged on his shirt. He still have Teddy in a vice grip, and as he nodded, he began to pull Teddy along, ignoring Milo's still constant obscenities. Teddy was now sobbing as we dragged him away, Vern and Gordie following us. A sob rippled through his body and he found the strength to shout, "Nobody ranks on my old man!"

"Come back here!" Milo replied.

"My father stormed the beach at Normandy!"

"I said come back here!"

"He stormed the beach you, faggot!"

"Come back here!"

Milo's shouts began distant and soon, drowned out as we reached the train trestle. Teddy was still sobbing, his body shaking with each cry. Chris had let him go and was now carefully walking beside him. Gordie glanced at me, he was uncomfortable. I think we all were. Vern, the idiot he was, took this moment to gloat, "We sure showed him, huh? Thought we were a bunch of pussies."

Staring at him, I socked him in the shoulder. He flinched, his arm instinctively flying to his shoulder, "Ow, what was the for?"

"You didn't say shit, Tessio, so shut up," I snapped. Teddy seemed no to hear as, "He ranked my old man…he ranked my old man."

"What do you care what a fat old pile of shit like him says about your dad?" Chris asked. Gordie echoed him, "He still stormed the beach at Normandy, right?"

"Just forget it," Teddy choked, obviously defeated. He'd stopped crying now and was whipping off his face and glasses. Vern shook his head, "You think that pile of shit was at Normandy?"

"Forget it, alright."

"Teddy…don't listen to him. He doesn't know you, and he doesn't know your old man. He's nothing but a low-life garbage man with nothing better to do then pick on kids like us," I pleaded. Chris nodded, "She's right. Man, whatever is between you and your dad, Teddy, he can't change that."

The gang fell silent then; an eerie fog surrounding us. Suddenly, Vern popped into song, "Have gun, will travel reads the card of a man…a knight without armor-"

"Vern shut up," I snapped.

"In a…savage…land…" he died out. A blush crept onto his cheeks. I rolled my eyes at the naïve boy. The silence fell again and I took a peek at Teddy. His head hung low, his shoulders hunched. As if sensing my stare, he suddenly looked back at us, "I'm sorry if I'm spoiling everybody's good time."

"It's okay, man," Chris clamped a reassuring hand down on his shoulder. I walked up to them and nodded, "Sincerely, Teddy, no worries."

"I'm not sure it should be a good time," Gordie's voice abruptly came. We turned to gaze at him. Chris was the first to speak, "Are you saying you wanna go back?"

"No," he shook his head. "But we're going to see a dead kid. Maybe it shouldn't be a good time."

"Yeah like if he's really bad. All cut up and blood and shit all over him. I might have nightmares," Vern ignored Chris's demanded for him to shut up. "…you know, like all guts and eyeballs all ready to jump and grab-"

"Shut up, Vern," Chris growled.

Teddy agreed, "Come on, God damnit!"

"Sorry, I can't help it…"

As we continued down the railroad tracks, Vern and Gordie's words began to sink in. Gordie was right, of course, we were going to see a dead person. Not just a dead person, but a dead kid our age. Premature death. What if he looked like Vern said? What if he was disembodied? What if we wouldn't even be able to tell what he looked like because he was so fucked up? What if he was covered in blood? I would throw up. Vern would throw up. Gordie, Chris, and Teddy might even get sick. I cringed at the thought. As these ideas were running through my head, I must have paled because Chris's hand was suddenly on the middle of my back, "Hey, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah?" I glanced back over our shoulders. Teddy and Gordie had flanked back, talking as they fought with limber sticks; Vern was trailing them, humming to himself once more.

"Danni," Chris spoke. "Don't let Vern get to ya. He's just thinkin' too much, ya know?"

I snorted, "There's a sentence I never thought I'd hear…Vern…thinking _too_ much."

"More like not enough," Chris grinned. I mirrored my best friends smile, and leaned into his side. He draped an arm around my shoulders and began to walk on the cross ties of the tracks. I glanced at the sky. It was getting dark already even though it couldn't have been later than five. We were really going to have to pick up the pace unless we wanted to walk through the night.

It had been almost an hour since we'd left Milo Pressman fuming at Castle Rock Salvage. Teddy and Vern were walking in front of me singing Lollipop by the Chordettes. They were even dancing. I was tempted to mock them, but liked the song and didn't want to interrupt their singing. I was nodding my head along to the tune, my body swaying slightly as I skipping along. Behind me, I could faintly hear Chris and Gordie's conversation.

"…one apiece for after supper. That's when a cigarette tastes best, ya know?"

"Yeah," Gordo's voice came back vague. Suddenly, he asked, "Do you think I'm weird?"

"Definitely."

"No, man. Seriously. Am I weird?"

"Yeah, but so what? Everybody's weird…"

Something told me I shouldn't be listening to them, so I busied myself by studying the forest around us. The trees were thick, and a deep, rich, vibrant green. Moss covered their trunks and spread along the ground like the ruffles of a blanket thrown across a couch. A few leaves were scattered on the ground, the dark chocolate soil clinging onto them. Bugs were everywhere. Not big ones and so far none had touched me so I was okay for the most part. A startling thought struck me: we would be sleeping on the ground tonight…right there with the bugs. I grimaced. Great. At least I'd brought my sleeping bag.

"Forget it!" Gordie's voice suddenly hitched.

"Well then you're an asshole!"

"What's asshole about wanting to be with your friends?!"

"It's asshole if your friends bring you down," Chris groaned, frustration clearly showing in his voice. I felt like I was spying; listening in on their private and obviously serious conversation made me feel like a skeeze. I jogged ahead to Teddy and Vern.

"What? Are you cracked?"

"Why not?!" Vern-o whined. "What? I saw the other day he was carrying five elephants in one hand!"

My eyebrows furrowed, I was thoroughly confused. Teddy shook his head defiantly. "You don't know nothin'. Mighty Mouse is a cartoon. Superman is a real guy. No way a cartoon could beat up a real guy."

Suddenly it all made sense. "Teddy's gotcha there Vern."

"Yeah…maybe…but I bet it'd be a good fight though."

Randomly, Teddy halted. He smiled at me, then gazed over my head. Vern too turned and sighed, "Come on, you guys! Let's get moving!"

"Yeah, by the time we get there the kid won't even be dead anymore!"

"Teddy!" I shrieked, smacking him. Vern shivered, "Yeah, man, don't say that…"


	6. Chapter 6

**I almost left this scene out of the story; by accident of course. I was going down the plot line and completely forgot about this part. Thankfully, I had been skimming through my copy of "The Body" and boom-there it was. **

I'd lost track of how long we'd been walking and how far we'd gotten. Though my memories of our family camping trips were still fresh in my mind, my mental map of South Harlow was a bit sketchy. I trusted the boys not to get us lost. Let's hope I wasn't wrong.

By now the five of us had just reached a long, narrow bridge stretching across the bluest water I've ever seen. The bridge was high above the water and consisted of wooden planks placed approximately four inches apart. Each of us stared, hesitant to cross, as we considered the likelihood of being caught mid-bridge by an on-coming train; and what would happen if we were. Vern spoke up, "Anybody know when the next train's due?"

"We _could_ go down the Route 136 bridge," Chris suggested. Teddy scoffed, "What are you crazy? That's five miles down the river. You walk five miles down the river, you gotta walk five miles back. That could take 'til dark. If we cross here we get to the same place in ten minutes."

"Yeah but if a train comes there's nowheres to go," Vern pointed out.

"No there isn't. We'll just jump."

"Teddy, that's a hundred feet!" Chris exclaimed. I peered at the boy in thick rimmed glasses, my head shaking ever so slightly. Teddy simply shrugged, "Look, you guys can go ahead if you want to. I'm crossing here. And while you guys are dragging your candy-asses half way across the state and back, I'll be waiting for you on the other side, relaxing with my thoughts."

Gordie smirked, "You use your left hand, or your right hand for that?"

"You wish," Teddy mumbled and began to walk toward the bridge. My brow furrowed as I tried to figure out how exactly that made sense. Still hesitant, I slowly followed Chris and Teddy onto the train tracks. "Chris…" I semi-whined. I have been deathly afraid of heights sense I was little. The highest I've ever been is the tree-house which is barely six feet off the ground. Now we were hovering almost a hundred feet above water. Chris glanced at me and reached out for my hand. Together we embarked across the bridge, Teddy leading, Vern following us, and Gordo bringing up the rear.

We stared at our feet as we cross, our bags limply hanging at our sides. Careful as to step onto the planks and not the open air, we took our time. Ever so often one of us would slip up a bit and together we would shake, flashing scared grins at each other. I tried not to think about how high up we were, trying to focus on the feeling of his hand in mine; trying to focus on the fact that I was on an adventure with my four best friends; trying to focus on anything other than the fact that a single slip up would crash us down into the water.

Just as I looked up, I heard a wail. Chris and I stopped, as did Teddy, and we turned to see Vern laying flat on his stomach. He and Gordie were at least ten feet behind us. I rolled my eyes and tugged at his hand. We continued on walking and soon got into a steady rhythm: right, left, right, left, right, left, right-

"_**TRAIN!" **_

Panic reverberated throughout my entire body. I think Chris felt it too. We both shot of running, breaking our hands, and trying desperately to make it across the bridge without falling in between the planks. As the train grew closer, I could hear the engine roaring, the motors running, and the whistle sounding. Teddy was the first to make it to safety. He hopped off to the side once the tracks met land. Chris was second, seeing as how I was a little slower. Behind me, I could hear Gordie's screams and pleas for Vern to hurry up. My heart was pumping and I just knew that at any second my foot would slip and down, down, down I would go. Just like Teddy out of the tree.

When I only had about three planks to go, I stepped on the last one and jumped off, my body colliding with Chambers. I gave a loud gasp, my head thudding in my ears, my breathing quickened. We dropped our bags and watched Gordie and Vern run, the train mere feet from Gordo's back. "Gordie! Run! Guys go!"

The three of us began to scream at them. We encouraged them to 'hurry' and 'run faster' and to 'not give up' and finally when they were about six feet from us, Gordie glanced over the edge and yanked Vern, sending them both toppling over the embankment. My eyes widened with horror, a frightened scream stuck in my throat. We froze as the train passed. Anticipation was eating away at me.

When the train finally passed, we dashed over to the boys, who were laying in the dirt, coughing and spitting out dust. I gave a breath of relief and sighed. Beside me, Chris grinned, "Hey, at least we now know when the next train was due."

My jaw drop, and I slapped his arm. "What?" he shrugged, smiling. I helped Vern onto his feet and Teddy got our sleeping bags and canteens. After Vern and Gordo brushed themselves off, we all kinda stood there, staring at each other. A few awkward laughs entered the air and we continued on our way. None of us spoke about what just happened; I think we were too scared to verbalize the true danger we were just in.

The five of us walked on, and occasionally I would glanced up and catch Chris's eye. I would smile at him each time, and receive a wolfish grin in return. Once the sky began to dark and the sun began to set, Gordie advised us to find a camp ground. We hunted for about twenty minutes before Vern found a secluded spot, cleared for about a six foot circle. Chris told us we needed to build a fire and Teddy immediately snapped into his soldier persona. "Dog faces! Divide and conquer!"

I sat with our sleeping bags and canteens as they went off and collected fire wood. Vern returned first with only a few twigs. He lamely dropped them in the middle of the area and shrugged plopping down next to me. Teddy, Christopher, and Gordie returned shortly after and soon, Teddy had a fire going. We gather around it and Lachance unpacked the supplies he'd picked up at Quidichulo's. With our money he was able to get a pound of hamburger meat, five cokes, and five honeybuns for in the morning. Chris found various sticks and packed the hamburger meat onto them, roasting them over the fire.

A yawn escaped my lips and Vern grinned, "Tired already?"

"Unfortunately."

"Man, that was too cool. All-time train dodge! Vern you was so scared you looked like that fat guy Abbott and Costello when he saw the mummy," Teddy suddenly spoke. I guess enough time had passed so he felt it necessary to mock the youngest Tessio.

"I wasn't _that_ scared."

"Vern!" we chorused.

"No, really. I wasn't that scared!"

"Okay," Gordie scoffed. "Then you won't mind if we check the seat of your jockey's for Hershey's squids, will you?"

"Go screw," he snapped. Chris suddenly nudged him, "Hey Vern, you better turn yours over."

Vern insisted, "This is the way I like to do it."

"Fine," Chris shrugged. I slowly rotated my burger over, heeding Chris's advice. The fire was bright, the flames dance around our sticks, orange and red flickering in the dark night. Suddenly, I heard Vern exclaim, "Aw, man! Oh, man, no! You got anymore, Gordie?"

"Sorry, Vern," he giggled. I glanced up and noticed Vern's burger now resting in the pit of the fire. He hunched forward and began to stab the bon fire. "It's not funny! What am I suppose to eat?!"

Teddy smirked, "Why don't you cook your dick?"

"It'd be a small meal," Chris cackled. I rolled my eyes at their boyish immaturity, but couldn't help but smile. Vern continued to stab the fire and jumped suddenly, "Ah ha! Screw you guys, I got it!"

We all rolled our eyes, ignoring him as usual. Finally, my bit of burger caught flame. I pulled it back to me and began to blow it out. I rest the stick against my sleeping bag, the burger hovering in the air, cooling. The boys cooked their burgers and soon Gordie was passing out cokes. I cracked off the top, barely listening to their conversation about our upcoming year in school. I leaned against my sleeping bag, letting my head tilt back and gaze at the stars. One thing I loved about Castle Rock was the night sky. A thousand stars, if not more, shown each night. Did you know that most of the stars we see are already dead before they reach our sight…?

Suddenly, a hand grazed my arm. I cocked my head to the right, locking eyes with Chris. 'You okay?' he mouthed. The ends of my mouth twitched upward. Mockingly, I teased, "You worry too much, Chambers. You'll have gray hair before you graduate."

"If I graduate-"

"Which you will."

I sat up now. I glanced over at my hamburger stick, slightly falling. I caught it and tore off a piece of meat. Popping the bite into my mouth, I chewed slowly careful not to burn my tongue from the slight heat still radiating off the meat. Taking a swig of coke, I interjecting into their conversation, whirl-winning in.

Once our coke bottles were empty and the meat gone, Chris pulled out four cigarettes. He passed them to the boys, lit his, then passed on the matches. Another yawn tried to ripple through my throat, but I stifled it successfully. Shifting, I watched as they lit up. Vern grinned, "Nothin' like a smoke after a meal."

Contently, Teddy sighed, "I cherish these moments."

Chris, Gordie, and I proceeded to laugh at him. Gordie and I sharing identical looks. Teddy sat up a bit, "What? What'd I say?"

Suddenly, Chris piped up, "Hey Gordie why don't you tell us a story?"

Gordo shifted uncomfortably, "Ah…I don't think so."

"Oh come on."

"Yeah, come on, Gordo. But none of your horror stories," Vern vigorously shook his head. "I don't wanna hear no horror stories. I'm not up for that."

"Why don't you tell us about sergeant Settle and his battling leathernecks?" Duchamp asked enthusiastically. I felt my eyes begin to droop. Lazily, I leaned over and tugged on Chris's arm that was propped up on his knee. He dropped his arm and pulled me into him. As I was cradle against his body, I rested my head in the crook of his neck, willing myself to stay awake.

"Well…" Gordie began. "The one I've been thinking about is kinda different. It's about a pie-eating contest, and the main guy of the story is this fat kid that nobody likes, named Davie Hogan-"

"Like Charlie Hogan's brother, if he had one!" Vern shouted. Chris muttered, "Good Vern." And as he spoke I felt his chest constrict and ripple against my back. "Go on, Gordie."

I fixed my eyes on Gordie as he began, "Well this kid…he's our age. But he's fat, real fat. He weighs close to one hundred-eight pounds. But you know, it's not his fault. Something's wrong with his glands or some-"

"Oh yeah! My cousin's like that! Sincerely. She weighs over three-hundred pounds. Suppose to be a hyboid-gland or something but what a blimp! No shit. She looks like a Thanksgiving turkey. And you know, this one time-"

"Will you shut up, Vern-o?" I growled, wrapping my arms around my torso. The pudgy boy nodded, "Right, right. Go on, Gordie."

"Yeah, well all the kids instead of calling him Davie, they call him Lardass. Lardass Hogan. Even his little brother and sister call him Lardass…" Gordie's voice began to drift. I could tell his was still talking but I was so suddenly tired that I didn't mind if I missed the story. I burrowed deeper into Chris's chest. As a result, he coiled his left arm around my body, his right still holding his cigarette. He offered me a hit and normally, I would had declined. But right then and there, we were so close and the abrupt desire to kiss him was bubbling deep inside my stomach. But I couldn't, and wouldn't kiss him. For now, I would settle for smoking the cigarette that _had _touched his lips.

Reaching up, I took the stick from his grasp and placed it between my lips. Taking a deep breath, I felt the smoke from the Winstons fill my mouth, throat, and lungs. I held the breath and gave the cig back to him. Slowly, I let it out. Chris smiled at me, the fire reflecting in his eyes. As I leaned back against him, I listened to Gordie depict a story about Lardass Hogan's revenge on the people of Portland.

Halfway through the story, a realization shocked me: I had wanted to kiss Chris. Chris Chambers-my best friend. I wanted to kiss him. This thought startled me. I'd never really been into boys like that. I'd always been friends with them but had only once kissed a boy. Michael Rogers at a birthday party in fourth grade. We were in the kitchen getting refills when he kissed me. I didn't really know what to do so I just stood there and let him. It didn't bother me but wasn't special or anything. When the kiss broke, we rejoined the party and never spoke of it again. I started paying attention to the story then. I hung on Gordie's every word as I began playing connect the dots with freckles that littered Chris's tan arms.

Suddenly, the story was over and the boys erupted with cheers. "Oh, man, that was just the best!" Chris exclaimed, his chin balancing on the crown of my head. Vern agreed, "Yeah!"

"Then what happened?" Teddy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what happened?"

"What do you mean, what happened? That was the end." Gordie squinted, sort of glaring at Teddy.

"How can that be the end? What kind of an ending is that? What happens to Lardass?" Teddy persisted. Gordie glowered, "I don't know…maybe…he goes home and celebrates with a couple of cheeseburgers."

I gave a short chuckle at Teddy, "Geez that ending sucks. Why don't you make it so that…so that Lardass goes home and shoots his father, and the he runs away and joins the Texas Rangers? How about that?"

"Um, I don't…know," Lachance shrugged. I licked my chapped lips before speak, "Teddy, that's the end. It's Gordo's story and it was awesome how it is. Right guys?"

"I like the ending. The barfing was really good," Vern sincerely spoke. "But there's one thing I don't understand…did Lardass have to pay to get in the contest?"

My face form a look that I can only imagine as pure wonder. How could one boy be so stupid? Gordie sighed, "No, Vern, they just let him in."

"Oh, oh, great! Great story."

"Yeah," Duchamp smiled at the thin writer. "It really was a great story, Gordie. I just didn't like the ending."

"Hey, Vern-o, where's the radio? Let's see if we can get some sounds," Christopher suddenly asked. Gordo looked relieved at the conversation change as he relaxed against his sleeping bag. Vern fetched the radio and handed it over. I took the metal box from Chris and rotated the dial until I found a decent station. "Come Softly to Me" by the Fleetwoods was playing. I smiled and moved out of Chris's lap as everyone began to unroll their bags. I placed the radio in the center of us, by the fire as we all settled down. We continued talking into the early hours of the morning before gradually, we all fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Have you ever tried to write a story with a two-year-old in your lap? It's a feat, my friends, let me tell you. Oh the other hand, I'm thoroughly please because we broke fifteen reviews today! Whooo! Claps for you guys. :] I'm so glad all of you like this story. The first Stand By Me story I attempted ended tragically after two chapters…it was…well let's just say it was a train-wreck. And that's putting it nicely. **

**Anyway, here's chapter seven. Enjoy! [And keep those reviews coming, por favor.]**

A shrill, hollowed scream echoed through the woods of Chamberlain County. Instantly, I shot up, pulling a bit of my sleeping bag with me. Each of the boys stirred too. Vern, his entire body quivering, gave a small, "Oh my God…"

"It's that Brower kid!" Teddy concluded. "His ghost is out walking in the woods."

"Shut up, Teddy," I groaned, glancing at Chris and Gordie over the burnt out fire. At Teddy's word, Vern sat up, cowering and clasped his hands together in prayer, "I promise I won't hawk no more dirty books; I promise I won't say no more bad swears; I promise I'll eat my lima beans-"

Duchamp rolled his eyes and tapped Vern-o on the shoulder. Swiveling around he screamed. "Two for flinching!" Teddy smiled, socking him twice in the arm. I pulled my legs to my chest, the howling still sounding, "Guys stop."

"What is it, Chris?" Gordo's voice was low and quiet. Chambers shrugged, "Maybe it's coyotes."

Gordie noted, "It sounds like a woman screaming."

"It's not coyotes. It's a ghost."

"Oh don't say that!" Vern begged Teddy. Teddy then stood, he glanced back at us, a small, sadistic smile on his lips. He turned to walk away. Chris sat up, "Hey, Teddy, sit back down."

"No. I'm gonna go look for it. I wanna see the ghost. I just wanna see it….see what it looks like."

I scooted over to Vern's side, the four of us huddled watching Teddy take a few steps. Then, another scream sounded and Teddy faltered, tripping and landed on top of Chris and Vern, "Jesus H bald-headed Christ!"

"Maybe we should stand guard," Vern suggested after the howling died down moments later. Chris agreed. Duchamp sighed, "Give me the gun. I'll take first watch."

A shiver went down my spine. When was it ever a good idea to give a partially deaf and blind guys gun? Especially one as crazy as Theodore Duchamp? Still, I watched Chris dig the gun out of Gordie's nap sack and hand it over to Teddy. With some hesitation, I crawled over to my sleeping bag and laid back down. Teddy walked over to a tree a few feet from our cluster of sleeping bags and leaned against it. I peered at him for a moment. I watched as he scanned the surrounding trees, the gun resting mildly in his grip. He seemed to have a serious air about him, so I felt a little more at ease.

Finally, I gave a quiet sigh and rolled over, propping my head on my folded arms, and closed my eyes. I listened to the sharp breaths of the boys around me, trying to find sleep. Only crickets and their breathing could be heard and right as I was being lulled to sleep by the familiar breaths and chirping, Teddy spoke, "Twenty-three hundred hours…Corporal Teddy Duchamp stands guard. No sign of the enemy. The fort is secure."

Gordie and I gave identical groans as Chris spoke, "Shut up, Teddy…and keep your eyes peeled."

Teddy fell silent. Listening to Christopher for once. Or so it seemed…moments later, Teddy began to mimic "Taps", whistling and humming along. This time, we all groaned in protest. Gordie snapped, "Teddy, cut it out!"

"Yeah, we're trying to sleep!" Vern shouted.

"The dog faces rested easy in the comfort that Corporal Teddy Duchamp was protecting all that was dear to them."

"Teddy!" Chris and I shouted in sync. The rest of Teddy's watch, he remained silence. I finally fell asleep, only to wake up once again when Teddy passed on the gun to Vern. My sleep was dreamless and peaceful for the rest of the night…after Vern took his turn I woke up only three other times. Once when Vern thought he saw a bear; once when Vern relinquished his watch to Christopher; and then once, when Chris and Gordie began to talk.

I wasn't really sure why both of them were up, but as soon as I realized what they were talking about, I couldn't find it in myself to go back to sleep. "_Did_ you take it?" Gordie's voice was the first thing I heard. My brow furrowed as I snuggled into the sleeping bag and tried to go to sleep.

"Yeah, I took it. You knew I took it. Teddy knew I took it. Danni knew I took it. Everyone knew I took it. Even Vern knew I took it, I think…" Chris spoke. There was a pause and I felt my eyes drift back open as I subconsciously attempted to figure what they were talking about. What did he take? "But maybe I was sorry, and I tried to give it back."

"You tried to give it back?" Gordie gasped.

Chris's voice came back quiet and weak, feeble even, "Maybe, just maybe-and maybe I took it to old lady Simons and told her, and all the money was there. But I still got a three-day vacation because it never showed up. And maybe the next week at school old lady Simons had a brand new skirt on when she came to school."

"Yeah! Yeah! It was brown, and there were dots on it!" Gordie squealed.

"Yeah, so let's just say that I stole the milk money, but old lady Simons stole it back from me. Just suppose that I told this story. Me, Chris Chambers, kid brother to Eyeball Chambers. Do you think that anybody would have believed it?" Chris's voice cracked. I could tell he was going to lose it. I felt my stomach clench. I wasn't sure what to do. I decided I wouldn't confront him just now; he would probably be embarrassed.

"No."

"And do you think that that _bitch_ would have dared to try something like that if it would have been one of those douche bags from up on The View if _they_ had taken the money?"

"No way!"

I mentally smacked Gordo right then. He was doing a bang-up job of helped Chris out.

"Hell no! But with me?!" The boys fell silent for a moment. I felt like vomiting. Chris was right…he didn't deserve how the people of Castle Rock treated him. He deserved much more and it wasn't fair…it wasn't right for grown men and women to judge him. He was technically still just a child. "I'm sure," he began again. "She had her eye on that skirt for a long time. Anyway, she saw her chance and she took it. I was the stupid one for even trying to give it back."

I wanted to correct him. To tell him that he did the right thing but I soon heard his muffled sobs. I winced and listened, "I just never thought—I never thought that a teacher... Oh, who gives a fuck anyway?! I just wish that I could go someplace where nobody knows me."

I heard Gordie's words of comfort as Chris quietly cried. Finally, his choked sobs crew to a halt, "I guess I'm just a pussy, huh?"

"No way, man," Gordo whispered. "No way."

I found it difficult to sleep after that and only found solace when Chris returned to sleep and Gordo took the last watch. I snapped my eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. Well, pretending gradually drifted into an actual slumber only to be woken up by the early morning freight train. When we al stirred, Gordo was nowhere in sight. We shrugged it off figuring he'd gone to use the bathroom. Sure enough, about five minutes later he appeared on the train embankment.

Silently, we gather our things, but out the remain embers of the bon fire, and headed on for the Back Harlow road. About twenty minutes after we'd departed from the camp sight, Lachance remembered he'd bought breakfast. He passed out the honey buns and the boys began to scarf it down. I, however, just looked ay mine, and tucked it in my pocket. The contents of last night's conversation between Gordie and Chris hovered in my mind so I wasn't exactly hungry.

"Geez, Gordie, why couldn't you get some breakfast stuff, like Twinkies or Pez, and root beer?"

Gordo rolled his eyes, smiling, "I'm sorry Vern. I more experienced shopper could have gotten more for your seven cents."

The boys chuckled quietly and we pressed on. Every so often on of the boys would strike up a new conversation. That conversation would carry on for a few minutes, or even a half an hour, before it fizzled out and silence set in again. The sun rose high in the sky and we began to sweat and boil like pigs. It was disgusting and so hot that Teddy and Gordie ended up taking off their shirts and tying them around their waists to gather the sweat.

As Vern whined about how hot it was, I slowly drifted back, taking up the rear of the group. My eyes drifted around. I studied the sky and the clouds that floated along…I watched a few birds circling above…I peered after a grasshopper that was hopping along the tracks. My thoughts wondered as we walked. Images of my parents, my aunt Cassidy, my brother, and my cousins flashes in my head. The picture of Gordie running from Chopper was there too. And Chris we were running from the train on the bridge…

"Danni?" I was cut from my day dream, my eyes locking onto Vern. "Are you feeling okay?"

"What? Yeah, Vern. I'm fine," all four of the boys had stopped walking. They were now staring me down, confusion clear on their faces. Teddy shrugged and went ahead walking. Gordie followed him. Vern nodded, "Okay…but you'd tell us, right? If you weren't."

I faked a smile, "Sure thing, Vern-o."

"Good," he grinned cheekily. Tessio turned and we both continued walking. Christopher, who had still hadn't moved, fell into step with us. He didn't say anything at first, but when Vern began to walk on the train trestle, balancing like I had just yesterday morning, he spoke, "Danni…"

"Yes?"

His voice was low, almost a whisper, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Weren't you listening?"

"Sure I was…but you were lying."

"I am not," I snapped defensively. Regaining my composure, I shrugged, "I'm just tired…that's all…I didn't get much sleep last night."

His brow furrowed, "What are you talking about? You slept all night?"

I bit my lip, "I-I don't know…maybe it's heat exhaustion."

"You're a really bad liar, you know that, right, Danni?"

I gave a small chuckle and glanced at him. Chris was grinning at me, his short blonde hair sticking to his forehead. He was squinting from the sun and though his face and limbs were caked with dirt and sweat, he was most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen and it was slowly began harder and harder to deny that I felt something more than friendly feelings toward him. "Why would I lie?"

"I have no idea. You tell me."

Teddy, Gordie, and Vern were now a good five or six feet in front of us. They were shoving each other violently, trying to see who could knock the others off the embankment first. I rolled my eyes, smiling as Gordie sent Vern staggering. I tried to figure out what was bothering me and how to put it into words that Chris would understand. After opening my mouth and closing it repeatedly. I shrugged, "Old lady Simons's a wet end."

"You heard that last night, huh?" he mumbled, staring down at his feet. I slung my left arm over his shoulders and pulled him into me. "Not much…I wasn't meaning to eavesdrop, honest. I just couldn't help it…you know…"

"No, I know…"

"Chris…she was wrong. Sincerely. And you did the right thing trying to turn the milk money back in."

"Yeah right," he scoffed, glancing at me. I tugged on his shoulders, stopping us and forcing him to face me. "You did, Chris. She was wrong…you didn't deserve that."

Chambers gave a small shrug, "It's okay. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it is…."

"How much did you hear last night?"

I gave a small gulp. "Just the part about the milk money…"

"Gordo thinks I should try out for the college courses."

"That's a great idea!" We began to walk again, slowly catching up to our best friends. Chris took my hand, "You think I could do it?"

"Of course. I mean…Lachance and I can help you and the school can't not let you take the classes. It'll be great. I know it," I smiled at him. "Gordo's a genius. Isn't that right, Gordo?"

"Huh? Yeah," he called back, not paying attention. I flashed Chris a grin just as I had yesterday. "And your secretly in love with Ace, right?"

"No. Nuh uh, I'm not falling for that again," the lanky boy turned and stuck out his tongue. I shrugged as we laughed, "It was worth a try."

About twenty minutes later, we'd finally reached the Royal. We were almost there. Almost to the dead kid named Ray Brower. "Gentleman, and lady," he winked at me. "The Royal."

We stood up on the train tracks peering at the water about five miles down. Teddy said what we were all thinking, "God, the tracks go way outta the way."

"Well," our leader sighed. "If we cut across this field right here we'll be there in an hour."

"I think we should stick to the tracks," Vern disagreed with Chris. Teddy, however, did not, "I say we cut across."

"Danni?" I shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

"Gordie?" we all looked to Lachance. He was peering out over the field, into the woods. He cautiously nodded, "Yeah."

"Let's go," Chris hopped down. Duchamp jumped down after him, "Take no prisoners!"

Gordon and I followed, Vern idling back. "Hey you guys, I think it's a lot safer if we…uh…guys?"

We ignored him and set out across the field. The grass was tall and over grown. It looked like wheat but if it was, the wheat was dead. The ground was hard, and dirt, and as Teddy walked in front of me, he kept kicking dirt onto me. I glared at the back of his head, "Hey watch it, Duchamp."

Ignoring me, he shouts, "Come on, men!"

"Except for Danni," Gordie smiled at me. "Who is in fact a woman."

"Thank you, Gordon." Chris glanced at us and smiled. I flashed him a grin, Vern's voice calling after us, "You don't know what's in those woods!"

"Let's go!" Teddy broke out into a run. Enthusiastically, Christopher, Lachance, and I followed him, leaving Vern in out wake. Tessio began to panic, "Hey! Hey you guys! Wait up! Wait for me!"

Chuckling, we sped ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

**There were a few scenes in the novella that I was anxious to write. The leech scene was one of them. Though I don't consider myself to be extremely high maintenance there is no way in hell I would have walked across the river even if it had been only ankle deep. I would have made someone carry me. So here is my spin on this little part of the story. If I just completely screwed it up, let me know. **

**On a side note, holy shit this one's long. :D **

The field of wheat had turned into a thick, dark, overgrown forest. Everything was wet or moist and cover in dirt and leaves. We'd been sloshing through the mud for what seemed to be forever when Vern broke the silence, "I hate this shortcut."

"_I hate this shortcut_," Teddy mimicked him in an overly whinny voice much similar to Tessio's. Vern glared at Teddy pefore raising his arm and faking a punch to Duchamp's face. "Oh my god! Ha ha! You flinched! Two for flinching!"

Before Vern could even move, Teddy slugged him hard in the side. Twice. Stunned, Vern's mouth open and close repeatedly before he murmured, "But you flinched…"

"I know," Teddy nodded. "Two for flinching-"

"Will you two shut it already," I growled, brushing pass them. Gordie smiled at the boys slowly following us. "They're real idiots, huh?"

"The realest," Chambers flashed a grin our way. "But don't worry, I'm hoping they grow out of it. You know, mature or something."

"Right," I scoffed. "The only thing Teddy will mature into is an ex-con."

"Hey, I resent that!" he called as he and Vern jogged to catch up. Rolling my eyes, I joked, "I'm surprised you _heard _that."

"Yeah? Well I did," he sneered at me. I smiled a broad grin, shrugging as I suddenly collided with something. I looked into the back of Chris's head, only now noticing that the he and Gordie had stopped walking. Vern and Teddy halted behind me, "How are we suppose to cross this?"

Peering around Christopher, I saw a murky stream that flowed through the forest. It was about five feet wide and carried on as far as I could see. I felt my mouth form a grotesque frown. It looked disgusting; the water was a dark color. Brown with bits of blue and green. Torn off sticks of tree bark and leaves floated down with the current. All in all, it looked like a sewer stuck in the middle of the woods.

"We'll use you as a raft," Teddy smirked, answering Vern's question. I was still frowning, "No doubt he'll float."

I heard Vern sigh, "Very funny."

We all stood silent, staring at the river. I bit my lip, my frown disappearing as my brow furrowed and I tried to think of a way to cross. "I wonder how deep it is…"

Chris glanced at me, then the water once more, before turning away from us. He stalked over to a nearby tree. He grabbed a frail, long branch, tearing it off. Walking over to the edge of the river, he proceeded to poke the river, the stick hitting the ground mere inches in. "Hey, it's not that deep. We can walk across."

"No way," I muttered. All four boys shot me impatient looks as they set into the water. "Guys-"

But I was cut off by a series of squeals, shoats, and splashes. About three inches in, the water dropped off and my four best friends were submerged into the deep river. I stood back, shaking my head, while holding in laughter. Gordon and Chris glared at me, water dripping off their faces.

"Told ya we should've stuck to the tracks," Vern grumbled as he waded in the water, now up to his pecks. Teddy gradually looked over at him, "Is it just me or are you the world's biggest pussy?"

In a mocking voice, Tessio smiled, "I suppose this is fun for you?"

"No…" Duchamp mumbled. "Ah, but this is."

Teddy pounced on Vern, the two of them hurtling under the surface of the water. They began thrashing around, wrestling for dominance over one another. Lachance rolled his eyes at the latter of our friends and started wading his way to the other side. A small whine escaped my lips then, "Guys. I'm stuck."

"Come on, Teddy, act your age!" Chris shouted, ignoring me. Teddy let go of Vern and shouted merrily, "This is my age! I'm in the prime of my youth and I'll only be young once!"

"Yeah but you're gonna be stupid for the rest of your life…" Chris muttered, then glanced at me. "Just swim across," Chris stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I scoffed at the blonde boy, "No way, man. Jesus…I am not sticking my foot in that water, much less swimming it."

"Okay, than," he shrugged, "Stay there."

Chambers ignored my glare and, with a small chuckle, got in on the fighting. He and Teddy were tag teaming Vern, trying to duck the fat kid. I bit my lip and peered around. Maybe I could knock down a tree and walk across it? Or I could swing over like a jungle rat? Neither one of those options seemed particularly great. I continued to weigh my chances before coming to the conclusion that I would have to sink low, lower than dirt to get across the river without getting wet.

Finally, I raised my voice in a sickeningly sweet way, "Christopher…"

At the sound of my voice, Chris's head shot in my direction. A perfect distraction for Teddy to then lunged at him, Vern following suit. At the sudden commotion, Gordie looked back at us. He stopped, his brow furrowing; as he looked at the other boys a small grin slipped onto his face. "Idiots."

I nodded as Chris emerged from the depths of the swamp water. "What Danni?"

With my finger I motioned him over. He raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"Come here," I stated. Slowly, he shrugged off Teddy, him and Vern still slugging around. Chris came to a stop just a few feet away, the water idling at his waist line, "Yes?"

"Help me across?"

"How?" Two seconds and already he found a fault in my plan. I shrugged, "I dunno…carry me."

"Right. Oh yeah, sure no problem," he quip sarcastically. "You'll still get wet."

We fell silent, both watching Teddy and Vern carryon like retards. Gordie had stopped to watch as well when I noticed something brown peeking out from under the collar of his shirt. I studied it from afar before decided it was merely a leaf that had ridden up his shirt tail. Suddenly, Chris chirped, "I got it."

"Got what?"

"Sit on my shoulders."

"What?" I snapped. He grinned, "Yeah, sit on my shoulders. It will be like when we play chicken at the pool."

I knew my facial expression must have faltered but really, what other choice did I have? I wiped a hand over my sweaty forehead before nodding okay. I took off my sleeping bag, and tossed it. It landed just barely on the other side of the small river, one end hitting the water. Tip-toeing over to Chris, I gagged at the water seeping through my shoes. Chris had abandoned his bag too, tossing it to Gordie who was now waiting for us on the other side. He turned around and stuck his hands out. Grimacing, I took his hand and balanced with the help of a tree about a foot from me. I slipped one leg over his shoulder, then the other. We shook and wavered for a moment before he began to walk the length of the river. Despite my plea to not even stick my foot in the water, from my shin down was submerged.

The water was luke warm; just cool enough to make me want to swim it. Still, I did not and when we made it to the shore, I grinned, sliding off Chris's back and landing in the mud. Regardless of the fact that my pants were now caked with mud, I was grinning. My small victory of the lake making my brain sing with satisfaction. Chris waddled out of the water and joined me and Gordie. Glancing over his shoulder, he called to Vern and Teddy who were still flopping around, "Come on you two!"

They continued for a moment before begrudgingly making their way over. Gordie's eyes furrowed, "Hey Vern there's something on your neck."

"Yeah right, I'm not falling for that one, Lachance. Nut uh, not again," he shook his head. My eyes traveled up the body of the pudgy boy, landing on a black-ish, brown-ish slug on his neck. Peering at it, I realized it look just like the thing I'd seen on Gordo's neck. Chris spoke, "No, Vern, there really is something on your neck."

"Leech," Teddy declared, glaring at another slug on his arm. "Leeches! Jesus Christ! Get 'em off!"

"Oh God!" I squealed. Frantically, the boys began to strip down, swiping off leeches here and there. I just stood there like a wet end as my best friends tore blood suckers from their bodies, my mouth hanging open from shock. "Hey, Gordie, man," Chris shouted. "There's some on your back!"

"Get 'em off!" he shrieked, jumping around. As Chris began to tare away the animals, I looked over at Vern and Teddy. Teddy had one on the back of his neck that he couldn't reach. I stepped over to help him, but almost threw up when I went to touch it. I cringed, the bile building in the back of my throat. Quickly, I pulled off my shoe and kicked it off his neck. He muttered some form of thanks and continued to clean his body. I glanced at Vern, who was the closest to me, but he appeared to have gotten off all the leeches. Sighing, I went to put my sopping wet shoe. Then, with a struck of realization, I gave a loud squeal. My feet had been in leech water!

I ripped off my shoes, chucking them away, before stripping off my socks and searching my feet and legs for leeches. Thankfully, my skin was clear and leech free. With a sigh of relief, I looked up. The boys, clad only in their underwear, were panting and passing shakily looks at each other. Taking a deep breath, I asked, "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Teddy sighed.

"Me too," Vern nodded.

"Yeah," Chris muttered.

Gordie was silent.

Eyebrows raised, we waited on his agreement. However, his face scrunched up and he started to squirm. We passed glances, before fixing our stares on him. Gordie slowly began to cry as he muttered, "Oh shit."

My eyes widened, "Gordo what's wrong?"

Quickly, he looked up, but not at me, at Chris, "Oh shit, Chris…oh…oh shit. Oh man."

Gordie's eyes were watered and as his body shook he slowly reached down into his briefs. My eyes were saucers then as all of our jaws dropped. We stared at him, praying to God that this was just a bad dream. Gordon Lachance paled, pulling a leech out of his jockey's leaving his hand bloody. Next to me Teddy gasped and that was the last thing Gordie heard before he collapsed.

"Shit!" I shrieked. The four of us ran over to Gordie's limp body. Chris knelt by his head, mumbled quietly. I was in between Teddy and Chris, their bare arms and legs were rubbing against me and, were it not this kind of situation, I would be turning red. "Gordie, man, you okay? Can you hear me? Gordie are you there?"

"Maybe he's dead," Vern whispered.

"Shut up, Vern," I growled. I felt Teddy shift against me, facing Vern, "He's still breathing, you idiot, he's not dead."

"Well I don't know…"

"Hey, hey, just cool it you guys. He just fainted," Chris explained. Softly, he rubbed Lachance's arm, "Gordie?"

Vern gasped, "God I never met anybody who fainted before."

"Maybe he made a bad mistake and looked at your face," Teddy growled.

"Shut up, Teddy," Chris barked. I glanced between them, rolling my eyes. In front of us, Gordie began to stir. He made a few whimper sounds before Chris nudged him again, "You okay, Gordie?"

"Yeah," he murmured as his eyes fluttered open. Gingerly, I reached out and stroked his arm from his elbow to his wrist, "Hey, Gordo, you fainted on us."

"No shit," Teddy quipped. I heard Chris punch him as I helped Gordie to his feet. We all stood silently before I breathed, "So yeah…let's get dressed and get going."

I searched for my socks, passing Vern his shirt and Teddy a sock of his I'd mistaken for mine. Gordo found one, Chris had the other. I slipped them on leaning against a short tree as I did so. I passed Chris his belt as I gathered my shoes. Moments later, we were all dressed, and grabbing our bags. Chris, Vern, Teddy, and I stood ready to go. "Where's Gordie?"

Chris jerked his thumb over his shoulder. I glanced in that direction. Gordie was sitting against a hollowed tree, knees tucked into his chest. He looked far off. Christopher seemed to noticed too, "Maybe we should take Gorde back."

"Oh, great, Chambers! Now you're turning pussy too."

"What's your problem, Duchamp? He had a leech hanging from his balls-he fainted!"

"What're you? His mother?"

"Oh my God, can any of you go five minutes without talking?!" I snapped. Ignoring me, Chris glared at Teddy, "Eat shit."

"You eat shit!"

"Hey, hey," Vern piped up. For a moment, I was kinda surprised. Vern wasn't normally the one who tried to keep the peace. Then he continued, "I think Chris is right. Let's go back."

"Oh, hoe, what a surprise! The king of the pussies wants to go back too!"

"Sincerely, Teddy, shut it!" I snapped, stepping forward. Teddy wheeled on me but before he could speak, Vern shouted, "Stop calling me that!"

"What, pussy?" Duchamp screamed.

"Stop it!"

"Pussy."

"Stop it."

"Pussy."

"Stop…" Vern's voice had dropped dangerously low. I felt my muscles stiffen, my stomach clenching from the heat and the anxiety. Teddy sort of smirked then, he pushed his glasses up further on his nose. "Pussy, pussy, pussy, _pussy!" _

"You four-eyed psycho!" Vern growled before he tackled Teddy to the ground.

"Boys!" I shouted above Teddy's cries of "Ow. Ow, man, get off me!". I glanced at Chris, slightly panicked. I think I'd seen enough fighting in the last two days than I'd seen in my entire two weeks in California. Vern had pinned Teddy to the earth and straddled him, punching him repeatedly. "Two for flinching! Two for flinching! You like it?! Do you like it?! Two for flinching-you like it, huh?! Teddy?! You like it?! Two for flinching!"

"Vern," I whined. "Vern!" I stepped forward and attempted to pry them apart. That attempt got me elbowed in the stomach by a stray flying arm. Falling against a tree, I clutched my side, whimpering a bit. "Damn it, guys."

"Are you okay?" Chris dropped to his knees next to me. He rested his hand on the hip opposite where I got hit, turned my towards him. He skin brushed mine, sending a bolt of alarm through me. "Danni…you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," I muttered over Vern and Teddy's shouts. I peered at them over Chris's frame and saw Gordie still unmoving under the tree. He was ignoring all of us, blocking us out in some silent form of protest. I guess in his brilliant mind we didn't deserve attention at the moment. Chris ran his fingers over my stomach, rubbing my hips lightly. "Can you stand?"

I nodded slowly. Chambers took my hands and pulled me to my feet. My breath quickened; we were so close I could feel his warm breath against my cheek, making it even warmer that it was in the heat. Chris peered at me, his lips parting to speak but a particularly loud wail from Teddy distracted him. He turned from me with a clear shout, "Come on, guys, cut it out! Break it up! Now."

Chris then tried to break it up himself. He tried for about ten minutes but to no avail. Still, at least he didn't get elbowed. "Stop it."

I turned my head toward the voice. Gordie was still staring ahead, stiff as a statue. If it wasn't him the- "Stop it." Ah, his lips had moved. I took a step toward him, when his head turned, "_Stop it!" _

The air ran stiff, the boys froze, my jaw dropped, Gordie stood. "I'm not going back." With that, he picked up his sleeping bag and proceeded to march on without us. I followed him with my eyes. I then grabbed my bag, tugged on Chris's arm, and walked after him. Teddy, Chris, and Vern gradually stopped and dusted off, coming after us. "Idiot," Teddy spat to Vern.

"Shut up, retard," Vern retorted.

"Comin' through the woods," Chris said a few moments later. "I bet we saved over an hour."

Suddenly, Gordie stopped walking and I realized we'd been walking on the train tracks for a good bit of time. Turning to us, he spoke, "Teddy? Danni?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this the Back Harlow Road?"

Our eyes locked and we both turned to look. Sure enough, there it was: a stretch of dirt road carrying out about seven or eight miles. I peered down it, nodding, biting my lip. Solemnly, Teddy muttered, "Yeah."

The five of us set off down the Back Harlow Road and with a drop in my gut, I remember the entire point of our journey: to see the dead kid. My lips quivered and I felt my face pale. I got light headed for a moment, my throat clenching. I paused, watching the back of the heads of my four best friends; the dark, buzz of hair on Vern's head, the brown floppiness of Gordie's, the disarray of Teddy's thick locks, and the even more familiar blonde buzz of Chris's. The queasiness subsided as soon as it had started and I followed on after them.

"That Brower kid must be around here someplace. Teddy, you and Vern watch the left side of the tracks, we'll take the right," Chris spoke. We knew it wasn't a request, the mood was too stiff to fight. Silently, we followed his demands. Something about the Back Harlow Road was different. The warmness of my memories drifts back to me. The calm, cool nights…the heat of the fire…the chuckles and voices of my mother, brother, and father…but today, here and now, none of that warmth is with me. In the hot, humid heat…the wetness of the river…the silence of my friends…I can only find warmth in knowing that no matter what happens today, I won't suffer it alone. I'll have Vern, Teddy, Gordie, and more importantly Chris to help me through anything we should endure next.

Suddenly, Vern's voice pierced the air. And just like the day before in the treehouse, Vern Tessioe muttered thirteen little words that could change each of our lives forever, "There he is! I see him! Look! Look over there! I see him!"


	9. Chapter 9

**An enormous thanks to the following:** jezzlovescherrypez, CuteSango07, xxkpxx, Raine44354. crystal300, Nyella124, S.A.M. Fonceca, **and **Cole. **You are all amazing and I want to let you all know how much I appreciate your reviews. :D**

**So here we are, the moment of truth…our four loveable guys [and Danni] find the body of the missing, now dead, kid Ray Brower. Let's see how it goes, shall we?**

**IMPORTANT: On a side note I'm thinking about continuing the story. I'm definitely putting in the ending that occurred in 'The Body' where the boys run into trouble with the Cobras after they get back to town but I was wondering if you guys would like me to continue on into the school year and take off with how they gang starts to drift. Let me know what you think whereas that goes. Thanks.**

Vern's words echoed in my mind; my body froze and my breath ran short. No one made a sound as we slowly drifted over to where Vern stood, his arm paralyzed mid air as he pointed in the direction of Ray Brower's body. Three feet from the tracks was avast, overgrown bush, and sticking out just beneath it was a foot. We could see a soaked, dirty sock and the hem of his jeans, but no shoes. My face pale, my throat clenched, my stomach heaved; somewhere under that bush was the rest of the body.

My lips began to quiver as I clutched by body tightly. I felt tears begin to build in my eyes. This is not what I was expecting and though I knew better than to cry in front of the guys, at the moment I didn't care. Due to the situation I think a tear or two is called for. As the small water droplets dripped down my cheeks, Chris pushed passed us all and round the bush, halting. "Jesus," his eyes widened, his voice low and disturbed.

Gordie, Teddy, and Vern followed, but I stayed rooted to the tracks. They gather around the body. I tried to imagine what it would look like; tried to brace myself. I saw blood…lots of blood. And scrapes, scratches all along his body from the impact of the train or maybe tree branches he hit. I picture a limb or two missing. Maybe a severed arm or his other ankle. I knew he'd be dirty between the dirt, sweat, and rain so I envisioned him covered in brown globs of mucky dirt. He'd have clumps of it stuck in his hair, tattering loose ends together. There might be some on his face, or neck. It would cover his clothes, especially his pants. Ray Brower would look disgusting.

"Look for some long branches. We'll build him a stretcher," Chris finally spoke after moments of silence. His voce was melancholy, quiet, soft, but demanding. Vern and Teddy nodded, and dropped their bags. Gordie, however, stood, peering at a body I couldn't see. He was quiet, before he turned and sat down on a fallen tree log. As Chris and Teddy watched him curiously, Vern noticed my statue of a body, "Danni…? Hey, Danni, what's the matter?"

My eyes snapped to him, and I found the will to shake my head, my lips parting to speak. But nothing came out. I tried to form the words but there was nothing. Concerned, Chris walked up the embankment and gently took my arm, he leaned in close so the guys wouldn't hear, "It's okay, Danni. He's not that bad…"

"Chris," I managed to croak out, new tears forming in my eyes. My body began to tremble. As Chris enveloped me in a bear hug, Gordon's voice rang out, "Why did you have to die…?"

"What's the matter with Danni? And what's the matter with Gordie?" Vern asked dumbfounded. Chris pulled away from me slightly, holding my eyes. Solemnly, I nodded, a silent assurance that I was okay. Chambers scrutinized me briefly before brushing his lips across my cheek and sliding down the trestle. He maneuvered over to Lachance, "Nothing's wrong. Why don't you guys just go over there and look for some branches?"

Teddy was keen to Gordo's fragile state. So he nodded, tugged at Vern's arm, and led him off in search of long branches to help carry Ray Brower back to Castle Rock. "Why did he have to die, Chris? Why did Denny have to die? Why?" I listened to Gordie's small whimpers. It had never once occurred to me that seeing another dead person would hurt or effect Gordie any differently than it had the rest of us. Fleetingly, my thoughts flashed to Dennis Lachance. I thought of his relationship with his brother and felt a sad pang of guilt. I hurt for Gordie. It was then that I decided if Gordo could stand looking at the body, so could I.

"I don't know, man," Chris responded softly as I gradually slipped down the embankment. Chris had wondered over to Gordie, and dropped down next to him on the log.

"It should've been me," Gordie whispered.

"Don't say that."

"It should have been me."

"Don't say that, man!"

Though I could hear their voices, I was a thousand miles away, in another world I like to call horror. Ray Brower did not look like I had dreamt. He was not covered in blood or guts, and there really wasn't that much mud on him. His shoes were strewn atop the bush; the train had knocked them off. And his eyes were frozen open. They were wide, bloodshot, and drained of color. His hair was matted to his forehead from rain and sweat. All of his limbs were still in tack, his clothes hanging onto them. His body was a pasty white with undertones of purple. You could see his veins, unmoving, under his skin. I knew then, with no doubt in my mind that Ray Brower was dead.

I was glad, I realized, that we had found him. I was glad it had been us and not someone else. Not some hillbilly who kicked and poked and prodded the body. I was glad it had not been his mother or father who would have had to see there son as a dirty, lifeless shell. I was glad it had been me and my four best friends who would treat his body with respect.

"You're gonna be a great writer someday, Gordie," Christopher spoke. "You might even write about us guys, if you ever get hard up for material."

"Guess I'd have to be really hard up, huh?" he asked, a last little sob echoing through him. I forced myself to peel my eyes off of Ray Brower and turn back to my friends. I watched Gordie wipe his nose on the back of his hands. I watched as Chris, whose arm had been slung around Gordon's shoulders, squeeze him in comfort. They looked up at me, a sad smile playing on Chris's lips. Gordie kinda grimaced then sighed. Biting my lip, I asked, "I guess we should take him back, now, huh?"

"Ye-" but Chris was cut off by a sudden shout of, "What the fuck do you know about this?"

With great alarm, I swiveled around, Chris and Gordie jumping off the log and flanking me. "Son of a bitch, my little brother," Eyeball Chambers declared as he tumbled down the embankment to stand beside Ace Merrill, president of the wet ends himself. My body ran stiff, but not with coldness, with fear. Ace was a tall guy, nearly six feet, with a stocky build. He was nearly twenty and had been terrorizing us since our early days or grammar school. Eyeball, Chris's older brother, was no better.

"You wasn't planning on takin the body from us, was you boys?" Ace drawled, his signature smirk pulling lazily on his pink, pouted lips. Glaring, I quipped, "Wow, Ace, thought you'd know a girl when you saw one."

"Coulda fooled me," Ace shrugged. "No girl I know would hang around these faggots for more than three seconds-"

"That's cause all the girls you know are whores and sluts who have nothing better to do than sleep with your lousy ass," the moment that comment left my mouth, I began to regret it. Ace took a leering step forward, his facial features darkening. From behind me, Chris tugged my arm, pushing me behind him, "Get away, man. He found him. We got dibs."

"Aw, we better start running, Eyeball, they got dibs," he mocked Chris, a cocky sneer plastered on his face. Chris, fuming, shouted, "We earned him, man! You guys came in a car. It's not fair! He's ours!"

"_That's not fair, he's ours_," Eyeball taunted his little brother as Teddy and Vern came bustling back through the woods. Upon seeing Ace and the second eldest Chambers son, our two friends dropped their wood and stared. Vern, wide-eyed, stopped as Teddy ran over to us. "Well not anymore."

"There's four of us, Eyeball, you just make your move," Teddy stepped forward, standing beside Chris. Ace shot a grin at Eyeball, "Oh don't worry we will."

I glanced over at Gordie, Vern now lazily joining us, terror obviously shaking his entire body. I saw him gulp and felt the slight want to smile, slight. But I didn't. Stepping forward, I clutched onto Chris's back, my fingers tangling into his shirt, "What does that me-"

Suddenly, three figures appeared at the top of the embankment. Two more quickly followed. I immediately recognized four of them; up front was Charlie Hogan and Bill Tessio. Behind them Fuzzy, Vince, and two other Cobras I was familiar with. Clinging tighter to Chris, a desperate sigh left my lips, "Oh shit."

Billy Tessio's eyes landed on Vern first. At the top of tracks, his eyes narrowed darkly, "Vern, you little son of a whore! You was under the porch!" He set off down the trestle, charging at his little brother. Vern, who I was sure had shit his pants, tossed his hands up in surrender, "No! No, I swear! It wasn't me!"

"You little keyhole-peepin' bung-wipe, I oughta beat the livin' shit outta you!" Billy growled. He unbuckled his belt and moved forward. He was about to charge at Vern when Ace held out his hand. In a calm, gentle manor, he waved for his friend to stop. Tail tucked between his legs, Vern took off, wailing in fright. My eyes traveled after him and I watched him disappear off into the under brush. Ace's voice snapped my attention back to the oncoming fright, "Now, you have two choices. You either leave quietly and we take the body, or you stay, and we beat the shit outta you, and we take the body."

"Besides," Charlie Hogan quipped, "Me and Billy found him first." Charlie Hogan was the smallest Cobra. He was long, lean, and hand bleach blonde hair that was spiked making him resemble a porky-pine who'd been stuck in the wash. Of all the Cobras, I bet Charlie is the only one I could fight and wouldn't die.

Beside us, Teddy snorted, "Yeah, Vern told us how you found him." Teddy pitched his voice high and started to mock Charlie, waving his arms irrationally in the air.

"That's it! Your ass is grass!" Charlie lunged after Duchamp. Ace held him back, rolling his eyes impatiently, "_Hold it_."

Taking a deep breath, Ace pushed his follower behind him. He squared his jaw and let his eyes wander over the four remaining members of our gang. His eyes landed briefly on me. I felt my knees weaken; even his eyes were intimidating. "Okay Chambers," he spoke, huskily. "You little faggot…this is your last chance. What do you say, kid?"

Chris tensed under Ace's glared. The woods of South Harlow were still then as Chris debated his answer. Finally, he shook his head no and snarled low, "Why don't you go home and fuck your mother some more."

A noise much like a gasp that shuddered into a laugh escaped my lips. Chris had done it now; we were all gonna get it. Sure enough, Ace's face shriveled in disgust as he drew an old switch blade from his pocket. Flicking out the blade, he scowled, "You're dead."

He began to advance on us and fear pricked my entire body. Teddy voiced my concern, "Come on, Chris, let's spilt."

Christopher didn't take his eyes off of Ace, but instead simply mumbled, "They're not taking him." His voice was low and soft. It was obvious to tell he was afraid. I couldn't say I blamed him. Only a fool would be faced with a knife and wouldn't feel fear. "Come on, Chris. This is crazy," Teddy pleaded trying to yank Chris away. But he wouldn't budge. Gordie didn't either. They stood their ground just like the Lone Ranger and the Sisco Kid would. And I stood with them. Should something happen, there was no way I would ever forgive myself for leaving Chris. Ever.

"They're not taking him," Chris responded. Ace was mere feet from us now, maybe four or three away. Teddy started to fidget. He glanced back and forth between the Cobras and us. He eyed Gordon trying to get him to reason with Chris. Then, with one more pleading look at me he shouted, "He's got a knife, man!"

Duchamp nudged me, "Danni…come on…."

"Teddy…" I shook my head. "I can't."

Teddy shot panicky looks between all of us before turning and darting off into the woods behind Vern. The tension was heavy and high. Behind Ace, even Eyeball was starting to worry, "Ace, come on, man."

"You're going to have to kill me, Ace," Chris mumbled, his shoulders starting to shake. Ace was a less than a foot away. Smirking, he shook his head, "No problem."

Knife out, he dove at Chris. I gripped the material of his shirt, pulling him back on me. As Ace slipped up, catching nothing but the air, a gun shot range throughout the woods of South Harlow. My breath hitched in my throat as a worst possible scenario popped into my head. Chris Chambers has been shot.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry. This would have been out days ago but the website refused to let me login!**

**Sadly, mi amigos, there are only four parts left. :[ I tried to drag it out and make it longer but I couldn't. I'm sorry. As for it continuing on while they're in school. It will but only for the first two weeks. I might do a sequel, but I highly, highly doubt it. So don't expect one. **

**This one is sort of short. It's not terribly small but it's not as long as the others. I'm starting to run out of inspiration. I hope it doesn't totally suck. If it does…my bad. **

"You're not taking him," Gordie spoke into the silent aftermath of the gunshot. My heart was pounding in my ears, my mouth wide open, my hands reaching out for Chris. He, as it turned out, had not been shot. Gordon had reached into Chris's sleeping bag that had been discarded when the Cobras arrived, and retrieved the pistol. He'd shot it in the air as a warning for Ace and the rest of the boys to back off.

As I reached out and grabbed Chris, I pulled him against me. He wrapped his arm around me, still facing the older, much more dangerous boys. Glaring at them, Chris spoke, "Nobody's taking him."

Ace Merrill took a shakey gulp. He glanced at his friends before regaining his cool and cockily speaking, "Come on, kid. Just give me the gun before you take your foot off."

"You ain't got the sack to shoot a woodchuck," Ace snickered moments later seeing that Gordie wasn't going to move. He took a linger step forward but Lachance halted him, "Don't move, Ace. I'll kill you. I swear to God."

I watch Charlie, Fuzzy, Billy, Vince, and the other boys over Chris's shoulder. Though we had a gun, if they really wanted and really dared they could still hurt us. Suddenly, Vince's eyes snapped to mine and fear spiked in my body. Instinctively, my grip on Eyeball's little brother tightened. My head was hovering over his shoulder as I held his back to my chest, his arm holding me back. Though, to be honest, I wasn't planning on stepping forward anytime soon.

"Come on Lachance, gimme the gun. You must have _some_ of your brother's good sense," Ace drawled. He peered at Gordie. Neither of them dared to look away from each other. Especially when Gordon cocked the gun and raised it higher, aiming straighter for Ace Merrill's face. He parted his lips, his tongue flickering out quickly over his lips, "Suck my fat one, you cheap dimestore hood."

Ace's face went dark, anger, confusion, and embarrassment clearly shining through. As abruptly as it was there, it was gone. With a haughty smirk, he glanced at his friends, "What're you gonna do? Shoot us all?"

"No Ace, just you."

Ace paused. He studied Gordie's face for any trace of doubt or false pretense. When he saw there was none, he gulped, and took a step back. "We're gonna get you for this."

I knew his words rang true and I was scared. If Chris and Gordie were, they sure as shit didn't show it. Chris hardened his glare, stood up taller, and shrugged, "Maybe you will, maybe you won't."

"Oh, we _will._ We're not gonna forget this, if that's what you're thinkin'. This is _big-time_, baby," Ace mumbled as his little followers slowly began to retreat up the hill and back to the embankment. They climbed the trestle with no hesitation, didn't look back, and disappeared down the train tracks, behind the trees. Ace lingered a bit, glaring down at us, before smirking. He waved and disappeared. The three of us stood still for a good, long moment before I dropped my arms from around Chris. Nudging his back, I nodded my head up towards the tracks. He furrowed his brow and glanced at Gordie. "Go check, you wet end. See if they're gone."

Chambers nodded and peeked at both of us before gradually climbing the tracks. Only after he emerged behind the trees, did I finally look to Gordie. His arms were still hanging in the air, the gun pointed at no one. A bit of pity flashed in my heart and I tip-toed over to him. Gently, I took his hands and lowered them. His face flooded a beat red as he dropped the gun by Chris's nap sack. Lachance looked away from me, towards the woods, "I bet Teddy and Vern are half way back to Castle Rock by now."

"Wouldn't doubt it," I attempted a laugh. It didn't work very well. Chris was taking to long and we started to worry. Gordie shrugged, "Think we should go look for him?"

"Give him another minute," I muttered, I silently didn't want to move for fear of getting lost but then, there was the fear that they really hadn't left and something terrible had happened to Chris. "Hey Gordie maybe-"

"They're gone."

Our eyes snapped up and landed on the blonde haired wonder as he jogged down the trestle and stopped in front of us. "You okay?" he asked, stroking my arm. I nodded, "I should ask you the same thing. Both of you. I can't believe Vern and Teddy just ran like that."

"I can," Gordie scoffed. Chris turned to look at him, a boyish grin forming on his lips, _"'Suck my fat one?' _Who ever told you you had a fat one, Lachance?"

"Biggest one in for counties," he spoke proudly. After some suggestive eyebrow raising, we went on into the edge of the woods calling for our lost friends. They had been hiding in the underbrush about ten yards away from the decaying body. When they scurried out, Teddy had a mad look on his face. I figured he was angry at himself. And he damn well should be.

"Are we going to take him?" Vern asked quietly, hovering over the body.

"No," Gordie shook his head solemnly.

"What?" Teddy asked, glancing at us. "But we came all this way. We're suppose to be heroes."

"Not this way, Teddy. Not like this," he spoke. His voice trailed off as he began to pivot, his eyes traveling all around us. He wander over to where Chris and I stood with the sleeping bags. Bending down, he snatched up his bag and retrieved a blanket. Walking back over to Ray Brower, he began to fan it out. "Chris, gimme a hand."

Together they spread the sheet out over the dead boy's body, feet and all, while Teddy, Tessio, and I stood back. Watching this act, this act of respect and kindest, from two boys so young made me start to wonder a bit. If these two boys, so different and yet so similar, could be so brilliant and mature…what the hell happened to Ace Merrill? What had made him, and his idiot friends, so cold? So heartless?

"So what are we gonna do?" Vern asked. I glanced over at the chubby boy. His hands we shoved in his pockets, his eyes glued to the body. I bit my lip, "We need to tell the police."

"Yeah? And have our parents skin our hids?"

"Well, Teddy, they're going to anyway. We're all going to be a day late coming home, and with no body to report, we're gonna get it," I pointed out. Vern's eyes went wide, "Yeah, she's right! Guys we need to take him back. I don't wanna get hided!"

"Too bad, Vern," Chris shot him down. He and Gordie were finished. They grabbed their bags, Teddy and Vern doing the same, and, before we headed back to the tracks, we stood there. We held a moment of silence. One of respect for me, Gordie, Chris, and Teddy, one of confusion for Vern, as we peered at the blanket covered Ray Brower for the last time. Teddy was the first to head back to the tracks, the rest of us shortly following. It was decided that we would walk around the Royal River and avoid another leech attack, but because of the extra five mile hike, we'd have to walk through the night. Though none of us were particularly happy about this arrangement, Vern was the only one to complain.

"Typical," Chris muttered after three hours of non-stop whining from Vern. "You think he'd just be happy we didn't make him cross the river again."

"You would think," I scoffed. Chris and I were walking behind Gordie, Teddy and Vern following slowly behind. "The body wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Yeah?" he raised his eyebrows. "What did you think he'd look like?"

"Let's just say Vern got to me," I mumbled, glancing away. A small chuckle rose from Chris's lips. "Blood and guts, huh?"

"Torn limbs and bugs too."

It was silent again, before he nodded up ahead, "It got to Gordie. Bad. Did you hear him?"

"Only bits and pieces."

"He's really messed up, you know? His dad has totally ruined him. All that comparing him to Denny. It's messed with Gordo."

"Seems to be the story of my friends' lives," I slipped out. "You, Gordie…Teddy…"

"At least you got a good one. You're pop's alright," Christopher smiled at me. I mirrored him, slinging my arm over his shoulder, "Eh. He's okay. Seems to like you."

This caused my best friend to smile like an idiot, "You think so?"

"Definitely."

The sun slowly set and the night sky took over. We made it thanks to Gordie's flash light. He was able to cast a small light ahead of us so we didn't trip over our own feet. As we walked on through the night, Chris kept the pistol tucked into his pants incase there was a fox or something along the way. For the most part we stayed together, only lingering two or three feet away from each other. Despite the many thoughts that raced through our heads, thoughts ranging from life and death, to fleeting ideas about one another, we barely spoke. Only rarely did we speak, except the occasional decision about whether to walk on the tracks or off, or to announce an oncoming train.

I didn't mind really; I had decided to let my mind to some thinking. I reminisced on my days in California. Pictures of my cousins popped into my mind. David, the ten year old perve, with his thick brunette hair and face full of freckles. Jack, the two year old sweetie, with thin curls and only six teeth. Rebecca, the twelve year old wet end, who tattles like it's nobody's business. My aunts and uncles, the beach house, everything. I thought about coming home and seeing mom and dad. With a shudder, I remember the deal I made to spend the weekend shopping with my mom. Somehow I knew it was going to be weird. Doing things like weekend shopping sprees seemed sincerely insignificant after this little adventure.

My mind drifted then to school. I pondered how going back would be. I thought about old Lady Simmons and the milk money. I hoped that Chris would be able be enroll in the college courses. I tried to imagine sitting in class listening to dull teachers moan on and on about useless information about mathematics and geography. Somehow, I just couldn't see it. But then, I thought about eating lunch with the gang. I pictured us talking about more important things than sock hops and that weeks episode of Wagon Training. I envisioned us being better people because of this journey. Wishful thinking I suppose.

We stopped on the way back to town at the Castle Rock Salvage. Once again, we climbed the fence, leaving our bags behind, and made our way over to the pumps. We drank and drank, filling up with water until we figured we'd burst. Though we were fully hydrated, we were starving and no amount of water could make up for an empty stomach. Taking five under the shade, we sat in silence as the sun began to rise. The sky was a light purple, the orange horizon coming up in the east. We sat and watched the sunrise together.

I laid against Chris, my body molding into his. Teddy was beside me, Gordie beside Chris, and Vern beside him. As we sat watching the haze of pinks, purples, blues, oranges, reds, and yellows that is the beautiful sunrise, I felt Chris's lips graze my neck and cheek. The contact sent shivers down my body, goose bumps rising on my skin. Delight and pleasure rippled through my body and the reaction that followed was not expected my neither myself or him; turning my head ever-so-slightly to the right, I pressed my lips against his. Then, I instantly tore away. Facing the sunrise again, I blushed a furious crimson red. I was embarrassed to say the least and thanked God none of the guys had seen what I just did. Though they wouldn't care, they would have mocked us both until hell froze over.

I half expected Chris to laugh, or pull away, or start ragging on me. He did none of that. Instead, he rested his chin on the top of my head, and held on tight.

When the sun finally rose, we silently stood and moved toward the gate. After refilling our canteens, we climbed over the gate and continued home. The mood between us seemed different now. The fact that we'd seen a dead body and made it through another night okay re-instilled a sense of hope in us. Though we were still quiet, I would catch the guys horsing around in shove-wars or butt-kicking fits. We would pass small, secret smiles to each other.

When we reached the long, hundred foot high bridge, we stood, hesitant still. This time, Gordie was the first to embark down the planks. "Let's go, hurry up before the freight comes." Safely, we made it to the other side. Vern felt this a sort of victory.

About four or five hours later, we finally saw the city limit sign for Castle Rock. Grinning to each other, we hurried our pace. One more bridge and we were safely back home. We walked on together down main street, passed Vincent's Drug Store, passed the Blue Point Diner, passed the Town Hall, and finally, we stopped at the crossroads of Hilton and Perry a little after five o'clock Sunday morning, two days before Labor Day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone. First off let me apologize thoroughly for my un-announced short term hiatus. These past three weeks have been certifiably insane. To start, I began school again. Six classes, eight hours a day, then two online college courses. Then, we moved half-way across town. Also it was my sister's birthday. And I got a job. So between school, packing, moving, un-packing, working, and a party, I have had very little time to write. **

**I have missed you all very much. I hate to admit it, but even though I've found the time to write this chapter and my schedule has let up a bit, I'm still swamped with work. I WILL continue this story, as well as my others, but the chapters will be slow to come. Again I apologize. To make up for it, I made this part extra long. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me and reviewing/reading! It's greatly appreciated. :D Now show me how much you missed me and review! **

**Also, I created a fifties/sixties play list on my music player hoping it will help my muse to make me more creative. I've got all the oldies but goodies: the Temptations, Chuck Berry, the Drifters, Jerry Lewis, Ben E King, Eddie Cochrane, the Chordettes, the Impalas, a little bit of Marvin Gaye, some Billy Hayley, you know, all the good guys/girls. So far all it's done is make me dance like a fucknut. **

As we sat at the first cross section in Castle Rock, we shot nervous but happy smiles at each other, no one of us quiet knowing what to say. It had been a long weekend to say the least, and we had each changed if even only in the slightest way. Each of us would have this time together to remember years from now. Because though we may forget what exactly was said or who was the bravest, we would all remember who was there and what we all accomplished, together. To us, that was worth more than any of us could say.

Vern-o was the first to speak, "Well…see you at school."

"Yeah," Gordie and Chris chorused. Chris nudged Gordie, flashing him a grin. Teddy ruffled his hair gently, "See ya in Junior High."

"Weird," I laughed. We stood for a moment, a pleasant new calm drifting over us. Slowly, Vern began to back away. I picked up my hand, tossing him a wave. He returned the favor, before turning. The youngest Tessio walked two steps before suddenly halting. He bent over, picked something off the payment, then turned to us. Raising his arm, he smiled, "A penny!"

"You can start a new jar!" I shouted to him. He seemed to get excited, nodding, and walked away, a new enthusiastic pep to his walk. The boys chuckled at his childish amusement, but I was sort of glad. It showed that Vern would still be the same old goon he's always been even after what we'd just been through. Beside me, Teddy sighed, "Well, guys, I better get home before my mom puts me on the _Ten Most Wanted_ list."

"Bye Teddy," I spoke as the boys nodded their silent parting.

"Later Danni." With that, he turned and proceeded down Hilton, on the path to his home. I watched his figure walk, when suddenly, he halt. Pivoting slightly, he called, "Hey Chris…no hard feelings, okay?"

Lachance and I took glimpses at Chris, awaiting his reaction. Smiling softly, he shook his head. "No way, man."

Teddy Duchamp grinned in response, then, with a lighter mood, turned and started to bellow loudly the favored theme among our small gang, "'Have Gun Will Travel' reads the card of a man. A knight without armor in a savage land…His fast gun for hirer…" And the further away he got, the lighter his voice became until I couldn't hear him at all. A gentle smile lingering on my lips, I faced my two remaining best friends. They both appeared to be worn out. Dirt covered every inch of their gangly bodies. Gordie's hair was matted in thin wisps that were sticking out slightly. Their bags, equally dirty, hung limply at their sides. They looked rough.

My smile widened as I lifted my hand, "See you tomorrow boys."

"Bye Dannie," Lachance mutter pleasantly as he wiped the back of his hand against his face. He squinted from the sun, his face the mixture of a grin and grimace. Christopher smiled softly at me too, echoing Gordie, "Bye Danni." Though the blonde boy's words were the exact same as Gordon's, I couldn't help but hear them differently. They seemed to hold a deeper, completely unique meaning.

Biting my lip anxiously, I turned and embarked homeward. I followed the familiar street signs and paved roads. I passed the homes of my friends, the homes of my enemies, the homes of mere acquaintances, but today, after everything that we just went through, these mundane houses with the picket fences and polished cars…they seemed fake and materialistic. My thoughts drifted to my home. We did not have a picket fence but my father washed the car once a week and though we weren't ridiculously wealthy, let's just say I felt guilty whenever Chris's life and mine were compared.

My legs carried me down the sidewalk and the more I walked, the more I just wanted to collapse. I'd been up for almost twenty-six hours now and hadn't had food in over eighteen hours. My mouth was slowly starting to dry and I only then realized I was without my friends' canteens to drink from. I pulled myself out of my doze and noticed that I was only about ten minutes from my house. Contrary to the fact that I could make the ten minute hike, I decided to call it quits. Trotting over, I dropped my sleeping bag and plopped down onto the grass lawn.

I had no idea who's house I was at, but at the moment I didn't really care. The grass felt cool and crisp as I lay in it. The sun was hot and high in the sky, beating down on me but the small breeze lifting from the ground was comforting. My eyes squinted open and I studied the clouds above me. When I was younger my brother, Davey, and I use to play a game where we would look at the clouds and make shapes out of them. Then he would make up an elaborate story to fit the bundle of white puffs.

One of the clouds resembled a heart but there was a small chunk missing in the middle; another looked like a bunny with no tail; the rest…just resembled a rather large cotton field in the sky. I studied them for a while…and sometime between studying the cotton clouds and breathing, I fell asleep. In my dream, we were at the lake in Castle Rock. By we, I mean myself, Chris, Gordie, Teddy, and Vern. At least I thought they were there.

In the dream, Christopher and I were standing up on the two foot cliff overlooking the lake. We were staring up at the bridge, rattling, as a train passed. When I looked back at the water, the trio of our friends had disappeared. "Chris where are they?"

No reply. Peering into the water, my eyes continued to search for them. "Chris…" He still said nothing. Sensing something was wrong, I pivoted. But I was met with blackness. No Chris. No lake. No anything. Just dark. A creeping feeling of dread filled me. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I opened my eyes, but no sight was available. I think I'm dead. Dead like the missing boy. Dead like Ray Brower. That was when I screamed. That was when I saw light again. That was when I woke up.

"Danni!" the voice was precise and sharp, a hand grabbing my arm, hoisting me into a sitting position. I was being cradled as the person continuously shouted my name, begging for me to wake up. That person was Chris. I was, now, sitting in his lap in front of the same home where I'd been studying clouds moments ago. Or what I imagined to me moments ago.

"Danni, are you okay?" Chris's voice was rough, cracked. I nodded, "Sorry…I…I was dreaming."

"Dreaming of what?" he asked as he allowed me to slip off his lap and onto the grass. He settled in next to me, pulling his knees up and resting his elbows on them. I glanced over at him, "It was…nothing."

"What?"

"I-I…I don't remember," I muttered lamely. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Gordo were going home?"

"He did; and I was but I thought I'd come by your place."

That was typical Chris code for 'I'd rather not be home' so I assumed that his father was home, drunk, and raging despite the early hours. "Wanna help me up? I think I'd pass out if I tried to get up." The young, blonde Chambers obliged. He stood, the gave me his hand, and pulled me to my feet. "Chris…I'm so tired…my legs are going to fall off. I can't make it."

"Yeah you can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"No, I can't."

"Yep."

"Chris-"

"Danni, shut up."

"Wet end," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Grinning at each other, we walked the remainder of the journey to my house. We barely made it up the front steps of my porch when the door flung open. My mother did not look pleased. She immediately bombarded us with a thousand plus questions. After she was finished, my father then reprimanded us for lack of concern on their part, they were "worried sick about" us. When they both felt satisfied with our guilty, depressed appearances, mom fixed us an enormous amount of pancakes. I smothered mine in syrup and strawberries. Chris did his with powdered sugar, blueberries, and syrup. We ate until neither could take another bite, then slowly climbed the stairs to my room. Passing out on my bed, we simultaneously fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sleep, I had previously failed to realize, is recommended for a reason. A very important reason. The nine hours straight that I had slept were the best of my life. When I finally awoke, it was nearly four in the afternoon. I found out, from my father, that Chris had returned home around twelve. I wondered why he didn't wake me up to tell me goodbye and could only assume it was because he didn't want to wake me up. I didn't hear from him or the rest of the boys all night. Not that I minded. The small break from them helped me clear my head of all thoughts regarding the previous weekend. I slept some more, caught up on my summer work, and ate another helping of egg salad sandwiches (plus chips, but don't tell anyone, I feel like a big enough pig already). Around nine, I climbed under the covers and welcomed sleep awaiting the on-coming school day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Whhhhhoooo! Two updates back-to-back. I feel pretty good about that. Again, so sorry for the tremendously overdue chapters. I hope you like this one; beware there are only a few left. Three or four, maybe five updates left to go and this story will officially be over. :[ I know but hey, all good things must come to an end. The good thing about stories though, is you can always go back and reread them. ;] **

"Mom, where are my shoes?!"

"Mom, did you pack my lunch?!"

"Mom, have you seen my homework?!"

These were common questions my voice box shouted every morning before school; this morning was no different. Not surprisingly, I'd slept late, almost an hour late. Since I live within walking distance of school I normally give myself an hour and a half in the mornings to shower, dress, and get to school. I did not shower this morning; I did not walk to school-I ran. Quickly.

Almost completely winded, I dashed into homeroom not having enough time to go to my new locker or map out my new schedule. Everyone's eyes were on me as I plunked down in my seat, a small blush creeping onto my features. My homeroom teacher, Mrs. Mason, droned on about school regulations as I studied my schedule. World Literature, German I, World History, Health, Environmental Science, and Home Economics. The last class upset me some; the fact that all men have to take wood shop and all the women have to take home economics was nothing short of wrong. But this is the sixties, and that's just the way it is.

I didn't know anyone in my homeroom, but thankfully when I got to my first period, World Lit, Gordie was there. We passed hellos and took seats in the back. "Have you seen Chris?"

"No, why?" I responded, my eyes flickering around the room at faces almost distant after the long summer break.

"He didn't walk with me to school this morning."

"Hmm, he might have been running late. I know I was."

"Yeah, maybe…" but Lachance didn't sound too convinced. I brushed it off as nothing; something I often have to do when it comes to the boys. However, I got a little worried when our teacher, Mr. Phillips, called attendance and Chris's name rang throughout the class. What followed next, anger me to my core. A series of laughter ensued; all our classmates took Mr. Phillips's call for Chris as a joke. World Literature was in fact, an advanced course much like the college courses Gordie wants him to take next year. When Mr. Phillips told the class he was serious, the douche bags that we are force to call peers got angry. One girl even went so far as to gasp, "They that him in here? What did we go wrong?!"

To which I came back with a not so sweet reply and earned myself a detention on the first day of school. Gordo yelled at me but when we headed to our next class, German I (which we also had together), and the teacher asked for Chris, he got worried and stopped fussing. The rest of the day passed briskly. I had Health with Teddy and Vern was in my World History class, but was alone in Science and Home Ec. There was still no sign of Chris and we the final bell of the day rang, Gordo, Teddy, and I contemplated on going by his house. We decided that most likely would be a bad idea so instead, I went around to all his teachers, collected his work, and hoped he came to one of our houses that night.

We all walked home together, stopping by Vern's first to grab some cookies his mother had baked. Duchamp then walked me the rest of the way to my house. After staying for a bit so I could help him with his homework. "I mean, sincerely, what kind of wet end gives us work on the first day!" he raged, dropping down his books on my desk. It wasn't major work but Teddy was easily frustrated so it took a minute or two longer than it should have. After he left, I sat around my room trying to muster up the courage to go find Chris.

Thankfully, not too long after Teddy's departure, my front door opened, and in walked Christopher. The sight was not pleasant. Instantly, my heart skipped, my eyes growing wider, my mouth dropping dramatically… His bottom lip was sliced on the left side, dried blood forming over the broken skin. The entire top portion of his right arm was darkly bruised about five different shades of purple, a nasty pink handprint standing out among the haze. The black tee shirt he was wearing had blood stains and was tattered and ripped. There was a large hole on the right knee of his pants, a bloodied, scrapped knee showing through. Chris's eyes were saddened, laced with lack of sleep, and studying the ground.

"Chris…" I whispered. And I reached out to touch him. But stopped. I could hurt him just by touching him. Biting my lip, I stepped closer, "D-did Richard do this?"

"No," he mumbled. "He didn't bother coming home last night. Dad w…was furious because I came home late."

"Oh, God, Chris. I'm sorry. I should have set my alarm, or made our parents wake us up. I-"

"Danni. You know it's no one's fault but his." Bitterness laced Chris's voice. Desperately, I longed to help him, so I lead him to the kitchen. I washed his shirt and pants, letting him stalk around the house in an old pair of my father's jogging shorts. After cleaning the cut on his lip, I gave him some aspirin and cooked him an omelet. Knowing Chris, he would have felt like a burden, so I fixed myself an omelet of equal size and kept muttering about how hungry I was.

"Oh," I peeped as we chowed down. "I got your homework. You have two classes with me and Gordie. First and second period. Um, World Literature and German I believe…"

"What?" he gasped, choking on the egg. Sputtering, he reached for some pop, and wiped his mouth. "Really?"

"Yep," I smiled proudly. "I think you might be in History with Gordie too."

"That's…w-why? How?"

"Because you're brilliant," I grinned. Chris snorted, his eyes drifting off into space. When finished eating and then headed to the den to work on homework. He too made a comment on the load already handed out on the first day. "Teddy said the same thing."

"Yeah? Did you have any classes with him and Vern-o?"

"One a piece. Then two classes with douches form the View. Sincerely, Chris, if you could see the girls in my Economics class…the way they looked at me. It was ridiculous," I trailed off. The glance Chris sent me, I realized that he might be the only person who really could understand what I meant. Sure no one at school really like any of our friends but Vern was too stupid to realize it, Teddy was too crazy to care, and as for Gordie, well people sort of left him alone out of respect for Denny's memory. But when it came to Chris, there was no stopping anyone. Thought people tend to leave me alone as well, the girls in my Home Ec are purebred housewives with no greater ambition than to get married and reproduce.

I finished my work quickly, and sat there, resting peacefully as Chambers completed his. As he scribbled the words onto the paper, I watched the graceful movements of his fingers, his hands, his arms. My eyes traveled to the darker, shaded region. Gingerly, I reached over. Hesitating for what appeared to be many minutes, I grazed the skin, my fingertips leaving a trail of goose-bumps on the surface. Chris didn't wince but the expression on his face shifted. "Does it hurt?"

"No," he responded softly. I looked up, our eyes locking. I tried to form words or express some sort of condolences but nothing I could say or do would change what happened last night, or what will happen again in the all-too near future. So instead, I nodded to his work, "Hurry up and finish. Maybe we can go to the tree house and meet with the guys."

"I'd rather not," Chris sighed, as he returned to his work. "Gordie will flip and Vern will squeal like a pussy."

"As true as that is, they're worried."

Chris shot me a knowing look. Revising, I murmured, "Gordie is worried, okay? Isn't that enough?"

"No. I mean, yes, of course, but…no. It's not a big deal-Danni shut up," Chris stopped my objection before I even opened my mouth. I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes. "Danni…it's not like this is a one time thing. It happens. I deal with it. Would it kill you guys to?"

"No."

"'Kay."

We sat in silence as he studiously finalized his work. He put away the concluded assignments and peered up at me. "What now?"

"You tell me. You're the one who objects to the tree house."

"I don't want to go anywhere so what can we do around here?"

"Memorize the wall paper patterns? Study the back of our hands? Stare at the sun until we go blind? Eat ice cream until our brains freeze and our tongues go numb? Give ourselves paper cut-"

"Do I get a vote?"

"Please do."

"I say we do none of those."

I scoffed at Chris and stood, "Then think of your own ideas, jeez."

Gathering my things, took them to my room before getting Chris's clothes out of the dryer. As he changed, I headed up to my room. Loyally, Chris followed once he was dressed. Together we plopped down on my bed only to stare at each other and everything else in the room. Chris mumbled, "Nothing but the room has changed. There's still nothing to do."

"Thank you captain obvious," I quipped, then added, "Do you have any suggestions?"

Chris thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Nope. I wish Gordo was here. He could tell us a story."

"See? Even more reason to go to the tree house. Why do you never listen to me? I have great ideas. Excellent ideas even."

"Danni, I always listen to you," he rolled his eyes. Shrugging, I laid down on the bed and began counting paint splatters on my ceiling. I felt the bed shift, and craned my head. Chris has stood and walked over to my radio. His fingers played with the dials before a faint smile lifted his features and he cranked the volume knob. Earth Angel by The Penguins softly drifted into my room;

"_Earth Angel, Earth Angel,_

_Will you be mine? My darling dear, _

_Love you all the time. _

_I'm just a fool, a fool in love,_

_With you…_

_Earth Angel, Earth Angel,_

_The one I adore,_

_Love you forever and ever more._

_I'm just a fool, a fool in love,_

_With you…_

_I fell for you and I knew_

_The vision of your love…loveliness…"_

I began to sing along quietly, my voice a low hum. Christopher sat back down on bed beside me. He didn't lay down and for a moment we just were. There was no other in the room beside the combination of my singing and the sounds of The Penguins. The song drew out and as it came to an end, my voice grew faint and I stopped singing as they got to the high note at the end of the last line. Silence filled the room before the announcer's voice came shouting on, "Hey you crazy kids, it's the boss man here, playing the best tunes around. Here is it, boys and girls, the number one track around, Sugar Sugar!"

As promised, Sugar Sugar by the Archies came on next. I didn't sing along though, just let their melodious tones control all the noise in my room. Chris and I listened to three more songs before he finally broke the silence half-way through the chorus of Daydream Believer. "Danni…?"

"Hmmm?" I titled my head deeper into the comforter of my bed to see him. Chambers was peering intently down at me, his features stressed deep thought. "What is it, Chris?" I sat up, and leaned against the wall next to him. The blonde boy shrugged, "I was just wondering…yesterday morning when…well…when…"

"When what?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Chris, what?"

"It's nothing, Danni. Just forget I brought it up, sorry," he smiled apologetically. I corked an eyebrow at him, debating whether or not to drop it. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he gave me a gentle shake, "Sincerely…forget it."

"Okay," I spoke slowly, curiosity began to worm it's way into my stomach. Suddenly, I heard the front door open. My mother's voice came, "Daniel! I'm home! Sweetie, are you here?"

"Up here mom!"

"Oh good," I could hear the smile in her voice. Seconds later, she appeared in my door frame, "Honey, I'm-oh, hello, Christopher. My Lord! What happened to you?"

"Oh this?" he pointed to his arm. "I'm fine, Mrs. Harper. Me and Gordie went to the tree house last night and when I went to leave, I tripped and fell out. Gordo tried to grab me," he motioned the hand print. "But good get a good grasp. I landed on a broken branch."

"Oh dear. I can just imagine the sting. It's not broken is it?"

"No, ma'am, I don't think so."

"Have you gotten it check out?"

"No ma'am," he spoke politely. Chris was always polite to adults, no matter who they are or how nasty they are. My parents seemed to respect Chris and ignored the rumors that flew around town. I wasn't sure why but I was utterly grateful. I don't think I could handle having parents who talked about my best friend like Mr. Lachance did. Honestly, I don't know how Gordie deals with it.

"Well…perhaps you should. I could-"

"Momma, that won't be necessary. He's fine. See?" Chris smiled. She didn't seem satisfied but finally sigh, "Oh alright. Well, will you be staying for dinner?"

"Yes ma'am," I answered for him. Chris smiled softly at my mother, "If you don't mind."

"Nonsense. You are always welcome here; you know that. Well, you're practically family even. And if you aren't now I'm sure you will be one day," I wasn't completely sure what she meant by that but I blushed none-the-less. "We're having chicken pot pie. It'll be ready in about twenty minutes so you two better wash up."

"My mother is awkward," I told him as soon as she disappeared from view.

"You're mother is amazing."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Oh really, now?"


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm saddened; only two people reviewed the last chapter. Major thanks to them (**CuteSango07 **and **Raine44354**) but why did no one else review? Is it getting boring? I think it might…I wasn't completely satisfied with chapters eleven and twelve but I think this chapter is much better. Though it's not as long, it had more of the original essence of the movie/book. Enjoy. **

**Please review! **

My father arrived home shortly after mom did. Together, the four of us sat down to a lovely meal. The pie was delicious and as I helped mom clean up afterwards, Chris and dad retreated into the living room to watch a rerun of last weeks football game between the Colts and the Raiders. Once the kitchen was clean, the dishes were washed, and the excess food was put away, I dragged Chris to my room with no objections from my parents. It was good to know that they trusted me, but more importantly trusted Christopher.

Chris put on an old eight track, a band I wasn't too familiar with. The music was low and soft. I started to sway back and forth, twirling a bit. I nearly bumped into Chambers. He chuckled softly, taking my hands. He twirled me, the skirt I wore to school flaring out at the bottom. As I spun back around, I danced into his arms. Our chests brushed, his hands dropping and resting on my hips. I blushed at the change of stance. We both halted; we'd never slow danced before, at least not like this. Not alone in my bedroom at night. My face still deeply red, I placed my hands on his shoulders. I pulled him closer and we continued to move once more.

The song ended, but the one following was just as slow. We moved around my room, twirling here, spinning there, swaying and traveling across the wooden floors. As we moved, I rested my head on his shoulder. The ripped cotton gently caressed my cheek. Quietly, I spoke, "Chris…why didn't you want to go to the tree house early? What was the real reason? And please don't lie to me. I know something was up."

My best friend did not respond at first. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms tighter and I felt his chest constrict. He nuzzled against my neck, sending a euphoric feeling throughout my body. Chris's lips moved on my skin, "Because I wanted to be alone with you."

To say that I didn't know how to react to that would be a gross understatement. My body gradually shut down. It started with my breathing; which stopped as soon as the words left his mouth. Next, my feet stopped moving. Then, my arms slipped from his neck. And finally, my heart stopped beating. "Danni?"

My eyes snapped to his face. His swollen lips, his tan skin, his hurt/confused eyes. He was beautiful. "Chris…" I sighed. My chest constricted. I was torn. Half of my wanted to cry out in frustration. The other half wanted to grab him and hold him forever. Instead, I did both. With a fuming groan, I cupped his cheek, stood up on my tip-toes, and kissed him. The kiss was brief, cut off by my dying embarrassment. I instantly, tore away, confused by both my actions and my feelings. Backing up, my hand flew to my lips. I looked at Chris apologetically, "Chris I'm sor-"

"Why?"

"Why what? I…I don-"

"Why did you kiss me? Just then. And yesterday morning in the junk yard. Why?" Christopher's eyes were hard, his lips pressed into a thin line. No sound came from me. To be honest I wasn't sure why I had kissed him. I mean…I knew _why_. Because I wanted to. But why had I wanted to? Why have I felt this way towards him since I returned from California? Why now? What did it mean?

"I don't know…"

The young Chambers looked lost, his expression fell. "I think I need to go hom-"

"Chris, no. Please. I'm sorry I kissed you. Please don't be upset; please don't feel awkward-"

"I don't feel awkward, Danni!" Chris's voice wasn't harsh as he spoke but his tone was louder and he looked at me with angry eyes. "I do not feel awkward, you feel awkward."

"Wh…what…Chris-" but my words were abruptly silenced. Christopher's hands gripped me, securely but carefully as if he knew exactly how strong to hold me without it hurting. His lips pressed against mine, in a deep kiss. Though there no teeth, no tongues, only lips, the kiss was somehow passionate and meaningful. The feel of skin on skin, lips on lips, clothes on clothes, it was wonderful. Having him so close…having _him_ kiss _me_…I was stunned.

As he broke off, his voice was rough and hoarse, "I don't understand you, Danielle Harper. I don't…I don't know what to do with you. I don't know what you want."

As I helplessly gazed into his eyes, my lips open, the words flowing out, "I want you, Chris. I-I want you…and me. You're my best friend, Chris. You're…you're my everything." Where these words came from, I don't know. But as I spoke them, I realized they were real and the meaning they held was true. Chris and the boys were all I thought about those two long weeks in California. And before then, he was the only person I was with constantly. He's the last person I talk to every night before I go to bed. He's the only person I can make a complete fool of myself in front of and not feel like a wet end, not one bit. Chris has seen me a mess and sobbing. I can be me when I'm around him. I can do with him what I can with no one else. In that moment, I came to the conclusion that I loved him. Don't get me wrong, I've always loved Chris, but this…this was a new level of love. One that most people believe you can't reach at our age. Though that's true for most, Chris was internally twenty. He was a young boy who's seen too much, too quickly. To go through something like this with him, I think that made me grow up too. So yes, I believe that I love him. I believe that I'm in love with him and that these feelings are much so possible and are very real.

Despite my epiphany, I didn't voice my new found love. It might be too soon for him; might scare him away. Chris studied me a moment, then reached up and stroked my cheek. This crazy, young boy tucked a strand of hair from my face, then kissed my forehead. His lips lingered there momentarily, then, as he barely pulled away he spoke against my skin, "If you want me…then you can have me."

That night he stayed with me. We didn't have sex, we didn't kiss, we didn't talk. We just laid there, occasionally holding hands or hugging. Sleeping through the night, we woke the next morning and got ready for school knowing that our relationship would be different from here on out, now everything was going to change between us. When we walked to school, we didn't hold hands, we barely talked, but the glances we shared said enough. When we entered the school, we part our separate ways only to rejoin for first period after homeroom.

"Hey, there you are. I was worried about you," Gordie noticed Chris's lip and the tip of the bruise sneaking out from under his shirt. He parted his lips to say something, but decided against it. "You cool?"

"Yeah, man," Chris grinned taking a seat next to his best guy friend. "I'm coolest person you'll ever meet."

"Fat chance," a snotty girl seating two rows in front of us snickered. Openly, Gordie and I sent glares her way but Christopher acted as if he hadn't heard her speak. For once I wish he wasn't above it all. I wish he would fight back and argue how stupid they are and how amazing he is, but if he would…he wouldn't really be Chris, now would he?

School that day passed quickly. So did school the day after that. However, the following day, school was…well school was interesting. That morning, Teddy Duchamp stormed into school. His face was beaten black and blue, his lip busted wide open, a tooth to the left of his mouth chipped. Fuzzy and Vince had gotten to him. Ace's threat rang in all our minds. We gathered at lunch as I swiftly ran my fingers over the mosaic of colors on his face. "Damnit, Teddy…"

"What? It's not like I brought this on myself," he grumbled, shamefully peering down at his hands. I bit my lip, "I know. But…still…why'd they go after you first."

"Yeah, to be honest I figured they'd go after Vern-o before they got one of us," Gordie muttered. They youngest Tessio's jaw dropped, he gaped at us, "Gee, thanks, Gordie!"

"Well sorry," Lachance shrugged.

"Guys, this is serious," Chris's voice was low but stern over the chatter of the lunch room. "This means they'll be coming after us now. All of them. They're gonna get us. Maybe even Danni too-"

Gordo cut him off, "You don't think they would, do you?"

"Yeah. They ain't hurt her before. Why would they now?" Teddy scoffed.

"Cause we pissed them off," I muttered. It was my turn to stare at my hands. It never occurred to me that the Cobras would hurt me. Ever. Not once. I guess that's why I'm the pansy of the group. I don't think. At least when I do, it's wrong. I think they won't attack me just because I'm a girl. God, how stupid can I get?

Silence fell among our table. We didn't eat, we just sat there glancing at one another. I began to twiddle my thumbs nervously. The Cobras, all nine of those bigger, stronger, older guys were going to be coming after us and there was practically nothing we could do. Suddenly, Teddy fidgeted, "Shit, man, what're we gonna do?"

Instinctively, we all looked to Chris. He sighed, his eye meeting mine. For once, he didn't know what do to. "We wait."

"Fuck that," Teddy grumbled.

"Shut up, Teddy, they already got to you!" Vern squirmed. "Nows we gotta wait for them to get us!"

"Yeah? Do you think I liked having my face pounded in this morning?!" he shouted, standing and leaning over the table towards Vern. Tessio shrunk back, his eyes growing wide as the three of us stood and shushed Teddy. When Teddy slumped back in his chair, I brushed my long, brunette locks out of my face. "This is no time for us to be fighting amongst ourselves. We need to stick together. Okay? Can we just, calm down and do that?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm four, Danni," Teddy growled.

"Don't act four and she won't have to treat you like you are," Chris snapped. I winced and rolled my eyes. Gordie spoke, "That's exactly what she's talking about. Just, shut up, both of you and listen to her."

I smiled thankfully at him, the slightly warm gesture forced. "I think it'd be best if we stuck together for a while. No one goes anywhere alone. I don't care where we go. Don't even go to the bathroom alone-"

"Oh come on-"

"I'm serious Teddy! If two got you this morning can you imagine how many of them will go after _Gordie_? The one who actually held the gun to Ace's face?" Apparently, this thought hadn't yet crossed their minds. As my words set in and realization dawned on Gordo, his face paled. "Oh God…"

"Exactly."

Things were quieter for a moment before Chris agreed, "Danni's right. No one goes anywhere alone. Especially Gordie and Danni-"

"Oh, thanks, I feel loved," Vern moaned into the table, his head plopped down. Teddy snickered, "Well hell, they already got me so I'm good, Chris and Gordie are the biggest targets, but of course, we have to look out for the girl-OW! What the fuck was that for?"

I glared at Teddy who was now rubbing his cripple arm where I'd just socked him. "I don't need any more protection than you two idiots. It's just the fact that Chris, Gordie, and I didn't run like a bunch of pussies when they arrived."

Duchamp went to speak, the shrugged, closing his mouth and sitting back. Chris worked out a schedule for walking to and from school. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday morning he would walk with me to school while Teddy walked Vern and Gordie. Tuesdays and Thursdays they would switch. Teddy would walk with me, Chris with the other two boys. Whoever walked you to school that day would walk you home. On weekends we would all phone each other before we went anywhere.

Soon, the bell rang releasing us to our fourth period classes. As we departed from the lunch room, I walked quietly behind Teddy and Chris. "You know, Chris, maybe I should just walk Danni."

"Why?"

"Because, they're gonna want you and Gordie more. If they come up and it's just you and her, they aren't going to go easy on either of you. They're more likely to leave her alone if she's with me and then go after you _and _Gordie-"

"So either she gets her or he does…" Chris mumbled solemnly. As much as I wanted to object and demanded that I could defend myself, who was I kidding? The Cobras would clobber me and I would be nothing but a distraction to Chris. Teddy was right for once.

The crowd gradually began to thin out and the three of us stopped, our remaining friends already having gone to their classes. Chris glanced between me and the crazy kid. "Me and Teddy think-"

"I heard," I muttered. Sighing, I shrugged, "If you think it's best-"

"We do," Teddy grinned. "Aren't you lucky? Get to walk to and fro school with me every single, solitary day…"

"Oh dear, God help me."


	14. Chapter 14

**To be honest, I have no idea who gets attacked by the Cobras first. In my story, it was Teddy. The rest will get hurt in no particular order because I'm too lazy to get my copy of The Body and look. Sad, right? **

**You know what's even sadder? There are only about three chapters left. **

**P.S. Review and I'll update quicker. **

"But you said-"

"I know what I said."

"So you lied?"

"No!"

"But you just sa-"

"I know what I said!"

"Well, damn, Teddy, make up your mind!"

"I did-"

"No, cause you just sai-"

"_I know what I said!_"

Having Teddy Duchamp, a half-deaf, half-blind sociopath, bellowing at you in the middle of the street, is not a common occurrence. Though Teddy is my height, when he's angry, he grows. No lie. Somehow he is able to tower over me as we stand on the yellow line in the road. My eyes widened, I spoke, almost whispering, "Teddy…we should move…it's not safe standing in the middle of the road. We could get hit."

Teddy snorted, stepping back he waved his arms dramatically, "By all the cars?"

Shadily, I glanced around. There were no cars in sight. Not even parked on the side of the roads or in the driveways of the houses on down the street. I shrugged. "Yes."

"Okay, well now that we have established that we are safe, even in the middle of the road, will you shut up about what I said? You've been bitching about it since we left school-"

"I was not bitching!"

"You've been pissing and moaning since I met you at your locker-"

"Well if you hadn't said-"

"I didn't, agh! I'm through arguing with you about this! Walk yourself home, I don't care if the Cobras do get you!" frustrated, he turned, steam rolling off his head and marched in the other direction. Let me say, the image of Teddy stomping off into the Castel Rock back drop was amusing. Hysterically so. But, the fact that he was now three blocks away and I was standing defenseless in the road, was not. I jogged after him, calling him to a halt.

"What?!"

"Walk me home?" I pouted my lip, playing the part of the typical girl for once, something I rarely did with my best friends. Teddy, though still looking equally pissed, shrugged and nudged me along. As we walked, I muttered, "If it helps, I don't remember what you said."

Teddy was quiet for a moment and I half expected him to start shouting again. Surprisingly, he busted out laughing. The entire way home, he laughed. I think half-way home he forgot why he began laughing in the first place. When we arrived home, I was semi-startled to see Chris sitting on the front lawn. My eyebrows rose and I nudged Teddy. Chris hadn't noticed us so when Teddy shouted, "Chambers! On your feet!"

Chris lurched forward, his body trembling as he shot of the grass. "Teddy!"

"Haha, sorry, Chambers. Couldn't resist," his high pitched laughter filled the air once more. I visibly winced, "Make it stop. He's been doing this all afternoon." I walked over to Chris, slinging my arm over his shoulder. It was some-what difficult because he's at least two inches taller than me. "How did you beat us here?"

"Walked Gordie and Vern home, then high-tailed it here," he replied. I felt myself smile, I was flattered a bit. Teddy, finally calming down, joined us. "So…what now? Do I have to walk home alone?"

"Yes," Chris and I chorused. Teddy glared at us as we laughed for once. I turned and walked up the house, beckoning them after me. Inside, I forced them to help me make cookies as a surprise for my parents anniversary. They were going out to dinner and would be back when I was asleep so I thought it would be nice to have cookies or brownies or a cake or something out when they returned. Turns out, we didn't have brownies or cake mix, so cookies it is.

As we were baking, a fight of some sort broke out between the boys while I was whisking the batter. I was ignoring their arguing when suddenly, something thudded against my skull. There was a gasp, following a crack, and a cold, gooey liquid began to seep down the back of my head. For a sheer second I feared blood but as my fingers flittered across my scalp, I didn't pull back a thick, crimson liquid, but rather a milky yellow egg yolk. "What that hell?"

Spinning around I was faced with two wide eyed boys. Suddenly, they both tossed their hands up then pointed at each other, "He did it!"

"I did not-"

"Yes, you di-"

"Danni, he was-"

"I swear, I-"

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered to myself. The egg was slipping down my head and onto my neck. Slowly, it seeped under my shirt sending a wave of cold chills through my. As the two wet ends I call friends argued trying to figure out who would get the blame, I did the only thing I could think of. I snatched up the bowl of batter and, in a major moment of impulse, flung the chunky mess towards the. The majority of the contents landed on Chris, Teddy only receiving about a third of the food. Teddy burst with giggles, pointing at Chris who was glaring at him. Menacingly slow, Christopher faced me, "Danni…"

"Cookie batter…dig it," I smirked. Chris nodded, "I see…" Then he hurled three eggs my way. The eggs didn't seem to stop then. Apparently, Teddy didn't want to be left out. But Chris had already gather the eggs in his clutch, whirling them towards me. I had ducked behind he table when a loud pop exploded. Taking a chance, I lifted my head. Chris and Teddy were both covered in a thick, white powder, a busted flour bag in Duchamp's grip. Snorting, I rolled my eyes, "Oh smooth one, Teddy."

They both faced me, hard glares on their features. "Shit!" As they tossed everything from eggs to sugar to chocolate chips at me, I had no ammo to fire back with. I then devised a war plan I'm sure Teddy would be proud of later. I forced them to follow me into the living room, then ducked through the separate door leading back into the kitchen, once in the kitchen, I locked that door and gather two left over eggs, the remains of the sugar and chocolate chips, and a hand full of flour. With a few battle cries, the two boys came hurtling into the kitchen.

When their sight landed on me, standing smirking, ingredients in hand, they froze. "Teddy run!" Chris screamed, but before they could move I was on them. I got Chris with both eggs, took out one of Teddy's eyes with a handful of chips, and scattered them both with sugar and flour. Moments later, we were all sprawled on the kitchen floor in some fashion or another, panting for breath. Covered in head to toe with various bakery products, we grinned at one another.

"This isn't exactly the recipe I was expecting but I think we can make it work," I chuckled.

"We should get this cleaned up," Chris muttered. "I don't think Mr. and Mrs. H will like this as an anniversary present."

"Not likely," Teddy grinned. We each stripped of our clothes, tossed them in the wash, and rinsed down in the showers. Once we were all clean, well sort of, we began to scrub the kitchen clean. We also had to get the trail of flour and eggs left in the living room and den.

It took 'til almost five o'clock, nearly three hours after school got out. Just as we were putting our newly cleaned clothes on, there came a fierce pounding on the front door. I shot the boys unsteady looks. "Wha…"

But I didn't have time to finish as Chris swept across the laundry room heading straight for the door. Teddy shrugged, snatching up the broom and following. I heaved a sigh and followed too. When Chris yanked open the door, Teddy hauled up the broom, "Eat shit dog faces!"

However, it wasn't the Cobras like we were expecting. IT was Gordie…with what appeared to be a limp Vern-o in his arms. Vern was hanging off Gordo's side like a rag doll. "Oh God," I gasped. The next few moments happened in a haze. Chris and Teddy ran to Gordon. They took Vern from his hold, lifting the weight off him. When they did so, Lachance collapsed against my door frame. Together, Chambers and Teddy practically dragged Vern to the newly cleaned kitchen. They placed him in and chair and began to snap him conscious.

"What happened?!" Chris shouted to Gordie. Gordo shut the door and followed them. I hung back, my mind whirling before I numbly shadowed. Teddy snatched up a wash rag and dampened it with the faucet. He started to wipe blood of Vern's face. That was when I really looked at him. His lips was horribly busted, blood clouding his teeth. The youngest Tessio's right eye was blackened, knuckle whelps raising above the eye.

"We walked home and he asked me to help him with his algebra homework. I was just leaving when Billy got home. I snuck out back. He didn't see me but I could hear him-" Gordie's voice cracked. His eyes glazed over as he peered at Vern. The trio of friends spent the next few moments scurrying around my kitchen in a desperate attempt to help the youngest of us. I, however, stood back. My mind had stopped now, I knew I needed to help him but my body wouldn't move. I can't figure out why I didn't. I'd seen Chris beat thousands of times. Even today I saw Teddy battered and bruised, so why was Vern's cut face causing me to feel like this?

I guess, in some warped sense, I was used to seeing Chris hurt. Though it never pleased me, it was a site I see more often than I'd like. The same goes for Teddy. His mouth often gets him into bits of trouble and he's use to being smack a good time or two. But not Verno, me, or Gordie. No, we were the serious pussies of the group. Not one of us had been beaten badly, ever. We were delicate. We were weak. Perhaps that's why seeing Vern the way he is shut me down.

"Stop it, Teddy," Chris's harsh bark came out. Duchamp had started smacking Vern's cheek, trying to wake him up. "I'm serious shit-heap, knock it off."

"Why isn't he waking up?"

The sound of my voice surprised me. Apparently, it surprised the boys as well. They all turned around and acted shock to find me standing there. I guess they forgot they were at my house.

"I don't know," Chris finally croaked. "You guys think we should take him to the hospital?"

"And tell them what?" Teddy snapped incredulously.

"I don't know! Something," Chris stood. My jaw clenched as I brainstormed. I tried to think of something. Some excuse but couldn't. Sighing, I grabbed the note pad of the fridge, "Come on, let's take him, we can think of something on the way."

Hastily, I scribble down a note to my parents: _Vern's been hurt. We're at the hospital. I'm fine. I love you. -Danielle. _

Teddy and Christopher got under each side of Vern. They lifted him off the chair and nodded to the door. Gordie ran and tossed it open, holding it for them to come through. I ripped the note off the pad and tossed it on the table. Grabbing the keys off the hook by the back door, I motioned for Gordo to follow the guys. Locking the door, I shoved the keys into my pocket and jumped off the porch.

The hospital wasn't really a hospital. It was more like a really large doctor's office. Because Castle Rock was so small, there wasn't a serious need for a hospital just the average physician. If there was ever an emergency, you'd go to Chamberlain Memorial about forty miles away. Since there was no way we were lugging Vern's not so light ass all the way to Chamberlain, we instead took him the whole seven miles to Castle Rock Medical Clinic. The Clinic is open week days eight a.m. to six p.m. It was nearly five forty so we made it just in time.

"Doctor Hayworth!" Chris shouted as I held the door open. They bustled in with Vern and plopped him down in a chair of the waiting room. Teddy, who was sweating from the load, plundered down beside him. Doctor Alexander Hayworth is an older man. He's older than my father with a salt-and-pepper complexion. Though he's the typical male, Dr. Hayworth is a lot more open minded than most. I suppose he's wise with age, or something. He knows Chris extremely well considering this place is practically Chris's second home. Over the last two years Mr. Chambers has sent Chris here over twelve times at minimum so it was no surprise for Doc to see us here on this random Thursday afternoon. I think the shock came from seeing Vern beaten, not Chambers.

"What happened?" Dr. Hayworth scooted over to Vern. "Boys, help me get him to the back room."

Instantly, Teddy and Chris snapped into action. Together they once again lifted Tessio and helped him back to an examination room. Gordie followed but I stayed behind. With the four of them back there it will be crowded enough. I sat down in one of the many plastic chairs that littered the waiting room. No one was here tonight. Not even Dr. Hayworth's secretary Margret. It wasn't uncommon for the doctor to give her the evening off it they aren't busy. The waiting room was mostly bare except for Margret's desk, a table with various magazines scattered on the surface, and a ton of chairs. Oh, there was a small plant in the corner too.

Bored out of my mind, I sat there, twiddling my thumbs and glaring at the pale yellow walls. The clock hanging above Margret's desk was obscenely loud. The little, black hands ticked away mocking the silence. Needless to say, I got bored quickly. Nothing I did distracted me for more than three or four minutes at a time. I tried to count the tiles on the floor, I tried to count the number of chairs, I tried to find a pattern in the tiles, I tried to figure out what type of plant was in the corner based on the shape, color, and size of the leaves…I was just about to lose my mind when Teddy suddenly emerged in the waiting room.

"Hey…there you are."

"How is he?" I shot up out of the chair, silently thanking God that I wasn't alone anymore, while simultaneously praying that Vern-o was okay. Teddy nodded, "He's awake. Doc gave him some kind of medicine in a shot, and snap! He's up. He panicked for a minute. Thought he was still at home. He even thought Chris was Billy for a second, he moved to hit him-"

"Oh God."

"Tell me about it. Why are you out here?"

"Figured I'd be best out of the way."

"Yeah. We were worried for a second. Turned around and you were gone," though Teddy was rarely serious, when he was he was sincere and mature. Thankfully, tonight he's had sense enough to be both of those things. Sighing, I bit my lip, "Two down, three to go…"

"I think you're next," Teddy spoke quietly.

"Why?" my voice squeaked. Solemnly, he explained, "Because Ace hates Chris but Gordie held the gun to his head so naturally I think he'll save Gordo for last. Chris is the next most important, the me, you, and Vern-o. Since me and Vern have already gotten ours, he'll come after you next. Then Chris and finally Gordie."

"But…I mean…he…he might not," I fumbled to speak. Duchamp peered at me knowingly, sliding an arm around my shoulders. He guided me over to a set of chairs and we sat. "Do you really think they'll try to get me?"

"Ace is a douce bag. So are the rest of those faggots. I wouldn't put it passed them."

"Yeah…you're right…"

I peered at the ground imagining Ace choking me. Eyeball slapping me. Charlie punching me. Vince kicking me. And so on. It wasn't a great visual image. I tried to shake them off but couldn't. Teddy sensed my discomfort and piped up, "Hey, you wanna go see Vern?"

"Yeah. I do."


	15. Chapter 15

**Holy mother of Mary this update is long! **

**Much thanks to everyone who reviewed:** crystal300, S.A.M. Fonceca, xxkpxx, jezzlovescherrypez, Fairy Skull, Raine44354**. You people rock, hard core. Also, check out** S.A.M. Fonceca's** story **Trainwreck**. It's a pretty good** Stand By Me **story.**

In all the hustle and bustle of the passed week, I had forgotten my promise to my mother. _No Henry. If she wants to go, let her go. But I wouldn't make plans next week. _That moment seemed years ago rather than simply days and sure enough, my mother had meant what she said. Saturday morning she came strolling into my bedroom, especially cheerful, and beckoned me downstairs for breakfast. Once downstairs she announced that we had plans.

"What plans?" I asked as I shoved a spoonful of eggs in my mouth. Making sure to chew with my mouth closed, I waited.

"Well," she spoke, folding her hands over her lap. "I was thinking we could head into town…maybe do a little shopping. Just spend some girl time together, that's all."

"Oh, um, okay," I nodded, smiling at her. "Sounds fun."

"Good," my mother echoed my smile before directing her vision on my father. "Henry, dear, pass the bacon please."

Glancing up, my father raised his eyebrow, then scanned the table for the bacon. He spotted it before folding down his newspaper and placing it aside. He passed her the bacon, the began to eat himself. "Danielle, how's that friend of yours doing?"

"Who?"

"That boy. The one who got hurt," he clarified as he took a bit of toast.

Mom corrected him, "That would be Vern Tessio, darling. Jude and Taylor's son."

"Oh, Vern's fine, dad. He's just a bit shaken up."

"I don't know why you won't tell the authorities who did it. It's not doing anyone any bit of good to with hold that information. Those hoodlums are still running around probably doing it to someone else, right now. And if they aren't they're going to again."

"You have no idea," I muttered to myself. Raising my voice, I lied, "Daddy, we won't know who did it. I already told you."

"Don't lie, Daniele, I can see it in your face."

"I'm not-"

But before an argument could even begin to start, my mother had to stop it. "So, sweetie, I was thinking while we're in town we should go by Maureen's shop and get your ears pierced."

"What?" my eyes widened. Instinctively, my fingers flew to my ears. "You want to put holes in my ears?"

"Oh, honey, don't be so dramatic. All the young girls are doing it these days. Why not?" my face must have paled because she rolled her eyes. "It doesn't hurt, Danielle. I had mine done. Promise."

"But-"

"I think it would look nice," dad spoke, nodding in agreement.

"No, daddy, come on-"

"It's settled then," my mother beamed brightly. Her face seamed to radiate happiness at the thought of someone stabbing my ears with a needle. It made me want to barf. I tried to say no, but once again she shot me down. Both of my parents seemed to think it was a splendid idea and didn't care my opinion. Because it's not my body or anything…Once more, I opened my mouth to object but before words could even form in my head, mom snapped, "Hush, Danielle, and eat your breakfast."

"Damnit," I whispered, biting into a piece of bacon. Who knew bacon could stifle words so well?

"Can I call Chris and let him know I can't go to the lake today?" I asked mother after breakfast. Truth was, we had no plans to go to the lake but I wanted the boys to know that I would be safe today, for them to not worry about me.

"Sure, go ahead, but then hurry and get ready. We'll leave around nine, how's that?"

"Yes ma'am, that's fine," I muttered scurrying over to the phone hanging on the wall. I picked it off the receiver and dialed Teddy's number. Though Christopher was no pussy, we all thought it would be wise if he steered clear of his house for a while. Considering all the beatings the Cobras have been dishing out lately, our gang decided it would be best for Chris to be around Eyeball only when forced.

Three rings later and Mrs. Duchamp answered, "Hello."

"Hello Mrs. Duchamp, it's Daniele Harper. Is Teddy there?"

"Yeah," she grumbled. "Teddy!"

Mrs. Duchamp was not an overly polite woman. She was brittle and gangly; while her husband's away in Togus, she sleeps around. Teddy's mother has slept with Everett Scott (a part-time worker at Vincent's), Tom Banker (a grocer at the local market), Tom Banker's banker David Ells, Mr. Sutton (the man who owns the Castle Rock mill), and a slew of others. Though she provides a roof over Teddy's head and food to eat, she provides little else. Once more, she shouted Teddy's name then sighed, "Here he comes."

"Thank yo-" she didn't hear me as she passed the phone to Teddy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Duchamp."

"What's shakin' Harper?"

"I'm taken for the day. Mom's taking me shopping."

"Ohhh, girl time-"

"Her words exactly."

Teddy chuckled into the receiver. "Going to go try on dresses, buy tampons, and trash talk men?"

"Something like that," I snorted. "How's Vern?"

"Good. So far Billy's left him alone. Said he won't even talk to Vern."

"Odd. You and Chris okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Have fun, Danni. We'll check in tomorrow. Bye Danni."

"Bye Teddy."

"Oh, and Chris says hi."

"Haha," I grinned. "Hello Christopher."

"She says 'She loves you and wants to have your babies'," our crazy friend hollered into the background. I couldn't help but blush, clutching the phone tighter, I muttered, "Goodbye Teddy." Clicking the end button, I replaced that phone on the hook. My face was still burning red as I sat there chewing on my lip. I brushed my hair out of my face before laughing at my girly foolishness. Dashing up stairs, I gathered my things and hopped in the shower.

I quickly showered and dressed. Once my hair was fixed and my appearance was plausible, I traipsed down to my parents bedroom. Rapping my knuckles on the door, I heard my mother call, "Yes?"

"I'm ready."

"Good," she opened the door. "Let's go." Smiling like a true housewife, she grabbed her petite purse, kissed my father goodbye, and started for the car.

"Bye dad," I tossed him a wave.

"Have fun, Danni, and try not to fight with your mother too much."

"Me? Why I would never!"

"Methinks you would," my father responded to my joke coyly. We flashed each other identical grins, then I retreated to the car. When my mother said go into town, I assumed she meant Castle Rock. I assumed wrong. Soon we were passing the Castle Rock City Limits sign and heading straight for Douglas County, the county south of Castle Rock, Chamberlain laying to the north. Douglas was rather large and had three major shopping centers. It took us nearly an hour to get to the closet one and the ride there had been almost complete silence, the only noise being the radio. When we finally pulled into a parking spot, I was heavily relieved.

Climbing from the car, my mother smiled. Shopping was her forte. Shopping was her safe zone. Her it was like she was a professional. "Alright, darling, where would you like to start first?"

"Oh, well that depends. What are we shopping for?" I asked her as I exited the car, softly shutting my door.

"Back to school, of course. We never got to go after you returned from California. I figured now would be the best time. It's still early in the year, the sales will still be going, it's perfect."

"Mom you don't hav-"

"Nonsense, Daniele. A mother is never happier than when she is giving her child what they need. You need new clothes. Now where to start?" I peered up at her debating whether all mothers felt that way. I knew they didn't but it was nice to know mine did. "How about we start at Maxine's?"

"Excellent choice."

We shopped for hours hitting this store, and that store, and oh, let's go to that one too. I didn't think it was possible to fit so much in the trunk of our car, but we did. Now, don't get me wrong, it wasn't just my stuff. My mother bought her two new dresses, a new collection of ties for dad, and a new pair of shoes for herself. Nevertheless, the majority was mine. But she was the one who insisted on buying it all. When you compiled everything I'd gotten together, it seemed as if I'd received a new wardrobe…let's see. I bought three dresses, six skirts, four blouses, one tee shirt (which I had to beg for), two pairs of jeans (I didn't have to beg much for those, she would rather me wear jeans on the weekends than get my skirts/dresses dirty), four pairs of shoes, two bra's, a set of panties, a set of socks, three sweaters, and a pair of pajama bottoms. Ridiculous, I know but I'm not complaining.

It was just passed two when we concluded our little excursion. The drive back to Castle Rock was much livelier. We chit-chatted the whole way home about which clothing article we liked the best. We gossiped about the various women we saw shopping that day and even the few men. When our giggles subsided, I twisted in my seat and smiled at her, "Thanks for bringing me mom. I really appreciate it; everything."

"You're welcome, sweetie. I'm glad you were able to find everything you needed-"

"More than everything!" I laughed.

"Marvelous," she grinned. "We should have a fashion show for your father when we get home."

We were two streets over from the house when she suddenly turned the car in the other direction. "Where are we going?"

"You didn't think I forgot, did you?"

"Forgot what-" but my question was answered as the car pulled into a parking space in front of Maureen's Jewelry shop. My face scrunched, my breath hitched, and my heart stopped. "Mom…noooo. Please, come on."

"Do not argue with me, Danielle. Get out of the car," she spoke. Winching, I started writhing my hands and climbed from the vehicle. Somberly, I followed her inside. A wave of hello's crashed on us as we entered. Apparently, everyone knew we were coming, my mother had called and spoken to Maureen. "Are you excited, Daniele? Pierced ears are very important."

"Oh, yeah, I'm thrilled," I muttered. "Can we just get this over with, please?"

Two stabs and a pair of earrings later, I was walking out of Maureen's with a look of extreme discomfort on my face. My mother kept doting on me; she was proud I didn't cry. Dad was ecstatic when we arrive home. He wanted to see all the clothes and stared at my ears for minutes. I had just changed into my new baby blue dress, a really cute one with a white collar that hugged my waist, hips, and chest perfectly, when my mother called for me downstairs. Quickly, I slipped on a new pair of white shoes that went with the outfit. "I'm coming!"

"How does I look?" I asked as I danced down the stairs.

"Honey you look wonderful," she smiled. "But I think something's wrong."

"What?" I glanced down at my body. "Wha-"

"No sweetie," she shook her head. Then she motioned the kitchen. My eyebrows furrowed as I followed her gaze. Shuffling into the kitchen, I listened to the soft tapping of my shoes against the wooden paneled floors. Christopher sat at the kitchen table with my father. Upon my arrival, they stopped speaking. Gradually, they both faced me. Chris's eyes traveled the length of my body, stopping on my face. This action caused me to blush, drastically. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Teddy's place was getting crowded and Gordie was at his aunt Merrill's," he explained as he stood.

"Naturally I was your fall back. I feel loved," I joked. "Can we finish the show later?"

My father nodded, "Yes." He sent a smile my mother's way as they both peered us down. I was confused by this but shrugged it off. Chambers followed me to my room and snorted at the dozen or so bags scattered around my room. "Who could need this many clothes?"

"Ask my mother," I mumbled closing the door. "Do you like it?"

"The bags? Shoot yeah, they're the coolest," he cocked a grin at me. Rolling my eyes, I shoved him in the shoulder. "I'm talking about the dress, you wet-end."

"What dress? Oh, oh that dress…" Chris joked. I leaned against my dresser glaring at him. Chris simply smiled and nodded, "Yes, Daniele, your dress is very pretty."

"Wow…"

"What?"

"I honestly can't remember the last time you called me Daniele," I nearly whispered. Despite the fact that being called your first name by your friends is normal, to me it wasn't. None of the boys called me Daniele. Not one. Especially not Chris so you can see why this was such a shock.

"So what?"

"So it's not normal. What gives?"

Chris shrugged again and stepped closer. "Nothing."

"Sure," I muttered. I kicked off the dresser and walked around him. I pushed a bunch of bags off my bed and sat down. Crossing my ankles, I peered up at him, "Are you going home tonight?"

"Doubt it, I might sneak into Gordie's," he mumbled as he peered at a few knick-knacks on my desk. He picked up a paper clip and started to flip it around his fingers. Dropping it carelessly on the desk, he dropped down into the chair.

"You know you're welcome here."

"It's fine, Gordo won't mind-"

"I will," I cut him off. "Stay here, please. It will help me sleep easier, knowing you're okay and I'm not alone."

Chris glanced at me, then fixed his stare on the floor. Gradually, he nodded, "Okay."

"Gee, don't sound so enthusiastic," I joked. Chris's eyes flashed to mine.

"Would you be? I mean, it's _you_," he chuckled, jumping out of the chair. He dropped down on the bed beside me, and snuggling down into my pillow. "You're boring…and loud, and you-"

"Oh shut up!" I smacked him in the shoulder. "You're mean."

"Mean? How am I mean?"

"Are you joking?! You just called me loud, and boring. I am not boring. I'm amazing, if you hadn't noticed and if anyone's boring it's so you. I mean God, and loud? Please, that's so Teddy's thing! Everyone knows that. I, however, and a beautiful person. I'm caring and sweet and kind. I help you out all the time, and I help the boys. Could anyone be more selfless than me? I don't think it's possible. I mean, real-" but my joking rant was cut off abruptly. Chris's hand was clamped down over my mouth as he steadied himself, kneeling beside me on the bed, "I love you and everything, Danni, but shut up."

As his hand slipped from my mouth, it cupped my cheek, and slide down to my side. He grinned, "You may be selfless and wonderful but you talk too much."

"Yeah, well it's a learned habit. I learned it from my best friend."

"Yeah?" Chris asked as he changed positions and sat down next to me. Hugging me from the side, he spoke, "Tell me about this friend?"

"There's not much to tell. He's…annoying," I groaned.

"Thanks-"

"Kidding…sort of," I continued to smile. "No…let's see…well he's tall…and has blonde hair….oh, and his eyes. He has the prettiest blue eyes…they just kind of break you, stare into your soul. Chris is that kind of person. He gets people, he just knows what to do-"

"Sounds like a puss," he whispered softly. I shook my head, "I disagree. He's wonderful. There's a reason he's my best friend."

"You could do better."

"No," I mumbled. "I couldn't. Plus, I like what I got."

Chris peered at me in disbelief, then, he leaned in and kissed me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ahhh, so many updates! It's ridiculous. I was gone for about two weeks and now I'm finally back and it's almost an update a day. I know, I'm amazing. ;]**

**Since this is a Chris Chambers based fanfic and there hasn't been a whole lot of Chris/OC romantically, I made this chapter. I hope it suffices your needs. Haha. Let me know if it sucked, por favor! :]**

"I told them you went home," I muttered to Chris as I entered my room, closing the door behind me. "So be quiet."

We'd just finished eating dinner and my parents were under the impression that I had just walked Christopher to the door and sent him home. We, however, knew that he was, in fact, staying the night. Chris nodded from his spot on the floor. His science textbook was laying opened on his lap but he didn't seem all that interested in homework. His eyes were darting around the room begging to be distracted. A small giggle rose my lips, it was quiet amusing. Crossing the room, I took a tee shirt and my new flannel pants from my dresser.

"Look away, Chambers," I muttered as I started to unbutton my dress. Chris's eyebrows raised, a small smirk forming on his lips. "Don't look at me that way; turn around."

Chuckling, he obliged. I quickly slipped off the dress and pulled on the pants. I just knew he was going to turn around any second. I tugged the shirt on and cleared my throat, "All done."

The older boy said nothing as he returned to his homework; but I caught his eyes drift over to me briefly. Once my dress was in the dirty laundry hamper, I tip-toed to the bathroom and freshened up. I brushed my teeth, combed through my hair, and washed my face. Gathering my thick, brunette locks, I pulled it up into a pony tail. My reflection stared me down via the mirror on the medicine cabinet above the sink. There is nothing special about my face, nothing special about me. I wonder if Chris finds me attractive…I wonder if when he looks at me he thinks I'm as beautiful as I think he is. I wonder, but I doubt it. Sighing, I flicked off the light and retreated back to my room.

Ever so studious, Chambers was still bent over his book scribbling away. He glanced up when I entered the room, giving a quick smile I sat on the edge of the bed next to him. My knees were level with his eyes. I peered down at him, "Do you want to change? I can sneak a pair of my dad's boxers or so-"

"I'm fine," he replied. "I'll sleep in my jeans."

"You sure?"

My best friend grinned up at me, "Yes ma'am."

Chris returned to his work and, as bored as I was getting, I didn't want to be a distraction. This year, his work was very important to him and there was no way I was going to get in the way of that. A large pile of old comics from the tree house, a few sports magazines Davey had left here, and a book Gordie had gave me was compiled on my desk. Slipping off the bed, I waltzed over to the stack and ran my fingertips over the sleek covers of the comics. Two Mighty Mouse comics, three detective comics, and one Where's Waldo comic. I tossed them aside and picked up the book: All Creatures Great and Small by James Herriot.

Taking the book to my bed, I curled up against my pillow and began to read. The novel was based on a man who worked as a veterinarian in Yorkshire England about twenty years ago. It took through his life working with the animals and the Farnon brothers, partners who helped start a vet's office. At least, that's what I got from Gordie's description. So far I was only on the second chapter.

Once I began to read, I couldn't stop. I was another six chapters in when Christopher suddenly plopped down on the end of the bed. "What are you reading?" I raised the book, flashing the cover. Chris grunted, "All Creatures Great and Small. Sounds boring. Why're you reading it?"

"Gordie gave it to me. I figured it must be worth something if he took the time to read it," I answered as I folded down the corner of the page. Closing the book, I allowed it to drop to the floor with a soft thud. "Tired?"

"A little."

"Sleep?"

"Please," he laughed. I nodded and climbed off the bed. Scurrying over, I clicked down the lights and made sure my door was shut. Chris had laid down on his side, pressed against the wall. I chuckled quietly, "Chris the bed's big enough for the two of us. You don't have to squish yourself."

"I know, but you're violent in your sleep. Last time I slept over you nearly took out my eye with your elbow," he mumbled, closing his eyes. Pulling back the covers, I slid onto the mattress beside him. Almost automatically, Chris draped his arm across my stomach, settling in against my side. An inaudible yawn escaped my lips as I burrowed down into the pillows and blankets. Warmth was radiating off of Chris next to me, his body heat warming me. He heat was welcome and needed so I tugged him closer. "Chris…"

"Hmmm?" he asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

"The other night, here…when I kissed you. I know we didn't really talk…about it…" I winced. Now, Chris was peering at me expectantly and I wasn't exactly coming off nicely. I better just get to it. "Chris, I like you. I really like you and it's not the friend sort of like, it's the love kind. And you know this and I know it seems pointless for me to be telling you what you already know but I just wanted to make sure it was clear to both of us-"

"That you like me?" he asked softly. Despite how thankful I was that he wasn't mocking me, all I could do was nod. And only then did I realize the fact that our bodies had gradually become entwined and that his face was inches from mine. "Well then I guess you should know that I like you too."

"I kinda figured," I smiled weakly. "That kiss yesterday was a big hint."

Chris offered a small sort of half-grin. Gingerly, he reached up and stroked my cheek with his thumb, his palm flattening out over my cheek. He quietly asked, "So why the need to voice it?"

"I don't know…but I feel better about it now. There's no confusion."

"You were confused?"

"I wasn't sure if you felt exactly like I do. You probably don-" but I couldn't finish, Chris cut me off, "I do. I know you love me and I love you too, Danni. I just don't act on it all the time because you could do better than me. Better than the low-life Chambers kid with no future-"

"You do have a future, Chris! You can be anything you want," I gave a frustrated sigh. Propping myself up on my elbow, I hovered over him. "Chris you have potential and you have heart. You just don't believe in yourself. Chris, you can't keep letting everyone get you down. I don't understand. I mean, you always say how important Gordie and I are to you, yet you never listen to us. Instead you care more about what the idiots of Castle Rock have to say…"

"Danni…" Chris sighed, closing his eyes. "You don't get it. It's not just them, it's everyone."

"Like your family? If you haven't figured it out by now, babe, but you're better than them too," I mutter softly; I decided to drop the topic, arguing with my best friend was not an ideal way to fall asleep. Chris was gazing up at me, an intensity to his eyes that I hadn't seen since our face off with the Cobras on Back Harlow Road. Gently, I felt his hands creep onto my waist. A deep crimson blush spread on my cheeks and I was grateful for the lack of light. Chambers lifted himself up and connected our lips. Carefully, I molded my body against his, nearly laying on top of him. His lips moved against mine, his hands trailed up and cradled the back of my neck. A sigh of bliss echoed through my lungs, my lips parted.

Chris seemed hesitant to move then. We broke apart and peered at each other. Embarrassed, teenage smiles appeared on both our faces. Then we were kissing again. But it was different, quicker, heavier. Soon we were sweating and panting and change positions. His shirt was off, my shirt was lifted, it was getting hot and fast. Just as Chris's lips were trailing kissed down my collar bone, it occurred to me that at any moment, my parents could walk in. My mother or father could see me in bed, under the covers, kissing a half-naked boy with a not so outstanding reputation. Something told me that would not be good. I told Chris we better calm down before we took anything too far. Of course, he agreed and, after we hunted down his shirt, we both lay down. Those silly, embarrassed grins still clouded our face as together, we drifted off to sleep.

The remainder of the weekend went by smoothly. The five of us laid low and, when Monday rolled around and it was time for school, there had been no sign of the Cobras. "As glad as I am," Gordie muttered as we walked through the double doors of our school. "Doesn't it bother you a little?"

"Does what?" I asked, gripping my sweater tighter. The school was unusually chilly and my bare skirted legs were getting goose bumps.

"The fact that suddenly, all the Cobras are a-wall. Even Ace. It's not…normal. I mean, they're picking us off one by one, yet, none of us have seen them around town."

"Sure that's…odd but, Gordo, there's a reason we don't see them. Remember? We've been hiding like hell."

"So you didn't see not one of them while you were out the other day?"

"Gee, let me think…nope, I'm pretty sure none of them were shopping at Macy's in Douglas. Damn shame too; I saw a dress that would look amazing on Fuzzy. You know, really show of his chest," I winked at him. Gordon walked me to my locker and as I was collecting my books, Teddy appeared beside us.

"Hello, Gordon, Danielle," he grinned.

"Why are you boys starting to call me Daniele? I like Danni just fine, thank you."

"What are yo-holy shit!" Teddy cut himself off. Stupidly, he failed his arms, dropping his books across the tiled floor.

"What the shit, Teddy?" Gordie rolled his eyes.

"Danni! You have a rock in your ear!"

Scoffing, I too rolled my eyes, "It's call a earring shit-for-brains." I twisted the combination into the locker, lifted up, and pulled open the locker door. Roughly, I dropped my World Literature textbook on top of the stack sitting discombobulated in the tiny space. I snagged the two German books (the workbook and textbook). Slapping the door shut, I twisted the lock and faced the boys.

To my surprise, Chris and Vern were standing there too. I raised my eyebrows, "What?" My four best friends stood their, peering at me, curious and befuddled expressions haunting their faces. "What?!" I repeated myself a little louder.

"You gotcha ears pierced," Tessio announced.

"No shit, Sherlock. Look, it's not a big deal, okay? My mom made me get it done Saturday. It's nothing," I muttered. Was it that big of a shock that I had finally taking a step towards adult womanhood? I mean, I may not be the peppiest girl in town, but I'm not a dyke. I wear skirts, and on occasion make-up. I'm not a total guy's girl, so why were they acting like I suddenly grew boobs and got pregnant?

"How did I not notice that?" Chris mumbled, narrowing his eyes. He lifted his hand, grazing the small diamond stud now hanging in my ear.

"Are you seriously?"

"All night and you never noticed them? Not once?" I asked. "Wow, Chris, that's sad."

"All night?" Teddy echoed me. Suggestively, Duchamp wiggled his eyebrows. "I see. That's why Christopher didn't need to crash the night. Got a better bed to sleep in…"

"One with better company," Chris shot back. The boys cracked into grins and, although I was smiling, I couldn't help but feel like the butt of the joke. This was one of the few moments when I slightly regretting being the only girl. Together, the five of us embarked down the halls to our separate class. Just as I was waving goodbye and slipping into my homeroom, a sudden grip and yank on my elbow caused me to shriek and stop. "What?"

"Should we…I mean do we need….what would we-"

"Stop babbling. What?"

"What are we?"

"What?" I laughed. "Well, Christopher, I do believe we are humans. If you want to get technical: homo sapiens."

"Danni," he chided. His blue eyes flickered around the hall way as the remaining bits of students entered their classes. "I meant what are _we_, as in, us. Us as a…well, that's it. I don't know what to call us."

"Oh," I muttered, blushing once again. I seemed to be doing that an awful lot lately. God, blushing, earrings, what's next? "What to do want us to be?"

"Danni," he whispered, stepping closer. "I want us to be together. But people wi-"

"Will what? Look at me funny? Talk about me? Note to self: they already do," I laughing. "I don't mind. Not to be frank, but, why the sudden interest?"

"Gordie knows something's up. I didn't want to lie to him but I didn't know exactly what to say," much to my surprise, a small red flittered across his face. Quietly, I poked him, "You're blushing."

Chris cleared his throat, dropping his voice a few octaves deeper, "I am not."

"Chambers! Get to class, stop distracting my student!" Mrs. Mason snapped, poking her head out into the hall.

"Yes ma'am," he hollered. "See ya, Danni."

"Not if I see you first," I winked. Christopher had waited until first period, our World Lit class that we shared with Gordo, to tell the _big news_. I had expected Gordie to at least crack a joke or wink or something when we told him. Instead, he genuinely smiled and muttered, "About damn time."

I wish I could say the same for Vern and Teddy. We were crowded around our lunch table, me, Chris, Lachance on one side, Vern-o and Teddy on the other. Teddy was the first to react, "Wait, wait, wait. Hold the phone, here! Are you telling me that you, Christopher Lee Chambers, are in fact, dating our one Danielle-Ow!" I swiftly kicked him under the table. "Dating our one Danni Elizabeth Harper? Are you kidding?"

"Yes, Duchamp, this is all an elaborate hoax to make you look like an ass," Gordie scoffed biting into his apple.

"And you're doing an excellent job at it," Chris finished.

Somehow, Vern got confused, "I don't get it. How did this happen?"

"What do you how'd this happen? It just…did, I don't know." My reason was pathetic. But truthful. My relationship with Chris had always been different but the trip to find Ray Brower had changed things. It had helped to put life into perspective; cleared my mind. I knew what I wanted out of like, and I knew who I wanted. I wanted Chris. And by some miracle of God, he wanted me to. So who the hell was I to question it?

Glancing over at my best friend, our eyes locked. He took my hand under the table, our fingers weaving together. The blonde Chambers leaned over, and whispered in my ear, "They took it better than I thought they would." His thumb was rubbing small circles on the back of my hand and I was finding it hard to focus. For a moment, I forgot we were in the cafeteria at school, imagining that we were still cuddle in my bed. Smiling back at him, I nodded, "Our friends are cool." Bravely, Chris decided to kiss me right there. In front of our friends, in front of our peers, in front of our teachers.

It was a daring move to say the least; sort of like the final factor. We were together and it was official. Beside us, Gordie wolf-whistle, Teddy burst into a fit of loud, obnoxious cackles, and Vern moaned. "Aw, come on. You two aren't going to be like, making-out all the time are you? Swapping spit is gross."

Grinning at Chris, I glanced at Vern. "I hate to break it to you, Tessio, but if that's how you view kissing…you probably aren't doing it right."


	17. Chapter 17

**There were a number of ways I considering doing this chapter. I considered doing the second half from Christopher's point of view but decided I couldn't because a) I don't write that well from the male perspective and b) it wouldn't flow with the rest of the story. Then I considered putting a different twist to the confrontation between the Cobras and Chris…and in a way I sort of did, but not one that's terribly noticeable. Lastly, I considered Danni having to go to the Chambers' household and remove the light bulb from the cellar (if you don't know what I'm talking about, read the novella). However, I realized that Chris would never ask Danni to do that; he'd get one of the boys to do it. So, with all other options gone, this is my take on Chris's altercation with the big, bad wolves known as Ace Merrill & Co. **

**Please let me know what you think; I really want opinions on this chapter. **

School had just let out for the day; Gordon and Chris were walking me home. The sun was high in the sky and was practically boiling Castle Rock with an intense heat. I was skipping a few paces ahead of the boys, an uncharacteristically feminine move on my behalf. It seemed here lately I've been doing things like that a lot: blushing every five seconds, paying more attention to my appearance, correcting the boys when they make crude remarks rather than join in and laugh…it was strange to say the least and I couldn't help but wonder if my new found relationship with my best friend could be the cause. Perhaps my subconscious was attempting to make me more suitable to date Christopher.

Speaking of the young, blonde Chambers, behind me on the cemented sidewalk, Chris and Gordie had began to speak softly, almost in whispers. I slowed my skips to a steady walk still a few feet away. Trying to appear nonchalant, I listened, "…never has really been like that for me. I'm not interested. Do you think that means something might be wrong with me?"

"No way, man," Chris replied. But before he could add more, Lachance kept going. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" our friend chuckled. "It's not like we're having sex; we _aren't_ having sex, Gordie."

At this, my jaw dropped. Sex? Gordon was asking Chris if we were having sex? What the hell? No we weren't, of course not. I mean, God, we're still practically kids. Well…sort of. And why would he want to know? That's just wrong. And awkward. Much to my surprised, I had stopped walking. Apparently, the guys had noticed this too as they were now hushed completely. Trying to play it off, I pretended to kneel and adjusted my shoe. When I stood again, and went on walking, the brunette boy replied, "Not what I meant, wet end. I mean what's it like being with a girl like that?"

"Man, it's just Danni. Danni Harper, our friend. Remember? She's with us all the time so I think you can figure it out," I wasn't sure how exactly to interpret that. Just Danni? What was he implying by that?

"Teddy, Vern, and I are friends with Danni; we don't date her! It's different," Gordie bumped Chris. "Isn't it? We don't kiss her, we don't hold her hand, we only spend the night with her in groups…I'm pretty sure none of us has ever shared a bed with her."

"Okay, it's a little different. So what?"

"So tell me about it!" I heard Chris sigh, the inside of my stomaching churning. Curious to his answer, listened intently. I think they stopped walking because the would be distant echoes of their footsteps were not silent. Gradually slowing me walk, I strained even more to listen. Christopher finally spoke, "I don't know what to tell you, Gordie, because I don't know how to describe it. Danni and I have always been close; like I'm closer to you too. You know? I'm not sure why it's like this for us, but it is. Plus, I don't really have any other girls to compare these feelings with. But, man…it's just…see? I have no clue! It's her, Gordo. Just her. Something about Danni. It's indescribable. When I'm with her I feel like I've got a shot at getting out of this shit-hole. I've got a chance to be somebody. She likes me, she believes in me; even her parents do! They smile when I come over, they laugh when I tell jokes, her mom gets concerned when I'm hurt, her dad shows me football plays…they make me feel like I belong…"

Gradually, Chambers trailed off. Their pace quickened a bit, their footsteps growing louder as they grew closer to me. Just then, in that instant, I had a flash back of a weekend not too long ago. We had just left Milo Pressman cussing up a storm at Castle Rock Salvage. Walking on the train trestle, Chris and Gordie were behind me, Duchamp and Vern-o taking the lead. Much like now, the boys to my back we having a heated discussion, one that seemed important; I was eavesdropping then too. The only difference being: I felt guilty then. In that moment, it felt like I was really back there. I could feel my sweat drenched clothes clinging to my body…I could hear the birds cat-calling above…I could smell the wet, damp earth…I could see the trees…for a split second I was lost in a memory.

However, the sudden blaring of a car horn snapped me back to the present. Up the black, three houses down sat the most horrible sight ever. Ace Merrill had just parked his '55 Chevrolet Clipper on the curb. He was exiting the car, Fuzzy and Eyeball following suit. At first, I assumed the honking horn was a pre-beating warning, but soon realized they hadn't yet spotted us. The house before them belonged to fellow Cobra member Vince Desjardins. Perhaps, they were picking him up.

Whirling around, I saw that Chris and Gordo had both noticed the sudden danger. As quietly as I could, I walked to them and gave them gentle pushes in the opposite direction. "Turn around, " I mumbled quietly. "Do not draw attention to us, walk casually. When we about two houses down, run. We'll go to the tree house, okay?"

Together, they nodded, Christopher catching my eyes silently. Then, slowly, we marched on. We were almost to the end to the end of the block and ready to run. All of a sudden, an angry shout sounded through the air, "Son of a bitch! It's them! Ace, it's them!"

Eyeball Chambers had ratted out his little brother; simultaneously sending chills through each of our bodies. "_**Run!" **_As I did what Gordie instructed, for the second time that day, I had a flash back. Only this time we were on a bridge, hovering a hundred feet over water running from a train. Thinking back, I would rather have been met by an oncoming freight rather than Ace Merrill and his loyal goons. Fear was pounding in my head in sync with my heart pounding in my chest. My skirt swished at my sides as my legs pumped against the pavement.

We tore across the traffic-less road, heading for a short cut through Mr. Mullberry's back yard. Chris, who has always been the fastest, was taking lead. He led us through Mr. Mullberry's yard and across to a back alley. Three roads over and they were still chasing us. I could hear the Cobras screaming obscenities, and could tell they were close. I knew we were going to die; I just knew it. Next to me, Chris slowed, shouting, "Gordie! Get her home!" Then, the crazy boy took of down the street.

"Chris! No!" I shrieked, pivoting. I moved to follow him but couldn't. Gordo had taken a firm vice grip on my arm and was now forcefully tugging me away. "Damn it, Danni, run!"

The two of us looped around and ran back towards my house. Shockingly, one of the Cobras was still following us. Mr. Desjardins himself, the other three having gone after Chris. Lachance had to practically drag me home; the guilt in my gut causing me to move sluggishly. We had left Chris to the mercy of three brutal men, most of which probably had knives at hand and would use them with little hesitation. The thought caused my throat to clench, pushing down the bile building in the back of my neck. Soon, the familiar sight of my home came into view. To our dismay, the driveway was vacant of my parents' cars. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Vince huffing and puffing. He was wheezing and looked ready to pass out. With a small prayer, I yelped, "Daddy! Help!"

Thankfully, Vince took the bluff threat and immediately halted. As he took many deep breaths, his chest pushing up and down, up and down quickly. The gangly boy scanned the area with his eyes. Once he realized we were lying, his eyes narrowed and he continued after us. Without missing a beat, Gordie and I skipped up the steps two at a time, flung open the door to my house, and slammed it shut. I latched the chain and turned the dead bolt.

"Check the back door," I demanded, my voice hoarse and empty. For once I was appreciative of the fact that my mother seldom locks the door when she goes to work. My body slumped against the wooden door. I allowed my eyes to close and tried to control my breaths once again. Seconds later, Gordie reappeared, "It's locked." He moved over to the window. Cautiously drawing back the curtain, he peeked outside. Releasing a deep breath, he announced, "He's gone."

We went into the kitchen and downed several glasses of water. Gulp after gulp. When we had finally had our fill, we collapsed into chairs at the breakfast table. Panting, sweating, and scarred, we sat. The silence was thick and laced with regret. We passed and shared knowing looks. We were at a loss for what to do. Dreadfully, I placed my hands upon the table top, my face resting in them. "Gordie…"

Tears welled in my eyes as I imagined all the horrible things they could, and were most likely doing to Christopher. Terrifying images flooded my mind. I visibly winced. Gordie was thinking the same, I assumed, for his face paled and was grief-stricken. Pathetically all we could do was sit and wait.

Gordon stayed with me until my mother got home nearly an hour later. We drove him home, then went to dinner with my father. I sat still and quiet all throughout the meal, still unsure of Chris's fate. Many times my father asked me what's wrong; despite the fact that I hated lying to them, I couldn't bring myself to respond truthfully. Instead, I muttered an excuse about not being hungry. When we returned home, I sat on my bed, mulling over many thoughts.

Another one or two hours passed. There was still no news, but Gordie called and asked if I'd heard anything. When I told him no, he hung up with the promise to call if he learned anything. Sitting on my bed, I cuddled with my pillow gazing out the window. My mother checked on me several times. At one point she demanded I tell my troubles. Lying for the second time that night, I muttered an excuse I thought would satisfy her, "I miss Davey."

Immediately, her demeanor changed. She barreled into a rant; she said she was sorry for pestering me. Her and dad missed him too. She suggested that we call him at his dorm. We did just that, gathering around the phone and waiting. As prompt as ever, Davey answered on the second ring. "Hello David," my father's voice spoke.

"Hey Pops!" the phone call consisted mostly of my brother and father discussing the university's sports program. They conversed over the football team's statistics and changes of winning state, the swim team's sponsor for the season who had bailed due to lack of funds, and the track team's long-distance requirements for the new term. Seldom would my mother or I add our two cents. On one occasion, though, Davey asked our father to check his records at the bank to make sure he had enough cash to last the rest of the semester. Our dad kept all family/business records in his office upstairs. When he went to check, mother went with him leaving David and I alone. "How are you, sis? How's Christopher?"

For a moment, I hesitated, debating whether or not to tell my big brother the truth. I knew he would respond with concern but wouldn't dare rat on us. However, I didn't have enough time to spit out the enter story which went back weeks ago to my arrival home from California, back to the Ray Brower adventure, back to where it all started. Instead, I told him about the bright spot in the midst of the darkness, "Christopher and I are together now."

"Together? Together? My little sister's moving up in the world!" I could practically see him smiling, his tone of voice a dead give away. "What did the parentals say? I best dad had a conniption fit. Did he give you two the sex talk? Oh, if he didn't please wait, I wanna be there-"

Giggling for the first time in almost four hours, I mumbled, "Oh, Jesus, no. They don't know. At least I don't think they do."

Fifteen minutes later, the phone was replaced on the hook and my family dispersed. I returned to my bed, resting the back of my head against the wall. Gradually, I drifted off into a sort of day-dream like slumber. Only, I wasn't dreaming, per say, I was remember. I was in Gordie's room the day before Christmas. Mrs. Lachance had allowed Denny and Gordie to invite a bunch of friends over for a holiday party. At the moment, Gordon and Teddy were in the bathroom fighting over who did the best Elvis impression; Vern was in the living room pigging on an assortment of chocolates, pastries, and goodies made by Mrs. Lachance; whilst Christopher and I sat on Gordie's bed flipping through the photo album Teddy and Vern had made me.

"Look at Denny's face," I grinned, my finger pointed to the small, black and white photo. Chris inclined, his face slowly forming a smile. The photograph displayed Dennis and his three buddies after they had finally completed the tree house. Together, they stood proudly in front of it. In the background, you could see our gang waiting with anxious smiles to explore it.

I flipped the page; picture, after picture, after picture, after picture. The amount of photographs was ridiculous. Looking at them, more often than not, we had no memory of the picture being taken. There were pictures of us swimming, of us tenting out in Vern's field, of us in the tree house, of us at school, of us at our various homes; the pictures held Gordon, Chris, Vern-o, Teddy, myself, Davey, Dennis, our various friends who had come and gone throughout the elementary school, our parents, etc. Smiling, I closed the album and looked at Chris.

"For once they actually had an excellent idea." Chambers shot me a warm, Christmas-y smile before slipping off the bed. Lightly, he tip-toed to the door. He peeked out the door and checked the coast. Quickly he shut the door and spun on me. "What I am about to show you is top-top-TOP secret, Danni Harper. You have to swear never to tell anyone I should you this."

"Yeah, o-okay," my eyebrows furrowed as I too stood.

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"Pinkie swear," Christopher whispered. I raised my hand, criss-crossing my littlest finger across my heart and held it up to him. He locked our fingers, then smiled. "You are the first, and last, person I have ever shown this to."

Chris knelt to the floor and started to rap his knuckles on the hardwood floors. He did this for several moments. I stood, staring in disbelief. What the hell was he doing? Suddenly, he broke out into a wolf-ish grin. Shooting a look my way, he pushed down onto the edge of the plank. It shot out of the floor abruptly. Chambers gripped the plank and placed it aside. "This…is my secret stash. Gordie doesn't even know it's here."

"How?" I murmured as I dropped to my knees beside him. "It's _his _room."

"What can I say?" he grinned at me. Inside the small hole in the floor sat a shoe box and beside that, a small leather bound book. The book, it turned out was the bible my father had given him when we were in second grade. He said that was the first present an adult had ever given him. The shoe box held random items. A gum wrapper with a picture of Babe Ruth on it, a picture of me, him, and Teddy, and assorted chocolates and collectors football cards. "It's wonderful."

"Feel free to use this anytime, okay?" Chris offered. Nodding, I grinned, "You betcha."

My dream train shifted then. I was taken back to the early days of the previous summer. The day was hot and humid, an common occurrence for Castle Rock. The gang and I were relaxing in the tree house jamming out to Bobby Rydell on Teddy's portable radio. John and Marty DeSpain, Billy Greer, and Steve Hope, four other boys we regularly hang with, had just arrived and were trying to convince us to ditch the tunes and head over to the sandlot on the other side of town. The sandlot was a ragged, old baseball diamond the high school kids use to use for practice. However, when Denny, Gordie's brother, took the team to state, the school rewarded the athletics department with a new diamond on campus. Now, the sandlot was left to the youth.

Duchamp and Vern were all gong-ho from the start but Gordie and I were less reluctant. "It's too hot," I murmured. Next to me, Lachance nodded, "Yeah, if anything we should go swimming."

"Pussies!" Marty shouted from bellow the giant tree. My eyes narrowed at the younger DeSpain brother. "Fine, you have fun dying of heat stroke!"

"Why don't you go home and fix us some lunch, sweetheart. Let the mean go play some baseball. We'll come home when we get hungry," Marty smirked. Billy shut his eyes, elbowing Marty in the side. "Shut up," he growled.

I felt the air in the tree house intensify. Christopher gently touched my knee, "Danni-"

"The only men I see," I muttered slipping off the stool and down the hatch. I landed on my feet, wavered a bit, before standing tall. "Are the ones on my team. We're going to ground your ass so far into the dirt, you're gonna see brown. Sweetheart." Turning back to the four boys still in the tree house, I motioned them after me.

Teddy gave a high cackle, following dutifully. He slung an arm around my shoulders. Gordon muttered a groan, "Damn it, Marty. Why did you have to piss her off?"

"Stop your moaning, Lachance. You sound like a little bitch," Steve grinned. Together, the nine of us sauntered off to the sandlot. We realized half-way there that we would need one more member to even things up. To which, John cocked a grin my way, "I think we can split it five, four. Danni doesn't really count." He received a not-so-playful punch in the shoulder. Despite my objection and declaration that I do count as a full player, everyone agreed that we could play five/four.

When we reached the empty lot, we based up. I took third, Chris left field, Billy in right, with Vern-o at first. John took the pitcher's mound, completing our team. Because we got the girl, they got Teddy, which was worse. Teddy's crippled ass could never see the ball. We made him play the fences, praying no one hit that far. Gordon was up to bat first.

We played through nearly six innings; we were down by one at nine-seven. It was on us to finish up and I was crowding the plate, bat in hand. If I hit a homer, John, who was on second, and I could make it a win. Marty was pitching, which was a good thing. He had a knack for curve-balls, a.k.a. my guilty pleasure. However, Marty knows this so I assumed he would try not to. I watch him whined up. My grip on the wooden bat tightened. My back dipped, my hips widened. I was ready.

He pitched the ball with an intense speed. My hips dipped, my body pivoted, I swung. The ball and bat collided, a loud thunderous noise echoed. Instantly, I dropped the bat and ran. Skipping passed first, I could hear the joyous cheers of my teammates,; and the not-so joyous shouts of theirs as they demanded the quick retrieval of the baseball. The sandlot blurred around me as I ran. I watched John bound over the plate, his step causing a cloud of dust. Grinning, I sped up, rounding onto second base.

Off to my right, I saw Billy scoop up the ball. He made a quick pass to Gordie as I skidded over third. Gordie threw the ball to Marty on home base who tried to tag me out. Barely slipping by, I dropped to the ground and slid. The lower half of my body slid under him. Just as my feet thudded onto the plate, Marty knelt down and gutted me with his mitt that held the ball. My first reaction was to cuss, but that was soon over powered by the gag reflex. My vision blurred further, tears building in my eyes. I tried to turn over to prevent choking on the bile slowly coming up, but couldn't from Marty's body weight.

Not three seconds after that thought, Marty was off and I was flipping over. I spat on the ground, and attempted sitting. Suddenly, there was Gordie. He was propping me up; then their was John, apologizing for his idiot brother; and Teddy, who for once wasn't laughing; Billy, Vern, and Steve where by my side too, but there was no Chris and there was no Marty. As I reassured the boys that I was fine, Steve helped my up. His fingers trailed down my back, slinging off bits of dust and dirt. "You took quite a hit, slugger. Kicked our asses."

"So that counted?" I gave a weary grin, leaning into Teddy.

"You betcha!" John clapped, shoving Gordie. "You lose again, Lachance."

Gordon gave a sour look, "Only because we have Teddy."

"Hey!" Duchamp whined. Suddenly, Chris appeared on my left. His hand took mine, "Are you alright?"

"I'm always alright," I raised an eyebrow. "Where's that dipshit DeSpain?"

"He…uh, he went home. I don't think he'll be playing baseball with us anytime soon," Chris mumbled, shooting the gang a look. Shaking my head, I chuckled quietly. Chris's answer was still ringing in my head when my room started to come back into view. The bed materialized, the walls, the desk, the light breeze in my room. The ringing of Chris's voice, I soon realized, was not my thought. It was in fact, the home phone ringing. Grumpily, I rubbed my eyes and moved to stand.

"Daniele! It's Gordon!" my mother called. Instantly, I was awake. Dashing into the kitchen, I tore the phone from her light grasp. I squeaked, "Gordie?"

"Danni," his voice wavered. I noticed the slightest crack in his tone. "It's Chris…it's bad. I need you to come to the hospital."


	18. Chapter 18

**IMPORTATNT: Anyway, it is almost over, I know I said that like six chapters back, but I mean it now. Also, I want to know if, when it does end, do you guys want an epilogue? A 'what happens after high school and they leave Castel Rock'? I want to do one but then again I kinda just want to leave that to your personal imagination. I guess that's all I've got to say. On to the reading. Oh, and please review! I really want your opinion on this chapter. Did I over do it? **

Waiting has never been my strong point. Ironically, once I arrived at the hospital, waiting is all I seemed to do. I waited as my mother talked to the doctor, I waited as the police talked to Chris, I waited as the doctor finished his x-rays and tests, and then waited some more as the doctor talked to Chris. Gordie, despite being the one to inform me of Christopher's location, was not at the hospital. His mother and father wouldn't allow him to come so I was forced to do all this waiting by my lonesome. The waiting was horrible because it gave me time to think. Time to mull over the thousands of possible injuries he could have acquired. Time to digest the fact that the police were here and were concerned with Chris; that off the bat was a red flag. No one in this town gave two-shits about Chris, aside from us, of course. The fact that the police cared was a clear sign that it must be bad. So bad to cause emotion and sympathy from the townsfolk of Castle Rock.

Down the hall, I saw my mother round the corner. Her face was solemn, she looked upset. The waiting, it seemed, was finally over. I bolted out of the plastic chair that sat in the lobby, one of the many. Nearly running to her, I asked, "How is he? Is he okay?"

"It's…it's not pleasant, sweetie," she spoke softly. I almost bit back at her. I wanted to snap, "I didn't think it would be." But she was only trying to help. I nodded to my mother, "Can I see him yet?"

Surprisingly, my voice wavered. Apparently, it was noticeable because my mother's eyes widened slightly. "Sweetheart, I don't think that's the best-"

"Mom, please," I begged. Her eyes bore into me. Finally, she hesitantly nodded and, placing her hand on the small of my back, led me down the white halls and to a room on the right. Room 207. She gave me a small, weak but warm smile, "I'll wait in the lobby."

"Yes ma'am," I whispered. I could distinctly hear her heels clinking down the hall as she went. When they faded, all I could hear were the constant sounds of a hospital: machines beeping, the soft chatter of patients, nurses, and doctors, the sound of coughing, etc. Frozen on the spot, I waited, my hand firmly gripping the door handle.

_Just go in…_

_What are you waiting for? _

_Go in. _

Biting my lip and nodded and forced myself to enter. Immediately, Christopher's eyes snapped in my direction. He still had on his clothes from school, I noticed. He was in the hospital bed, reclined back, watching Wagon Training on the small television in the room. Upon noticing me, his eyes widened slightly. "Hey…" he called quietly. Chris's voice was grave, hoarse. My knees buckled and I struggled to walk to his side.

"Hey you," I whispered; already I could feel my lips quivering, my eyes water. Chris had a white cast on left arm. It ran from his fingers up to the elbow. The term 'cruel and unusual punishment' rang in my head when I saw his face. Though the beating wasn't punishment, it was stupidity. And it wasn't unusual for those idiots Cobras. All that left was cruel; and that was plenty. His lip was busted, his right I cut, a few smaller scrapes on his cheeks, and a series of blue, purple, and black bruises cover his skin. If I just looked at his face, I would have had a hard time telling if he was white or not.

"I look rough, I know," he muttered, casting his eyes downward. He looked ashamed. My lips pulled into a straight line. At his bed side, I slipped down next to him, conflicted. "Chris…are you going to make me ask?"

"Ask what?"

"What happened?"

"What do you think happened, Danni?" he bit back. I tried to stop from flinching but the action was instinctive. Chris saw, his eyes instantly darkening. He sat up, his uncasted hand taking mine, "Danni, I'm sor-"

"I'm a big girl, Chris. A little yelling never hurt anybody," I spoke. Despite my words, I was a little shaken. Christopher had never raised his voice to me, never. But I rationalized that he was in pain, that he had just been attacked. Then a voice in the back of my head spoke, _His father hits him and beats him all the time, why is he yelling now? _The other part of me struggled that this was different. That this time there had been three boys; four is Vince rejoined his friends in time to get in on the action. Cutting my thoughts off, I asked, "Chris…how'd you get here?"

"Mrs. McGinn saw me. She brought me in."

"What did the doctors say?" I mentally reminded myself to thank Mrs. McGinn; I knew where her house was - almost clear across town. Chris must have ran like a bat out of hell to make it that far. Chris coughed a bit, "My arm's broke in two places: at the elbow and the wrist." I winced for him. "They had to set my elbow with a steel pin and they dosed me up with a bunch of painkillers to stop my ears from bleeding-"

"Your ears were bleeding?" I took his right hand, our fingers intertwining. The bruised boy nodded, "They think my arm will be like this for three months and if my elbow doesn't heal up right momma will have to pay for surgery." He scoffed, his head leaning back on the pillow, his eyes drifting close. "As if."

"If you need it, and she won't…o-or she can't, we will."

"Dan-"

"We will." The room fell silent, the only sound was Christopher's ragged breathing. I shifted my body, so that I was cradling him, leaning back against his pillows. Being extremely careful not to hurt his wounds, I held his against my chest, my fingers running the length of his right arm and through his hair. Though I felt almost virtually useless, I took solace in the fact that at least I was easing him to rest. When he had finally fallen asleep, I allowed my head to rest on his, my eyes drifting close as well.

Almost an hour later, I was being shaken away. My eyes fluttered open, peering back into Chris's swollen blue ones. He offered a feeble, weak smile and muttered, "Your mother's ready to leave."

"Wha…?" I yawned. "Uh, okay. You're staying tonight right?"

"I don't think I can," Chris glanced down at his broken arm.

"Why not?"

"I have to wait for my mom to get here and sign the release forms."

"She hasn't been here yet?" I asked, an angry edge in my voice. Chris didn't look up, but solemnly grunted a 'yes'. I sighed, running a tired hand through my tangled hair. "Okay, I'll wait with you unti-"

"You don't have to."

"Until she gets here and after she signs the paperwork, we'll go home," I ignored him. Sliding off the bed, I smoothed over my skirt and pushed down my hair. I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes and smiled at him. Leaning down, I pressed my lips to the crown of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chris spoke. I turned and just as I was exiting the door, I halted. Peering at him from over my shoulder, I mumbled, "Hey, Chris…thank you…for what you did today. You saved my ass and Gordie's too. You're our hero."

"I wasn't going to let them hurt you, Danni. Gordo either."

"I know," and then I left the room and roamed the halls in search of my mother. She was waiting patiently in the cafeteria, sipping on a lemon water. Her eyes glowed when she saw me. My mother stood from the table, "Danielle, sweetie, I told that boy not to wake you. I walked in the room and you were all bundled up together. He was just sitting there, holding you, and staring off into space. It was adorable."

Leave it to my mother to be a romantic at a time like this. Walking over to her, she enveloped me in a hug. I buried my face in his over perfumed sweater. "Mom, it's bad," I replied, a shaky breath leaving my lips. She soothed me, rubbing my hair, and cooing in my ear, "I know, honey. I'm so sorry."

"His brother did this to him," I wanted to say. But I didn't. "He can't go home or it'll just get worse." I didn't say that either. Instead, I pulled back and pouted, pushing out a few tears, "Can he stay with us tonight? Momma, please."

"Danielle, I don't know. You're father-"

"Would be fine with it. I promise we'll behave. He can sleep on the couch. Mom, I need him," I kept telling myself the sob that was echoing through my body was just an act to help convince mom to let Chris stay. However, when I collapsed on the floor bawling my eyes out, it occurred to me that I might be wrong. Christopher Chambers was beaten, broken, and bruised. And it was my fault. Well, partially. If Gordon and I hadn't ran at least we could have shared the load. The Cobras wouldn't have focused on just him.

My mother caved the moment my knees hit the tiled hospital floor. She walked with me up to Chris's room and together we waited with him until Mrs. Chambers arrived. The entire time we waited my mother ranted on about the wonderful meal she was going to cook for breakfast in the morning and about how marvelous it was that Chris was taking the advanced courses at school and about how funny she thought the joke he told her last weak about the mafia was. By the time his mother arrived, Christopher was grinning like an idiot. He knew my mother was just trying to make him feel better. We all did. And I think in a way, he liked that better than what she was saying. She wanted him to feel good about himself, she wanted him to get well because she cared.

Not surprisingly, Mrs. Chambers didn't put up much of a fight when my mother proposed that Chris stay the night with us. Her only objection was, "How will he get to school tomorrow?" My mother insisted that she would drive him. When we got in the car together, my mother was mumbling to herself, "_How will he get to school? _The child's nearly crippled but God forbid he miss a day of school." When she saw us peering at her via rearview mirror, her tone shifted, "I'm sorry, Christopher. But I just don't think you're up to going to school tomorrow-"

"It's fine, Mrs. Harper. I-"

"Don't argue with me, Christopher," she said politely and softly. "You'll stay at our house tomorrow. No objections; now put on your seatbelts."

"Danni?" Chris whispered as we pulled out of the parking lot. "Hmm?"

"You're mom is too cool." I turned my head, I locked eyes with Chris. Glancing at my mother in the front seat, I smiled. Chris took my hand, resting it on the seat between us. I shot him a smile, "I know."

My father wholeheartedly agreed that Chris was welcomed to stay. My mother fixed him a bowl of soup as I got him blanket and pillows for the couch. After he showered, my mom gave him some of my old clothes that no longer fit my father. He pissed and moaned about having to shower with a cast but afterwards shrugged, "It wasn't that hard."

"Sure, big boy, whatever you say," I rolled my eyes playfully. Chris gave a weak grin. Waving his arm, he motioned me over. Chris cupped my right cheek with his good hand. He stroked his thumb gently over the skin and my head tilted slightly into his caressing grip. My eyes drifted shut. He stepped forward. I heard him whispered, "Danni, don't move, okay?"

I nodded against his hand. Gingerly, I felt his swollen, busted lips press themselves upon my own. Chris's cast-ed fingertips held my hip, but our bodies didn't touch. I wanted so badly to hold him, to reach out and grab him, pull him into me. But I couldn't. I might hurt his already aching body. Eventually, Chris pulled away. Little beads of water had dripped onto his forehead. Carefully, I brushed them away, my fingers brushing through his wet hair. "I love you," he whispered. My lips twitched into a smile, "And I love you."

We told my parents goodnight later on. Chris settled down on the couch. I kissed his hand and backed away. Suddenly, he caught my hand, "I already thanked them, but can you make sure they know I said thanks?"

"They know, Chris," I replied before I retreated to my room. I changed into one of Teddy's old camo shirts and pulled on a pair of jogging pants. My thick brunette locks fell as I pulled the ribbon from my hair. It wasn't terribly tangled from what I could feel but I still ran a brush through it. Getting into bed, I laid down, took a fleeting look at the clock, and then waited. It normally took my mother ten minutes to fall asleep but I know my father reads the paper once more before he lies down. I estimated about an hour; giving him plenty of time to do so. When the clock finally struck, I drew back the covers and tip-toed my way to the living room.

Chris was peacefully sleeping by now. Standing at the end of the couch, my lips pulled into a soft smile. He was beautiful despite the bruises, despite the cuts. Christopher was truly gorgeous in his own way. Walking over, I gingerly rubbed his arm, "Oh, Chris…"

Moaning in his sleep, he kept his eyes closed but murmured, "Danni…I need to sleep."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," I whispered, my eyes glancing towards my parents room. Cautiously, I turned back to my best friend. I swept my hand across his cheek ever-so-slightly. Chris made a soft, sort of whimpering noise, "Something tells me you're not going to bed anytime soon."

"I don't plan on it," I grinned back softly. "But you need to sleep."

"So you're just going to sit there and watch me sleep?"

"No. I'll also be reading-"

"Danni, I'm fine. I'm safe and sleepy. You should get some sleep too," Chris's eyes were now open, staring back at me. I crumbled under his gaze but shook my head, "I'd feel better staying with you-"

"I'm not going anywhere-"

"It's not for your benefit, Chambers; it's for mine."

The room fell silent and the little boy in Chris seemed to come out, "Whatta you mean?"

I bit my lip, kneeling on the floor in front of the couch. Crossing my arms in my lap, I shrugged, "I just want…need to be around you right now…and, you know, anytime after that."

"Baby…" he started but he seemed to falter, unsure what to say. As I watched him fumble on his own words, I realized what actually just transpired: Christopher Chambers just called me baby. He'd never done that before. Ever. Sure, he occasionally called me 'sweetheart' but that was before all this, and usually just to annoy or tease me. Plus, Teddy called me that so it's not exactly the same. But this was so different. He'd call me baby, as in _his_ baby. Gently, I lifted myself off the floor, leaned over and brushed my lips against his as carefully as I could. Chris seemed to stop mumbling then and just stared up at me with those big, blue eyes. "I'm staying in here tonight whether you like it or not. Not because I'm worried about you but because I love you and I love being around and near you. So dig it," I spoke softly before kissing him once more.

Chris didn't speak but instead, slid deeper into the couch pulling me up with him. He held me against his chest with the good arm. I weaseled to the edge as much as I could for fear of squishing his beaten body. I wanted to ask if I was putting too much pressure on him, but something told me he wouldn't say if I was. So together, we lay there, the broken boy and his baby, for the most uncomfortable but best night ever.


	19. Chapter 19

**Again, it's a little late but things have been crazy on my end. I promise I haven't forgotten this story; in fact it's one of my favorites. This update explains a few things here and there. It has sort of an odd ending but I couldn't figure any other way to close it. Let me know what you think. **

The next morning when I awoke, it was nearly nine o'clock. My father had already left for work and my mother was dutifully scrambling about the kitchen preparing breakfast for me and Christopher. This surprised me considering school started an hour prior to my waking up. When I asked her why she left me stay home, she faked amazement, "Oh, dear, I forgot to wake you."

Chris and I stayed in the living room most of the day, working on homework I forgot to do in the emotional blur of last night, eating breakfast and lunch that mom had made us, talking, and occasionally watching TV. All in all, the day passed pretty smoothly in a calm, quiet peace. That peace, however, was short lived because the minute school got out three boys were on my door step, huffing, puffing, and sweaty.

"Did you run all the way hear?" I snorted a laugh, opening the door to let them in.

"When you and Chris didn't show today, I just knew he'd died," Gordie wiped sweat from his forehead. The trio of friends bombarded Christopher in the living room. They all shot out a billion different questions at one time. Panicked, Chris looked to me. I couldn't help but laugh at his wide eyed look of fear. Tossing my hands in the air, I shouted, "Hey, guys!"

Gradually, they shut up and faced me. "Calm it, you wet ends. He's fine."

Silence ensued the room for a split second before they resumed their shouting. Rolling my eyes, I shrugged apologetically at Chris. Then slinked off to the kitchen. Upon seeing my mom wasn't their, I slipped down the hall to my parents room. Knocking softly, I waited.

"Come in."

Pushing the door slightly ajar, I popped my head in, "Hey momma. The guys are here."

"All of them?"

"All of them. Sorry."

"It's fine, dear," she smiled up from her book. "Would you kids like me to fix something? Maybe some cookies or-"

"You know the boys are always grubbing for food. But no thank you, we're fine."

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"It's alright, I swear," I grinned at my mother. When I returned to the living room, the boys were still engaged in a massive exchange of quick sentences and wolfish grins. Upon my entrance, they all jumped excitedly; well, technically Chris didn't but he beamed with the rest of them. Vern then launched into a plan for the evening: we were all to camp out in his back field then go to the drag races Saturday morning. We would end the excursion with lunch at the Blue Point. After begging my mother and packing, we set out for Christopher's house. Teddy was going to go in with Chris and help Chris pack a bag and stay on the look out for the Cobras. I thought it was too risky, that he should just borrow clothes from the guys but he said he had something really important to get. He refused to tell us what.

Next we went to Gordie's, then Teddy's, and finally made it to Vern. Without a word to his parents, we trekked out back and began to pitch the giant tent. Piling into the massive, gray tent, we laid the radio in the middle and sprawled out. Christopher's head was resting on my thigh as I propped up on my hands, listening to Teddy's latest gossip. Something about Molly Moss, a cheerleader from the View. I think Teddy has a crush on her but he's too proud to admit it.

"-the coolest thing! So boss! She fell like two stories!" he cackled. My brow furrowed as I snorted a laugh, "You're so sweet, Teddy."

"Hey guys are you getting hungry? Cause I'm kinda hungry," Vern rubbed his stomach, looking at us hopefully.

"Vern, you're always hungry," Lachance pointed out. Vern shrugged, "So's?"

"I'm not hungry," Chris mumbled. I glanced down at him. My fingers instinctively reached out and ran themselves over his forehead. When my fingertips grazed his skin, his eyes flickered to mine. We passed brief, quiet smiles. "Danni's mom made us a late lunch."

"Yeah, I'm not hungry, Vern-o," I agreed. Teddy and Gordie also agreed, but Vern puffed, "Screw you guys. I'm getting food." Before climbing to his feet and exiting the tent. Teddy grinned after him, "He's such a porker."

"The porkiest," Gordie rolled his eyes, a grin on his face. He laid down in Vern's spot, crossing his arms behind his head. Beside me, Duchamp picked up the faded, worn baseball he'd brought along. He tucked his arm, and let it roll, it landed by Gordie's side. Lachance picked it up and threw it at Teddy. The army boy caught it with ease and they began tossing it back and forth. As they did so, I started to weave my fingers through Chris's steadily growing hair. In response, Chris reached up and stroked my side lovingly. He spoke, "I was watching Wagon Training the other day, and you're right, Gordie; they never get anywhere. Ever."

"I know!" Lachance exclaimed. "Why is that, you think?"

"Cause they're cheap," Teddy cackled. He flexed his grip on the ball, then tossed it to Lachance. Gordie grasped it mid-air, "Maybe. I still think it's a cool show."

"The coolest," Chris nodded.

"You only think it's cool because Hale's first name is Christopher," I muttered. "I saw an episode last week and Mickey Rooney was on it. Have you guys seen it? He played another cowboy that almost killed Major. But it was an accident…I think…"

"You think?" Teddy asked. I gave a careless shrug, "Dinner was ready so I stopped watching it."

"Now we'll never know," Gordie hopelessly whispered.

"Oh, ha ha," I rolled my eyes at him. The boys grinned and suddenly, the tent flap flew open. Vern-o plunked himself down, nearly sitting on Gordo's head. "Hey, watch it, Vern!" Lachance sat up hastily. Tessio mumbled a weak apology before announcing, "My dad's putting hamburgers on the grill. Dinner'll be ready soon."

"Yippie," Teddy began, Chris finished, "Cause we were all starving."

"What would we do without you?" I mocked. Together, our group of five relaxed in the comfort of Vern's backyard. Though Billy was home, there was no way he would dare touch one of us with his parents home. Especially since I was here. Vern's mother adored me and would punish Billy for a year if she even thought he was behaving badly in my presence. We talked, ate the amazing dinner Mr. and Mrs. Tessio prepared, made finger puppets on the walls of the tent with Gordie's flashlight, played a very short game of poker, and at one point, we roasted marshmellows and made s'mores. Staying awake until the wee hours of the morning, I waited until all the boys were asleep and then, quietly, snuck out of the tent. I wrapped my shirt tighter, tip-toeing up to the willow tree sitting about ten feet from the tent. The light's in the house were out, the only light being the moon's beams. The translucent rays cause a pale glow over Vern's substantial backyard. I knelt down by the tree, resting my back against the broken bark. My eyes scanned the scene, fluttering over every rock, blade of grass, and insect. The eventually drifted to the sky were I studied the stars. They twinkled and glittered brightly above us. My lips drew into a smile and I took a shaky breath. The air began to grow colder and I felt goose bumps rise on my legs.

Drawing them to my chest, I wrapped my arms around them. My chin rested on my knees and I felt at complete peace for the first time in a long time. Suddenly, I heard a twig snap, leaves crackle. Instantly, my head snapped to attention and I prayed it wasn't Billy Tessio prowling his back field for a night snack. Thankfully, it was only the skinny, tall, freckled Gordon Lachance. "Danni, what are you doing?"

"Jesus, Gordo. You scared the crap outta me."

"Why are you out here?"

"Star gazing," I replied as he plopped down next to me. The pale boy shivered in the night air. His tired expression and wide, confused eyes made him look five years younger. Still slightly shaking, my brunette friend gave me a once over, "Danni, what are you really doing out here?"

"…thinking," I softly answered. Giving him a half smile, I returned my attention to the stars. My eyes scanned the heavens on a search for the North star. I couldn't find it; never can. But Davey always could. Whenever we would go camping with our parents in South Harlow, he would point it out every single night. He was never fazed.

"About?"

I sighed and felt my shoulders roll. I pressed against the tree, my eyes shutting. Numbly, I chewed on my lip. What was I thinking about? "Christopher…you…I don't know…everything…this stupid war…those idiot Cobras…I feel helpless, Gordie." When I looked over at him, he was starring off at the tall grasses of Vern's yard. Gradually, he nodded, "I know what you mean."

"Why can't we do anything to stop this? Why doesn't anyone care? More importantly, why do they always torture us? What did we do?" I rambled on, the words spitting out quicker than I could think them. Gordie gave a sort of growl and bit off, "We didn't _do _anything! They're just low-lives, Danni. They're jerks."

"I know," I muttered. "But it still pisses me off."

"It's not like we can change it. We just have to ignore them."

"Ignore them?! Do you see what they did to Christopher?! What they did to Vern and Teddy? What they will undoubtedly do to you?" I quipped. "We can't defend ourselves and it's not fair-"

"Fair? Danni, life isn't fair! If life was fair, Denny would still be alive. If life was fair, Chris's father wouldn't smack him around every time he felt like it. If life was fair, my parents would give two shits about me. If life was fair, Teddy's dad wouldn't be shell-shocked. If life was fair…we wouldn't be trapped in this God forsaken town with no one to care about us but each other…" Gordie finished mournfully. Gordon was right, of course he was, but I couldn't shake my feeling of regret. My feeling that no matter what we do, until we graduate high school things weren't going to improve. Uncomfortably, I starred at him, "I know that too."

"Sorry, I didn't me-"

"Don't apologize, Lachance. I was having a girl moment," I faked a grin. In silence we sat, two friends quiet in the early morning. It was peaceful and mellow as the sun rose over Castle Rock. On the small hill under the willow tree, we could see it beautifully. We both understood the meaning behind it; the strikingly amazing colors that cascaded the sky and spread light over us. My eyes seemed to weaken then, my body growing abruptly tired. I stifled a yawn and nudged him, "Come on."

"Waiting until the sun rises to sleep. Good plan," he followed me back to the tent. Vern was cradling Teddy's duffle bag as a pillow, his feet tucked under him. Next to Vern-o, Teddy was laying with his head on Vern's stomach, his glasses titled awkwardly off his head. There was a space in the middle of the large tent where Gordon and I had previously laid; then there was Chris. He was clutching his wounded arm to his chest, little wisps of blonde hair falling into his shut eyes. Instantly, Gordie collapsed beside Teddy, stealing the pillow abandoned at Duchamp's feet. I fell to my knees and slunk down. Rolling over, I murmured, "Goodnight, Gordie."

"Night," he replied. I faced Christopher and wormed my way closer to him. Tucking a pillow under my head, I curled up and shivered. Another yawn escaped my lips and I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a hand grazing my stomach. Knowing it was Chris, I wriggled closer and let him snake his arm around my waist. Our bodies folding together, he warmed me. "Everything okay?" he whispered. I nodded against his chest. "Everything's going to be."

The five of us slept soundly until nine-forty that morning. Upon doing so, Vern led us into the house where his mother had prepared French Toast. It was the first time we'd seen her since she went to the store last night whilst we ate. When her gaze landed on Christopher, her eyes widen, "Good Lord, what happened to you, child?"

As if on cue, Billy came strolling into the kitchen. Eyes on us, he abruptly halted. His stare darkened and he glared at Chris over his mother's shoulder; a clear warning. Chris failed to miss a beat, replying smoothly, "The bulb in the cellar broke, ma'am. I tripped in the dark going down the stairs."

"Oh my," Mrs. Tessio reached out, as if to touch his bruises, but thought better of it and pulled back. "Well, I hope you get well quickly. Breakfast is ready, Vern. Billy, get your father."

With a final stare, her eldest son disappeared. The five of us sat together at the end of the table, patiently waiting. As Vern's mother piled food onto platters and plates, Gordie voiced our mutual question. "Is that what you're telling everybody?"

Chambers nodded, "I got mom to take out the light. For when the cops went over, you know?"

"How?" I asked. He'd only seen his mother briefly at the hospital and we were with him the entire time.

"I called her when I got to the hospital," Chris spoke quietly as Mrs. Tessio finished up. I don't know why that shocked me. Of course she knew Eyeball did it. Why would she care? She lets her husband beat on them, why not Richard too? Mr. Tessio and Billy entered the warm room with a simple 'good morning', joining us at the table. Instantly, the meal commenced. We ate in near silence; the conversation consisting of basic small talk. How's the weather? What are your plans for today? School going good? While everyone spoke, my thoughts drifted from the weak discussion. I began to ponder reasons why Chris didn't call me. If he'd had time to call his mother, he could have called me as well. So why didn't he?

Breakfast was over quickly and soon we were heading to the drag races on the other side of town. The boys were in a heated argument over Buddy Holiday's new song. I listened quietly, a habit I'd formed these passed few weeks, with a small grin on my lips. Chris's hand had taken mine. He intertwined our fingers as we walked. In the middle of their bickering, Vern burst into song. I nodded my head along to his off-key cover, Gordie and Teddy still arguing. Out the corner of my eye, I spotted Mrs. McGinn. She was putting laundry on the clothesline. I dropped Chambers's hand. Glancing both ways, I crossed the street with a faint, "I'll be right back."

"Danni, what ar-" but Gordie cut himself off. I skipped over o the elderly woman. She had stopped hanging a pair of socks, her eyes trailing behind me to the four boys on the sidewalk. "Mrs. McGinn?"

"Danielle Harper, what can I do for you? I see Mr. Chambers is doing better."

"Yes ma'am. He's doing fine. Thanks to you."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"I do," I spoke quickly. Mrs. McGinn gave a hesitant, unsure smile. She seemed nervous and I almost felt bad for coming over. Clearing my throat, I muttered, "I just wanted to say thank you. For Chris and myself. A lot of the people in this town…well they wouldn't have helped him out. They just would have went on about their business. If it's weren't for you….he might not…well he might be a lot worse off than he is now. So thank you."

Mrs. McGinn peered at me from under her sunhat. Her eyes were saddened, whether from fondness or pity, I'm not sure. But eventually, she nodded, "You're welcome, Danielle. Five that boy my best wishes." With that, she turned with her laundry basket and retreated inside to her home. I starred at the spot where she had just stood. Biting my lip, I stuffed my hands in my pocket and made my way back to my friends. "Ready to go?"

"What the hell was that all about?" Teddy asked. Vern nodded, "Yeah."

"Nothing," I slid a hand into Chris's, avoiding his gaze and Gordon's. "Can we go now?"

"Chicks," Duchamp scoffed. We continued on our path, the other three returning to their musical debate. Chris, however, seemed to shift his focus to me. "What did you say to her?"

"I thanked her. She said get well."

"You didn't have t-"

"Yes, I did."

"Well…thanks," Chris blushed. His eyes fell to the concrete beneath our feet. "Danni-"

"I know. You're welcome."


	20. Chapter 20

**This idea came to me whilst I was at the highest point on the Ferris Wheel last Thursday at the county fair. Because we came with an uneven number of people, I offered to ride by myself. This was stupid; incredibly stupid because the moment the giant wheel stopped to load more people and I was stuck at the top, I had nothing better to do than observe how high up I was. I panicked. Kinda. I'm not necessarily afraid of heights, I'm actually really good with them, but I was all alone and tons of thoughts were running through my mind about various ways the Ferris Wheel could break and I would die. Needless to say, I started sprouting story ideas to distract me and this is what came of it. Enjoy my literature friends.**

**P.S. This story is so much longer than I had originally anticipated. I expected no more than eight or nine chapters and here we are twnety, and going strong. :] **

Two weeks had passed and Halloween was only three nights away. This year it would fall on a Sunday, giving the trick-or-treaters a very slim time frame to go about there traditional Halloween outings before their parents would beckon them home for school the following day. That, however, would be dealt with later. Right now, I had happier things to concern my thoughts. Happier things like the annual Harvest Carnival and Fair. Every year for the last two weeks in October the giant field behind the high school's football stadium was taken over and turned into the grandest fair grounds ever to be seen. They had rides like the Ferris Wheel and the Yo-yo; they had games like dunking and darts; they had food like cotton candy and hot dogs; they had haunted houses and corn mazes; and more importantly, it was all free if you were in school. Yep, one-hundred percent free. It was the states way of congratulating kids who hadn't dropped out of school yet. All you had to do was tell them your name and what school you were currently enrolled in, and bingo! A free ticket in.

"You're cake is gonna do fine, momma," I encouraged her. She was making a fuss over the other cakes entered in the bake-off, gushing over the details and designs. But those were just for show, what really mattered was the taste. And no one could bake a cake like my mother. Turning from my frantic parent, I allowed my eyes to scan the throng of people. There had to be over a hundred people here already. That was saying something considering the carnival had opened a mere twenty minutes ago. Suddenly, a head full of floppy brown hair caught my eye. "Mom, there's Teddy, can I go now?"

"What?" she was snapped from her breakdown. Fumbling for a moment, she seemed to grasp what I'd said. "Oh, yes dear, just remember the contest judging starts at nine. You're father will meet you right here, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." With that, I pivoting and disappeared in the crowd. I maneuvered in and out, trying not to bump into too many people. Finally, I skidded to a stop right into front of the fast-ball game. "Hey, Duchamp, gonna practice your aim?"

"Hiya, Danni," he spoke not taking his eyes off the giant bull's eye ten feet away. "Aim ain't got nothing to do with it, it's how fast you can pitch."

"Ah, good, because I was going to suggest you play another game if sight is required." Teddy shot me a glare, but was concentrating too hard to really care. Winding up, he drew back, and released. The baseball hit the third ring on the bull's eyes, colliding with a thunderous bang.

"Sixty-two miles per hour," he pubescent boy working the booth announced. Reaching up, he plucked down a Mighty Mouse plushy and handed it to Teddy. Duchamp stared down at it, blinking rapidly, before looking up at the guy and muttering, sarcastically, "Gee, thanks." He turned away and walked off, motioning for me to follow. "Here, Danni, want it?"

"Sure," I shrugged, taking the stuffed animal from him. "I thought Vern was coming with you?"

"He was but his mom wanted them to come as a family."

"I wonder how Billy feels about that." My glasses wearing friend grinned at me, "Yeah. Me too. Where're Christopher and Gordie?"

"No idea. Looks like it's just you and me, army boy."

Teddy's smile grew, his expression devilish, "Imagine the hell we could raise before they got here."

"It would be a riot, no doubt!" I sing-songed, playing along.

"A regular demonstration of civil disobedience!"

"We'd be exiled! Doomed to find another place of shelter!"

"Oh the rebellion!" Teddy cackled madly, my laughter echoing quietly behind his. We stopped in the midst of all the townspeople, grinning and laughing like a couple of insane lunatics. When our giggles finally subsided, a large spinning wheel caught my eye. Taking Teddy's arm, I dragged him after me, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Ferris Wheel!" From the highest point on the Ferris Wheel you could see the entire fair, the high school campus, and the neighboring streets. Beside me, on the tiny bench of a seat, Teddy took off his glasses, cleaning the lens. "Careful, Teddy. Don't drop those."

"I won't, I won't," he mumbled. Violently, he shoved the flimsy glasses back onto his face. Teddy arranged them high on the bridge of his nose. My dorky friend peered all around us, his gaze goofy and childish, "This is boss."

"So boss," I agreed, following his stare. All the lights shimmered below us, dozens upon dozens of people weaving in and around them all. We could hear the live band playing, the laughter and chatter, the bings and ticks of games, all the noises of the festival. Smiling at each other, I took a deep breath of the chilly air, "We are so high."

"Eh," Teddy shrugged. "I've been higher."

I snorted, "I meant in height."

"Oh, that too." Once our cold, but exciting ride on the Ferris Wheel, my crazy friend dragged me over to the Fun Slide. The Fun Slide was a forty foot long, bumpy slide that stood about thirty feet off the ground. Then, we played a dunking game and went to a few ring tosses. We stopped to listen to the band but quickly tired of the same band-stand music. Finally, we bought some cotton candy and decided to slow down a bit, stopping at the petting zoo. Though smelly rabbits, llamas, ponies, peacocks, and other various animals didn't suit my nature much, we figured it was a decent way to pass the time while waiting on the other boys to arrive.

"Are donkeys normally that emotionally fragile?!" Teddy wheezed. He had just spent the pass twenty minutes being chased by an anal donkey. Why was said donkey upset? Duchamp decided it wouldn't mind getting it's tail pulled repeatedly. Duchamp was wrong.

"What can I say Teddy? You just bring out that side of people." Then, I quickly added, "Er, animals too, apparently."

"Hey, there they are!" Teddy suddenly stopped, raised his arm, and pointed passed me. Sure enough, Gordie and Chris was strolling by the ticket gate, chatting and smiling. Chris's face had healed quite nicely; only the faint trace of bruises around his eyes and a tiny cut on his chin remained. However, his still-cast arm was a dead give away. "Come on," Teddy jumped up and motioned for me to follow. Snatching up the cotton candy, I chased after him, much like the donkey did moments ago. Ducking and weaving between the crowd we came to a sudden stop, mere inches from the duo.

"Hey guys," Gordon smiled, his eyes shining brightly as he peered anxiously around us. For the first time in a while, Gordie actually looked like a normal kid. He looked happy and hopeful. Chris, who slung an arm around my shoulders, pecked the side of my head, "Have you been here long?"

"About an hour, give or take," I shrugged. "You know my mother, she had to get here early and observe the competition."

"Hmmm, when is her cake gonna be judged?" Lachance grinned. I gave a playful eye roll, "We can't eat it, Gordo. Only the judges can."

"Well can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Here," I passed him the cotton candy. "Now, are boys ready to ride some rides?"

Together, they grinned their boyish smiles and nodded, "Hell yeah."

We spend the next two hours riding and doing everything possible: we rode the Gravitron, a space-shift shaped ride that spins you so fast you can't move; we played catch the duck, a game where you try to grab a duck with a fishing pole and win a prize depending on how long it took you; we rode the Yo-yo, the spiniest, tripiest ride there; we ate dinner, hot dogs and funnel cakes; I got my face painted; Teddy and Gordie got temporary tattoos; we watched part of the car show; we went in the haunted house and the hall of mirrors; we watched the fireworks; we rode the Ferris Wheel again; we rode the Crazy Shake, a sort of racing game that has no track; we rode the Tilt-a-Whirl; Chris and Gordie played darts, and Chris won me a stuffed bear to go with Teddy's Mighty Mouse; we all played the bean toss and the bowling game; and finally, we stopped and bought nachos and popcorn before making our way to the bake off stand. We joined my father and waited while the cakes were being judged.

"You made it here just in time," my father whispered to us. "I thought you're mother would explode if I didn't find you soon."

The small crowd that gathered to observe the great cake debacle, were silent. You could hear the people around you breathing, that's how quiet it was. Everyone was stiff with anticipation, and even Teddy, the one-boy-wonder, realized not to speak. My eyes scanned the table's length, searching for my mother. She was at the end, between Mrs. Hamilton and Ms. Porter, both older women. Her number, brightly pinned against her shirt, was fifty-four.

The judges moved back and forth along the table numerous times. It was all taking a bit too long, and I was ready to leave. However, I knew it meant a lot to my mother so I shrunk down in my seat and crossed my legs from the cold. Chris sent me a haughty grin and he battled Lachance in thumb-war. Glaring at him, I glanced around, looking for entertainment. Across the fairgrounds, a familiar head caught my eye. Ace Merrill. A chill shot down my spine. Ace Merrill, though familiar, was not a pleasant sight. Straightening up, I ran my hand over Christopher's shoulder, nodding in Ace's direction. Chris, curious, followed my gaze. Then, he instantly tensed. He nudged our two friends and soon, we were all shrinking in our seats.

"Crap," Lachance muttered. "Why do they have to ruin everything?"

"Because they're pathetic…and gross," I offered. Between our seats, Chambers took my hand, rubbing small circles on my palm. "We can ju-" but Teddy was cut off by the sudden speaking of the head judge, Mr. Brigs. He was rambling on about how each cake was great and beautiful and amazing and bogus hype like that. My father inclined forward, rising in his seat. Finally, he got to it, "It gives me great pleasure to announce this year's winners. For third place, the blue ribbon goes to…number twenty-three!"

Mrs. Hardwick, a younger woman, about five years younger than my mother, stepped forward, beaming from ear to ear. She accepted her ribbon, which another judge pinned to her cardigan. Then slipped back to her place behind her award-winning cake. Mr. Brigs continued, "For second place, the bronze ribbon goes to…number fifty-four!"

"What?!" Teddy screamed.

"Oh come on!" Gordie echoed behind him. Giggling, I shushed them; Chris also chiding them for their outburst. Though me mother gracefully accepted her bronze, second placed ribbon, I could tell she wasn't pleased. These past two ears she'd come in first; it had become sort of a tradition for her. She was obviously disappointed as she returned to her stand. My father frown, but spoke optimistically, "Well, now at least someone else will have a chance. I'm sure they are all lovely cakes."

"And for the first place, gold ribbon! The winner of this year's Harvest Carnival and Fair bake off goes to…number fifty-four! Wait, number fifty-four...? Ladies and gentlemen it seems that number fifty-four has placed twice! Congratulations!" Mr. Brigs grinned proudly, pinning the first place ribbon on my mother. She flashed the crowd a smile, her eyes landing on my father and I. We both smiled back, myself offering a small wave. Next to me, the boys whooped and whistle and dog-howled in approval and congratulations for mom. She didn't seem the slightest embarrassed, though the woman in front of us shifted awkwardly in their seats.

We stayed behind while everyone cleared out their cakes and the last of the gossip people frayed away, to congratulate mother properly. After doing so, we realized Vern had arrived and had been sitting three rows behind us the whole time. We walked over and chatted with him while my parents too talked. Apparently, Billy had gotten into a fight with their father over the girl he was seeing. Some Carmie girl, or what have you. So they were late in their departure.

"Dad flipped! Completely! You wouldn't believe it," Vern mumbled on speedily. "It was so boss. I just knew Billy was dead. I knew it!"

My four friends were mumbling on excitedly, and though I tried to pay attention, I felt an unhealthy feeling rumbling in my stomach. Perhaps I had eaten too much to be riding a bunch of carnival rides? But something told me these feelings weren't from nausea. Peering around, I looked for the Cobras, a sure sign of trouble. An even worse sign of trouble: they were no where in sight. This could only mean one thing, because there is no way they left already, they were up to no good. Numbly, I glanced around. I was really beginning to get worried when Chris suddenly caressed my side, "Danni, what's wrong?"

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Them. The Cobras. I saw Ace. They must be here-"

"Danni, its fine. They're probably off pissing on someone's car of something. Hey," he caught my chin. "Calm down, okay? They aren't going to mess with you. You're fine."

"It's not me I'm worried about," I mumbled, jerking my eyes toward Gordie. Chris seemed to understand. "Maybe we should leave."

"But…isn't that like letting them win? I know I sound hypocritical, but I don't just want to leave and let them run us out like that. It's…" I huffed, lifting a hand to run through my hair. "I hate them. I really do."

"Me too," Chris whispered softly. Leaning down, he ran his lips across mine. "They'll leave us alone eventually."

"How long is eventually?" I murmured against his cheek. The young, blonde Chambers pulled me into his side and together we stood, with our friends, trying to enjoy ourselves. We stayed at the fair for another forty minutes or so, riding a few more rides, playing a few more games, and getting Vern to get a tiger's face painted on him, before we all split and headed home. Just as I was exiting the gates, slowly trudging along after my parents, a hand caught my arm. I froze, praying mentally for that hand not to belong to a one, Ace Merrill. Thankfully, God is merciful, and when I turned, I was faced with a beautiful blonde, not an evil one. Chris grinned at me, crashing his lips down onto mine. His hand shot up, gripping the back of my neck. I could feel myself blushing, everyone's stares on us. But I found I didn't care, and I kissed him back. When we broke, he shot me a wolfish smile, "I love you."

"I know," I smirked. "How could you not?"

Pecking his lips once more, I spoke, "I love you too, Chambers."


	21. Chapter 21

**Just for the record: do not, I repeat, DO NOT mess with the radio while you're driving. It almost always ends in car accidents. Hence my lengthy absence. I was driving with my mother to a family get together last week and a Nirvana CD got stuck in the radio. I tried to get it out and it resulted in me swerving off the road, flipping three times, and landing on a tree. Guess who feels like a jackass? I totaled the car and spent two days in the hospital. It was stupid and reckless and now I'm paying for it, (literally, hooray for crappy insurance company). **

**Now that I'm finally feeling better, I decided to update. Here's a little slice of Castle Rock to quench your thirst for the guys we all love. Enjoy. **

I felt his hands sweep across my cheeks and neck. Pressing against his palm, my eyes flickered behind the closed lids. Christopher kissed my left cheek, slowly trailing down to the side of my neck, and stopped to briefly nibble on the flesh. I shivered under his touch, my back arching as I caught my breath. Chambers smiled against my skin. My eyes fluttered open as he pulled back. Propping himself up, the blonde boy hovered over me. "When will your parents be back?"

My eyebrows raised, "Having naughty thoughts, there, Chambers?"

"Maybe," he smirked, leaning down to press another quick kiss to my lips. I shifted the pillow under my head, curling my arm below it, "I'm not sure. Why?"

"Like you said, naughty thoughts," his smirk widened as he laid down beside me on the bed, pulling me closer. Our lips connected once more in a passionate and heated embrace; I forgot how could it felt to have him kiss me like that and I was thankful his lips had fully healed. As I slid my body onto his, I was careful of where my knees pressed. Our bodies tangled together and I tore my mouth from his. Grinning at him, I sensuously kissed his nose…then his forehead…then his temple. As I did so I felt Chris's un-casted hand slip up to my waist. His fingertips brushed the skin under my shirt. He pressed his lips to my collarbone.

Teasingly, I pulled back and swatted at his hand. Chris mocked a groan and held back a wolfish grin. I reached down and ran my hand down the side of his neck, over his chest, and stopped at his belly button, as that's where my waist was, my body now straddling him. Christopher raised his eyebrows suggestively. Though I have never considered myself promiscuous or sexy, when I'm with Chris these things just sort of happen. We move out of instinct, letting our growing, hormonal bodies do the talking. Scooting back, I grabbed his wrists and pulled him up, so we were sitting straight, facing each other with me resting in his lap. I clung to his shirt as he curled his arm around my neck, drawing me into him.

Then, his arms slightly raised and I lifted the thin, dark material up. My fingers traveled with it, grazing his flat stomach and chest, then over his head the shirt went. It was dropped, left abandoned on my floor as our lips rejoined once more. My lips found his skin. All of it. I kissed his neck, his face, his shoulders, his pecks; and, giving a firm but gentle shove causing him to fall back into the pillows, his stomach. I could feel Chris writhing against my touch. I could hear his heightened breathing, the shaky breaths that escaped him. Leaving a trail, I kissed back up to his lips. Since I was now just laying on top of him, Chris interlocked our legs and, very strategically, rolled over.

We kept kissing and though my shirt was still on, it was lifted so high it might as well have joined Chris's. Lips against lips, skin against skin, body against body; we were. In that moment, on a rather uneventful Sunday afternoon, I found myself tangled in the sheets of bed hanging onto reality by a shred. As we continued swiftly with our affections, I realized I didn't want to stop. I mentally contemplated if I was ready or not for that next step while still frantically kissing him.

Suddenly, Chris pulled away, his forehead resting against mine. We were both sweaty now, and panting heavily. Chris shut his eyes tight, his body still laying atop mine, his breathing was jagged, his hands still tangled in my hair. "God, Danni," he moaned. "How do you do that to me?"

Though it was a rhetorical question, I answered by pressed my nose against his cheek, breathing out, "Right back atcha."

Chris leaned up a bit more, so we were better able to look at each other. He ran fingers from the back of my skull to my cheeks, grazing my lips with is fingertips. "You are so beautiful," he said casually, absentmindedly as if it were the most normal of proclamations. I blushed at his words and bit my lip. Chris gingerly brushed his lips against my forehead, my eyes, my nose, my cheeks, my lips, my chin. He ended at my neck, where he buried his face in the crook and pressed a few kisses there.

I ran my fingers through his hair. They trailed down his neck then over his shoulder blades. The gentle touch set goose bumps on his skin. "Do you know what I love about you?" I asked softly. Chris mumbled a muffled, "Hmmm?" against my neck. Grinning, I continued to just let my fingers trace his skin. "Well, the fact that you stop us in the middle of…well, whatever you want to call that, to say things to my like 'you're beautiful'."

"You are," he spoke; as if to prove his point, he placed another kiss on my skin.

"Well thank you, but most guys would have just barreled on," I blushed. Chris pulled back. Lifting a hand, he cupped my cheek, pulling my face towards his, "I thought we'd already established that I'm not like most guys."

"You're right…you are so much better," I peck his lips. Gazing up at him, I stroked a thumb across his cheeks, "Thank you for that…most guys are either boring or jerks and you're neither. You're amazing, Christopher."

"I love you, Danni," Chambers smiled. Sweetly, he pulled my mouth to his for another kiss. We stopped then, Chris clarifying that if we progressed he wasn't sure that mentally or physically he'd be able to stop himself from going full force. We hunted down his discarded shirt and I turned on my radio. As the soothing sound of The Temptations filled my room, we cuddled together on the bed, talking about ours plans for the upcoming Thanksgiving break (I wanted Chris to Thanksgiving dinner here, with my family).

We'd been discussing this for three days and now that I'd spoke of it again, Chris seemed reluctant, "Why am I going again?"

"Because I'm wonderful and you love me and I'll be miserable if you don't come," I murmured against Christopher's neck. Reclined back against his chest, I felt his arms tighten on my waist. Our fingers were linked, our bodies meshed together. Just relaxing in my room, it was a peaceful and ideal way to pass the rest afternoon. Softly, Chambers drawled, "So? That's beside the point."

Laughing, I smacked his leg gently. "Wet-end. You're coming, I don't care if you don't want to. It's a month away; you have time to prepare."

"Thanksgiving is three weeks away, Danni," he corrected.

"Three weeks and five days. A month."

"Dan-"

"Why don't you want to come?" I shifted in his lap. Face to face, my back now arched against the wall. I peered at him, speaking tenderly, trying not to offend him. "I mean, can you honestly tell me you'd rather spend the holiday with your family?" Under my gaze, Chris faltered. His cool, collected demeanor cracked and a slight whine echoed through his throat, "It's not that I don't love your family, Danni. I just don't think Thanksgiving with them is a good idea."

"Why not?" I pushed. "You'll know everyone there."

Christopher's head slumped against the wall, his eye lids fluttering shut. I bit my lip in frustration. In the back of my mind I wanted to smack him; lightly of course, but smack him none the less. I've spent the last three days trying to convince him to have Thanksgiving dinner with my family and myself after he confessed his loathing for the holiday Chambers family get-togethers. And for three days he has refused. I just don't understand. Silence hung over the room like a thick blanket of awkwardness. "It just, won't be a good idea," he finally spoke.

"I don't understand-"

"I'm sorry. Just…no…I mean…" Chris fumbled over an excuse. Pathetically, he huffed and his bottom lip jetted out in a small pout. Shifting, I slipped from his lap, "Don't worry about it. We can talk about it later."

"Danni-"

"Its okay, Chris. I'll give you the false hope of having a choice in the matter for a little bit longer," I smiled weakly. Turning from him, I began to gather my things for school tomorrow. I fluttered around the room, grabbing this thing and that until there was nothing left to distract me from Chris. Biting my lip softly, I leaned against my dresser, facing him. I racked my brain and finally mumbled, "Want to head down to the tree house? See of the guys wanna do something?"

Chambers parted his lips, his brow furrowing. He was silent for a moment before he nodded, "Sure." He appeared displeased and I assumed he was trying to avoid another 'fight', but you couldn't really call it a fight. More like a conversational disagreement.

"We don't have to," I argued. "I just feel kind of bad. Here lately I've been hogging you all to myself. I bet Gordie misses his best friend."

"Danni, we saw Gordo and Vern last night," he reminded me, standing from my bed. "Besides, I like you having me all to yourself."

The blonde boy was smirking at me and I couldn't helped but laugh, simultaneously rolling my eyes. "You are such a dork."

"But you love it," he took my hand. "Come on. Race ya to the door."

When Chris and I got to the rickety old hangout, Vern sat all alone reading a magazine. He helped me up so as not to allow me to rip my dress. I took a seat in the hammock, pushing away stray trash and comics. I crossed my ankles and swung slightly. Reclining, I studied the wooden ceiling. Several nails were sticking into the splintered planks randomly. I mentally imagined Denny and his friends slaving away for days to finish it. However, I couldn't remember it if I had tried; I was, after all, only three when it was built. Shifting, I peered at Vern and Chambers as they lit their cigarettes. "What could you have possibly been doing up here all by your lonesome, Vern-o? Any particular afternoon activity to keep the mind…and possibly the hands, busy?"

I raised my eyebrows suggestively, an insignificant smirk on my lips. Chris broke out with laughter, taking a long drag, and grinning. The youngest Tessio boy simply frowned, "I don't get it."

More laughter rose from Christopher and I quietly joined in. Picking up a bottom top that lay abandoned beneath the hammock, I chunked it at him, "That's okay."

Instead of ducking, Vern furrowed his brow and got smacked in the forehead. "Ouch, Danni! What was that for?"

"Nothing particular," I shrugged. "Where're Teddy and Gordo?"

"How am I suppose to know?" he snapped sourly, shifting on the crate. His childish response caused Chris and I to share knowing grins. Vern, though kind and fun to be around, just wasn't all that mature at times. Well, most of the time. "I'm bored," he huffed crossing his arms, the smoke from his cig swirling around his head. The puffy halo hung in the air momentarily. "You guys wanna go see a movie?"

As Chris and Vern snow balled into a conversation over the new King Kong movie playing at the Daily-Double, I halted. My breath hitched and I slowly slipped into the past. _"You guys wanna go see a dead body?"_ Vern's words echoed in my head. Though it had been months since that fateful weekend in Harlow, I remember my return from California like it was yesterday. Ever since our little adventure, I've been having these flash backs. The simplest phrases or sight sets them off; one little thing and I'm in memory land. Sometimes they last mere minutes but once I had a flashback to the 'all time train dodge' for almost an hour.

Images of Teddy shaking his butt at Chopper, of Chris and Gordie walking side-by-side down the train tracks drenched in sweat but grinning like they had no cares in the world, Vern shrieking as he dropped his food into the burning fire….they came rapidly. Picture after picture. Occasionally, I'd hear someone speaking.

"_Hey, at least we now know when the next train was due."_

"_You worry too much, Chambers. You'll have gray hair before you graduate."_

"_Yeah, by the time we get there the kid won't even be dead anymore!"_

"_I'm sorry Vern. A more experienced shopper could have gotten more for your seven cents."_

"_Oh my god! Ha ha! You flinched! Two for flinching!…but you flinched."_

Everything was blurring. I was losing myself in my memories. I could feel the heat again. The sweat and water that had caked onto my skin. I could hear the low chatter of my friends, the chirping of the birds above, and the creaking of the crickets below. I could see the sun setting behind us as we walked along the trestle. For a moment I was there. I was really there.

"Danni?" I heard Christopher's soft whisper. I felt his warm hands on my cheek, my arm. "Danni…are you alright?"

"What?" I snapped back. The reality of where I was fell on me like a ton of bricks. I gasped for air. Blinking repeatedly, I mentally shook myself. Chambers was knelt in front of the hammock. Concern was clear on his face, worry in his eyes. Behind him, Vern stood, confused. Widening his eyes, Vern-o asked, "What's wrong with her? Is she sick or something?"

"She's fine, Vern," Chris declared. It took nearly ten minutes to assure Vern that I was okay. One doing so, we started a game of black jack realizing we had no money for the movies. (Though Vern suggested we could just sneak in through the hole in the fence behind the screen. Chris quickly shot that idea down.)

Despite Christopher's clarification that I was alright, I noticed he didn't believe it himself. For the duration of the game I kept catching him glancing at me every few seconds. Not to mention the fact that he moved his seat closer to the hammock; so close that I could smell the nicotine clinging to his clothing. His concerned presence was slightly overwhelming and just as I was about to say something to him, Marty DeSpain and Billy Greer showed up. Vern welcomed them into the hangout and soon, the entire place filled with cigarette smoke. The thick, mucky air was making it difficult for me to breathe. Trying to think of an excuse to leave, I asked Billy what time it was.

"Ten 'til four," he replied, staring into the lens of his wristband-watch. Shifting in the hammock, I shot Chris a tight-lipped smile, "I gotta go."

"So soon?" Marty quipped. Glaring at him, I mumbled, "Yeah, you're devastated, I know."

"Tragically," the youngest DeSpain boy snorted. It was Chris's turn to retort with a quick, 'Shut up, Marty'. Marty smirked at Christopher's slightly angered expression. The brunette boy took a particularly long drag on his cig and smiled, "Problem, Chambers?"

"I don't know, DeSpain, is there?" my best friend sat up straighter. The cigarette sticking out the corner of his mouth, along with the still faint bruising around his eye, gave Chris an air of dangerousness. Beside me on the hammock, Billy Greer squirmed from the steadily growing tension in the small space, "Knock it off, Marty."

"Knock what off?" Marty gaze landed on me. A sneer was slowly forming on my lips. Standing, I nodded to Vern to open the trap-door. I slipped out of the tree house quickly, and climbed down the ladder. Chris, who had followed, caught my arm, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," I pecked his lips. "Promise. It's just getting a little crowded up there."

"We can make the dipshit DeSpain leave."

"No, don't. It's okay. I need to get home, anyway. I told momma I'd help her with the laundry. She said its about time I continue my learning on household chores," giving a dry laugh, my insides ached. It felt bad lying to Chris. But I didn't favor Marty's company and I just really wanted to get away from guys for a little while. Don't get me wrong, I love Christopher. Gordie, Teddy, and Vern too. However, sometimes, I need females for company. Seeing as how I wasn't great friends with any of the girls in Castle Rock, I figured simply getting away from the boys for a while would suffice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Laundry. Its so boss," I forced a grin. Slowly, Chris nodded, "Okay…if you're sure."

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"You worry too much."

Chris smiled, his eyes suddenly gleaming, "Now where have I heard that before?"

I gave a shrugged as he pulled me in for another kiss. Resting my forehead on his, I spoke softly, "I'll see you later."

"Not if I see you first," with a final graze of our lips, he dropped my frame and silently watched as I marched across the field of dead grass and weeds. Climbing down the steep slope and onto the dirt road, I contemplated what I should do for the rest of my evening. I could actually go home but I wouldn't have anything to do there. I could go walk around the shops on Main Street but I have no money. I could-

But suddenly my train of though halted. Parking not three blocks down Ace Merrill was lazily strutting my way. A half empty beer bottle in his clutch, he wore a glare and slumped his shoulders. My eyes widened; instinctively, they began to dart around for a quick escaped. Unfortunately the only one was a road to my right. But something told me if I shot across the road, the king Cobra would see me.

_Why didn't I get one of them to walk me home? _I whined mentally. Biting my lip, I took my chances, praying to the God of odds that I would win this bluff. Swiftly, I began to cross the road. The skirt of my dress swished around my ankles and not three steps into my run, did I hear an 'All be damned,' and a glass bottle breaking. I glanced to my left and sure enough, Ace had dropped his beer and was jogging my way.

"Shit!" I spat and picked up the pace. Running down the road, I could hear his heavy footsteps trailing me. My chest began to clench, my breaths coming quick as I tried to speed up even more. My legs began to tire soon. I could feel my limbs working against me, together. They wanted to stop and rest. But that would mean a beating, and even more pain. So I pressed on.

Ace was shouting after me; telling me to stop, and he just wanted to talk, he wasn't going to hurt me, he swore. I may be a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them. Well, on most days. Finally, I was making it into town. I could see the general store five blocks ahead. If I could just make it t-

"Ahh!" my body lurched to a halt, Ace's stone grip on my waist. I began to thrash against him, writhing and squirming my way out. His chest was pressed firmly against my back and I could feel his breath against my neck, "Stop fighting, you little bitch. I said I wasn't gonna hurtcha."

"Yeah," I bit back. "I'll believe that when hell freezes over."

His deep, short chuckles shook his body, therefore mine as well. I fought against him still, crying out for help. Ace was quick to clamp his hand over my mouth. I've read that in situations like this girls begin to cry and sob fearing what was about to come. Personally, I think they're pussies. Don't cry about what might happen, fight to stop it. So fight I did.

Stepping forward, I pulled Ace with me and stomped hard on his left foot. I heard a small yelp of pain and his grip slackened slightly. Pulling my arm forward, I brought my elbow back swiftly, into the right side of his stomach. Merrill gasped for air, dropping his arms to clutch his aching stomach. I didn't stop to gloat but shot off.

I didn't make it another block before he caught me again. This time he was rougher and was no longer smiling. He gripped the elbow that had just met his stomach and forcefully shoved me against the back, brick wall of the Castle Rock Medical Clinic. I winced at the harsh connect of bricks to back. I withheld a whine of pain and glared at the six-foot-tall bully. "What do you want?"

Ace grinned a crooked smile, "Well I wanted you to tell that little faggot, Lachance, that we're waiting. Just a little friendly warning, that's all. But now…now I think I'll have a little fun."

_Oh, shit. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Inspiration from this story just came to me suddenly. I don't know why but one minute I'm waking up, fixing breakfast, the next minute I'm writing this chapter. It all came so suddenly that it only took about an hour to write it all. I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know how it was.**

I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't. I refused to accept that these events were currently transpiring. This was all a dream; a horrible, horrible nightmare. That's all. But it wasn't, not really.

"Get off of me!" I shrieked, still writhing against him. Ace had me pinned between the bricks and his stone, cold body. Each time I thrash, I only hurt myself. I could feel the bricks cutting my skin. I hoped that my head had not yet begun to bleed. Ace was grinning darkly, hovering over me. He used his arms to pin the upper half of my body, his knees blocking my escape.

"Please," I resorted to begging. "Just leave me alone. I'll tell Gordie! I'll tell him whatever you want!"

"Shut up," he hissed, shoving me in the stomach. All the air rushed out of me. I gasped. My body convulsed forward trying to collapse on itself. "You couldn't just listen, could ya?"

His breaths were hot and thick on my face. He was too close. Too strong. Too evil. He began to grip my waist. He was running his hands along my sides, hesitating only to cup my breasts. "Get off! Let go!" I fought against his hands. I was absolutely disgusted. No one had touched me like that. No one but Chris. And he…he was nothing like my Christopher.

"Stop fighting," Merrill growled as he pressed his lips to the side of my neck. He started placing several sloppy kisses to my skin. It was repulsive, forcing me to fight back the bile building in my throat. This enraged me. How dare he try to take advantage of me! Who the hell did he think he was? Building this rage to the surface, I tried to knee him off of me. However, his bulky lower half had my legs pinned. I couldn't move them except to twitch slightly.

"Ace please!" my voice cracked in panic. The heat radiating off of his large body was overwhelming. I found myself not breathing. I found my body go stiff. Ace, I assumed, thought this meant I was submitting to him because he carried on with kiss my face and neck with vigor.

He was molesting me and I was letting him.

This thought scared me. I thought of what Chris would do if he found out. I thought about how I would feel. Would I be comfortable around men after this? Would he rape me if I couldn't break free?

"Ugh!" I wailed. The stiffness of my body was gone and suddenly, using all the force I was able to muster, I shoved Ace off of me. The distance between us was less than a foot. But it was a window. I bolted. And only made it about three feet before he'd caught me yet again.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed. "Let me go! Help! Help!"

Ace delivered a punch to my shoulder. "I said shut up!" he shouted angrily. I had fell to knees under the power of his blow and was about to be yanked up but the Cobra when tires suddenly screeched on the street beside us. My eyes traveled up hopefully and I spotted a familiar red car.

"Get the hell away from _her_!" a deep voice bellowed. I was so overly happy that I thought I was going to cry. Climbing from the car now parked in the middle of the street, was my brother Davey. He pounded across the asphalt into a short leap. Kneeling beside me, he scooped me up in his lean arms.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. I gave a shaky nod. "Go wait by the car."

I slunk away as he asked and paused by the hood of the car. Ace attempted to mask his well-known fear of my brother with arrogance, "Back from college, Boy Wonder? I bet mommy and daddy are thrilled."

"I'm going to kill you," I made out the low hiss from my brother. Suddenly, Davey lunged forward. He had Ace's arms and as Ace went to kick him off, Davey head-butted him. A loud crack resonated through the Castle Rock air. My brother had just broken the nose of a Cobra, of _the_ Cobra.

Taking in Ace's suddenly shocked presence, Davey straddle him and gained his balance. One punch, two punch, three punches. He kept going. Ace's head bounced off the concrete with Davey's final punch. I could see blood on the beat boy's face, little droplets tainting the street.

"Davey," my voice quivered. Ace deserved everything my older sibling had dished out and more, but seeing this. Seeing my brother become this other person, this angry, hate driven person frightened me. I'd never seen Davey fight before and now, I know why he didn't want me to.

My brother continued to pummel Merrill. I hadn't realized I was shaking. Raising my voice, I called, "Davey."

Instantly, he stopped. His fist hovering above Ace's stomach, he halted. His eyes found mine and his face contorted in apology. He rose swiftly. Davey was fiercely glaring at Ace. He knelt and sent a warning to him, a warning that I did not hear, before kicking him once more in the stomach and strutting over to me.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Are you bleeding?" his questions shot out. I opened my mouth to respond but more kept coming. Throwing up my arms, I shouted, "Davey! Can we just go home?"

"Sure, kiddo," he replied softly. "But you'll tell me everything when we get home, right?"

"Of course," I sighed. I was tired now. My body sore in certain spots. Lazily, we crawled into his car and drove off, my eyes remaining on Ace's limp form in the rearview mirror. We made it home in record time. Thankfully, our parents were out. Davey followed me to my room. I dropped down onto the bed, curling myself around my pillow. My arms and the back of my legs were cut slightly, little beads of blood clinging to them. I ignored this but knew I would have to wash my sheets later.

Davey perched on the edge of my bed. He rubbed my aching back, his hand moving in circles. "Sis," he murmured softly. "I need you to tell me what happened."

"How long are you going to be home for?" I asked, my voice muffled by the pillow. "Cause this is a long story."

"For a couple weeks. We're off of break for Thanksgiving. And because I already took some of my finals, so I got extra days off. I think we have plenty of time," he answered. Sighing, I sat up and faced him. "It all started when I got back from California…"

I told Davey everything. Everything from the journey to back Harlow road, to lying to mom and dad, to finding Ray Brower's body, to the conflict with the Cobra (gun and all), to me falling in love with Chris, to the Cobras attacking us one by one, to Chris's family getting worse. I left no details out. My brother sat there silently as I told the story. His fists would clench at mention of the Cobras. Especially when I depicted them going after Chris and myself. By the time I finished the epic tale, Davey's lips were strained tight, his face a mask of anger.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I know what we did might seem stupid…and it was. Really, really stupid but-"

"I get it, Danni," he soothed quickly. "Its not your fault. Non of this is your fault. Ace Merrill is a pathetic excuse for a human being and I cannot believe-no, wait, I can believe this. Ace is ridiculous and its so like him to come after you guys. I swear, Danni, I'll kill him-"

"No, Davey. You've done enough. I just hope he backs off."

"I'll be home for a while. He's not going to mess with you while I'm here."

"Exactly, but what about when you leave?" My brother had no response and we lapsed into a dreadful silence. I pictured Ace's hands roaming my body, his breath of my skin, and his lips on my face. I cringed. But then, I picture him bleeding and cripple on the sidewalk. I grinned slightly.

"You know, I think you broke his nose," I told him.

Davey cracked a mirrored smile. "I know I did."

I took his large hands in mine. They engulfed my small, slender fingers. I traced his bloodied up knuckles. A few of them had minor cuts on them but the majority of the blood was Merrill's. "Want me to clean them up?"

"If we clean up yours," he motioned my arms. I nodded, "Deal."

We made our way downstairs. We cleaned our cuts and dressed the ones that needed it. After that, Davey fixed some ice cream sundaes for us to snack on. Since I told him about my life these last few months, I made him tell me about his. I hadn't spoken to my brother much since he'd left for school. The occasional phone call had been the main base of our relationship since he'd left. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed him.

We stayed in the kitchen for hours. He told me of a girl he'd been dating. Ruth was her name and she goes to his school. Davey also described his classes. The amount of work he has to do astound me. I thought college is suppose to be fun? Guess not. Davey showed me some photos of him and various friends on the greens outside their dorm. He looked really happy.

"Do you like it there?"

My brother nodded, "Everything is so different from Castle Rock. Everything's bigger and there's always something going on, something to do."

"Bigger than Castle Rock?" I joked. "There's no such thing."

Davey gave a laugh. "Oh, Danni. I wish you could come up. Maybe you can stay for a weekend when my roommate is out of town or something. We'll go to the park and go bowling. You'll have a ball. I promise."

"I bet," I agreed. The day was almost over and with a pang, I realized that I need to talk to Christopher. I need to warn him and the boys that Ace got a beat down and might be out for blood. I picked up our bowls and dropped them in the sink. After running water for them, I turned. "Davey, will you drive me to the tree house? I need to see if the guys are still there."

"The old tree house? You guys still go there? Wow. I can't believe it still holds up."

Davey drove me over to the old lot. The boys were gone and as we drove home, I spotted three familiar heads bobbing along the sidewalk. I pointed them out and Davey slowly pulled over. I could see the hesitation in their stances. Due to the setting sun, it was too dark for them to make out who was in the car. It appeared as though they were debating whether or not to make a run for it.

Swiftly, I threw open the car door and called out to them. Instantly, they relaxed. Davey too got out of the car and said hello. The guys were ecstatic that he was back. My brother had always been a hit amongst our friends. Just like Denny had been.

Gordie was with Teddy and Chris. Apparently, he'd shown up at the hang out just moments after I'd left. It was then that my stomach knotted and I remember why I'd come to find them. Turning, I asked my sibling if he could wait by the car. Wringing my hands together, I mumbled, "I ran into Ace."

"What?!" they shrieked together. Solemnly, I nodded. I couldn't bring myself to look at Chris's face. Instead, I focused on the ground as I re-accounted the events of this afternoon.

"He hurt you?" Chris's voice was defeated and strained. He took my arms gently and eyed the cuts. Gordon and Teddy looked like they were going to vomit. Gordie's face was paling and he leaned against our coke-bottle glassed friend.

"I am so sorry, Danni," Chambers whispered as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "Danni, I-"

"Its okay," I comforted him. Trying to make a joke, I faked a laugh, "You guys should have seen him after Davey got a hold of him."

They didn't think it was funny but at least they seemed to take comfort in the fact that Ace got his ass handed to him. "Are you okay?" Gordie asked. I nodded and mumbled, "Though you might want to watch out. That's all of us now…all but you. But I think things will quiet down will Davey's back."

"And when he leaves?" Teddy spoke the words I myself had said earlier. I gave a shrug, "We reevaluate."

"Danni!" Davey hollered from the car. "We need to get home. They want a ride?"

They each accepted Davey's offer and soon, we were piling into the car. When we dropped off Teddy he thanked Davey, wished Gordon good luck, and told me to feel better. When we dropped off Gordie he did the same. Chris asked Davey if he could come back to the house for a little while. That's when things got awkward.

"Yeah…about that…we need to talk Chambers," my brother's friendly tone shifted. Though he wasn't angry or tense, his voice was lower and treading on a thin line. "You're dating my little sister, huh?"

"Davey," I groaned. "Do we have to do this now?"

"Do mom and dad know yet?"

"Not…really," I answered. "Why?"

"Sweet," he flashed me a smile. "I told you I wanted to be here when they found out."

"Is your dad going to kill me?" Chris asked. I glanced at him in the back seat, "No. You know my parents. They love you."

"Still…daddy's little girl…dating…a boy," Davey laughed. "He's not going to be so happy about that. Not to mention if he finds out Chris has been sleeping ove-"

"How did you know that?!"

"I didn't," he winked at me. "I just assumed. But now I do."

"Oh, God, Davey, come on. We haven't been doing anything," I sighed. Leaning against my door, I brought a hand to my cheek. Davey glanced over at me. His hand feel on my knee, "Relax, kiddo. I won't tell pops. Not yet anyway. But Chambers…"

His eyes fell on Chris in the rearview mirror. "I like you. You're a good kid, you always have been. But you hurt my sister or make her do anything she doesn-"

"I won't," Chris cut him off. The sincerity and strength in Christopher's voice sent my stomach spiraling. I shot Davey a smile. My brother huffed, "You better not. Or…or I'll kick your ass."

"Davey-"

"Deal," Chris spoke. They grinned at each other and I shook my head, confused. The rest of the ride home was spent in a comfortable silence, the radio softly playing. Our parents were home when we arrived. Mother had dinner cooking and my father was watching November football in the den. They were so overjoyed when Davey walked through the door that they barely noticed my disheveled, cut up appearance. My mother only stopped her gushing to briefly access the wounds had been cleaned properly. When all the fuss was over, my father invited Chris to stay for dinner and everyone returned to what they were doing; Davey joined my father for football, Chris and I slinking up the stairs to my room.

Once inside, Chris pulled me into another hug. I rested my head on his shoulder, concentrating on his breathing. "Danni," he whispered against my hair. "I am so sorry…I can't believe-"

But Chris choked up, cutting himself off. I pulled back slightly. Chris's eyes were watering and he cupped my cheek, kissing my lips. "Danni-"

"Its okay, b-"

"No, it isn't! He could have…he…God. I should have been there. Danni, if anything-"

"But nothing did happen," I finished for him. "Davey stopped him. Chris, if you'd been there he would have hurt you. He just hurt me because I hit him-"

"Better me than you."

"No it isn't, Chris! You think I like seeing you hurt all the time? Your father beating on you constantly is bad enough, but Ace too? That's just too much!"

"I can handle it," he argued.

"Yeah? Well I can't. I hate knowing that you have to go through that. I hate seeing you covered in bruises and cuts and feeling helpless. I know I can't help you with your father but I'm definitely not going to be sorry for being the one who ran into Ace. Like I said, nothing happened anyway. So please…just…just," I gave a sigh. Chris's eyes trailed over my face and he nodded, taking my hands. Leaning forward, he kissed me.

I thought back to Ace's slobbery, wet kisses. I cringed mentally. They were nothing like Christopher's tender affections. I snaked my hands around Chris's waist, pulling him into me. He held me against his chest and led me over to the bed. We laid against the wall and pillows as he just held me. My radio was playing from earlier and Chris started to sing along softly.

Every now and then he placed a kiss again cheek, neck, or temple. I took his hand in mine and interlocked our fingers. I ran my thumb across the back of his palm in little circles. Everything was peaceful and it amazed me that only a few hours ago I was getting attacked. Thinking back, I ran my free hand over my cuts.

"Did he do those?" Chris whispered hoarsely.

"Not purposely. The wall did it." I know it may sound like I'm defending Ace, but I assure you I'm not. If I tell Chris how badly Ace's grip hurt, or how disgusting it was to have him kiss me, Chris will get angry. Probably as angry as Davey did and then he'd try to do something about it. Ace would more than likely kick the hell out of Chris.

"He's such a pussy," Chris spat venomously. "Why doesn't he pick on people his own size?"

"Cause we tried to shoot him?" I murmured cautiously. Chris snorted, "That was all Gordie. It had nothing to do with you. And Ace had it coming."

"I know he did."

"Then why aren't you mad?" Chris asked softly, his eyes guarded. I shifted in his lap. Facing him, I grazed his cheeks with my fingertips. "Because I'm thankful. I'm so thankful that Davey found me and nothing happened that shouldn't have. Chris, it could have been worse…so much worse…"

My blonde boyfriend's jaw tightened. His lips thinned out into a hard line. I continued, "I'm not mad because I got away. I mean…I am mad but…I, Chris…he had me Chris. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe and…"

Chris's jaw began to quiver. I realized that I was doing the opposite of playing things down. Sighing, I leaning into him and nuzzled my head in the nape of his neck. "Don't be angry, Chris…I don't want you to do anything stupid. Just please be happy I'm okay and that the wet end got it handed to him."

"I am glad, Danni," Chris held me tighter. I felt a kiss pressed to the top of my head. "I'm sorry, okay? I just don't know what I'd do if something like this happened to you and nobody could have stopped it. Danni, you are the most important thing in my life…you're my best friend and my girlfriend, for some unknown reason, you believe in me and…you're just, you can't leave. You can't leave me. I love you, Danni."

"Chris, I'm not," I met his teared up eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

I moved my lips, kissing his neck. I pressed a trail of butterfly kisses all along his neck and collarbone, eventually trailing along his jaw and up to his lips. As our mouths met, his hands gently gripped my hips and I smiled against him. We kissed religiously, our bodies melding together. My breaths were becoming labored and the dull soreness of my body started to fight against me.

Chris's lips had found the part of my neck just below my ear. He was nibbling the flesh making my stomach not and my already rigid breathing to quicken. "Chris," I moaned. My breath hitched. My hands clenched his shirt in fists. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Oh, God!" I shouted, jumping. In a heap, I fell onto the floor, pillows and blankets falling with me. I gave a whine glaring up at Chris who sat unharmed on the bed. Davey stood before us, his left hand covering his eyes. "Everything okay? Can I look now?"

"Yes, Davey," I muttered, my face flushing red. Davey removed his hand and shot Chris a glare. Davey shook his head, "Dinners ready."

With that, my brother turned and stalked out of the room. Chris helped me up and as we were exiting my room, my sibling called, "Oh, yeah, and Chambers? If I ever see you doing that to my sister again, I'll snap your wet end neck. Got it?"

Instead of cringing or blushing or arguing back, my boyfriend beamed, "You're brother is so boss."


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow. How long has it been since I've updated this? I suppose saying "I'm sorry" or "My bad" doesn't quite cover it. Time just gets away from me sometimes and I hate rushing writing. It sucks if you do that.**

**Well, here's a brand-spanking-new chapter in the lives of our beloved boys (and Danni). I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know if anyone out there still reads this. I love you, all!**

Davey was gone once again. He had returned to his college life with much vigor, anxious to see his girlfriend. However, before he left Castle Rock he pulled me aside and confided in me his fears.

"If Ace so much as breathes on you, Danni-"

"I know! I know…you'll kill him or something equally as boss," I rolled my eyes. "Jeez, between you and Chris it's a wonder people aren't afraid to even speak to me."

"Yeah, well, we care."

For months following his departure Chris, Teddy, Gordon, Vern, and I have traipsed around Castle Rock on our tip-toes, holding our breath for any sign of a Cobra or their king. And for weeks not one was seen.

"Maybe Davey ran 'em off," the youngest Tessio naively declared. Teddy was the first to shoot him down. Pushing his coke-bottle glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, he snorted, "They're Cobras, Vern-o; they don't run. They hide in the grass-then they strike…"

Still, we were silently hopeful that maybe just once life was on our side and Vern was right. Much to our dismay he was not and on a lonely Saturday in March the infamous gang of wet-ends resurfaced once more. The boys and I were leisurely making our way to the creek by the train tracks. The Oregon heat had recently gotten stifling so Gordon brilliantly suggested we go for a swim. Just as we rounded the corner of Main Street we spotted them. Shamelessly flirting with two girls from The View, Ace, Fuzzy, and Charlie Hogan stood on the left side of Main just in front of the Blue Point diner.

Instantly, my breath caught in my throat.

"Shit," Duchamp muttered.

We halted immediately, staring at the imminent danger ahead. I bit my lip; the last time I saw Ace Merrill I was moments away from being a rape statistic. Suddenly, Chris's hand was in mine. I found my voice, "What do we do? Should we go back?"

"I'm sick of them running our lives," Gordie bit.

The Chambers boy scoffed, "Easy for you to say, Lachance. Your face wasn't pummeled in by them."

"Come on, you guys, let's beat it," Vern edged, tugging Chris and Teddy's arms. "Please, guys."

"I agree," I whispered, taking a step back onto the sidewalk, my eyes never leaving the frighteningly familiar blonde head. Though Teddy was fuming he looked slightly pale and concurred. As he and Vern began to slink away, Gordie tossed a frustrated glare to his best friend. Chris merely sighed and softly squeezed my fingers. "Let's go, Gordie. We can always go for a dip later."

The slender boy clenched his teeth before stuffing his hands in his pants pockets, slumping his shoulders, and turning. I locked eyes with Christopher. I tossed him a frown, ashamed of our cowardice behavior. The very behavior that sky rocketed as I foolishly glanced back and met the eyes of Charlie Hogan.

A simultaneously mumbled curse came from the boys as three pairs of malicious eyes fell on us. I felt like vomiting. In a flash I could feel the jagged bricks cutting roughly into my back and shoulders. Once more I could smell Merrill's vicious breath and could again feel his hands on my arms, my waist, my stomach. I gasped, "Oh God."

They were cockily strolling over, a cigarette lolling in each of their mouths. Without another thought, I turned, bolting for home. The boys were hot on my trail but as I turned the corner, a car sped by, horn blaring a warning for me to move out of its way. A shriek escaped my lips as Chris instinctively yanked me back. He pulled me strongly, safely against his chest. My boyfriend's breath was hot on my ear, "Breathe, Danni."

I caught my breath. My eyes narrowed at the retreated black vehicle before closing. I tried relaxing in Christopher's arms. I waited for my pounding heart to slow.

"Guys!" Vern-o squealed. My eyes flew open as we came face-to-face with Ace Merrill and Co.

Take a drag off his cancer stick, Ace grinned coolly and blew a puff of smoke in our faces. My nostrils flared. My body tensed.

"What do you want?" Chris fiercely glared.

"Calm down, you little faggot," the leader rolled his eyes, the lackeys chuckling. "We're just here to talk."

"Funny. I seem to recall you saying something similar last time I saw you. What would you know? You lied," I snapped. Blocking me from the three offenders, my friends coiled ready to protect me as my words set fire to Merrill's eyes. A snarl curled his lip, "You hit me first."

"So you attacked a _girl_?" Gordie asked incredulously.

Teddy commented, "That's real masculine, you pussy."

"Alright, listen here punks," he took a threatening step forward. "We just want to deliver a warning. Stay off of Pittman, McNally, and Harrison Avenue and stay out of the pool house. If you idiots can manage that…we might just leave you alone."

"You girls aren't worth our time anyway," Fuzzy said, raking his dull eyes over Vern's trembling figure.

"Yeah, right," Gordon spoke. "You say you'll back off but in two weeks one of you'll take a swing at us and then what?"

"Keep outta our hair and we won't gotta hurt'cha," Charlie drawled.

My eyes narrowed. "Why? Using us as punching bags over the years has seemed to be quite enjoyable for you wet-ends. Why stop now?"

"Your big bro and I made a deal. And that's all you need to know," Ace shrugged, lipping his cigarette yet again. "Stay out of our way and our fists will stay out of your faces. Got that?"

Smirking, Ace forcefully shoved himself between Teddy and Chris. The other Cobras followed him down Main, causing mayhem as they went. For a moment we stood silent, sharing anxious, confused expressions. Finally, Duchamp spoke up.

"Do you think they meant it?" the one-eared boy asked.

Chris answered, a frown on his lips. "I don't know, Teddy…I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Of course they won't," Lachance huffed. The lanky boy scuffed his dirty shoes on the sidewalk. After spinning on his heels he took off for the creek.

"They might!" Vern shouted following him. "You heard what Ace said about Danni's brother!"

Christopher and I slowly walked behind, hand in hand. Pressing a tender kiss to my temple, he mumbled, "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"You sure? You looked pretty flustered back there."

I nodded, "I promise…it just startled me. For a while I thought they might've disappeared."

Chris stroked his thumb across the back of my palm as we went. Pulling me against his side he slung a comforting arm over my shoulders. "I swear, Danni, they won't get to you."

"I know," I smiled sheepishly at his concern. Stretching, I pecked his lips then proceeded to drag him down the creek embankment where we joined our friends splashing about in the murky river water.

After the rendezvous with the trio of Cobras, life rapidly returned to normal. The boys and I spent our days attending drag races, passing notes in school, and watching Wagon Training reruns. At night Christopher and I would often sneak out and study the stars, a childhood habit of mine that Davey's presence had rekindled. Nearly every night Chris slept over. It wasn't long until my parents caught on. At first my father was furious and my mother attempted to keep the peace. However, after the adults had time to think over their newly discovered knowledge, it was momma who was upset.

"This is ridiculous! What have they been doing every night? We don't know! What, what about his family? How does it escape their notice that their son is gone every single night?"

Though she knew that Chris's parents were not the best, my mother was appalled at the revelation. That fact coupled with my father's soothing words were probably why, after much lecturing, the subject was dropped and my parents continued life pretending to go blissfully unaware of the Chamber's child nightly company.

One night, while Christopher and I had just gotten in from a Saturday evening game of baseball with the boys and the DeSpain brothers, Chris brought this up.

"Danny," he murmured from the corner of my room where he was shedding his sweat-drenched tee shirt. "Why do you think your mom and dad let me stay here?"

I shrugged, slipping out of a pair of Gordie's old jeans. I snagged my pajamas from the top drawer of my dresser, beginning to redress. "They're sympathetic people by nature. They don't completely understand your situation but they know you need help."

"But don't you think I'm gonna…I don't know, over stay my welcome?"

"Over stay your welcome?" I turned to him, immediately blushing at his shirtless form. "What are you talking about, Chris? Listen, whatever my dad said to you just ignore it. You know him."

A sigh rippled through the air. "Your father didn't say anything."

"Then what's the problem?" I arched an eyebrow, my stomach growing anxious. I watched my boyfriend lazily flop back on to my bed. His eyes clenched shut as he ground his teeth. He ran a shaky hand over his face. I joined him on the mattress, my fingers rubbing his shoulder. With a pained look in his sensitive eyes, he peered up at me, his lips moving quickly, "Danny, I love you. You know that. I love you more than I have ever loved anything on this planet and I want to be with you. I would do anything to keep us together, which is exactly why I think I need to start staying home some too. Please, don't think it's anything you've done-because it's not! You've been great, Danny. You are great. You do so much for me and I'm so grateful but I don't…I don't want to take so much. That's all I do. I take from you and I take and then…a-and you're always so wonderful and-"

"Shut up," I growled withdrawing my arm.

"Danny-"

"No, Chambers. Why are you being like this?" I shot up from the bed. The churning in my stomach was growing more powerful and painful by the second. My heart started pounding brutally in my chest. Suddenly, I felt like my head was going to explode. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"What, Danny, no-"

"You're not happy, are you? And now you want-"

"Danny," Chris grabbed me firmly by the shoulders. He shook me, forcing me to meet his gaze. When had he gotten off the bed? Or crossed the room?

"Danielle," he murmured softly. "Did you not hear me say I love you?"

I swallowed. My throat was dry.

Christopher ran a hand up my arm to cup my cheek. I leaned in to the warmth instinctively, almost nuzzling his hand with my face in the very cat-like movement. The tall boy regarded me with a loving look. His lips brushed my forehead. "I'm not going to break up with you. I'll never leave you."

"Then what's going on?"

Again, Chris sighed and when I wrapped my arms around his bare frame and looked at him, he muttered, "I don't want you to get sick of me."

"What?" Was he stupid? I would never, _could _never get sick of being around him.

"I'm always here, Danny. You don't ever get space and while I love it, I don't want you to feel like I'm hovering or like you can't breathe. I don't want to push you away…" Chris said, pitifully. It was then that I realized all of this fuss was over my comfort in Christopher's eyes. The corners of my mouth lifted slightly.

"Oh, baby, you think too much," I whispered, leaning up to press my lips onto his. "You're not going home. You're staying here with me because I need you to. I don't _want_ to be away from you. I want you here, with me."

I stared into his blue eyes waiting for a response. I was met with silence. Frowning a bit, I kissed his lips, trailing my mouth across his cheek to his ear. "Stay with me?"

Finally, my best friend tightened his hold on my waist and murmured quietly against my hair. "Always."


	24. Chapter 24

**Look, it hasn't been a year and another chapter is out. Funny, huh? Thanks so much to those who reviewed. This one's for you guys.**

Before any of us knew it, the last month of school had suddenly arrived. The entire student body was buzzing with a muffled excitement in anticipation of the approaching summer. From our table in the cafeteria, Chris, Gordie, and I could hear several conversations regarding the long vacation.

"My dad is taking our family to the beach! Which is so boss because I really need to work on my tan."

"Hey there, Jill. Any hoppin' plans for the summer?"

"Did you guys hear that Caroline and Frank are gonna runaway together over break? Frank's uncle is setting them up with an apartment somewhere in Georgia."

"I'm going to stay with my sister and her fiancé for two weeks in Minnesota. How lame, right?"

"My parents suddenly had the brilliant idea to make me get a summer job. Gah! I hate my life!"

"How tragic for him," Gordon scoffed. "Gee, Chris, can you believe his parents are actually making him get a job? What'll that teach him? Responsibility? Work ethic?"

"I doubt half of these douchebags know what 'work ethic' means," his best friend replied. Chambers took a sip of milk and tossed me a wink. A light blush danced across my cheeks. "Hey, so I was thinking tonight we should-"

Plop!

Our heads shot up at the interruption. Teddy Duchamp lazily dropped down onto the bench next to Lachance. His glasses were askew and he wore the same expression he'd had on the day he discovered Annette from The Mickey Mouse show had a boyfriend. "Teachers," he growled. "-are evil. They're Lucifer's bitches sent upstairs to torture kids into, I don't know, random acts of violence or something."

Christopher rolled his calming, blue eyes. "Why is that, Teddy?"

"We have one month before summer-one _fucking_ month-and they start piling us up with work now!"

"Um, yeah, it's called finals," I muttered. Deciding I was finished eating, I pushed my lunch tray aside. Reaching behind Chris, I retrieved my German folder from our stack of books. "Gordo, did you finish that weather report for Frau Canal?"

"You bet'cha. It's in my white binder."

"I'll get it," Chris offered before I had the chance to reach around him once more. He shifted through the bean-pole's binder, and then passed me the assignment. When his calloused fingers brushed my hand, his eyes twinkled in way I'd become very familiar with over the last few months. I smiled softly in return, thanking him.

"So as I was saying prior to Teddy's grand entrance," the sandy blonde shot a glare at Teddy, who was talking Gordie's ear off with objections to the homework. "After school we should all camp out at Vern's and then work on the tree house tomorrow. Vern said his dad can probably get us the wood we need."

I gave a light shrug. "I don't know if my parents will let me. Last weekend we went to the race and before that the Spring Fair. I think my mom has been giving daddy a hard time about always letting me go places."

A frown dipped his beautiful lips. The way his eyes instantly grew dim told me he was remembering our argument from a few weeks back over how much time he'd been spending at my house. My hand twitched to smack his insecurities away but the boy before me had been hit enough as it was. Deciding on a much more devious route, I leaned forward on my elbows, a pout on my lips. "It's kind of pathetic, but I think momma and daddy miss having _us_ at home."

It appeared that my words had the desired effect, much to my delight. "Your dad did say something about going fishing soon…"

"Why don't we fix up the tree house next weekend?" Gordie suggested, popping a grape into his mouth. "I gotta edit my final essay anyway. I don't think it's ready to turn in on Monday. I'm not happy with it, yet."

"You're such a dweeb, Gordon," I giggled. "Sounds good, though. Teddy?"

Duchamp's eyes flickered toward my small frame. "Huh?"

"Next weekend. Tree house. Repairs."

"Oh, right, sure. Sounds boss."

"Something on your mind, Duchamp?" I gave another laugh. The flopped haired youth mumbled indistinguishably. "Come again?"

"What's the final essay?"

Collectively, the boys and I rolled our eyes. Gordie tossed a gangly arm around his friend's shoulders. Mockingly, he sighed, "There's no hope for you is there?"

"Aw, shut up!" Teddy shoved the skinny boy away from him. Gordie grinned wildly, "I don't shut up!"

Immediately, Chris and I caught on, "I grow up! And when I look at you, I throw up!"

Our chuckles grew infinitely louder as the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch hour. Standing, we began to gathering our things. "Hey," Teddy perked up. "Anybody seen Vern?"

We didn't find the little Tessio until much later in the day when the final bell of the day sounded and everyone was dismissed. He was walking out of the principal's office with wide eyes and a tight lipped grimace.

"Tell me again how you got ISS?" I asked moments later as we sat on the front steps of the school. Vern's cherry red cheeks grew a shade darker as he shoved it in his pudgy hands, stifling a groan. "I don't know. Alls I did was ask Mrs. Lipton if she was going through menopause 'cause she started crying in class when we were reading about the Holocaust, you know? I figured she must'a been going through menopause 'cause that what my dad says is wrong with my mom every time she starts crying. That's all!"

"Oh, Vern."

"So much for that firewood," Chris mumbled. Gordie added, "Vern, your dad's going to kill you."

Vern-o's bright red face instantly paled. "Oh, no," he groaned.

"We've had a health class every year since second grade. How do you _not _know what menopause is? More so, how important it is for men never to talk about that around women?" I poked his shoulder.

"I don't know, Danni, okay? Sheesh!"

"I know why. He was too busy staring at the nudey diagrams of the female body to pay any attention," Teddy snickered, breaking off into his high-pitched cackles. Rolling my eyes for the millionth time that day, I smacked Teddy on the arm, "Why are we friends with you?"

We headed to the tree house after that, the afternoon air mounting to a particularly scorching heat. Here lately the five of us had been noticing some problems rising with our beloved hang out. Some boards in the floor needed replacing, as well as a few in the roof. The ladder was starting to come loose. The curtains had more holes in them than the fence surround the Chambers' backyard. Also, bugs had been manifesting like crazy. It was sad to see our childhood joint becoming so dilapidated; thus, we wanted to fix her up as soon as possible.

Climbing up the rickety ladder, we sprawl amongst the ramshackle space. The second we got comfortable Vern and Gordie began gossiping like a bunch of old, married women at the hair salon. I casually leant a bored ear. They were filling Chris and Teddy in on the details of a fight that had broken out in their gym class.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that," I muttered. "One of the guys from the fight, Mitchell Adam, he came in to my Home Ec class to get some ice. Apparently the nurse was out."

"What'd he say?" Christopher asked. I repeated myself, "That he needed some ice."

"That's it?" Teddy squinted. Shoving his glasses back on his nose, he frowned, "You didn't ask him what happened?"

I shrugged, "I don't care what happened. I'm so sick of fighting. Spare me the gory details."

An awkward silence commenced. Chris, always the peace-keeper, tried to make light of the situation. He unrolled a pack of cigarettes from his sleeve, "Anybody wanna smoke?"

"Yeah, sure," Teddy extended a hand. Vern squeaked, "Me too."

Gordie shook his head, "No thanks."

Moments later a cloud of smoke filled the tree house. The boys began a poker game. After I declined an invitation to play, I picked up a stack of comics out of the corner. I flipped through a detective comic for a few minutes before I dropped it onto the floor with a smack. Pulling my hair into a high ponytail, I whined, "I'm bored. And I'm baking in here! Why is it so hot?"

"I hear the sun might have something to do with that," Gordie quipped. I glared and whipped a comic at his head, "Bite me."

Fighting a small smile from rising on my face, I crossed my arms in a pout. "Guys, sincerely, I'm bored!"

"Well, we asked you if you wanted to play," Vern squealed. My pout deepened, the heat tickling my neck, "Yeah, but that's still boring. We play cards all the time. Plus, it's too hot to stay cooped up in here."

"You sure you don't want to go to Vern's?" Chris asked. I bit my lip, "No. Especially not now that Mr. Tessio is going to murder him for getting sent to the principal's office. Speaking of, though, I guess I need to get home."

Chris shot a glance towards the watch on Gordie's fragile wrist. He frowned. "Yeah, I guess we do." He stood. His ever growing figure too tall for the cramped room, he was forced to stoop. "See ya later, guys."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," I told Chris as we dropped to the ground beneath the tree. Brushing a bit of dirt off of my blue and red plaid wool skirt, I straightened out the matching blue polyester shirt I wore. The outfit was one my mother had picked out the weekend we went shopping and got my ears pierced in Douglas County. I wasn't particularly fond of it at first but when Christopher told me he liked it, my attitude shifted slightly.

Taking my hand, my boyfriend began to lead me out of the lot. We walked through the streets of Castle Rock, my voice all the while carried on the wind as I complained about the heat. Just as we were crossing down Main, a familiar Brooklyn voice called out my name.

"Danni! Hey, kid, wait up! I got some'in for your old man!"

I spun on my heels just in time to see Vinnie double over, huffing and puffing. Cocking a brow, I hauled Chris over to Vinnie's drug store. "What'cha got for me, Vinnie?"

"Some heart burn medicine for your pops," he wheezed, opening the door to his pharmacy. The doorbell chimed cheerfully. Christopher and I watched as Vincent disappeared behind the counter, calling out, "How ya been, kid? I haven't seen ya around in a while!"

"I've been good," I shouted back. "You know that good-for-nothing Chambers kid?"

"You mean the one on your arm?" Vinnie scoffed as he reappeared with a small, white paper bag that was rolled down at the top. I nodded, "Yeah. He's kinda my man, now."

Chris shot me a wide grin that was more of a smirk as he reached out and took the bag from Vinnie. Who, as it so was, also happened to be smirking, "Oh, is that so? What'd your parents have to say about that?"

"They want to kick me out of the family and adopt him. Something about needing a man to help around the house," I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Tell your folks I said, hi, okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing, Vinnie," I agreed. Exiting the pharmacy, Chris muttered a goodbye and draped a strong arm around my shoulders. While I usually rejoiced in the feeling of being in the handsome teen's arms, the heat was growing worse and I couldn't help but feel sticky with sweat. As if reading my mind, Chris pressed a quick kiss to my temple and motioned the Blue Point diner across the street.

"Wanna grab a milkshake?" he inquired gently.

"You know me so well, Chambers."

We entered the diner and seated ourselves in a little booth in the back corner. We ordered our shakes, a vanilla for me and a strawberry for Chris. While we waited, Chris muttered, "Um, so, I need your help with something."

"Sure thing."

A slight flush of crimson dawned on Chris's face. He opened his mouth to speak, clearing his throat. "I talked to Mr. Wilson and they've started accepting applications for the college courses next year. I-I was thinking about filling some out. Could you help me?"

"Of course," I beamed. "Yeah! That's great, Chris. Between your grades and your outstanding discipline record this semester, there is no way they won't take you."

He winced slightly. "I don't know about that, but I won't know for sure unless I try, right?"

My heart gave a proud flutter. "Right." Leaning across the minuscule table top, I pressed my lips firmly on Christopher's. I felt my boyfriend smile. I pulled back slightly and grinned at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," he whispered softly, reaching up to brush the pads of his fingers across my cheek.

**Cute ending, right? I know! I loved it. **

**p.s. Review, and I'll update quicker. Just sayin'. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Review? Please. Christopher will be happy if you do! p.s. in my haste to publish I only edited this twice, if you manage to catch any mistakes...well, my bad.**

That weekend my parents took Chris and me camping, a way to pay for the fishing trip my father had promised. It was the first time in a long time that'd we'd done something like as a family and for most of the night I was in a blissful daze. Unfortunately, being so close to the Back Harlow Road took me down amnesia lane. All night I dreamt of Ray Brower.

The four of us returned home lately Sunday evening just in time for a neighborhood bar-b-que. While Christopher and I sat off to the side, alone most of the night, my parents seemed to enjoy the chance to mingle amongst the adults of the street. Around nine, my mother decided it was time to leave. Dragging my sluggish body up the front porch steps, I heaved a sigh.

"So…tired," I groaned. I could feel my calves cramping from the forced physical exertion. I heard my father chuckle lightly as he jingled the keys in the lock. Apparently, my body felt he was taking too long and my legs gave out from under me. My butt hit the porch with a thud. I slumped against the railings as Christopher knelt in front of me.

"Why are you so tired?" he asked as my parents opened the door and moved into the house. "We slept until ten."

"Yes, but we were camping. Camping means that nature is involved. Involving nature always means some sort of exercise which only weakens the body, making one physically tired."

"Danni, we drove in a car and your father was the only who did anything even slightly exerting."

"That's beside the point, Christopher!" I snapped, my eyes fluttering shut as I decided I would sleep on the porch, my bed be damned.

"You've messed up now, son," my father's voice floated down to me. I peeked open one eye to see him leaning casually against the door frame. He was smiling dotingly down at Chris. If there was any doubt in my mind before that moment that my father accepted and loved Chris as much as he did me, it vanished with quickness.

"How do you mean?"

"She used your full name. That's never a good sign," daddy explained. I felt the urge to laugh but was sincerely too exhausted. "Can you get her upstairs?"

"Yes, sir," Christopher replied. I felt his arm snake beneath my shoulders and was vaguely aware of being lifted. Slowly, we made our way inside. I heard my father shut the door and just as we made it to the stairs, dad called out to Chris once more, "Once you've got Danielle in bed, come on downstairs. There are some things I want to discuss with you."

Though his tone was pleasant, I couldn't help but feel there was more to his words.

One moment I was feeling jostled, the next I was on my mattress. My body curled instinctively around my pillow, my tense, aching muscles jubilating in the relief of my bed. My devoted boyfriend tenderly peeled off my shoes and gingerly lifted the blanket to cover me. I hummed with satisfaction and attempted to mumble a thank you, although I'm nearly positive no sound was made.

A pair of lips were pressed against my forehead. "Sleep well, baby."

Even in my drowsy state his words sent my heart soaring. I closed my eyes and fell asleep euphorically.

Downstairs, Chris Chambers wasn't feeling so euphoric. He was, in fact, feeling overwhelmingly apprehensive. With each step he took closer to Mr. Harper's study, his stomach sank. While Mr. Harper doesn't generally frighten Chris, something about his voice tonight had rattled Christopher's cage.

The blonde boy reached the mahogany door and lifted a hand. He rapped his knuckles lightly. A beat later, Danni's father told him to enter. He pushed the door ajar and stepped inside.

"Have a seat, Christopher," Mr. Harper spoke, not looking up from the book laid open on his desk. The older man ran a hand down the page, scribbled a few numbers down on a notepad, and then slammed the book shut. "Never get old, Chris. Taxes are a pain in the ass."

Instantly, Chris felt the tension in his body lift. He cracked a grin. "You want to see me, sir?"

"I want to talk about you and Danielle."

Chris had figured as much. With holding a wince, he nodded, "Have we done something wrong?"

"Absolutely. You two spend more time together than is healthy. I know Denise and I pretend to be ignorant but you sleep in her room nearly every night and we do not condone it. We've let things slid these last few months because we understand the situation with your parents to some degree and because we've wanted Danni to focus on her school work. However, summer is almost here and…well, things have got to change if you're to continue to stay here."

Panic and shame exploded within Christopher. He lowered his head and nodded glumly. "I understand, Mr. Harper."

"I think it's about time you started calling me Henry. Don't you?"

One corner of the youth's mouth lifted, "I don't know about that."

A broad grin spread across Mr. Harper's face. "Fair enough. Listen, Chris, I'm not asking you to leave. All the same, I am asking for some changes. Well, demanding is a more accurate depiction. Firstly, you're no longer allowed to stay the night in Danni's room. Sometime this weekend I'll be moving my desk into the master bedroom and we'll be cleaning out the study. It'll be turned into a guestroom. Your room."

"My room? Sir, I can't a-"

"Secondly," Mr. Harper carried on despite the interruption. "Denise and I want to sit down and talk with your parents. This…mistreatment on your behalf has got to end. Christopher…"

Danni's father paused. In a very Danni-like pose, he propped his elbows on his desk and leaned forward. He rested his chin on his hands and sighed. Meeting Chris's gaze, he spoke earnestly, "We're going to ask your parent's for custody of you."

A heavy silence hung in the air. Christopher's eyes were wide and he felt himself sink back into the chair in front of the large desk. His mouth opened and closed several times before he finally stuttered and snapped his lips shut.

"Chris, these types of situations are never easy. I understand any feelings of uneasiness you must be experiencing right now, but…as parents ourselves, and as people who deeply care about you, we cannot sit back any longer and simply allow your mother and father to treat you the way they do."

Mr. Harper ran a hand over his drooping face. "I would say that you have a choice in the matter; hell, you're practically grown and have been making your own decisions for years. Decisions that I've respected. As it were, you are still a child and you're very proud. Pride can get in the way sometimes, Chris. I don't want your pride to stop you from seeking our help. Thus, whether you agree or not, Denise and I are going to fight your parents for guardianship over you until you turn eighteen, at which point in time you'll be free to do as you please."

"Mr. Harper, I can't let you do this. My parents won't-"

"Why don't you let us worry about that?" the man behind the desk cocked an amused brow.

"B-but what about Danni?" Chris sputtered.

"Her boyfriend, whom she loves very much, is going to be permanently moving in. She's a teenage girl, Christopher. She'll be ecstatic."

"What if we don't work out? What if she realizes that she's too good for me?"

"While I doubt and disagree with that wholeheartedly, should such events occur then I'm sure you'll still be her best friend, romantics aside."

"Mr. Harper-"

"It's a lot to absorb, I know," Danni's father nodded thoughtfully. "Why don't you sleep on it? On the couch. I'll see you in the morning."

Every fiber of Chris's body screamed to continue to protest. Unfortunately, he knew Mr. Harper well and realized that the conversation was over. Standing, he told the father of the girl he loved goodnight and moved to the living room couch. While his girlfriend slept more solidly than she had in weeks, Christopher barely slept a wink.

"Why won't you just tell me what he said?" I murmured the next morning at breakfast. Snacking on a piece of bacon, I poked Chris's side. "Just tell me! Preferably before we get to school so it doesn't distract me during class."

"Don't worry about it, Danni."

"Ugh! You are so frustrating," I narrowed my eyes at him. Pushing my plate away, I crossed my arms over my chest, "Just tell me you wet-end!"

"It's nothing important. He just wanted to talk."

"It must have been important; you didn't come to bed last night. Oh. _Oh_. Oh, no," I winced. My face promptly flushed red. "He gave you the sex talk, didn't he? Oh, Chris, shit, I am so sorry. Wow, how embarrassing."

Chris, who was choking slightly on his milk, shot me an entertained look. "He didn't give me the 'talk'."

"No? Then what?"

"Look at that," he suddenly stood. "It's time to leave for school."

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Chris…Christopher…Christopher!"

When we returned home from school that afternoon, I still found myself unable to pry the information from Chris. I stomped into the kitchen in annoyance, the Chambers boy following closely, a smirk on his lips. A note sat on the counter top beside the fridge. As I fixed myself a glass of water, I skimmed over it.

"Momma and daddy are shopping for furniture in Douglas County," I spun on Chris, bringing the glass to my lips. "Any idea why?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "But I have an idea of what I'd like to do while they're gone."

"Is that so?"

Chris nodded, moving languidly around the dining table. There was a haughty expression on his face. Before I could stop him the entire length of his body was pressed against mine. His hot breath warmed my face and I felt well-known chills erupt over my skin. Suddenly, his lips were on my neck. My hands clenched his upper arms and I giggled, "So this is what you had in mind, huh?"

"Mhmm," he hummed against my cheek. His lips pressed against the smoothness of my skin. His nose brushed mine cutely before he gently grazed his lips over my slightly parted mouth. Reaching up, I curled my fingers around the nape of his neck. I forcefully shoved our lips together. Strong arms wrapped around my torso and I felt myself melt into him. Lips kissed, teeth scrapped, and tongues danced. When I felt the need to breathe, I pulled back and spoke against his neck, "Tell ya what…we can do this all afternoon if…"

"If?" Chris probed, his tongue flicking out to gently caress the exposed bit of my shoulder.

I pulled his lips to mine once more and kissed him as tenderly as I could. "If you just tell me what my father said."

"Danni!" Chris groaned, withdrawing himself. "You've got to be joking."

"Sorry," I shrugged slipping passed him and moving towards the stairs. "Guess I'll just go read a book or…do homework. Something else to pass the time."

"Danni…"

"Oh, well," I sighed with fake wistfulness, entering my bedroom. All of a sudden, his arms were wrapped around my body once more. Only this time, his grip was sturdy and he showed no chance of letting go. "_Danni_…"

"Not until you spill it," I murmured despite the flutter in my stomach. Hands began to stroke my sides as Chris began to whisper sweet nothings in my ear. It was difficult to focus on pushing him away, especially when he began to tactfully placing tender kisses and nips here and there.

"Chris," I hissed a warning that came out more like a moan.

"Yes?" he asked cockily against my collarbone. His teeth bit softly into the flesh of my chest, his tongue darting out immediately afterward to soothe the irritated skin. Once more I repeated his name and it was then that I broke. Whirling on him, I gripped his hips tightly, my lips searching out his own. Every ounce of my person was alive at that moment. I was so very aware of everything Chris Chambers. He was so gentle, so loving, and yet so powerful at the same time. I became overwhelmed in awe of him.

"Chris," I sizzled. Drawing over to the bed, we fell. As tradition, his shirt was shed automatically. Only this time, my blouse joined his white tee on the floor. His eyes hungrily danced across my chest and I tried desperately not to blush. Though he'd seen my bra clad chest, it was the first time we'd actually removed my top.

"We don't have-" the kind boy began but I shushed him, "You talk too much, Chambers."

It wasn't long before my bra was discarded as well and another round of furious blushing commenced. However, when I realized just how talented Chris was with his tongue, the blushing stopped and the hisses of pleasure rung out. A little over an hour passed and we continued over experimentation, tangled in the sheets of my bed. A sheen sweat covered our half naked bodies and the sounds of labored breathing flooded the room.

"My God, I love you," Chris moaned, his back arching as I massaged his hip with my tongue. I felt his fingers grasping my hair; he lured me upward, our lips meeting once again.

"Why have we never done this before?" I inquired, my bare breasts sweeping over his chest in the most erotic way. Catching my bottom lip in his teeth, he embraced me tightly, breathing, "Hell if I know."

"Chris," I moaned as he nibbled on my ear, his hands petting my chest. The heat between my legs was growing intensely by the second and I couldn't help the potent desire that was consuming me. I wanted to feel him there, to have him soothe the new, fiery yearning. Straddling his left leg, I began to writhe against him. I bit my lip as I felt his mouth ravenously assault me. A pitiful whimper escaped my mouth.

Christopher's lips pulled into a smile against my breast. "I'm pretty sure that was the sexiest sound I've ever heard."

Gazing down, I caught his beautiful, blue eyes and cupped his face in my hands. "You feel incredible, Christopher," I confessed, stunned at how at ease I felt with him.

"God, baby, I want to make love you to so bad I can taste it." Chris leant his forehead against mine. Our bodies resting together, he swept the pad of his thumb over my bottom lip. He kissed me sweetly. "I wish we were older and out of this stupid town. I'd ask you to marry me and we'd get a house in the countryside and raise a bunch of crazy kids. You'd never want for anything."

The stunning boy's words sent my mind reeling. I wasn't sure what to focus on, the fact that Chris wanted to marry me or that he wanted to sleep with me.

"Kiss me," I told him. He did just that, wrapping his arms securely around him. Abruptly, I felt him shift, sliding his legs off the bed. When he stood, my body still in his grip, I wrapped my nimble legs around his hips. He carried me to the bathroom with a flawless ease. I suppose getting wailed on by your old man for years builds muscle.

"You should shower," he whispered, placing me on my feet. "Your parents will be home soon. I'll clean up your room, okay?"

Without waiting for a response, Chris turned but I snatched his arm. I took his chin gingerly in my grasp. "We _will_ leave this town," I told him softly. "We'll go to college and graduate. Then you'll get down on one knee and I'll say yes and we can move to the countryside and raise a bunch of crazy kids and I'll never want for anything because with you, I'll have everything. It will happen, Christopher. I promise."

He didn't smile or smirk or do anything really, but his eyes told me all I needed to know. Leaning up on my nose, I pressed a quick peck on his lips and slipped into the shower.


	26. Chapter 26

**I was watching 'Stand By Me' today, hoping for some inspiration, and I felt like such a pervert. The boys were so young in this film. Gangly and awkward in their little prepubescent-ness, it made me feel so weird to be writing about a romantic relationship with one of them. I feel like a pedophile; which is ludicrous because they are all so much older than me. Anyway, I thought I'd share. Go read now, okay? **

"I can't breathe! Gordie, I can't breathe! It smells too bad! Gah!" I wheezed. My voice came out raspy and strained due to the fingers plugging my nose. Lachance snorted, "Good goin', Vern. You've killed her."

"Ha, ha, guys, very funny. Yeah, laugh it up," Tessio sneered. Our chubby friend shifted awkwardly on a wooden crate, causing Gordon to delve into another round of teasing, "Uh oh, look out! He's going to blow again!"

"Shut up-"

"I don't shut up, I-"

"Oh, knock it off, will ya?"

"Hey, Gordo," I decided to cut in before Vern went homicidal and strangled Gordon. "Can I have a piece of gum?"

"Sure thing. Hand me the pack of gum beneath the window, Vern." Vern threw the small rectangle forcefully. It hit the wall beside Gordie's head with a resounding thud. My eyes widened, "Geez."

"Here you go." Gordie extended a piece, ignoring Vern's first murder attempt.

"Thanks," I grinned. Unwrapping the candy, I dropped it in my mouth. I tossed my empty bubble gum wrapper on the floor and glanced at the pudgy boy. Popping a bubble, I cocked a brow, "How much longer do you think they'll be gone?"

The younger Tessio sluggishly rolled his shoulders. "I dunno. Maybe twenty minutes? An hour? Who knows?"

"They won't be gone an hour, Vern. Your house is twelve blocks away."

"They've been gone a while," Gordo pointed out. "Maybe they'll be back soon."

As if the cosmos wanted to prove a point, a sudden knock shook the ratty floor of the tree house. Seconds later Chris and Teddy were hauling themselves up through the trap door. Vern pouted, "That wasn't the secret knock."

Teddy quipped, "Pussy. Hey, what's the hell's that smell? Did you get hungry and eat squirrel, Vern-o?"

Gordie and I burst into hysterics, sharing a knowing smile. "It's nothing," I waved a dismissive hand. "Did you get the wood?"

"Sure did," Chris answered with a smile.

"And the level from dad's toolbox?"

"Yep."

"And the extra hammers-"

My boyfriend cut me off with a huff. "Danni, we got."

"Boss," Gordie clapped his hands together. "Let's get started."

Having met after church we worked until the sun set in the west. We were all sweaty, panting, and irritated. Once we were satisfied with our handiwork we flopped down in the dirt lot and gazed up at the tree house. It looked magnificent, better even than when Denny and his friends first built it. A newfound proudness swelled within me and I fleetingly glanced at my best friends.

My eyes instinctively went to Christopher first. Propped back on his elbows, he was peering up at the sky, a wistful look about his face. Across from him, Gordie sat Indian Style, cleaning dirt out from underneath his fingernails. Vern, who had accidentally stabbed himself with a nail when he was helping Chris fix the roof, was fishing a splinter out of his leg with his good hand. Beside him Duchamp was wiping grim and dust off his glasses. The one-eared boy caught my stare and leered, "Like what you see, Harper?"

"Yes, Teddy. It's a miracle I'm not drooling," I playfully spoke. With a good natured sigh I laid back on the ground. A few small rocks and pebbles dug painfully into my back. I squirmed against the earth, struggling to get sorted. The sky was dark above us. It held an eerie glow, I noticed as I began to star gaze. The familiar act brought a pang to my chest; I missed Davey.

"So, uh, Danni and I have some news."

My head swiveled in the dirt. I found Christopher's eyes. "We do?"

"She's pregnant, isn't she? I knew it!" Teddy pumped a first in the air. "Whoo! Good job, Chambers. It's about time one of us got laid."

"Shut your trap, Duchamp," Chris hurled a rock at our four-eyed friend. Teddy dogged it easily and came back with a not-so-nice remark. Chris ignored him, as usual, and gracefully dipped his long fingers into the pocket of his jeans, withdrawing a lighter. Orange lights illuminated the night air as he lit a cigarette. "It's nothing major or anything, just a change."

"What's up, Chris?" Lachance asked. Subconsciously, he inched closer to his best friend. Curiosity was splayed across his young face.

"It's somethin' important. He's got that face again."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean, Tessio?"

"Don't get your panties in a wad, Chambers. He just means you've got your give-me-shit-I-dare-you face on. You know, the one you used when Vern wanted to put a bottle rocket in Mr. Hamby's truck," Teddy explained.

Gordie agreed, shooting Teddy a grin, "The same one he used when you tried to dodge that train on the way to Back Harlow."

With a roll of my eyes, I lifted up off the dirt and pulled my knees to my chest. "Go on, Chris."

"Right. Um," he flicked his ashes. "Tomorrow I'll be moving into Danni's…permanently."

"What?" Gordie asked.

"How?" Duchamp echoed.

"What about your folks?" Vern's brow furrowed.

One by one Christopher answered their questions with an endearing patience. When their interrogations ceased, Gordie muttered, "You've been planning this for a week and you're just now telling us?"

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't know about it until yesterday," I stated. Sticking my tongue out very immaturely, I shot Chris an impish glare. The smirking boy merely grinned larger and tossed a handful of dirt at me. Squealing, I attempted to quickly scoot out of the way of the falling cloud. "Christopher!"

"Christopher!" Teddy mocked me. I narrowed my eyes on him, "Fuck you, _Douche-_amp."

"Oh, I'm so heart broken," he wailed, slapping a hand on his chest over his heart. "How you gonna treat me like this, baby?"

"You wish," I spat.

"I do. Every night. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Chris. But I've got the hots for your girl."

Chris shrugged, he, Gordie, and Vern watching on in amusement. "It happens."

"Why am I only friends with boys?"

Nearly a week after Chris officially moved into the house, Gordie approached me with the idea of throwing Christopher a surprise party for his rapidly approaching birthday. Sitting alone in the tree house, Gordie flicked sunflower seeds off his shirt before gathering a new handful to pop into his mouth. He extended the bag to me, an offering.

"He'll never see it comin', you know?" he said as he rolled down the top of the bag, shoving it in his pocket.

"We can have it at my house, err, our house. How weird does that sound?"

"Yeah, yeah, speaking of, how's that development? Have your parents realized their mistake yet?" Gordie snickered playfully. I pursed my lips at him and rolled my eyes. While it seemed like little had changed since Chris got his own room, there were many subtle differences. We no longer snuck out into the backyard to star gaze; we no longer stayed up all night long lying in each other's arms and talking until the sun rose; however, a good change was that we no longer were forced to tip-toe around the house pretending like Christopher was really at home, rather than in my bed.

"Things are fine. Thanks so much. Can we get back to the party now?" Without waiting for his reply, I continued, "Vern's mom used to run that bakery by Vincent's. She would probably bake the cake; I doubt she'd mind. Obviously, it'd be us two and the guys in attendance. D-do you think…well, do you think Mrs. Chambers would let Debbie come?"

At the mention of Chris's little sister Gordie paled slightly. It was a well-known fact that Debbie was the only member of the Chambers household who gave a rat's ass about Chris. At a mere four-years-old, she was the spitting image of their God awful mother but with all the kindness of her loving older brother; and she adored Chris with a childlike purity.

"I-I don't k-know," Gordie frowned. He ran a hand through his stringy hair. "After everything that's happened lately what with your folks and all, I don't know how well she'd respond to any kind of favors."

"But it's his birthday!"

"I know that-"

"And so should she. She did birth him after all, though I've yet to see proof."

"Still think he's adopted?" the skinny boy gave a chuckle. I shrugged, "Maybe."

We stayed in the tree house talking out minor details of the small party until the growing summer heat became unbearable. Slipping out of the tree, we made our way to Vern's where he and Chris were helping Mr. Tessio repair the family car. Our intentions were to take the boys and go swimming but when Vern-o's mother saw us approaching she beamed and invited us all for dinner. It was after the short meal when I was helping her with the dishes that I asked her to bake Christopher's birthday cake. She delightfully accepted and immediately launched into a debate over colors, types of icing, etc.

"What do you think he'd like better? Reds and blues, very manly I believe; or browns and greens, for a more natural feel?" she asked, hands clasped and her brow furrowed.

My mouth gaped, I stammered, "I-I, uh, I don't think he'd have any preference. He doesn't have a favorite color so I'm sure whatever you choose will be fine."

As usual, I was right and what she chose was fine. The cake was a simple one-layer chocolate cake, with red buttercream icing. On the top 'Happy 15th Chris!' was written in a lovely, flowing script. The cake sat on our kitchen table between piles of presents. Everyone was gathered behind the table underneath a banner that read similarly to the cake. We all wore bright, expectant grins waiting for Teddy and Chris to arrive. Unfortunately, they were running late.

It was agreed that Teddy would make Chris go on a paper run with him, and then bring him back home just before six. The clock above the stove read six o-five and they were no were to be seen.

"I'm going to murder him," I seethed. "Chop him into little bits and then scatter him in the river. They'll never find him-at least not all of him."

"Danielle!" my mother shrieked, slapping my arm. "Watch your mouth. Angry or not, you shouldn't say such things."

"Yeah, Danni," Vern began. "Maybe alls they did was get lost."

"In Castle Rock?" Gordie scoffed.

Suddenly, the creaking of a door was heard and a familiar voice shouted, "Anybody, home?"

"Teddy, shut up! This isn't your crazy house. Around here we try to respect a volume level," Chris chided. At his words, my parents shared a smile and I waved my arms for everyone to get ready.

The duo came through the kitchen door and we all joyously screamed, "Surprise!" Jazz hands going wild, we grinned at the shocked Chambers boy. Duchamp clamped a hand onto the birthday boy's shoulder, shaking him with glee, "Well, whatta ya think?"

"I…I think…thank you! All of you. Guys this is awesome."

Everyone surrounded Chris suddenly, wishing him a happy birthday with hugs and, from my mother and me, kisses. He embraced everyone with a huge, but shy smile and soon he dove into the presents. Though there were only a few gifts, they were each great in their own right. Then, it was time for cake.

"Cut it, Christopher," my father spoke, passing him the kitchen knife.

Only two pieces were sliced before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Gordie piped up. He sprang from the table and disappeared.

My mother checked the clock once more. Her lips dipped into a frown as she faced my father. "I wonder who that could be at this hour."

"Expecting your mother?" my dad cocked a brow. "Like most evil beings she only travels by night."

"Henry!"

My friends chuckled at their bantering but when Gordie reappeared with wide eyes and said, "Chris, it's for you" the mood of the party shifted drastically.

Chris stood, confusion on his face. The door swung open again and in stepped a disheveled Mrs. Chambers, Debbie huddled by her skirts. My eyes widened, much like Lachance's, and I heard the collective gasp of everyone in the room. "M-mom?"

"Well, you wanted her here, so here she is," Mrs. Chambers snapped at me. I swallowed and stepped forward, "Thank you for bringing her."

Kneeling down, I tapped on Debbie's shoulder. Shyly, the little girl lifted her head and peeked around her mother. "Hi, sweetie," I murmured. Her eyes narrowed in recognition before gazing behind me. Suddenly, she grinned and broke off from her mother.

"Tris-topher!" she squealed, shooting pass me. She bolted into the outstretched arms of her brother. Chris squeezed Debbie tightly, his eyes shutting.

"Hey, baby girl," he whispered to her. Prying his eyes open, he looked at his mother, "Thank you."

"Yeah, well, we can't stay long. I gotta get home and finish up dinner before your father gets back," Mrs. Chambers huffed, crossing her arms over her flat chest.

My father cleared his throat, "We appreciate it, nonetheless. Come on, kids, why don't you take the presents and put them in Christopher's room. Let's give them a moment, alone, shall we?"

Without a word my friends did as he suggested and soon we were all huddled in the living room. The tension was thick as we attempted to distract ourselves and not eavesdrop. My mother made a comment on how lovely the cake was and insisted that Vern give his mother her best.

Vern only mumbled a halfhearted okay.

"Do you think he liked it?" I asked, quietly. Gordon shrugged naturally, "Of course, he did. Did you see his face when they walked it?"

A grin lifted my lips. "He did look pretty happy."

"You did good, Danni," Gordie bumped my shoulder. His eyes wandered to the door separating the kitchen and living room. He winced. "What do you bet's going on in there?"

"Honestly, I'm too afraid to even think about."

It wasn't long before Mrs. Chambers took Debbie home and shortly after the boys left as well. My mother set to cleaning the kitchen and when I tried to help she shooed me away with a sly smirk. I took the hint and knocked softly on Chris's open door.

My boyfriend was sitting on his bed, Gordie's present in hand (the newest comic in a series the two best friends avidly follow). His eyes slowly rose and found mine. He smiled softly, patting the spot of bed next to him. Gingerly, I took the seat, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Happy birthday," I breathed into his ear, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't give you any warning about your mom. When I went to her she said they were-"

Chris cut me off with a kiss so fierce that it took my breath away. "Baby, t-thank you," Christopher pulled away, his voice cracking faintly. Tears were pooling in his eyes and I felt my face soften. "Debbie's gotten so big…"

I brought my hand up to cup his cheek, caressing it with my thumb. "She's beautiful."

"I can't believe mom actually brought her over. I can't believe you talked to my mom! Did you go to the house, or-"

"_Chris_," I murmured, pressing my lips to his.

"You're right; it doesn't matter. Just…thank you." He rose suddenly, and crossed the room in two short steps. Popping his head out, he shut the door and faced me. Gripping the edge of his shirt, he lifted the flimsy material and dropped it to the floor. My breath caught at the sight of his flat stomach and tanned torso. He crooked a finger my way. Fighting a smile, I bit my lip and stood.

He pecked my lips lightly before pulling me into a hug. "Can I have a birthday request?"

"Mhmm," I murmured against his chest. But rather than voice his request, he gently picked me up and carried me to the bed, all the way showering me with kisses.

**No one reviewed the last chapter. Are people still reading? **

**Review, please?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A major thanks to brightteyes for all your kind words. I'm so glad you love the story and I hope it continues to meet your expectations. **

**Enjoy, guys. And remember, the boys of Castle Rock love when you review. **

"Sometimes it feels like I'm thirty-five instead of fifteen."

"What?" I rolled onto my stomach to face Christopher. Sprawled across the back lawn of our home my boyfriend and I had spent the afternoon cloud gazing. Playing with tuffs of grass, I ripped up a handful and tossed it at Chris. "Hello?"

"Sorry…" he mumbled, glancing at me. "I said sometimes I feel like I'm not fifteen, but rather thirty-five."

I reached over, pulling his hand from behind his head to curl my fingers around it. I gave a playful squeeze. "Is it because we act like an old married couple?"

He smirked, "Yeah, that's it."

Chris let out a low, slow breath. His eyes searched the sky sadly. There was a melancholy air about him. My lips drooped into a frown. Stroking my thumb across the back of his hand, I cleared my throat, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing," the Chambers boy shot me a tightlipped grin.

"Um, okay, liar."

Chris chuckled and rolled onto his side. He gazed down at me, his eyes searching my face for something unknown. "Chris…seriously, what's wrong?"

His head dipped and he kissed me. While usually I would welcome the physical advance, I begrudgingly pulled myself from him. I licked my lips. "No fair. Distractions won't work. Talk to me, Chambers."

My boyfriend sighed and flopped back down in the grass. "Can we please forget about it?"

I scooted over to him and draped my arms across his stomach, lying my head on his chest. "Sure, we can drop it. But next time I get pissy or moody you better drop it too."

I felt the roll of his eyes. "Deal."

True to his word Christopher remained calm the next time I got in a fit. The school year had begun once again and we were sitting in Chemistry when it was announced that there was a new student, a young girl named Angie. Mr. Brunson, our teacher, very pointedly told the girl to take the only empty desk available. This desk just so happened to be right next to Chris. The girl daintily slipped down the aisle and slide into the seat.

Confused, she leaned over to whisper to Chris. "Do you have the page numver?"

"Page one-oh-six," he politely told her. With a blush, she thanked him and straightened in her seat. This little exchange did not bother me. What did bristle my hairs, however, was the fact that the little ninny proceeded to blush and flirt with Christopher for the remainder of the period. Because the only females Chris had ever came into contact with was me and our mothers, he didn't realize that she was flirting. He merely assumed she was being nice.

When class was over the girl stood and extended her slender hand. "Thank you for your help. What's your name?"

"Um…no problem. I'm Chris, Chris Chambers," he mumbled. As our fellow students filed out of the class, they cast disapproving frowns towards the new girl. Chris caught their drift and took a step back from her. "You should probably get going."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Because if you stand too long around Chambers you'll walk away smelling like trash," a random classmate sneered. A few of his friends chuckled and a confused look slipped onto the new girl's face.

"Hey, Farrow," Gordie called. "Eat me."

They ignored Gordie's jeer and left us alone.

"Sorry about that," Chris blushed. She gave a gentle smile tucking her hair behind her ear, "It's quite alright. Why did they say that?"

"They're assholes," I spoke, side-stepping to Christopher's side and taking his hand. Lachance laughed at my words and at the fact that the new girl's eyes widened slightly at my harsh language. Chris smiled softly at me. The girl grinned in a surprised and false manner. "Oh, hello."

I snorted, but only in my head. Like he hadn't realized Gordon and I were standing here, Chris introduced me as his girlfriend and I watched as her eyes dimmed and her smile faltered. A little bubble of joy popped within me but for the rest of the day I couldn't help but be short with my boyfriend for unknowingly flirting back. When he finally asked what was wrong I brought up the deal and the subject was dropped.

Much to my chagrin this tiny problem wouldn't go away. Two days later I was walking to the library before lunch; Teddy was escorting me. We were chit-chatting about a new Coca-Cola flavor that had recently come out: Cherry. Duchamp thought it was God's gift to mankind. I thought it tasted like burnt sugar.

"-disgusting," I muttered. My bespeckled friend rolled his eyes, "You don't know what you're talking about, Danni. Cherry Coke is boss."

"No. It isn't."

"Whatev-hey, isn't that Chris?" I followed Teddy's line of sight. Sure enough, there was my boyfriend standing by the water fountain holding her books for her while the new girl took a sip. "What's that chick?"

"Angie. The new girl."

My lips twisted. Every bone in my body was screaming for me to run over and cause a scene. Apparently, Teddy had the same idea. He put one foot forward. "What the hell is she doing with Chris?"

"I don't know." I snatched his arm. "Come on. I need to return these books."

Begrudgingly he did so. When we got to the cafeteria who else would be sitting at our table with Vern and Christopher but none other than the new girl? Theodore cursed under his breath. Gordo suddenly appeared on his right. "How long has she been there?"

"Dunno," Duchamp muttered. "We just got here."

"I shouldn't worry, right?" I asked them, clutching my books tightly. "I mean, shit, it's Christopher. Right, guys?"

"Right," they mumbled before Gordie added, "Chris would never do that to you, Danni."

He was right and I knew that. But, then, why did we all sound so unsure?

It wasn't long before Vern spotted us and flagged us down. Chris turned at his awkward display and met my eyes. He grinned, beckoning us over. To her credit, the new girl wasn't sitting beside him. Lachance, Duchamp, and I dumped out books at the end of the table. Teddy went to get in line for food while Gordon and I sat, the former withdrawing his lunch.

"You're not eating?" my boyfriend asked, taking my hand under the table.

"Not hungry."

A frown met Chris's eyes but he said nothing and again, the matter dropped. The other boys were cordial to Angie, despite my childish silence. She blushed nearly every time Teddy spoke and though she showered our friends with attention, her eyes continually flickered to Chris. I bit my tongue for the duration of lunch but the second the bell rang I took my books and bolted.

"Danni! Danni, stop!"

"What Christopher?" I snapped, spinning in my white Mary Janes. My brow was furrowed and my nostrils flaring. "What do you want?"

"What's wrong, baby?" his fingers grazed my forearm lovingly. I tore away from him and rolled my eyes, "I have to get to class. I'll see you at home."

"No, D-" but before he could finish I was gone.

The familiarity of the tree house proved to calm me down almost the moment I slipped in through the trap door. I flung my school books in the corner near Gordie's comics and muddled through the empty coke bottles, discarded gum wrappers, and old cigarette cartons to the hammock. Snuggling down, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. For several moments I am still and relaxed. When I feel myself going to sleep I shake myself awake. The redio was easily reached. I flicked the dial and soft tones filled the air.

I tucked my feet under me in the hammock. I wiggled deeper into the crocheted blanket Vern left in the tree house for over-nighters. Heat poured in from outside. The cramped space soon grew stifling and it became harder to fight the oncoming slumber. With a sign I allowed my eyes to shut and dozed off.

"Danni? Danni? Da-I found her! She's here! Danni, wake up!" There were hands on me, then; fingers wrapped around my biceps, shaking me. Groggily, my eyes opened. I was barely aware of the panic around me. "Danni, are you okay?"

"Gordie?" I yawned. Beady, alarmed eyes were suddenly fogging my vision. Gordie's face was stressed. Sweat dripped for his forehead. Behind him I could hear faint but frantic shouts. My brow furrowed, "What's happening?"

"Danni, it's after midnight. No one's seen you since school." He told me, pulling me into sitting position. My eyes widened. A head stuck through the door to the tree house. Chris popped up like a whack-a-mole and flashed to my side.

"Danni?" His voice was shaking. It was weak, tentative like a frightened child. Gently, he cupped my face. "Danni, are you okay? Where have you been?"

"I was here."

It wasn't long before Teddy and Vern barreled into our hide out as well. The boys crowded around me. Concern was evident on their dirty, panting faces. "What the hell?" Teddy asked, arms on his knees as he steadied his breathing. Four pairs of eyes pierced me. I shrunk under their forceful stares, clearing my throat. I murmured, "I fell asleep."

"You fell asleep?" Duchamp echoed.

"Yes."

"Oh, well, if that's all," he huffed angrily.

"Teddy," Chris bit. The coke-bottle glasses boy flared his nostrils, "No! I just spent four hours running my candy ass all over Castle Rock looking for you – who, by the way, we thought might be kidnapped by Ace and his chicken shits. Or worse, dead on Back Harlow road! And you're gonna tell me you've been taking a nice nap all this time? We busted our asses looking for you! I can't feel my side!"

"Teddy," Gordie warned. His best friend stood and faced Duchamp. Chris growled, "Stop, Teddy."

"Yeah, if she fell asleep she fell asleep. Alls you can say," Vern stuck up for me. He slid in between Teddy and Chris, putting some distance between them. Tessio added, "S'not her fault."

"Why'd you come up here, Danni?" Gordon steeled the focus back to him. I shrugged, glancing at Lachance, "I wanted to be alone for a while."

"Something's been wrong with you all day. Baby, what's wrong?" Chris's lips dipped into a frown. His words sparked a defensiveness within me. Before I could bite my tongue I spat, "I'm surprised you had time to notice."

Surprised flitted across his handsome features. I guess my animosity shocked him. He stole a fleeting glance at the boys. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We should go," Gordon suddenly declared.

"You're right. My parents must be losing their minds," I stood, sliding off the hammock. The skinny boy shook his head. He motioned Vern-o and Teddy, "I mean us. You two need to talk about this."

"About what?" questioned Chris, his troubled gaze never once leaving me.

"Are you guys fighting?" Vern squealed. I rolled my eyes. Duchamp nudged the pudgy boy, "It's about that Angie babe, Vern. Don't you get anything?"

"Angie?" my boyfriend scoffed in disbelief. "What about her?"

"Nothing," I growled, my cheeks burning hot. "We need to get home." I shoved passed him, shooting the boys a tight lipped smile. Dropping down the latch I began the trek home. I didn't even make it out of the lot before Christopher's tan fingers caught my wrist.

"Danielle, stop. Please. Baby, look at me. What's wrong? Did Angie say something?"

I vaguely registered the sight of our friends slipping away into the night as I whipped around to face my boyfriend, pinning him with an angry stare. "No, Chambers, she didn't. Why, is there something that needs to be said?"

"No, Danni, there isn't." His tone was borderline irate. I cocked an eyebrow, "Coulda fooled me."

Chris's face contorted in a look that could only be described as a pitiful disgust. "You aren't this girl. Don't act like it."

"What is t-"

"There is absolutely no reason for you to be acting like this. Angie is just a friend. And she's barely that! I've known her for three days."

"Something tells me she isn't content with being your friend."

"So what if she isn't?"

My eyes stretched to the size of saucers. A painful stinging erupted behind my lids and I inhaled sharply through my nose. I clenched my jaw and turned on my heels. Chris shouted after me, grumbling angrily when I ignored him. I didn't stop, however, until his arms wrapped around my midsection and held me in place against his firm chest. "Stop it, Danni! Just listen to me!"

"No!" I struggled. "Let me go!"

"Not until you promise to listen," he begged, the muscles in his arms flexing. He continued to plead and I continued to struggle until I'd ran out of breath. I slumped against him and we fell to the ground in a pathetic heap. A few stray tears slipped down my cheek and Chris pulled me to him once more. He cupped my face, brushing the tears away with his lips. "Baby," he croaked.

I broke at the tortured sound of his voice. "I know…"

"Do you? Danni, Angie can like me all she wants. I'll never even think of her that way much less act on it. I love you, Danielle. More than you'll ever know and I can't believe you'd doubt that-"

"I don't!" I shook my head. My hands searched for his own and I gave his fingers a tight squeeze. "I'm so sorry. I just…I got so jealous and then I got scared, not because I thought you'd cheat on me or anything but…Chris, what happens when you go off to college and are suddenly somewhere where no one knows you or judges you. Have you even begun to think about all the friends you'll make, all the girls who will see how amazing you are and throw themselves at you? What if you get out of Castle Rock and out in the real world where there are wonderful, beautiful women dying to be with you? What if I'm not what you want anymore?"

Chris dropped one of my hands, his fingers lacing through my hair to rest on my face, his thumb stroking my skin. He leaned his forehead against mine, his breath soft and hot as it hit me. There was a small frown on his lips and his eyes were watery. "There will never be another woman who will be better for me than you. There will never be anyone I will ever want more than you," he spoke huskily, his voice shining with sincerity. Chris pressed his mouth to mine, his tongue sweeping across my bottom lip. "I love you, Danielle; I love you and only you and I always will. I know you don't believe that because you always underestimate yourself but I will show you."

My arms slithered around his neck. I settled into his lap, hugging him with all the force I had. "I don't know what's wrong with me," I muttered into his neck after several apologies. "I just saw the way she looked at you and lost it. You didn't do anything, baby. I swear. It was all me…and her. I'm just worried that when we get out of Castle Rock you'll see the world and find something better."

"I will," he pulled back to gaze into my eyes. "I will leave this shit town and take on the world and you'll be there with me and together we will find something better than all this." He kissed the tip of my nose and smiled down softly. "I know what happened and there's nothing to forgive but next time, please, have more faith in me."

"I did, I do…I'm sorry."

Chris chuckled before gliding me off of his lap and hauling us to our feet. "Come on, we need to get you home. Your parents most likely called the police by now."

I blanched at his words. "Oh, shit."


	28. Chapter 28

**This one's a little on the short side, guys. Still, I hope it's enjoyable. Let me know if I'm correct. Reviews are loved! **

Our feet dangled off the edge of the rickety bridge. Rays of sunlight shone down reflecting beautifully off the water. My eyes watched as the gentle flow of river caused the sparkling light to dance. We'd be on the bridge all afternoon just soaking up the sun and bathing in one another's company.

Chris shifted suddenly. "Let up for a moment, baby."

I unwound my arms from his waist and waited as he peeled off his tee shirt. The sweaty garment was discarded beside him. He sent me a friendly smile and gestured me back. I slipped my limbs around him once more; his back to my chest, I laid on him. His bare shoulder blade was hot and warmed my cheek. Christopher braced his arms on the railing of the bridge. I could feel the swinging motion of his legs as he stretched and swayed.

"Hmmm, this feels nice," he told me, his chest rumbling beneath my hands. A murmur of agreement slipped through my lips. Chambers chuckled at my lazy response, "Getting sleepy, again?"

"No," I grumbled in a false grumpiness.

"You've been sleeping an awful lot lately. Are you getting sick?"

"Of course I sleep a lot. Being friends with you four is exhausting."

"Speaking of the boys, Vern's having another camp out Saturday. Wanna go?"

I snorted. "Do I have a choice?"

Once more the beautiful boy chuckled. Twisting, he placed a tender kiss on my shoulder, grinning. "No, not really."

"Wet end."

Chris coiled at my teasing jab, scoffing playfully. We remained legs dangling over the water for quite some time. Unfortunately, the heat became too much for Christopher. He suggested that we call it a day and retreat. At that, I whined. Since the night of our 'fight' things had been tense at home. Not because of Chris and I mind you. The hostile atmosphere came courtesy of my parents who stayed permanently on my case because of all the panic I caused the night I fell asleep in the tree house.

"Don't make me go home."

"They're not mad! How many times do I have to tell you?"

I deadpanned. "Liar."

My boyfriend laughed. He helped me to my feet and draped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his embrace, allowing him to lead me off the bridge. "Fine. What would you like to do, then?"

I gave a coy smile and tucked my chin back to the bridge. Christopher moaned, "Danni, it's too hot!"

"I don't mean the bridge…"

The water was cool, chilling even as my bare feet and ankles waded in. The next step was practically freezing. I yelped and squealed and giggled and shivered. Goose bumps spread on my skin. Chris waded ahead, stopping when the water reached just above his naval. He urged me on.

Standing in a modest pair of underwear and my bra, my cool skin baked under the powerful rays of the sun. Had I been there with anyone else I would've died of embarrassment at the scant clothing. However, with him it was different. We shared silly smiles as I forced myself on. The rocks and mud were slippery beneath my toes. Slipping a few times I eventually made it to the patient boy. He arms circled me at once.

"Too cold to swim?"

"Nah. I just need to warm up a bit," I murmured, pulling away to skim my fingers over the surface of the glinting water. I took a few shaky steps away from my boyfriend, folding into the murky river. A deep breath later I submerged myself completely in the water.

When Chris and I finished swimming we dressed and marched hand in hand up the embankment. Discussing the tent out in Tessio's backyard, we froze when a terrifying scream pierced the humid air.

"_Chris_," I breathed.

He tugged my arm. "Come on."

Hurrying out of the trench, we moved to the main road. Someone screamed again. I followed Christopher's gaze as his eyes darted around searching for the source of the noise. He frowned, "Wait here."

"What? Hell no."

"Da-"

"You're not leaving me." Another scream. "Shit. What the hell?"

We followed the sound of the horrifying shrieks. The shrills seemed to be coming from behind Vinnie's pharmacy. Sure enough, when we rounded the brick building we saw a familiar hoodlum hunched over a crying girl, her back pressed roughly against the bricks. I shuttered at the déjà vu.

"Hey!" Chris shouted, his voice startlingly deep and authorative. The Cobra whipped around, the abused girl collapsing to the ground. Fuzzy's eyes narrowed into slits. He grimaced, squaring his shoulders. "You know the treaty, Chambers. You leave us alone, we leave you alone. I don't consider this leaving me alone. I suggest you go on."

"Let her go," Chris demanded.

The thug took a step forward. When he did I moved to the weeping girl's side and place a warm hand on her back. "It's okay, you're alright." Scared eyes flickered up to mine and I gasped as I recognized her. "Angie?" Making sure she wasn't bleeding or broken, I shushed her comfortingly and fixed my gaze on Christopher.

He was less than two feet from Ace's lackey now. Seeing him facing off with Fuzzy I realized just how much he'd grown and filled out over the two years that had passed since the journey to find Ray Brower. With shoulders broader than Fuzzy's, he stood just as tall as the Cobra. Never had Chris looked more like a man than a boy. Eyes sweeping back and forth between the two I concluded that – should a fight break out – Chris could very well win so long as Fuzzy didn't pull a blade.

They were speaking in low, angry tones and I saw Fuzzy take a defiant step closer. Chris didn't so much as flinch. His eyes glared fiercely at the Cobra. My beautiful boy looked menacing. For a split second I was almost worried Chris would swing first. Almost.

A beat lapsed and Fuzzy's furious gaze moved to where I crouched with the new girl. He steeled his jaw, mumbling something about a whore, and stormed away.

"Is she hurt?" Chris crossed to my side.

"She's fine. Just shaken up. Chris…its Angie."

His frown deepened. Softly, he reached out to her. Repeating her name gently he snapped her out of her delirious fear. Lips quivering, she wailed, "Chris?"

"Hey," he nodded; he coerced her to stand so I could do a full body sweep. Accessing her injuries, I tilted my head, letting Chris know she was okay without actually saying it.

"Angie, can you tell me what happened?" The tender lilt in his voice was endearing and caused my heart to swell.

Sniffling, Angie wiped her nose and proceeded to recount the day's events. Apparently her grandmother owned the house next to Fuzzy's. When she passed she left the estate to Angie's father. They moved almost immediately following the funeral. Fuzzy and his cousin David helped the movers with the heavy furniture per Fuzzy's mother's demand. Later, Fuzzy confessed to Angie that he didn't mind too much after getting to check her out all day.

"He continued to flatter and dote on me and finally I gave in. I accepted his invitation to lunch this Saturday. At first he was wonderful but after dining he suggested we go for a walk. That's when he cornered me a-and…you know," the new girl trailed off. I squeezed her shoulder lightly, "It's all right."

She sent me a thankful smile.

"He shouldn't bother you again and if he doesn't let me know. I'll take care of it," Chris told her. "Let's get you home."

The walk to Angie's was awkward. Thankfully it was also short. When we finally reached the single story home we halted at her mailbox, the timid girl blushing. She tucked her lengthy bangs behind her ear. "I'm so embarrassed. Thank you, both."

"Don't be embarrassed," I forcefully spoke. "I was in a situation a lot like yours not too long ago. Bad things like this happen more often than they should. It isn't your fault and it's nothing to be ashamed of-you did nothing wrong, Angie."

Her blush reddened and she gave a hesitant smile. "Thank you anyway."

"You don't have to thank us, just take care of yourself and be careful." Chris smiled sadly before taking my hand and turning on his heel. We trudged on in silence for a moment.

"Are you upset?" Chris's voice broke the quiet.

"Not at all," I assured him. "At least not at you. After…what happened with Ace I can't help but empathize with her. I hate that she had to go through that. I'm proud of you for helping her, though."

"I wish I could've helped you," he mumbled. Chris pressed a kiss to my temple. We made it home as darkness fell.

Teddy missed Vern's sleepover the following weekend. This, we would come to realize, was only the first of many he would miss. It took five months for Duchamp's constant absence to manifest into an actual thought.

"He's got new friends. It happens," Gordie murmured as he, Chris, and I walked home from school. Chris stroked my knuckles soothingly as I sighed, "But I miss him and now Vern=o is starting to follow his lead."

"We're all in the college courses, Danni. They aren't. They feel like we're…I don't know, better than them now or something. I don't know. It's stupid. They're being stupid," Gordon rambled. "I knew this would happen."

"We need to do something," I bit angrily. "We're losing our best friends and just letting it happen."

"What can we do, Danni? They're the ones leaving us," Chris sadly pointed out. Frowning, I felt ridiculous tears blurring my eyes. I blinked them away and leaned into my boyfriend.

Our feet carried us to the old sandlot. Chris and Gordie instantly launched into an argument over a past game and a chasing sequence ensued. I watched them, a bemused smile on my face thinking that the two of them would be friends until the end of the world. Twirling, the skirt of my dress flared out and I plopped down in the brown, dead grass.

Clouds were scattered in the sky. I thought on Gordie's words - it happens. My guts twisted at the truth there. In less than two years we would be leaving Castle Rock and going our separate ways. We would no longer be little kids in a crappy town who grew up seeing too much; we'd be adults, independent and grown. The thought was terrifying.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, everyone! Back again. Another little chapter. There's a bit of smut in this one so be prepared (it's not much, I promise). Also, there's a shout out to True Blood. Let's see is anyone spots it. Enjoy! **

**Remember: reviews are love. **

"Danni…Danni."

"No," I grumbled, rolling over in my sleep. I barely registered the sounds of quiet snickering and suddenly something was poking my shoulder. Snapping, I threw my pillow at the annoying boys. "Go away!"

"We're going to be late to the races, Danni," Gordie chuckled.

Face buried in my mattress, I sneered. Wriggling, I looked up at them through droopy lids. Both of the boys were already dress and grinning impishly. Chris knelt by the bed abruptly, dragging his hand over my cheek, "Good morning, baby. Wake up."

"No," I frowned, whining slightly.

"Oh my God," Gordon groaned. "Chris, get her up. I'll be waiting in the kitchen." The gangly teen disappeared. I blinked rapidly, trying to twitch the sleep away. A quiet yawn pulled my lips and I smiled sheepishly at Chris. "How late did I over sleep?"

He shrugged, "Two hours."

Squeaking, I shot up out of bed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Christopher soothed. He hands cupped my shoulders. "Relax, we have almost forty minutes before the first race starts."

"It takes twenty minutes to get there!"

Peeling my nightie over my head, I threw it in the corner and dove into my closet, digging through the many dresses. I eyed several of them and finally chose a light purple dress with a white ribbon across the waist. Dressing, I kicked Chris out while I made myself pretty.

The boys and I arrived at the races just in time to see the results of the first drag. We took seats in the concrete stands. I sat in front of Chris, leaning back on his legs as he and his best friend discussed the drivers participating today. I sipped on a lemonade, toying with the straw as my eyes danced around. Bored but content, I sat silent and enjoyed the races as the sun rained down warmly.

Eventually, however, my legs began to ache from lack of movement and my stomach rumbled. I waited for the current drag to finish before casting a look over my shoulder. "I'm going to get some food. Do either of you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good," Lachance murmured.

Chris stood, slipping his hand in mine. "I'll go with you." We approached the concession stands where a long line had formed. He held me, hugging me loosely from behind while we waited. Minutes passed and the line gradually grew shorter. Just as I stepped up to order I felt Christopher step away, craning his neck over the crowd. Eyebrow raised I asked, "What is it?" That's when I heard the shouting. I snagged his arm before he slid away, "Don't. Don't try to be the hero. Let them settle it."

His beautiful lips dipped into a frown. His mouth parted as if he were going to speak. I knew he was itching to run over as the yelling escalated. Rolling my eyes I shoved him, "Fine. Go. I'll be over in a second."

He flashed me a thankful smile and pressed a peck to my temple before darting out into the throng of bystanders. Lips pursing, I shook my head, "He is such a good person…" I ordered a loaded chili dog and paid, moving out of the way while I waited on them to prepare the food. When I received my hot dog I followed off in the direction Christopher headed, all the shouting now ceased. I found him standing with an older man, chatting easily. He looked comfortable and all traces of any sort of scuffle were gone. I rose a brow but stood patiently, nibbling on my chili dog. The pair talked for a moment longer. They shook hands and the man nodded courteously at my boyfriend.

"Was that fun for you?" I asked the grinning boy when he rejoined me.

"I have a job."

"What?"

The handsome boy repeated himself. "That was a business man from Chamberlain. His name is Josiah Holt. I don't know if you saw him before security dragged him away but the drunken asshole is his brother-in-law. They were fighting over some family bullshit when the idiot started swinging. Apparently, Mr. Holt was impressed by my calmness and offered me a job."

"Doing what? Breaking up bar fights?"

"Not quite. He owns a bank and wants me to run the front desk. I'll be filing and stuff but since all women work there, mostly I'll just be there in case someone gives the tellers any problems," Chris answered, slinging an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his side, pressing a kiss to his cheek. I offered my congratulations.

Gordie was distraught when we returned. "What the hell took you guys so long? Were the concession in Texas?"

"Christopher had to play Superman, as usual, and break up another fight. But it's okay, because it got him a job," I teased. Lachance immediately wanted to know all the details, more so about the fight rather than Chris's new position at the Chamberlain bank. When Chris finished retelling the epic tale, his best friend sighed wistfully, "Wow, man. That's boss. When do you start?"

"He said he'll give me a call by Wednesday."

"Chris Chambers-working man." Gordon chuckled. He slapped Chris on the back. "Ha, nice ring to it, huh? I like it."

We drove Gordon home after the races. Chris parked my father's trunk in front of our house and glanced at me. "Home sweet home." We stilled in the truck for a moment before Chris popped open the door and climbed from the vehicle.

"Momma! Pops! We're home."

"We are in the kitchen, sweetheart," my mother's soft voice called. She and father were gathered around the breakfast table, newspapers and bills scarred across the cloth covered top. They asked about our day at the track and we informed then about Christopher's new job. My father beamed and congratulated him. Mother squealed and instantly began to scramble about the kitchen; she was going to cook pot roast, Chris's favorite meal, in celebration.

"We'll be upstairs. Call us when dinner is ready, please," I spoke, already bouncing up the flights of stairs. Chris trailed slowly after me shutting my bedroom door behind him. Kicking off my shoes I waltzed over to the small radio on my dresser and flicked on some tunes. My boyfriend flopped down on my bed. Stretching, he hung off the bed by several inches. "We have got to get you a bigger bed, Danni."

"I like my bed. It's cozy. Besides, if I get a bigger mattress then I'll feel lonely sleeping in it by myself," I pouted, gliding closer towards him. Chris eyed the sway of my hips as I sauntered over dancing to the music. A haughty grin formed on his lips, "Well, you'll have to find a bed-buddy then."

"A bed-buddy?"

He nodded, "Mhmm…come here."

"Make me," I bit my lip teasingly. I settled on the bed next to him, his steely arm coming up to wrap around me and clutch me firmly to him. I snuggled into his side, my head resting on his chest. I hummed happily, "You're so warm."

"I hear that's a nice quality in a bed-buddy."

I swatted his arm. "You're such a ham."

His body shook as he chuckled. Two lips pressed to the crown of my head. "It's alright if you don't want me to be your bed-buddy; I still love you."

"You better," I replied craning up to peck his lips sweetly. His mouth scrapped gently on mine as his massive hands stroked my back. I laid in his arms peacefully, his heart beating comfortingly beneath me, for what felt like forever.

After dinner my parents went down the block to the Northman's home for a game of bridge. We had the house to ourselves and took great advantage of this fact. My back was against Christopher's closet door, his lips trailing a fiery path of kisses down my chest and stomach. A giggle ripped through me when he began to nibble the sensitive flesh of my hip. "Chris, stop!" I laughed, sliding down the door onto my knees so that we were eye to eye. Cupping his handsome face in my hands, I kissed him. "Do you love me, Christopher?"

"Mhmm," he nodded, his voice muffled as his mouth went to work on my bare shoulder and neck.

I ran my hands over his broad, muscular back feeling the tight, tawny skin I adored so much. I continued to tease him. "Do you love me with your whole heart?"

"Mhmm," Chris echoed. His fingers brushed my side. They came to rest on my neck, holding me to him.

"Will you love me forever?"

Chris abandoned my collar bone and stroked my cheek. His bright, blue eyes bore into mine with a fevered intensity. He smiled softly. He leaned forward to gingerly caress my lips. His breath was hot on my mouth and I could taste the passion buried beneath his softness.

"Will you love me forever?" I asked once more. Our foreheads resting together, Chris captured my hands and laced our fingers.

"Will I love you forever?" I nodded. "Yes, Danielle, I will…will you love me?"

"Forever and ever."

Christopher stood, helping me to my feet. He tugged me over to his bed. Taking a seat, he pulled me into his lap. Our lips met instantly much harsher than before. It didn't take long for us to lose more clothing. Soon, we were all but naked tangled in his sheets, a sweaty mess.

"Jesus Christ," I gasped as Chris's tongue lashed my breasts. I felt him grin wolfishly against my sensitive skin. My fingers dug into his shoulder blades, my back arching pointedly. His hands grazed my stomach lovingly while he suckled and kissed away. I never ceased to be amazed at Christopher's skill.

"Baby," I squealed. "S-stop. You have t-to stop. Please."

"What's wrong?" Chris's tone was laced with worry as he immediately halted and lifted up on his hands, hovering over me.

"You have to stop. I-I can't take it anymore," I hastily shook my head.

Chris laughed, lowering his body to mine. He brushed his lips over my cheek. "Okay, alright." Fishing around for our clothing, Chris scrambled about the room. As he dressed I couldn't help but stare in awe as he tugged his blue jeans up his firm, sculpted legs. Or the way he fastened the buttons on his shirt with quick, nimble fingers hiding away his chiseled chest. My boyfriend caught my stare. The edges of his mouth twitched into a smirk. "What?"

"Nothing," I smiled coyly. "You've just grown up a lot is all."

"Yeah, well, you were there, Danni."

"I know. It's just odd. You're a man now. No more immature jokes, no more getting whelped on by assholes bigger than us, no more being treated like a child-"

"I don't know about that last one," he mumbled.

"Well, you shouldn't be treated like a child. You've been more of a man since we were seven than half the douchebags in this town," I sadly murmured. Chris let the comment drop, his eyes sweeping over my basically bare body. A wolfish expression dawned his features. "So if I'm such a man, does that make you my woman?"

"Your woman?" I defiantly joked. "No! I'm independent. I am owned by no one."

Christopher snorted, "Don't I know that," he mumbled under his breath.

His words played in my mind. Was I a woman now? I hadn't really thought about it. Sure, I knew I'd grown but wasn't I still that awkward tomboy from the Back Harlow Road? Sliding off his bed, I tip-toed over to the full length mirror hanging by his dresser. The hardwood floors were cold on my feet.

It was the first time I'd really looked at my body expecting to see a feminine figure. I studied the soft contours of my face, the cute button nose that rested between my blue eyes. Though my legs were long, my hips were narrow. Still, they curved smoothly. So did my breasts. Cocking my head to the side, I wondered if Chris like my body, if he enjoyed mine as much as I did his, or if he just accepted how I looked because he loved me and that's what mattered.

My question was answered when Chris slipped into view, his reflection gazing at me lovingly. His arms circled my waist, his eyes closed as a joyous look eased his face. "Christopher…?"

"What, baby?"

"Am I…" I broke off, blushing. "Never mind." You're an idiot.

"Are you what?"

"Nothing," I sighed, facing him. I forced a smile and brushed my lips against his. I went to snatch up my dress but two firm hands stopped me. His bottom lip grazed my ear as he spoke, "What is it?"

"I just…" Crimson flooded my skin. I bit down hard on the inside of my cheek. Taking a deep breath, I steeled my nerves and let it all out. "I adore your body, Christopher. You're strong. You're tall. You're beautiful. And it's just not fair."

"What's not fair? I don't understand."

"You're gorgeous and perfect and I still have the body of a twelve year old! I have no hips, whatsoever; my chest is-"

"Wonderful," he cut me off vehemently. Glaring, he curled his fingers around the back of my neck and held me close, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "Danielle, there is absolutely nothing wrong with your body. Not a damn thing. Your hips are the perfect size-" He wrapped his free hand over the dip of my hip. "-for me to hold. Your legs, baby, are amazing. They're sleek and long and gorgeous. And that little mouth of yours…Danni, I love your body, every ounce of it. There isn't a single thing about you I would change so stop being such a damn woman and accept the fact that you're beautiful."

I rolled my eyes with a false nonchalance. Clearing my throat, I choked back another wave of blushing and thanked him, telling him how sweet he was. My ego momentarily soothed, I crossed my arms over my chest and asked, slightly embarrassed, "Can I get dressed now?"

The Chambers boy kissed my nose. "Sure." He crossed to where the purple dress lay abandoned. Lifting the garment off the floor he motioned for me to raise my arms. Flutters erupted in my stomach as he pulled the dress over my head carefully so as to not catch my hair. While I felt a little silly being dressed, the tenderness of his action and the love in his eyes made me giddy with a puppy love-like endearment. Chris pressed a kiss to the nape of my neck as he buttoned the back of my dress.

"Where are my parents?" I scoffed absentmindedly.

"Probably getting sloshed," Christopher commented done with the buttons. Flopping back on his bed he wiggled his eyebrows. "You know Mr. Northman is a booze hound."

"Guess we'll just have to see if mother comes home missing an earring…"


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. A thousand times, I'm sorry. There is no excuse; I've just been busy. But I bring news and, more importantly, Christopher.**

**The news: I have officially finished writing this story. There are roughly eight parts left and boy-oh-boy does it get exciting. It was such a joy to write. I absolutely love these characters. Chris, Gordie, Danni…I can't help it; Stephen King is a genius. I hope you all will stick with me until the story is over – I feel like everyone who is a fan will really enjoy the direction I went with the story. Basically we followed their relationship post-high school. Do they stay together? Do they not? If so, what happens to Danni? Does Chris still die? Read to find out!**

**Thanks so much to those that have stuck with this; especially you loyal ones who review religiously and give feedback. You are appreciated.**

"Chris seems happy."

I crossed my ankles and glanced at my brother. Two days ago Davey showed up on our front porch, home for the weekend. I sent him a comfortable smile and returned my attention to Christopher who was in the garden with my father and his little sister. "He is…I hope."

"How is his job going?"

"Excellent," I grinned like a proud mother. "He got a raise last week. Mr. Holt absolutely adores Chris."

"Is he still serious about school and being a lawyer and all that?"

My head dipped in a nod. "He'll send his application to Oregon State in September."

"Here's some honey tea, darlings." Our mother appeared behind us. A tray full of glasses and sliced lemons balanced on her delicate up-turned palm. She handed us each a glass and napkin, beaming. "You need to come home more often, David. Henry and I miss you…so does your sister."

"No I don't. She's lying."

Momma swatted my knee with a dish towel and bounced off the porch to hand deliver the remaining glasses of tea. "I have to say, Danni, I'm surprised," Davey commented when she was out of ear shot. I asked what he meant. My older brother shrugged, "You and Chris. I mean, we knew you two would end up together eventually…you were always smitten, but I'm honestly impressed. When you're together you guys are kinda perfect. And you seem serious about each other. Do you plan on staying together after high school?"

"Of course," I admonished. "I know it's unrealistic but we want to be together. Forever. And I think we will be."

"Much luck to ya, baby sister." He raised his tea in salutation. Condensation dripped down his fingers and glass, pooling in a tiny puddle on the porch. We finished our drinks in silence.

Eyeball showed up two hours later to take Debbie home. The tension was tangible as Chris awkwardly exchanged hellos with the abusive hoodlum he was forced to call his older brother. Davey and I watched the brief encounter from the front steps.

"Damn," Davey whistled. "When did Chris get taller than Richard?"

A smirk hit my lips. "Wait 'til he stands next to you."

"Not funny."

That evening dad organized a family camping trip. The excitement in our home was overwhelming as they packed boxes full of fishing tackle and coolers stuffed with hotdogs into the bed of dad's truck. Sleeping bags and pillows were crammed into the backseat of Davey's cherry red Chevrolet Convertible with the tents stacked on top. My father directed the flow of camping goods from the house to the vehicles like a drill sergeant on a military base.

"Dad!" I whined. "Enough! Calm yourself."

"We need to get a move on if we're going to get there before night fall, Danielle. Now get a move on!"

I rolled my eyes at the old man and grumbled under my breath. Davey shot me a grin, bumping my shoulder, "Cheer up." He gave a cheeky chuckle and slung an arm around my shoulders roughly. "We'll be there in no time and pops will chill out. It'll be a blast, just like when we were kids. We'll roast hotdogs, make s'mores, star gaze…"

"Speaking of hotdogs," our father called. "David, I need you to stop at that gas station on Winton and pick up relish and hotdogs buns."

"I'm riding with you and mom. Chris and Danni are taking my car. Make them go."

"Alright," he nodded. He called to my boyfriend and requested the same of Chris. Chris replied that it was 'no problem' and soon we were piling into our vehicles and heading off for a weekend of family fun.

"Turn right here," I directed Christopher. Minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of a semi-run down fueling station. "Come on."

He took my hand as I led him inside. I pointed to the back, left corner. "Buns are back there. I'll get the pickle relish." Turning down an aisle stacked with canned chili and tuna, my eyes were so busy scanning the shelves that I failed to notice the company loitering at the end of the aisle. Only when I bumped shoulders with one of the boys did I notice them. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

The adolescent was gangly and dirty. His eyes were glazed over and dark; they seemed to smile at me in a most unpleasing way. Three boys stood behind him. My stomach knotted. I passed them an awkward, tight lipped smile and pivoted. He caught my wrist before I could take another step.

"Where're you going?"

"Away," I snatched my wrist from his grip. My nostrils flared, my jaw clenching.

"Not so fast, girlie," one of the goons snickered. Suddenly, a shadow fell behind me. Thinking it was Christopher I relaxed a degree and glanced behind me. My eyes widened to see two more thugs peering curiously back at me. The shortest of the pair frowned, his brow furrowing as he eyed me up and down. Panicking slightly, I braced my hands on my hips and stood a bit taller. "Move."

The gang laughed, their chuckles chilling me. The short boy with the twitchy eyes squinted, stepping closer. "Move," I snarled. Much to my chagrin, he broke out into a crazy grin. "I knew it."

His voice was familiar, jarringly so. It was then that I noticed his ear. "Teddy?"

"Hey, Harper. How's it shaking?"

Before I could reply, a deep voice boomed around us. "Is there a problem here?" The bunch of filthy boys parted as a muscled, tan man who stood about six foot one appeared wearing such a feral expression that even I was started a bit. A shiver of fear ran through the boys as I shot the man a grateful expression.

"And that must be Christopher I hear," Teddy squinted.

Instantly, the man's murderous expression calmed. He pushed forward to my side, the calm but cautious stare on his face looking much more like my boyfriend than the lethal glare he'd been wearing seconds before. He wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders. Chris studied Duchamp carefully, suspicious when Teddy extended a hand. "Gonna skin it or what, Chambers?"

"How you been, Teddy?" Chris drawled, the firmness of his grip on me never slacking as he skinned hands with our former friend. Duchamp's comrades slowly slipped away, intimidated by Christopher's impressive presence. Theodore shrugged, "I've been alright…long time no see, guys. I see the Golden Couple is still together. You two gonna get married or what?"

"Yeah, Teddy, we're gonna get married," Chris grinned. Duchamp nodded, "Boss. Me and Vern-o always knew…"

I was surprised at how little Teddy had changed. There were subtle differences: his hair was longer, shaggier; while he had grown a tad he was still shorter than most with little-to-no muscle; and the life that used to shine so passionately in his eyes had dulled. He looked empty. Noting that he wasn't wearing the usual coke-bottle glasses I quirked a brow. "Lose your glasses again, Duchamp?"

"Nah…I broke 'em jumping off Wesley's roof."

"Always base jumpin'," Chris smirked nostalgically.

"Yep. I'm enlisting in seven months. Gonna be in the army, just like my old man."

The wistful look that consumed Teddy's face was heartbreaking. I wanted to hug him, then. And tell him that I missed him. But I refrained. We were no longer best friends but rather small town neighbors, associates. We spoke for a moment longer before Teddy's heathen friends grew bored and began to harass the cashier. With a roll of his eyes, Teddy hoisted a thumb over his shoulder, "Would you believe I'm the mature one in this group?" He went to wrangle them in and they disappeared through the double doors.

"He hasn't changed a bit," Chris mumbled. I sighed, biting my lip. "Yeah, he has…"

We bought the relish and left.

Days were rapidly passing, blurring into months. Soon, my eighteenth birthday was right around the corner. My mother made a giant fuss. A week before she took me on a shopping spree much like the trip we took when I returned from California all those summers ago. Cards from distant family members had been arriving in the mail for days. Only Christopher refused to pass the time by pestering me about the big day. I inquired as to why that was.

Chris shrugged nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving the television screen, "Cause I know what I'm getting you."

"How do you know I'll like it?" He snorted. "Okay, point taken…can I have a hint? Please?"

"Nope."

A pout dipped my lips. "Fine." Crossing my arms, I allowed it to drop. Unfortunately, the closer my birthday got the more frustrated I grew. "Tell me!"

"Danni, it's a surprise. If I tell you now there goes the surprise part. Besides, you'll be glad I didn't tell you come your birthday." He shook his head like a parent scolding a child. "Why is it bothering you so much this year? Normally, you have more patience."

My cheeks flushed crimson, the tips of my ears burning red. This did not go unnoticed by Christopher, much to my dismay. He reached across the table, breakfast abandoned to lace our fingers. "What is it?"

Chewing my lip, I mumbled, "Well, you see…there's something I want from you this year."

"Oh, is that so?" His eyebrows rose and his lips twitched into a smile. "And what might that be…?"

I cast my eyes away, peering at the dirty egg pan in the sink. _Someone should wash that…_ Chris cleared his throat. A scarlet tint to my skin, I gazed at him. His face was suddenly sensitive. The gentle expression caused me to confess my want; after all, this was Chris…my Christopher. What was there to be afraid of? "For my birthday I want you."

The pure confusion was evident on his face. "Um, babe, you already have me."

Laughing, I blushed. "That's very sweet, but that's not what I meant."

"What do y-oh. _Oh."_

I instantly darted my eyes away, studying the tile of the kitchen floor. My heart was pulsing heavily, blood thumping in my ears. For a moment I couldn't breathe. I heard his chair scrape against the floor seconds before I saw him kneeling to my left.

"Dan-"

"I know. I know we should wait until we're married and we should talk about it but, damn it, I'm ready. And I know you have to be too…I just, I love you, Chris, and I want to be with you in every way possible. There's no rush, I get that, but I want this. I want to sleep with you. Please?" I finally allowed my eyes to look at him. I was met with a deer-in-headlights, mouth-opened Christopher. Swallowing, I smiled nervously. "Now would be the time to say something."

"I can't…" he gasped.

"Can't speak or can't sleep with me?" I squeaked, my chest constricting in anxiety. He shook his head, "N-no, I can't…I can't say no to you."

There was a brief pause as his words sunk in.

"Really?"

Chris's lips lifted into a gentle smile. He cupped my cheek. "My beautiful, wonderful girlfriend wants to have sex with me; do you honestly think I'll say no?" He captured my hands, which were folded in my lap, to kiss the insides of each wrist. Then, he added with a wolfish grin, "I mean, I am a teenage guy, you know."

A grin split my face as I slid off the chair into his arms. I buried my face in his shoulder, happy butterflies swarming my stomach. Steel arms encircled me. Two lips grazed my shoulder, kissing lightly through my sweater. I hummed happily and squeezed his waist.

"So when would the birthday girl like her present?" the whispered words were deep, tight as his lips brushed my ear.

Shivering lightly, I snickered, "Now" before thinking briefly and murmuring, "Saturday?"

"As you wish…"

We looked at one another and grinned.


	31. Chapter 31

**Here it is, the moment we've all been waiting for. And it only took thirty chapters! Whoo! **

**I tried not to get to lemon-y with it so for those of you who like lemons, my apologies. I felt dirty trying to write a love scene with Christopher. Not cool. Still, I hope it turned out alright and that you all are satisfied. There's a big twist at the end of this chapter that pretty much sets the conclusion of the story in motion. **

**Fear not; there are several remaining chapters but the end is in sight. Thanks again for those who have review and those who continue to read. We appreciate it greatly! (And by 'we' I mean Christopher and I, of course.) **

"Where the hell did you get that?"

My voice was high, squeaky with embarrassment. I winced at the sound, the condom staring menacingly back at me. Chris blushed, defensively shrugging, "They have these things called stores…"

"Smartass," I bit, arms crossing over my chest.

We stalled. There was an uneasy tension lingering in the air. Several times we went to speak but broke off, either into an awkward, open-mouthed stammer or a fit of quiet giggles. It was Chris who finally made the first move. He crossed my room in three long steps and pulled me into his loving embrace. "Relax. Your parents are gone. We have the whole day…relax, baby."

Breathing deeply I snaked my arms around his neck and pressed my face into the smooth cotton pullover that snugly hugged his chest. Christopher nuzzled my cheek softly. "We don't have to do anything, Danni," he whispered sweetly.

"Yes, the hell, we do," I told him. I made myself calm, then. This was Christopher, for Christ's sake; my wonderful, amazing, understanding Christopher. He was perfect and loved me more than life itself. Why was I so nervous?

I reminded myself of all those times we'd come so close to having sex. Why was then any different than now? I recalled how tender he was with me, how loving. I could feel his gentle touch trailing fire over my skin and his kisses making me dizzy with desire and love.

My eyes found his. Chris gazed down at me patiently. He was just as uncertain as I was and I found that undeniably charming. Our lips brushed soothingly. The contact calmed an aching pain in my chest I hadn't realized had manifested. His forehead rested on mine. I nipped at his bottom lip, my fingers stroking the back of his neck. "Make love to me, Christopher."

He nodded and firmly pressed his mouth to mine.

Chris slid my dress off my shoulder and kissed the newly exposed skin. "I love you," he spoke quietly, pressing several light pecks against the column of my neck, jaw, and cheek. Chills from nerves and excitement caused goose bumps to rise all over my body. I shivered involuntarily and cupped his face in my delicate fingers. I brought his lips to my own and moved my mouth slowly against his, "I love you…."

My hands dragged sensually, languidly down his chest. I gripped his shirt and lifted, pulling it over his head. Dropping the long sleeve pullover to the floor, I lost myself in a drool worthy, lustful gaze. "Not fair," I mumbled savoring the sight of his fit, toned body. Christopher chuckled and tugged me to him. He wrapped his arms around me and dramatically exclaimed, "You are beautiful! I promise."

"You have to say that," I joked. Before he could protest, I shoved him forcefully onto the bed. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he grinned when I straddle his lap. My hair splayed over my shoulders, a curtain to hide my blush. I lowered my mouth to his taut skin. My lips and tongue teased and stroked the tight flesh of his abs and pecks, my tongue occasionally flicking out to taste his nipples. His hands tangled in my hair, massaging my scalp while I licked away.

He drew me back up to him, our mouths colliding with an almost painful intensity. He tore my dress from my body and soon my bra followed. Blinded by wanton lust and years of pent up sexual frustration our actions grew hurried, almost impersonal, as we hastily attempted to appease our burning desires. Thankfully, Chris had the foresight to tear himself away, panting heavily. Confused, I peered up at him suddenly feeling more vulnerable than I ever had before. "What…?"

Hovering over me, propped up on one elbow so he wouldn't crush me, Chris caressed my cheek with his thumb and gently brushed his lips over mine. "I don't want to rush this…I want to be able to look back and say that our first time was beautiful and magical and that we really made love to each other instead of just sleeping together…I want to do this right."

Lost in his serene gaze I felt myself nodding.

We slowed down significantly, our bodies melding together to move sensually to a slow, synchronized rhythm. My senses were on Christopher overload. He was everywhere. He was all I could feel, see, taste… The sweet scent of his cologne filled my nose as I pressed my face to the nape of his neck, my back arching as his tongue tortured me silly; and the sounds of pleasure escaping his lips ever-so-often stung my ears delightfully. He was everything.

I brought his face to mine. I kissed his lips, cheeks, the tip of his nose. We were sweaty and panting, our breath mixing as we shared several sweet kisses. "Mhmm…" Chris hummed happily against my mouth. He nibbled on my bottom lip before sweeping his tongue across the teased flesh. "You're never allowed to leave this room."

Giggling, I splayed my fingers across his tanned shoulders. "Who said anything about leaving?"

Chris pulled me into his arms, practically cradling me. His lips danced down my jaw to lay a path through the valley between my breasts and then back up. Our legs tangling together I could feel his excitement. I pressed my thighs against him. "Chris," I nudged him with a whimper. My body was burning wildly beneath his own. I was ready.

The beautiful boy lowered me to the mattress. He hesitated, "Baby, are you sure?"

"If you don't, I will." I cast a look downward. "Did you put on the condom?"

"Yes ma'am," he whispered. Chris grinned briefly before cupping my cheek and kissing me once more. Like the first time Christopher and I kissed on that fateful day in Pressman's junkyard the contact of his lips on mine sent shivers down my body, goose bumps rising on my skin. Delight and pleasure rippled through me at what had to be the best kiss I'd ever received. Passionate yet tender, I'd never felt so at peace.

"Are you ready?" Chris asked softly. With closed eyes I gripped his biceps firmly and nodded.

The pain wasn't as terrible as I'd heard but hurt a hell of a lot more than my body was ready for. I nearly cried out, biting down on my lip to drown my screams into a mere pathetic whimper. Chris held himself still allowing me time to adjust. He nuzzled my face and murmured sweet nothings until my body relaxed once again. Then, the pleasure that shortly followed the pain was absolutely indescribable. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced. It was such bliss, such insane ecstasy, that I felt myself going mad with delight. I had reached Heaven in Christopher's arms.

I realized in that moment that I would never want to share my body with anyone else like I had shared it with Chris. Though we were inexperienced and young I was fully aware that no one would ever be able to do to me what this wonderful boy had done. No one would ever know my body the way he had nor would anyone else bring me such pleasure. I would spend the rest of my life making love to Chris Chambers and Chris Chambers alone.

We collapsed into each other's arms an hour later, sweaty, panting, and exhausted. Chris placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. His breath was hot on my skin and I shivered for several moments, an aftershock of my second orgasm. "Oh my God," I gasped as we settled into the sheets and pillows. "Oh…my God."

"I know," Chris admonished. His fingers stroked my side as he gathered his breath. His eyes were closed, his head tilted toward the ceiling. I reached up to caress his cheek and when I did so he eyes fluttered open, his loving gaze finding my own. "That was…Danni, I don't…" There was so much love in Christopher's gaze. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. "I don't know how to tell you how much it means to me that you were willing to give me something so special…"

"Ditto, babe," I said softly. Curling into his embrace I was content to spend the rest of the day in bed. However, the reality of the situation at hand was not so blissfully ignorant of time. My parents would be home by dark and my sheets needed laundering lest my mother see the blood that now coated the plain white bed liner. We stayed there for another hour, occasionally sharing a gentle kiss or two, before we detangled from the messy bed to strip it of its sheets. I pulled on an old bathrobe to take the bundle down to the laundry room. When I returned to my bedroom Chris had replaced my linens with a spare set from the hall closet. He'd also pulled on a pair of boxers.

I walked immediately into his open arms and placed a quick peck on the side of his neck. "You're so warm," I murmured, my lips brushing his collarbone. Christopher's arms tightened around me as he grinned, "You're hot."

Swatting at him I rolled my eyes playfully. "We need to shower," I told him pointedly. Evidence of our escapade was all over our bodies and it was sticky and kind of gross. Chris smirked, "We? As in at the same time?"

Again, my eyes rolled. "You're such a ham!" However, that didn't stop me from snagging his hand and dragging him behind me to the bathroom. We made love in the shower despite my being slightly sore. I hadn't taken a shower with another person since I was four and my mother put me and my cousin David in the tub together. Sharing a shower was almost as personal as sex. It was a very intimate moment, having Christopher washing my body and lathering my hair, and with each passing second I felt my love for him grow.

Sunday morning came all too quickly and yet not quick enough. When I woke a giant grin split my face. I was finally eighteen. More importantly, I had finally had sex with Chris and let me say, it was about damn time. Making sure my recently acquired limp wasn't noticeable I joined my family at the table, shouts of "Happy Birthday!" hitting my ears. Chris scooted my chair out for me, flushing slightly when I caught his stare. We ate a feast of French toast and strawberries before my parents withdrew a stack of presents from the closet. That's when Gordie showed up, a small white box in hand. Angie trailed in behind him. In the time that had passed since Angie's arrival in Castle Rock I'd actually managed to grow quite fond of her. Well, once she quenched her dreams of ever having my boyfriend that is. Besides, it was nice to finally have a girl to talk to for a change.

"Are we doing presents now? We always wait until dinner," I muttered curiously as the pile of gifts formed.

"We're doing things a little differently this year, dear," my father smiled. I pretended not to notice the wink he threw Chris but instead bit my lip and dove into the pile of birthday presents.

"Happy Eighteenth, Danni. Welcome to the big kid club," Gordo smiled teasingly two hours later. Hugging him, I thanked him for the novel (some newly published book called _To Kill a Mockingbird _that he thought I'd really enjoy). I closed the front door behind him, waving goodbye to Angie one last time. Spinning, I faced Chris.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

My brow furrowed. "Go? Where?"

"Out. C'mon.

"Bu-"

"Your parents know we're leaving, babe. Let's go."

We drove around town for over an hour, stopping for milkshakes at the Blue Point. As we sipped on the sugary sweets I asked Chris what he had planned.

"You have to get your present," he replied. That's right! In the midst of our extracurricular activities I'd forgotten all about Christopher's illustrious gift. When we polished off our shakes we continued to walk around town, Chris's arm prominently wrapped around my shoulders, to window shop and stop by the drug store to say hi to Vinnie. Eventually the Chambers boy looked at his watch and smiled softly. He tugged my shoulders, "Time to go, baby."

He drove my father's truck out of Castle Rock and I instantly launched an interrogation about our destination. Each question was ignored. When we reached the mountains I gave up on figuring out his plan. I was utterly clueless.

We took a winding road up the side of a rocky peak. At one point I was afraid the truck wouldn't make it but we surged on and reached a flatten thicket of trees and shrubbery. I quirked a brow as he opened my door. "My present is a…forest?"

"Yes, I bought you a forest."

I smiled. "I'll live like Snow White…or Sleeping Beauty."

"You look more like Sleep Beauty," he pecked my lips. Reaching behind my seat, Chris withdrew a wicker picnic basket. The wooden basket looked familiar; I was almost positive it belonged to my grandmother. A grin split my face, "What's in the basket? I hope it's not a puppy…poor thing, it had no way to get oxygen."

Christopher ignored my jests and led me through the woods down a worn path to a large drop off. There was approximately twenty feet of clearing between us and the edge of the mountain. The view was breathtaking. Trees, sky, and land surrounded us. The sun had begun to set casting a brilliant array of oranges, pinks, blues, and purples behind the clouds. "Christopher…this is…_magnificent_."

He dropped the basket in the grass and dirt to hug me from behind. "Happy birthday, baby," he whispered. His chin on my shoulder we stood emerged in nature and each other's company for what felt like a life time. Chris retrieved a blanket from the basket and spread it out over the earth. We settled down.

"What else do you have in that handy basket of yours?"

"Hungry?" my love murmured against my neck. I nodded. Uncurling his hands from my waist he fished around in the basket, producing Gordie's old Mighty Mouse lunchbox. He passed it to me.

"And what have we here?" I popped open the lid. "No way! Where did you get Funnel Cake?"

"I'll never tell," he grinned as I pinched off a bit of the delicious, deep-fried, powdered sugar smothered goodness. Moaning at the delightful sensation bursting in my mouth, I broke off a piece and pushed it passed Chris's open lips. The funnel cake was devoured in minutes.

"That was so boss. Sincerely, where'd you get it?" I exclaimed, licking the powdered sugar from my thumb. Chris caught my wrist and slowly brought my hand to his lips. He kissed the pad of my forefinger, his eyes never leaving mine. His tongue was smooth and warm as it licked my fingers clean. A swarm of butterflies erupted in my stomach and I was amazed that after all this time he still managed to make me feel like a squealing little girl. When he was through with his ministrations, Chris kissed my palm, "I love you, Danni."

Trembling, I slid myself onto his lap and snaked my arms around his neck. "I love you, too," I confessed before grazing his lips. His fingers locked behind my neck, his tongue stroking mine. Slowly he lowered us to the blanket. His calloused thumb caressed my cheek as he began to place several sweet kisses on my lips. Between each loving kiss he'd murmur tender words that send my mind reeling. I was so in love with this boy.

We remained tangled on the cliff top, holding one another to watch in wonder as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. Just as the last rays of pinks and purples faded away Chris dug through the wicker basket. He stood, pulling me to my feet with him. There was a small velvet box in his hand the color of midnight. My eyes widened, my lips breaking into a bashful smile. "Christopher, you didn't have to get me anything else. This was perfect, more than enough."

"I hope you change your mind when you see it," Chris shrugged nervously. He was avoiding my gaze, staring numbly at the box. Then, inch by painfully-slow inch his gaze rose until our eyes met. I felt my knees quake as the impact of his stare hit me. There was a raw love shining so bright in his eyes that I could practically feel it seeping from his pores. It was much like the look he'd given me the night before when we made love but so much more powerful, deeper. I cupped his face in my hands and brushed my lips over his. He returned the kiss with a profound gentleness before whispering my name.

All of a sudden he knelt, propped up on one knee, the box resting lightly in his hand.

Everything froze. My voice sliced through the cool, night air. "Chris…?"

He flashed me an adorably nervous smile. Uncertainty plainly displayed in his eyes, he swallowed and spoke. "Danni, I love you. You're my best friend and always have been. Whenever I needed you there you were and you never once looked down on me…well, with the exception of second grade."

Beginning to tear up at the overwhelming emotions coursing through me, I giggled at Christopher's reference to the first day we met.

"When I'm with you…" Chris trailed off. I could see his eyes swimming with emotion. He cleared his throat before continuing. "When I'm with you, Danni, I feel like I can do anything, _be _anything. When I'm with you I don't feel like some nobody from a nowhere town but I feel like a somebody who matters. You believe in me, Danni, and I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you that your faith is not misplaced."

"Marry me, Danni." He lifted the lid of the box to reveal a simple but beautiful ring. The square diamond was encased by several little red rubies (my birthstone) and set on a thin, gold band. Saltwater tears were now pouring from my eyes, streaking down my cheeks. "Marry me, Danni, be my wife."

My lips quivered as I answered, "Yes."


	32. Chapter 32

**Look, it hasn't been five months and I'm updating! Do I get a gold star or what? **

**For those of you who requested more action with Gordie and the old gang this chapter might hold some pleasure. Gordie makes a small cameo but, unfortunately, no Teddy or Vern, though there is mention of both. I hope you all enjoy the chapter nonetheless and if you don't, leave me a nasty flame. Any publicity is good publicity, right? (Totally just kidding about the flame. However, all opinions are respected; if you feel like I'm slacking off, tell me…just mildly.) **

**A huge thank you to the following: **Mrs. Trickster Queen, deadgummiegirl, Alli'the walrus, Dawnie-7, **and** CuteSango07.** You guys rock my mix-matching socks! **

Everyone, it seemed, was aware of Christopher's intended proposal. Chris had asked my father for permission when we were just sixteen years old, promising to delay the proposal until we were eighteen. Chris later confessed that he planned on waiting until graduation to propose but simply couldn't help himself. "I wanted you to be mine."

On the way home from the mountains we agreed not to get married until after college. "That's a long engagement," commented Chris as he navigated the Oregon roads skillfully.

I shrugged, "We'll be together forever. What's the rush?"

At that Chris kissed my hand and gave lazy grin. "True."

Gordon had done nothing but mercilessly tease me since I showed him the ring. I knew it was all in good fun but I couldn't control the urge to punch him every single time. This often resulted in several chases around the house and yard and harsh, sometimes even childish, name calling. One time I nearly pushed Lachance down the staircase in his home.

"I'm going to kill him before it's over with," I spat one afternoon. Chris and I were seated at the small table on the back porch pouring over a massive pile of homework. Chris chuckled, nodding as if he truly believed me. He offered me a cookie, a peace offering on his best friend's behalf. I glared but took the treat anyway and returned my focus to my work. Occasionally while I was reading and flipping pages, sunlight would catch my ring, glinting beautifully off the small diamond and rubies, and I would find myself staring at it, a happy smile forming on my lips.

"I hate Mr. Rothman," Chris suddenly groaned.

"Why now?"

"The Iliad. Yeah this stuff is cool and everything but I don't need to know about mythology to be a lawyer."

"You need it to be cultured."

He snorted, "Right."

"Who knows? Maybe one day you'll be working this big case, something scandalous like a government official getting sued for prostitution or something, and there, in the pages of your mythology book, will lay the ticket to winning the case. No? Well, hell, want to switch? This math is killing me, anyway. Literature however…"

Though tempted, Chris refrained and trudged on for another twenty minutes or so before tossing his hands up in surrender. With an indignant cry of "I'm done!" he launched himself off the back porch and sauntered over to the hammock hanging by the garden. He sprawled out in the netting, crossing his arms behind his head. His eyes drifted shut. Laughing at his adorable ridiculousness I scribbled down the answer to problem fifteen and continued my cruel labor.

When I completed the three page review packet for finals, which were the following month, I stacked my things together sloppily and informed Chris I was going inside. Immediately, he protested and drowsily called for me to stay outside and join him.

"I need to take care of the laundry!"

"Do it later," he growled.

"Christophe-"

"Don't _Christopher _me. Get your butt over here."

Eyebrow raised, I sent him an irritated look only to catch him grinning back at me. Rolling my eyes, I dropped my books and slipped off my shoes. The grass tickled my toes delightfully as I made my way to him. Rays of sunlight were breaking through the canopy of trees overhead. They cast a halo-like shadow over my…fiancé. I bit my lip as that word flashed through my mind.

Chris patted his left thigh. I slid onto his lap easily and sighed, closing my eyes. We laid in the hammock, the Chambers boy running his fingers through my hair, until mother called us in for dinner.

We visited the tree house the next day. It had been well over a year since we'd visited our beloved childhood refuge. The magnificent fort remained standing strong, a result of our remodel freshman year.

"I don't remember it being so small…" I murmured. Beside me, Chris rolled his eyes, "It's been a year, Danni; not a decade."

"Shut up."

"I don't shut up," he teased as a wave of nostalgia washws over me. "I grow up and when I look at y-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I shoved him. Gazing up at the wooden mass I wondered, briefly concerned, if it would hold our weight before I began to climb. Christopher followed swiftly behind. Inside our second home was a wreck. Food wrappers, cigarette butts, general trash, and traces of dope littered the floor. Crates were over turned and there was a large gash slicing down the middle of the Paladin poster Vern-o hung up in eighth grade. The window overlooking Castle Rock was smashed, glass shards scattered about. An unnatural pain swelled in my chest. I took a deep breath and looked at Chris, "Who would do this?"

He retrieved a paper wrapper that lay on the floor. Hints of little green and brown herbs stained the burnt paper. It was an old, used pot wrapper. Disgusted, he threw the paper down and sneered, "Teddy."

We didn't bother to clean the tree house. It was no use; the tree house was no longer ours. We gathered our things from the ramshackle fort: Gordie's old comics still stacked in a corner, the quilt Vern's mother knitted when we were seven that we kept in the tree house for cold nights, a few photographs tacked to the walls, Christopher's Coca-Cola poster, and a few other small trinkets.

Chambers piled the belongings in a crate and we left.

"That makes me wanna cry," I mumbled offhandedly as we pulled into our driveway.

"Don't, please."

I nodded and slipped from the truck but suddenly, I simply couldn't help it. The tears were there. "How could he do that?" I asked, enraged. "It might not matter to him but it mattered to us! How dare he! Doesn't he remember how hard we worked on that place, all the memories?"

Instantly once the hysterics began Chris was there to soothe me. He calmed me down and led me inside. He drew me a bath and coaxed me into the luke warm waters, which he had spiced up with some bubbles. The water warmed me, seeping into my pores. When my toes began to prune I called it quits and climbed out of the tub. I dried and put on a robe, tip-toeing down the hall to my room because the hardwood floors were cold on my feet.

"Did that help?" a gentle voice asked. My eyes flew to my fiancé who was reading a book on the LSAT snuggled against the headboard of my bed. I confessed to him that the bath had help, thanked him, and then apologized. "You don't need to apologize, baby."

"Yes, I do. I definitely got a little dramatic out there. Girl moment, you know? Why're you so good to me, huh?"

He lifted his lips into a smirk, "I got nothing better to do."

"Oh, really."

"Mhmm."

"In that case I guess we'll have to get you a life."

"Nah."

"Oh, no! I don't want you to miss ou-"

"Danni, shut up," he chuckled leaping up to tug on my robe. He yanked me into his lap, his book forgotten.

"Christopher," I chided as his hands parted my robe, sweetly caressing the bare skin of my stomach. "The door is open and my parents will be home any minute."

"Guess we better hurry then," the handsome boy grinned haughtily and attacked my mouth with his own.

Making love to Christopher was something I was sure I would never get used to. The insane pleasure, the overwhelming love and adoration, the rush of adrenaline and excitement, the way his body had complete control over mine and vice versa…it was all so much. And it was wonderful. We were were joined as once my body sizzled like lava and yearned with desires that were so powerful it was nearly criminal.

We lay collapsed on my bed, sweaty and panting, an hour later. His head rested on my stomach, my fingers absent mindedly stroking his short, blonde hair. His breath was hot and labored as it blew across my skin. Chris lifted himself onto his elbows, putting his chin on my tummy. His eyes were closed and his expression unreadable. "God, I love you, Danni."

Running a hand up and down his arm I repeated his sentiments and shivered, an aftershock of an orgasm. Eventually, the Chambers boy crawled his way up to me, his lips covering mine. A firm hand cupped my cheek. A happy murmured rumbled through him. He nuzzled my nose and wrapped his arms around me. I sought out his hand, lacing our fingers and lifted my hand to gaze at my engagement ring. It twinkled and sparkled from the soft light emitting from the lap on my bedside table. A dreamy grin lifted the corners of my mouth. "I'm engaged and just had sex with my fiancé…_ha_."

Chris snorted at my giggle and grazed his lips against my shoulder. "You wanna know something?"

I peered over at him, waiting. His eyes were warm with affection as he answered, "That day in the junk yard when you first kissed me…I never thought I'd find something in life that was better than kissing you."

"Really? And have you found something better?"

Rather than speak, he took my chin in a gentle hold and lowered his mouth to mine. Slowly, his hand trailed down my jaw, passed my collarbone, over the hills and valleys of my breasts, and finally stopped at the most sensitive part of me. Chris let out a breathy admission against my mouth as two fingers tenderly prodded my body, "Much better."

The following week wasn't nearly as wonderful as my time with Christopher. I got sick twice and had to miss three days of school. On Friday my mother forced me to go to the doctor. Dr. Hayworth was very welcoming when we let ourselves into his office. I hadn't seen the good doctor since I was fourteen and Chris was still getting hided by his old man. Dr. Hayworth gushed about my growing up and filling out for nearly half an hour.

"Alright," he finally sighed. "What's got you in here today?"

"She's vomited twice now, has a slight cough, and is severely fatigued. I can hardly get her out of bed," my mother spoke before my lips even parted. I raised a brow in her direction, feeling like a tiny child, and added, "I also have a bit of a headache."

"Where?"

I brought three fingers to my left eyebrow, "Behind here-" the fingers moved right "-and here."

"Hmm, okay, breath for me," Doc placed a stethoscope to my chest and back in several places. He then took my temperature and checked my pulse. "Your vitals look good but I'm concerned about the fatigue and vomiting. Danielle, are you sexually active?"

All of the air rushed out of my lungs in an almost comical gasp. As the last bits of blood drained form my face I glanced at my mother with insanely wide eyes and fervently wished I could crawl into a hole somewhere and die. The calm face of my mother flushed upon witnessing my reaction. Then, her thin lips pulled tight against her teeth, which were gritted, and sneered, "Answer the question, Danielle."

The back of my throat was dry. My tongue licked lamely at the roof of my mouth. I trembled a bit and gave a slight jerk of the head, more of a twitch than a nod. Mother's face froze.

"How often?"

"Only twice now," I confessed to the doctor.

"Condoms or birth control?"

My stomach sank. Did he think I was pregnant? I couldn't be pregnant! Besides it had only been a week since the last time we'd had sex that last time…but it had been almost a month since the first time. "Oh, shit," I hissed.

"Danielle?"

"Um, the f-first time we used a, uh, a condom, but the second time nothing…Am I, I mean, could I be pregnant?"

"There are a few tests I need to run before I confirm. There's a good chance this could just be a stomach virus or a late case of the flu. Open your mouth, stick out your tongue, and say 'ah'."

He checked my nose and ears after looking down my throat. He felt around my temple and forehead. And then, he asked me to change into a gown for a quick look downstairs.

"That was humiliating," I whined to my mother when Dr. Hayworth stepped out so I could redress. She refused to reply and merely sent me an un-amused look. The doctor returned shortly wearing a small smile, "Good news…you aren't pregnant. It seems you've managed to catch the flu after all. A bit late for April up in these parts but…here's a prescription for some cough medicine and a mild painkiller for the headache, which I believe is due to sinus pressure behind your eyes. Drink plenty of fluids, get some sleep, and you should be fine in a few days, alright?"

"Thank you, doctor," my mother shook his hand. I also offered my thanks and shook his hand lightly, still embarrassed that he'd seen me privately.

"Get to feeling better, Danielle, and give Christopher my best."

When we arrived home I ran up the front steps and straight to Chris's room. He and Gordie were sprawled about engaged in what appeared to be a cram session for our American Government final. Gordo grinned, "Heya, Danni. What'd Doc say? You dying?"

I heard the front door slam. Squeaking, I shouted at Chris, "My mother knows we had sex!"

Two sets of eyes went wide. Two sets of lungs screamed. "What?"

Lachance continued, bolting off the floor. "You guys had sex?" Whe-"

"Shut up, Gordie," Chris cut him off, shoving the gangly boy's chest. "Danni, why does you-"

"Dr. Hayworth thought I might be pregnant so he asked if I'd had sex. Momma was right there! I had to answer!"

"Shit," he mumbled. Then, he bashfully asked, "Um…were you?"

"What? No! It's just a bought of the flu! You're totally missing the point. My moth-"

"Danielle, Christopher," my father appeared in the doorway. "Apparently, we need to talk. Gordon, son, I think it's about time you went home."

Gordo nodded, "Yes, sir." He hastily gathered his things, all the while shooting frenzied looks at myself and Chris. With a quick wave, he ducked out the door and was out of the house in minutes.

We faced my father. His face was hard. Christopher and I gazed at each other sympathetically. This was going to be a long night.


	33. Chapter 33

**Surprise, an update! And it's not even Christmas! **

**So here's the deal, this was a bonus chapter I'd written and I never decided if I wanted to make it a part of the story or not. However, between the last chapter and the next big event – which pretty much defines the rest of the story – I needed something normal, something happy. This, I thought, was perfect. Unfortunately, I just moved and this little lovely bit had been temporarily misplaced. **

**I really like this because we get to see another side of Christopher that I've never really explored. Ooh, sweet jealously. **

**As always, I hope you enjoy it. Please review! (Let me know if anyone's still reading this horribly dragged out story.)**

**p.s. This was hastily (aka poorly, sloppily, lazily, etc) edited. I'm apologizing ahead of time.**

The smell of Winstons filled the tight confines of Gordie Lachance's bedroom despite the small fan blowing smoke out of the open window. I coughed pitifully, waving my hand in front of my mouth and nose. I tried to catch a breath and sputtered, "What the hell? You guys are smoking like chimneys in here! What gives?"

Two years ago Chris and Gordie fought to quit smoking; apparently it was bad for you. Who knew? For the most part they succeeded. Unfortunately, whenever they were exceedingly stressed or bored the well-developed habit kicked in once again.

"This fucking literature final," Christopher responded with a growl. The beautiful boy was sprawled out on Gordie's bed, textbooks and papers scattered at his side. His face was red with frustration and a lit cigarette hung from the side of his mouth. Across the room Gordon sat rigidly at his desk. There was a pencil tucked behind his ear and an open book in his lap. The gangly teen took a drag off the cigarette in his clutch, "Thank God you're here. He's been driving me insane."

"I can't help it," Chris grumbled. "This shit's retarded."

I crossed to the Chambers boy and took his school things from his person and chucked them aside. "Come on," I declared. Then, facing Gordie, I added, "You, too."

"Danni, finals are just a few weeks away! I have to pass to graduate!"

"I don't care. Let's go. Now!" Kicking and screaming, I dragged the boys out of the house out into the fresh air of Gordie's backyard. I took a nice, deep breath. "There, isn't that better?"

They peered back at me. "No!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I couldn't breathe in there...besides I have news." The boys looked at me expectantly. With a grin, I murmured, "About prom."

"Prom?" they simultaneously groaned. Chris's face crumbled pathetically, "Baby, I thought we agreed not to go? It'll be lame with all of those douchebags from the view a-"

"We did," I spoke, effectively interrupting his oncoming rant as we settled down in the grass. "However, things changed... for instance won't it be a lot more fun with Gordie there?"

"No way in hell. I'm not going!" Lachance snorted.

"Yes, you are, because I know someone who wants to go with you," I smirked. The boys shared a look of equal curiosity and confusion before Gordon grew a bit pink and squeaked, "Who?"

"She's quite lovely, really. Charming, intelligent...though a bit gullible. She did get suckered into going on a date with Fuzzy-"

Chris sucked in a breath. "Angie?"

"Angie went on a date with Fuzzy? Why?" sneered Gordie with a look of repulsion. Christopher smacked Gordon's arm, "Stupid, you're missing the point! I swear, Gordo, for someone do smart you sure can be dumb. Angie wants to go to prom with you!"

At this Gordie blushed like nobody's business. I gave a great cackle and swatted his knee. "Aw, don't be embarrassed. You're a great catch, Gordie."

"H-how do you...I mean, did she say...what?"

"Remember last weekend," I explained. "Our mothers took us shopping in Chamberlain? We got to browsing for Angie a prom dress and I asked who she was going with. She told me no one had asked her so she was going to go stag-"

"Uh oh," muttered Chris. "Those assholes will eat her alive if she goes alone."

I nodded, "That's what I said. She got sort of upset so I asked if there was anyone she would like to go with. It took forever but I finally got her to admit she has a little crush on Gordo. Can you believe, Chris? Our baby's growing up."

"Oh, shut up!" shouted Gordie, still flushing wildly. Chris slapped Gordie playfully, chuckling, "Watch it, Gordo; that's my girl you're talking to."

Gordon rubbed the back of his head where Christopher hand just struck and he peered at the grass beneath his feet intently for many moments. Finally, he looked at me. He looked so afraid, so young. Perhaps the most emotionally neglected of us all, Gordie's eyes held a heartbreaking fear of rejection. "Should I ask her?"

"Of course!" Chris assured him but Gordo's stare refused to lessen, "Danni, you're a girl. You know this stuff. Plus, you're her friend; she's talked to you. Should I?"

I smiled softly and gently ruffled his sweeping bangs. "Yeah, Gordie, you should."

"But I don't have a tux and-"

"Neither does Christopher. We'll have to get you both fitted."

"Both?" scoffed Chris. "Danni, you cannot be serious."

"I'm not going along!" Gordon cried, shoving his best friend. To this Chris promptly grinned and replied, "I know you won't be alone; you'll be going with Angie."

Gordie ripped two fistfuls of grass out of the Earth and chucked them at his grinning friend. Green blades sprinkled down on the Chambers boy. Chris merely chuckled, not bothering to try and avoid the falling vegetation, and Gordon rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you about it. It's not like you have a choice."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Lachance?"

Gordie ignored him and looked to me. "Danni, do you want to go to prom?"

Suppressing a smile, I glanced at Chris. "Very much so…"

With a sigh, Chris winced and mumbled, "Aw, hell."

Two hours later Christopher and Gordon were getting fitted for their tuxes in Chamberlain. As they did so Angie and I went shoe shopping two stores over. Normally I wasn't one to get excited over silly little things like a school dance. Yet, I couldn't deny the eager anticipation building within me. For one night we would get to dress up like Jackie O and John F Kennedy, like Marilyn Monroe and Joe DiMaggio, like Katherine Hepburn and Gary Grant. For one night we would spend an evening with our best friends just having fun like normal teenagers. Granted all those assholes from school would be there but so what? I was determined not to let them ruin this.

"What about these?" Angie asked dangling a pair of black peep-toe slid-ons. My nose wrinkled, "I'm not sure about the color. Too dark. Oh, what about those?"

"The cream noes?"

"Mhmm, with the flowers on the toe."

Angie exchanged the black pair for the cream ones and I sat to try them on. The shoes fit nicely but the heel was too big. I wobbled and teetered precariously when trying to walk in them, nearly falling over. "Whoa, there," said a deep voice as two hands steadied my waist. I stabilized and turned to see Chris and Gordie grinning teasingly at me. Gordon snickered, I don't think those are the ones for you, Danni."

"Go screw, Lachance."

"Back at'cha, Harper," he shot with a wink. I slid the shoes off my feet and replaced them on the shelf before we gathered our things and left. The hunt for heels would resume another day. We drove across town to the Chamberlain pharmacy, Dinglewood. Inside the pharmacy was a small diner famous for its world renowned scramble dog. We each ordered one and piled into a small booth in the back.

I sipped my milkshake, absentmindedly fingering the bracelet around my wrist – the same one Davey made me that I'd been wearing for years. The string was severally faded and beginning to fray. I feared it would break soon. Beside me my friends chatted easily. I listened with a half interest when the charming ding of the doorbell chimed and my eyes drifted curiously to the door. In walked a young man probably in his early twenties wearing a casual suit. His tie was loose around his neck and as he removed his coat and hat I was shocked at how attractive he was. His skin was bronzed and held a slight olive undertone. He was clean shaven save for a little natural stubble on his jawline. His brown eyes were slightly dull but clearly intelligent and his lips were thin and pink. His features were sophisticated and unmistakably beautiful. One didn't see men like him around here. Suddenly, his gaze met mine and I swiftly looked away, a scarlet brush creeping up my neck. I'd been staring. Rude.

The waitress arrived with our food then, a perfect distraction. We thanked her and began to eat.

"This is so good!" cried Angie enthusiastically. Still relatively new to Castle Rock, this was her first trip to Dinglewood. Chris nodded, "Told you."

Christopher and Angie had both ordered a deluxe scramble dog, one with cole slaw and sweet pickles. I cringed, "Deluxe is disgusting. I don't know how you're eating that."

"Agreed," Gordie mumbled, chili dripping down his chin. "Oh, damn, I need some napkins."

"No shit," I giggled, sliding out of the booth. "I'll get 'em. I need more oyster crackers. Anyone else need anything?"

Angie requested more pickles. Christopher needed nothing but offered to get what we needed. I shoved him back into the seat and approached the counter. The woman behind the bar was taking an older couple's order so I waited patiently, hovering awkwardly between two empty barstools. I was vaguely aware of the attractive business man's eyes lingering on me. Shifting uncomfortably, I shot him a polite but awkward smile. His mouth split into a wide grin revealing two rows of perfect, straight, white teeth. You've got to be kidding me. Was he human?

"Do you need something, sweetheart?" the waitress sauntered over.

I diverted my attention to her, nodding, "Yes ma'am. Can I get some napkins, a cup of pickles, and extra oyster crackers?"

"Sure thing." She handed me a bundle of napkins and filled a cup of pickles. "The crackers are in the back. Hang on just a minute."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"Oysters and pickles, huh?"

Startled, I pivoted. The stranger had spoken to me. "Uh, sorry?"

The man took a sip of his coffee. He motioned the items in my hand. "Oysters and pickles."

Once more I blushed. "Oh, yeah….the pickles are for my friend."

He gave an amused smile and extended a hand. "Hi, I'm Scott."

"Danni."

"Short for something?"

"Danielle."

"Danielle," he repeated. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Here you are, dearie," the woman returned and handed over three packets of fresh oyster crackers. I thanked her and smiled politely at them both before slinking back to the table. The man's chocolate gaze followed me as I slid into the booth next to Christopher. I tossed Angie her pickles and Gordie his napkins. They thanked me, Angie asking, "Who is that?"

I shrugged. "Some guy named Scott."

"What?" Chris glanced at me. "What guy?"

Gordon answered. "At the bar."

Three pairs of eyes were on the man then. Two widened in amazement at his good looks. One widened in recognition. "I know him," announced Chris. "That's Scott Mars. He works for Mr. Holt. I've seen him at the bank." His good abandoned Chris went to greet the apparent non-stranger. They spoke for a moment or two before the Chambers boy waved me over. Begrudgingly, I stood and grumbled, "Be right back."

"Danni, this is Scott Mars. Scott, this is-"

"Danielle," Scott cut Chris off. He dipped his head in acknowledgment. "We've met."

I felt Chris tense and his arm was suddenly around my shoulder. Chris held me possessively to his side and muttered a few polite pleasantries in a most unpleasant voice before excusing us. We stalked back to the booth. Chris demanded it was time to go.

"But I'm not finished," Gordie protested.

"Now."

We quickly paid and left. Angie looped an arm through mine and pulled me along down the sidewalk. The boys followed at their leisurely pace. I heard Gordon ask, "What the hell was that all about?"

"That Scott wet-end. He was practically trying to rape Danni with his eyes. You should've seen the way he was looking at her, Gordo. Like I wasn't even there!" Chris shot back heatedly. Apparently Angie heard them as well because she snickered and said, "Someone's jealous."

A great laugh rumbled deep inside Gordie's skinny chest. The sound of amusement was followed swiftly by a resounding thud. "Ow! Jeez. I'm just saying…after all these years of me blowing my top and you keeping your cool, it's nice to see you get a little fired up. A reminder you're still human. I like it."

"Yeah, well, I don't," Chris muttered angrily.

"The way I see it," commented Gordo as we strolled pleasantly along. "This is just karma."

"Karma?"

Angie and I, who were listening intently, gave one another curious looks. What was Gordo talking about?"

"Yeah," Lachance explained. "Karma. You're having to deal with jealousy now as pay back for how Danni dealt when all that mess with you and Angie was going down."

At these words I almost tripped over my own feet. Angie's face was flamed a bright red and she sputtered to speak, "D-danni, I'm so sorry…I didn't realize how…but I still shouldn't have been so-"

"No, it's fine," I whispered back. "I too fell victim to his charm."

The small girl gave my arm a gentle squeeze and sent me a grateful smile. "He never returned any of my advances, you know. I suppose that's why I tried so hard. Usually it's not difficult for me to get a boy's attention but Chris would have none of it."

"He's a good guy," I bit my lip. Sparing a glance over my shoulder, I eyed my amazing fiancé. He was still squabbling with his best friend. "Poor Christopher," I murmured. Angie nudged me playfully, "Nah, a little jealousy is healthy. It spices a relationship up."

We walked around Chamberlain for another hour before taking Angie and Gordie home. The drive to our house was silent and tense. Chris was still stewing over the encounter with Mr. Holt's associate and I was too busy trying not to giggle. My mother was out when we returned and my father was entertaining in the den. I slipped quietly up to my room but halted when Christopher didn't follow.

"I gotta go get some work done," he mumbled vaguely.

My brow furrowed. Enough was enough. I descended the stairs to stand in front of him. Cupping his cheek, I smoothed my thumb over his sun-kissed skin, "Let it go, baby…"

"I'm not upset or anything, I just really need to finish this report for Civics. It's due tomorrow and I only have the first two paragraphs. Honest."

I hesitated. "If you're sure…"

"I am." He kissed my forehead and disappeared. A nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach, I climbed the staircase and entered my room. Alone. I attempted to busy myself with laundry – I'd washed a few dresses before we left but never hung them up. Then, I began to straighten out my desk and the trinkets atop my dresser. But that was boring, so I turned on the radio. Dancing alone, however, was depressing. Chucking my hands into the air in surrender, I dashed down the stairs and got bombarded by my father and his friends. He was ushering them out the door, their card game over. I just managed to skirt by before Mr. Clark tried to hug me. He was kind of pervy for an old man.

I rested against the doorway of Chris's room. He was sitting at his desk thumping his pencil against the cherry oak top and staring off into space. "How's that essay going?"

He barely glanced my way. "It's going."

I sighed and crossed to sit on the edge of his bed. "Tell me what's wrong. You know you're going to anyway so why not get it over with?"

"Nothing's wrong, Danni," he gruffed, turning away. My eyebrows furrowed as he busied himself with the papers before him. Narrowing my eyes I smacked the back of his head. He ducked and cursed, "What the hell, Danni?"

"Don't be a douchebag and I won't have to hit you."

"Yeah, because I've been hit by people my whole life, why not add you to the list?" he bit and I felt all the air rush out of my lungs. Anger bubbled up within me, "Are you fucking joking? Really, Chris? You did the same thing to Gordie just this morning!"

"Oh, so now you're saying I beat people? Are you calling me my father? Go ahead and say it, then!"

"I'm saying you're being an asshole and I don't know why!" I shrieked standing. "What the hell is your problem?" This was not Christopher. Chris didn't yell at me. Chris didn't get moody. Chris wasn't a dick.

Turning, I went to storm out of the room when calloused fingers caught my wrist. I yanked myself out of his grasp. "What?"

Chris towered over me and I wondered briefly if he would do something stupid. But that's when I saw his eyes. They were scared and sad and hurt. My anger deflated instantly. I ran my hand up to his cheek, "Baby, what is it?"

His jaw clenched and the muscles ticked. "I'm sorry."

I smoothed my thumb over his stubble covered jaw. "Yeah, well, we all have our days…"

"Not me, though," he mumbled. "Not with you."

I pressed a kiss to his nose. "It's alright…is this because of that guy from the diner?"

"Kinda," he sighed, collapsing back onto the bed. Pulling me with him, we settled onto the twin mattress. Chris played with my hair, pressing sweet kisses all over the crown of my head and temples. "I just…" he spoke softly. "I got so jealous so quickly. It just hit me. I felt like I was losing control-"

"Baby, you got jealous. That doesn't make you your father," I stressed, propping up on my elbows. "You're a very protective person. That automatically makes your reactions stronger."

"I know but this was different, Danni…I can't describe it. I just feel like I'm so close to having everything – you, college, a good life – and I still feel like he can take that away from me."

"You are not your father, Christopher."

His eyes watered and his jaw tensed further. The beautiful tortured boy looked away, clearing his throat. "Today it didn't feel like it."

I wanted to smother his with sweets words and even sweeter kisses until his worries were washed away. But no amount of words would make Chris see what everyone else saw every day. That realization was something he was going to have to come to on his own. And there was nothing I could do to help him but be there for him.

Kissing his lips, I curled my body into his and held him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ah, prom. An age old tradition full of crappy dancing and bad punch. Let's see how Danni, Chris, and the gang enjoy their first high school prom. Also, prepare for some emotion turmoil on Danni's end. She misses Teddy and Vern, as I know many of you do.**

**Thanks again to those loyal readers who've stuck with this story. It's been a long run but we've had some fun, huh? **

"One more month and we're out of here!" Angie shouted as we barreled down the front steps of Castle Rock High. She giggled and bounced down the sidewalk a few steps ahead of me. "Can you believe it?"

Chris and Gordo had detention that afternoon. I don't really know why, something about spitballs and the track team; so Angie offered to escort me to the farmer's market. We were heading down there to get some fruit for a new cobbler recipe my mother wanted to try out.

"Doesn't seem real yet. Where will you go?" I asked her.

She twirled swinging her arms freely like she didn't have a care in the world. Angie declared, "I want to go to the south."

"The south?"

"Yep. Texas…Tennessee, Georgia…Ole Miss…" she sighed wistfully before adding, "Maybe even Louisiana. Oh, and the Carolinas, of course."

"What the hell do you plan on doing down there?"

Angie shrugged, her red hair shining in the sunlight. She tucked an unruly lock behind her ears and explained, "My mom's family is from Savannah, Georgia. We used to go down there every summer but when we moved here my parents thought the trip was just a waste of money and time. Too far, you know? But it's different in the south. Everything is slower, calmer. Almost peaceful. I don't know…I must sound like a loon but whenever I think of my future I picture myself swinging in a hammock drinking sweet tea and listening to Johnny Cash."

"Who's Johnny Cash?" I asked. Angie rolled her eyes, "We have got to get you out of Castle Rock, Danni. What are your plans? Where will you go?"

I bit my lip and kicked at the sidewalk. "I don't know. To be honest I've never really thought about it. I always just assumed I'd follow Chris."

"And you'll be happy doing that?" Her tone was incredulous. She shook her head. "I could never live like that. Living just to follow someone."

I shoved her. "It's not like that and you know it." For a moment, I fumbled my words as I tried to explain. "I have zero desires or ambitions. There's nothing I want out of life. No goals I want to achieve, no mountains I have to climb. Sounds pathetic, right? The only thing I've ever really wanted was Christopher. And I've got that. My happiness has been accomplished so now it's his turn."

"What do you mean?"

"Chris has things to prove, you know? He has to show the world that he's better than what they think, step out of his family's shadow. If going to college and becoming a lawyer is what that takes then okay. All I have to do is support him."

Angie thought on this for a moment as we walked. She looked like she was trying to comprehend a foreign language or solve an equation without writing it down. Eventually, though, she got this real calm look on her face and nodded, like it finally made sense. "Okay."

I grinned. "Okay."

We reached the market just as a fresh load of strawberries came in off the Old Myrnick farm. Angie and I stayed for hours sampling fresh fruits and jams and preserves. When we were nearly out of money and our stomachs full, we gathered the berries for my mother's cobbler and left.

About halfway home I started feeling kinda woozy. My head felt light and my stomach began to turn like I'd downed some Pepsi Cola and followed it up with a bucket of Pop-Rocks. I slowed my walk, cradling my stomach. "Oh, God, I think I'm gonna puke."

"Whoa, Danni, you don't look so good," Angie's hand was on my arm suddenly. She led me off the sidewalk to a grassy lot that used to be a car dealership. I dropped the berries and pulled my hair back, all the while taking slow breaths. I could feel my stomach tightening. Maybe I wouldn't get sick.

"I think I'm fine," I murmured pitifully. I'd always been kind of a wuss when it came to being sick, something I blame on my over attentive mother. She coddled me too much as a child.

Angie studied me skeptically. "Are you sure? I think you're turning green."

My eyebrows shot up. "People really do that?" My friend shrugged and helped me balance. I began to wave her off, "No, honest, I'm-" and that's when I vomited all over my shoes.

What should have been a fifteen minute walk home actually took over an hour. We were forced to stop nearly every ten minutes so I could puke on the side of the road. Angie, the sweetheart that she was, would merely hold my hair and rub circles on my back. "Maybe it was something we ate at the market," she'd suggested. Maybe, but then, wouldn't she have been sick too?

"I don't know," I sourly moaned. "But prom is tomorrow. What if this shit doesn't go away?"

Angie grimaced. "Good question. Are you the praying type?"

Christopher and Gordie beat us home. They were messing around with a football in the backyard when we stumbled in. I watched them goofing off through the kitchen window as my mother wet a rag and wiped off my face. I swatted her away, "Momma, stop. I'm fine, honest. I have nothing left to puke. I think I got it all out back behind the Rogers' house. I just want to brush my teeth and take a nap."

"Angie, can you do me a favor?" my mother asked. "Call my husband and tell him to pick up some soup on his way home. His number is posted on the board by the telephone. I'm going to run Danielle a bath."

"Momma," I hissed, embarrassed to be so babied in front of Angie. Although, a bath did sound like a good idea.

"Sure, Mrs. Harper," Angie moved to the phone. "I'll just put the berries in the fridge. I hope you feel better, Danni. I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

"Yeah," I nodded as my mother led me to the stairs. "See ya."

My mother ran a luke warm bath and fetched a change of clothes from my room. I was still feeling a bit lightheaded and weak so she helped me disrobe and coaxed me into the tub. Kneeling, she wet a wash cloth and dampened my forehead. She ran her fingers through my hair, cupping my face. "My sweet girl…I am so sorry you're feeling ill, sweetheart. Why don't we get you a bath and then you can lie down in your bed. I'll bring you some soup in a little while. Do you need any help?"

I declined her offer and thanked her for running the bath. I watched her leave through half lidded eyes before sinking beneath the surface of the water. My throat was sore and my body ached. The water soothed this a little. I blinked a few times. The water stung my eyes and I slid back up, running my hands over my face. Sighing, I tilted my head back, closed my eyes, and relaxed.

I have no idea how long I stayed in the tub but my toes where starting to prune when a knock sounded on the door. I sat up a bit and called, "Who is it?"

"It's me," Chris replied, poking his head in. His brows were furrowed and he gave a small frown. "Your mom said you were sick again." Chris slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He sat down beside the tub resting his back against the wall. "You look like shit, baby."

I scoffed, "Thanks. Love you, too."

"Gordo says honesty is healthy for relationships," he smirked slightly. Christopher reached over, dipping his hand into the water to rub my side. His calloused fingers massaged my skin, relieving the aching muscle. I hummed happily. The Chambers boy smiled, "That feel good?"

I nodded, grinning like a little kid. "Mhmm."

"Prom tomorrow…are you excited?"

"Very. I just hope my stomach ceases its rebellion. I swear it must've been a rotten grapefruit or something. I've never really been big on grapefruit but Angie wouldn't shut up," I rolled my eyes. Chris chuckled and continued kneading my side. I watched the way his hands moved in the water, all graceful and fluid. I wiggled my toes and held my pruned hands up to my face. I was turning into a raisin. "I need to get out. I'm shriveling up."

Chris took my hands and brought me to my feet. He wrapped a towel around me and lifted me out of the bath like my father used to do when I was a toddler. I snuggled against him "You're so warm."

He ran his hands up and down my arms and placed a kiss on my forehead. "C'mon, let's get you dressed."

I went to bed early that night with Christopher curled around me. When I woke the next morning all traces of my former queasiness had vanished. Despite this, my mother proceeded to fuss over me all morning and attempted to convince me not to attend prom. "Fat chance," muttered Chris with a smile as we gathered around the kitchen table with my parents for breakfast. My family chowed down on bacon and sausage biscuits while I nibbled on a slice of unbuttered toast – all my mother thought my stomach could handle.

Angie arrived shortly after we finished breakfast. She was all giggles and happiness from the second she walked in, her dress in a dry cleaner's bag draped over her arm. Chris headed over to Gordie's place when she showed up. The boys were going to get ready over there and then pick up us.

"My mother and I have been playing with my hair for days. I finally decided that I want to leave it down and just pull back my bangs. Do you think you could help me? Or maybe your mother?" asked Angie.

"My mother," I told her. "I'm awful with this kind of stuff. I grew up wearing jeans and tee-shirts, throwing my hair under a baseball cap. I swear I used to be a boy. Like a little, non-socially awkward Gordie…and then, puberty hit and my mom decided it was time for me to become a woman I suppose."

"Really? I can't see you in jeans…" she frowned, cocking her head to the side.

My brows dipped. "Staring at me sideways isn't gonna help you visualize."

Her lips pursed and she swatted my arm. "Okay, maybe I can see it. I've never met such a bold girl in my whole life. Even in the south - and they're pretty open down there."

"They're open because they're all family. Incest, duh."

"Shut up, Danni!"

_I don't shut up, I grow up, and when I look at you, I throw up. Uhh!_ My tongue was poised, ready to spout this like a prayer, but Angie wouldn't get it. She would kinda of awkwardly laugh and accept that I'm a little different. She would brush it off and move on. But she wouldn't get it. Not like Chris and Gordie. Or Vern and Teddy. As we began to doll ourselves up, I wondered if Teddy or Vern would be at prom. Who would they go with? Would Vern wear a tux? Would Teddy wear clothes at all? Or would he be too preoccupied trying to spike the punch to remember that the dance wasn't clothing optional? I missed them, I realized. I missed them a lot. I hated that Chris, Gordie, and I had to grow up, while Vern-o and Teddy got to stay the same. Guess that's why we all drifted. Not because Teddy likes to smoke pot and steal shit, or because Vern still blushes when something dirty is said and watches Mighty Mouse every Saturday morning. The problem wasn't them doing these things, because a few years ago we wouldn't have minded really. The problem was _we_ were different - older, grown. We were the ones that changed.

"Miss Deep in Thought?" Angie poked my shoulder.

"Huh?"

"I've been asking you to pass me the pink nail polish for twenty minutes."

I gave a barking laugh. "Sorry." I tossed the polish to her. "Why didn't you just get up and get it, lazy?"

"My toes are drying! I can't walk." I glanced at her toes which were painted a delicate, creamy white. My eyes rolled, "How awful of me not to have noticed. My apologizes."

She beamed. "Apology accepted. What were you thinking about just then?"

"Teddy and Vern. Think they'll show tonight?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know them that well. This doesn't really seem like their style, though," she shrugged as she slapped on a thick coat of pink onto her thumb.

"Oh it's their style. Teddy can't stand missing an opportunity to cause a scene and Vern hates feeling left out. If only twenty people went to prom, Vern would, just to say he was there."

Angie shot me a small grin. "So they will be there?"

"Probably, I guess…"

"You sounded pretty sure."

"Well, yeah, Teddy likes causing a ruckus but he also likes thinking he's better than the school. Protesting prom is definitely something he'd do just to make himself feel like a rebel. And if Vern couldn't get a date, no way he'd go alone. He'd lie and say he had to go visit his cousin or something."

My friend shook her head, capping the nail polish. "You sure know them pretty well and that's after two years of not really speaking to them. I can't imagine how well you know Gordon…or, God, Chris."

I wrinkled my nose. "Don't call him Gordon. That's a name for an old man. Plus, only his parents really call him Gordon and he hates his parents."

Angie's eyes widened slightly. "Noted. Anything else? How should I act tonight? Do I flirt or would that make me seem desperate? What if a slow song comes on? Can I ask him to dance? Does he like that, women who take charge? Wha-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. Angie, Gordie likes you, okay? The hard part is over with. Just be yourself. I know that sounds sincerely lame but he likes you for you. Cause you're pretty and graceful and smart and all that shit but you're not a total bore."

"Thank…you?"

I smiled. "It was a compliment. Honestly, though, don't freak out. If anything, he will be the one freaking out. All night. Gordie is the most naturally nervous person I've ever known. He stresses about everything. All the time. He's overly paranoid and he reads into shit, too."

Angie's eyes cut to slits. "So he'll be analyzing everything I do tonight? Perfect!"

"Um…" I winced. "Yeah, sorry."

"You're awful at this whole confidence thing."

"The only people I ever really have to give ego boosts to are Chris and Gordie. Usually, Gordie just sucks it up and, well, with Chris-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're so in love it's easy. Whatever. We're running out of time with all this gabbing," she snickered. "Go get your mom. We need to hurry up and tackle this hair of yours."

Nearly four hours later Angie and I stood in front of the floor length mirror in my parents' bathroom. Angie looked ridiculously beautiful. Her skin was glowing with excitement, making her already gorgeous hair pop against her tanned skin. Her dress was a light pink, so light it appeared lilac against the white lace that cinched her waist. The dress was a halter that dipped a bit between her breasts, poofing out at the bottom and falling just above her knees. She wore a single string of pearls with matching earrings and very little make-up. Standing next to her in the mirror I just looked decent. But she was exquisite.

"Look at us," she whispered, gripping my hand and giving it a tender squeeze.

"I know," I replied anxiously. I studied my reflection wondering what Christopher would think. Like Angie's, my dress was a halter that fell a bit lower on my chest than hers since I was at least a bra size bigger. The material was a lovely blue and printed with tiny white polka dots. A white band circled my waist and trimmed the bottom of the skirt. My mother lent me her pearl necklace – three strings of pearls that twisted together – and I wore the earrings with blue gems Davey gave me two Christmas's ago. Unlike Angie, I decided to pull my hair up into a cute, little bun. My mother, who had pulled it up, left out a few locks here and there, curling them into little ringlets. I hoped Chris would like it.

"Girls," my mother appeared in the doorway smiling. "The boys are here."

Angie blanched. Her eyes widened as she furiously shook her head. "I can't do this, Danni. I ca-"

"Oh, shut up and come on."

The boys were waiting in the living room with my father. When we entered they stood and I had to bite my lip from smiling too much. They looked so dashing, so elegant. They wore matching, standard black tuxedos – Gordie going for a bowtie, Chris with a regular tie. _Christopher…_ My heart leapt in my chest. He looked fantastic in a tux. "You're never allowed to wear any other clothing ever again," I told him as he slid an arm around my waist. "You must always wear a tux."

"Yes ma'am," he muttered before kissing me. Chris rested his forehead on mine, twisting his fingers around one of the loose curls. "Danni…you look so beautiful."

A silly grin split my face. I pecked his lips lightly. "Back atcha, handsome."

Beside us, Gordie and Angie were awkwardly blushing and complimenting each other, both giggling like schoolyard children. My mother and father took some pictures and the guys gave us our corsages before leading us out to Mr. Lachance's Cadillac. I whistled, "Can't believe your old man let you borrow this, Gordo."

Gordie sort of grimaced. "Um…"

Chris beamed. "He didn't."

"You stole your father's car?" shrieked Angie while I died laughing. Gordie just shrugged, "Kind of. He'll be fine. You ladies ready to go?"

For once in my life, I was actually looking forward to arriving at school. This concept was hard for me to grasp. For years I'd approached this building with dread. With loathing and fear. But tonight, as we walked toward the gym doors, I found myself quite giddy. We hesitated before entering. "Anyone looking to back out?" asked Chris.

Angie and I shared uncertain looks. Could we handle this?

Gordie finally answered, "Aw, hell, it's now or never," as he lead Angie into the lion's den. Bracing myself for whatever mockery was sure to come, I tightened my grip on Chris's arm and followed our friends. We didn't make it far. Maybe three, four feet.

"Why is everyone staring?" whispered Angie. I felt the air rush out of my lungs. I knew exactly why they were staring. Judging by the nervous and somewhat ashamed glimmer in Christopher's eyes, he knew too.

"They're staring because you're stunning," replied Gordie. Leave it to the writer of the group to pop off with something smooth like that. Of course, that sent Angie blushing once again and Chris shot his best friend a proud, approving smirk. "Shall we mingle?"

We did a few rounds at the punch table, a couple of twirls on the dance floor, and eventually wound up sitting with Marty Despian and his date. For the most part, prom was fun. A little lame but it's a school dance so that's a given. Ultimately though, we had a good time, dancing and singing along to the live band. A huge bonus? We somehow made it through the night without a fight breaking out or getting a drink thrown in our faces; albeit there were tons of evil, douchey glares and snickers behind our backs all night. Around ten people starting disappearing – couples making out in the bathrooms, the jocks and douchebags going to get high behind the bleachers, etc. – so we gathered our things and left.

"Gordie, where are you going?" Angie asked. Our chauffer had missed the turn for my house. Gordie smiled at his date, "Well, we used to play ball with Marty and his brother when we were younger over at this old sandlot. He and I got to talking about it earlier and I thought it might be a good place to go and gaze at the stars or some shit. I dunno, I just don't feel like going home yet. That okay, everyone?"

Chris smiled at me, "Yeah, Gordo, that's sounds like a plan."

We laid in the lot for hours, breathing in the night air and watching the stars. The boys let us lay on their jackets so we wouldn't get our dresses dirty, but honestly, what did it really matter? Chris found an old bat in one of the ramshackle dugouts. He and Gordie hunted the field for nearly half an hour trying to find a baseball in the dark. When they did, they took turns pitching and batting when I finally got tired of observing.

"My ups, Gordo!"

"What are you doing?" asked Angie, who trailed after me curiously.

"Playing baseball," I stated simply. "What, you've never played baseball? Are you American?"

"Yes, Danielle, I'm also a girl."

I pursed my lips. "Don't call me that. And it's real easy. I'll show you." Angie wasn't exactly a quick learner when it came to sports apparently. Nonetheless, she was stubborn. She gritted her teeth for the better part of an hour until she finally managed to stop striking out. Most of her hits couldn't make it past the dirt circle that used to be the pitcher's mound but we were having fun. Eventually we collapsed on the field, four exhausted but joyous teenagers.

"This was great," muttered Angie wistfully. Christopher and Gordie shared their agreement. I rested against Chris's arm silently, my head on his shoulder. I fisted my hands in the dead grass and yanked out a dozen little yellow blades. Twirling the grass around my fingers I was abruptly overwhelmed with sadness. My eyes stung; I blinked rapidly attempting to stop the building tears in their path. Suddenly I felt so hopeless. We would never be together like this again, at least not after graduation.

All those unrelenting feelings I'd had about Teddy and Vern came slamming into once again.

"Danni," whispered Chris. "You okay?"

I sniffled a bit and cleared my throat. "Mhmm. Fine."

"Liar." His lips pressed against my temple. "Stop it. Whatever you're thinking about in that busy brain of yours, stop it, baby. Don't do this to yourself, not tonight. Enjoy this."

"I am-" I began to assure him but Chris calmly called my bluff, "Yeah, right."

I gave a light laugh. "You know me too well. Okay, I'm stopping. I swear. Right now."

"What's wrong?" piped up Gordie, who I assumed was too busy trying not to stare at Angie's chest to be eavesdropping.

Chris shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Hey, isn't it about time to get your dad's car back? You were supposed to have it back by midnight."

"What time is it?"

"One-oh-eight."

Gordon froze. "Shit."

**Leave that review. You know you want to.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey there everyone! I hope everyone's summer was well spent and for those of you that are in school, that this new school year is starting off well. As always, a major thank you to my lovely supporters including (but not limited to): **d112hpfan, Melody3180, lilaclacey, omguhavebrowneyes, CuteSango07, **and** HoneyGee08. **Your kind words are amazing and always lift my spirit. It's what keeps me writing. **

**This chapter was rough for me to write. At the end I can explain why but I don't want to give anything away so just…enjoy! **

A week after prom I got sick again. It was getting to be a ridiculous inconvenience. So after school Tuesday Angie accompanied me to the doctor. Christopher would have gone but he had promised to help Gordie with his final project in wood shop – a dog house with a little porch.

"Danielle," Margaret, Dr. Hayworth's secretary, grinned as Angie and I walked through the doors of Castle Rock Medical Clinic. "I'm surprised to see you back so soon. Is that little flu still bothering you?"

I nodded, "Yes ma'am. Is Doc available?"

"He's with another patient right now but why don't we go ahead and get your vitals and set you up in the back, hmm?" She led us to one of the private rooms and proceeded to take my pulse, check my heart rate, and get my temperature. When I asked if I could go to the bathroom, she asked that I take a cup with me so they could get a urine sample just in case. At this, Angie gave an obnoxious giggle. I cut my eyes at her, "Shut up."

"Be sure to wash your hands when you're done," my friend snickered.

Nearly half an hour passed before Dr. Hayworth finished with his other patient. He greeted us kindly and went about the examination almost immediately. Apparently he had another appointment. The Doc sighed, "Well, Danni, I'm sorry to say but I just don't see anything wrong. The vomiting might be caused by a number of things. Have there been any changes to your usual diet?"

"No, sir."

"Hmm. Have you been staying hydrated? With this heat wave coming through under hydration could cause your stomach to upset. Like I said, it could be several things. What I can do is give you a prescription for the nausea and we'll see if it passes. As far as the exhaustion, it could be stress. You're graduating soon and also recently got engaged. Major changes like that can do a lot to ones hormones and stress levels. Try getting to bed earlier every night and make sure your mind is clear so your brain can rest. Of course, this could just be the last fading symptoms of the virus you had," he patted my shoulder. "Still, we'll run the results of the urine test and get back to you, okay? But I'm sure this is nothing and will pass in a few weeks."

"That was such a waste of time," I groaned as we left heading for the pharmacy.

"At least they gave you something to help with the puking," Angie shrugged. "How much is your prescription?"

"I don't know but I'll just put it on my dad's tab at Vinnie's."

We got the prescription filled, then grabbed milkshakes at the Blue Point. Getting an order of fries to take back to the boys, we strolled around Castle Rock for an hour eventually finding our way to Gordie's. "They're probably around back," I told her. And sure enough they were in the backyard in front of Mr. Lachance's shed by the garden. They were both shirtless, sweat rolling off their backs in torrents. Chris's jeans were riding low on his hips and as we approached, I admired his lovely backside and gave a catcall whistle.

"Hey, baby," he panted. "How'd it go with Doc Hayworth?"

I shrugged, "They told me nothing."

"But she got drugs!" Angie pointed out. "Um, is that the dog house?"

Our eyes focused on a slab of wood with an uneven L shaped wall coming out of it. Huh. Angie and I shared confused glances but chuckled that it 'was coming along nicely'. Gordon sighed angrily, "Yeah, I know it sucks. I told Chris he shouldn't have let me use the saw. I'm not cut out for this kind of shit, ya know? So now that wall is uneven as hell and that's gonna mess up the roof and…"

Gordie continued to ramble on and while Angie was listening with a slight interest, I drifted to Chris's side. He carefully leaned down to place a sweet kiss on my lips, avoiding touching me with his nasty, sweat covered body. "Why did you let him use the saw?" I whispered.

Chris grinned, "Thought it'd be funny. And, damn, if it wasn't."

"I heard that!" his best friend snapped.

Knowing Chris couldn't eat when he was hot and working, I told the boys we'd take the fries inside and stick them in the oven to be heated when they were done. I gave Angie a quick tour of the Lachance home. She'd been there once before but had never gone inside. Most of the guide was spent in Gordie's room. She practically analyzed everything he had. However, she spent almost the same amount of time in Denny's room. "I want to know about the person who meant the most to Gordie," she explained. When she was through creeping around, we made lemonade and took some out to the boys.

"Gordo, where's your mom?" I asked. I knew his father was at work but Mrs. Lachance usually ran her errands during the day so she could be home in the evenings to cook. His brow furrowed, "What's today?"

"Tuesday," grunted Chris as he lifted a stack of two-by-fours onto the saw horse to be cut.

"Tuesday is bridge."

"Ooh, right. Well as fun as this is…I'm bored, so I think we'll go home." I gave Chris a peck on the cheek, "See ya later."

"Not if I see you first," he winked.

Another week had passed us by before I heard from Dr. Hayworth again. He called Saturday afternoon and asked to see me the following day. I agreed to come by around one to discuss the results of the urine test. Doc sighed, "Danielle, I suggest you bring your friend with you again. You might need someone here."

Something about Doc's tone had me worried. I barely slept that night and when I called Angie and relayed the doctor's cryptic suggestion, she instantly declared that she was coming with me. "I swear to God, Danni, if you're dying-"

"Don't say that!" I shrieked. "I'm not dying! Angie, what the hell? Sincerely?"

"Well, sorry, but…I mean, not to be a pessimist, what else could it be?"

There came a silent pause and worried shredded my gut. Turning to humor, I murmured, "Maybe he discovered I have a dormant superpower…?"

My friend burst with laughter. "Yeah. That's it. Danni, you can fly!"

"Or read minds!"

"You have a superhuman brain!"

"I can see through walls!"

Angie giggled, "Man, the possibilities are endless." And yet as we laughed, there was a sort of hollow quality to it. We hung up shortly thereafter, Angie promising she'd be over soon. Anxious, we arrived twenty minutes early. Thankfully, Dr. Hayworth was there and since the clinic was closed Sundays he was able to speak with us immediately. "Am I dying?!" I blurted as soon as he let us in the clinic.

"W-what?" he stammered, startled. "No, no! I'm so sorry. I should have made that clear. Danielle, you're fine."

"Oh thank God," I gasped, my heart suddenly racing. Talk about dodging a bullet. "That's great. But then, no offense Dr. Hayworth, why am I here?"

He led us back to the same room he'd seen me in the Tuesday before and asked that we have a seat. There was a manila folder on the examination table. He flipped the folder open and pulled out a bunch of clipped papers. "This is your lab work. We sent the urine sample off to Chamberlain. The results arrived yesterday morning. Have you heard of the human chorionic gonadotropin, more commonly called HCG?"

I glanced at Angie before mumbled that I had not. Dr. Hayworth nodded, "HCG is a hormone produced during pregnancy. It is made by cells that form the placenta, which nourishes the egg. We found traces of it in your urine."

"I'm sorry…" My brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

Dr. Hayworth set the papers aside. He leveled me with a kind face, "Based on the levels of HCG in your urine I'd estimate that you are anywhere from six to eight weeks pregnant."

Angie gasped beside me, her hand shooting out to grip my arm. The color had drained from her face and she stared at me with wide, fearful eyes. Ironically, I felt fine. I calmly shook my head, "Doc, there has to be a mistake. I mean…we've been safe. Maybe the results got mixed up or…" Unfortunately, as I spoke Dr. Hayworth merely peered at me with a gaze so full of pity I knew there was no mistake. I was pregnant.

"I've arranged for an ultrasound in Chamberlain next week. I will be preforming the exam but we simply don't have the equipment here. This with help us to determine the exact week of pregnancy, as well as to get a first look at the health of the baby."

I tried to absorb what he was saying but all I heard was 'pregnant'. The word flashed in my mind like the prize on a game show. It was bright and there was confetti. Even a buzzer going off in the background. I was pregnant. With a baby. Holy shit.

Doc continued to speak and I was really thankful that he'd suggested I bring Angie because while I sat catatonic, she took a notepad and wrote everything down. Then, when all was said and done, she called her father who drove me home. Angie walked me up the front steps of my house, rubbing her hand in circles on my back and chanting that "all would be fine." She pulled me into a hug that I numbly returned and only when she pulled away and offered a sad smile did I snap back to reality. I choked on the words as they spilled out of my mouth, "Thank you…so much, Angie. I don't know what…I mean…just, thanks."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

I nodded and disappeared inside. The television was blaring in the den. From the sounds of it, my father and Christopher were watching football. There was a gentle humming coming from the kitchen. I followed the soft melody and found my mother buried in cooking books at the dinner table singing quietly to herself. "Oh, Danielle, you're home already? Where's Angie? Did she go home alre-? Sweetie, what's wrong?"

I dropped my copy of the lab results on the table and collapsed into a chair. "Momma," I whispered, my lips beginning to quiver. A thousand thoughts ran through my head, different scenarios of how all of this would end. Tears pooled in my eyes blurring my vision. A few spilled over slowly sliding down my cheeks to drip off my chin. I wiped at them with the back of my hand. Attempting to compose myself, I cleared my throat, "Mom, I…I'm…"

"Danielle," my mother declared in a stern yet tender tone. "Honey, what is it? Tell me."

I took a deep and shaking breath. "Momma, I'm pregnant."

Behind us glass shattered. I swiveled in my chair to see my father standing in a pool of popcorn kernels and the shards of a broken glass bowl. His mouth was wide open, "Did she just…?"

"Henry, go back to your television. And not a single word to Christopher until I've talked to my daughter," my mother ordered. Dad lamely debated protesting before retreating from whence he came.

My mother gathered my face in her hands. She shushed my quiet sobs and brushed away my tears. "Relax, sweetheart. Breathe. This is God's plan. This is a blessing. We might not be able to understand now but we can accept it. Shh, it's alright. Momma's here."

"I'm not ready for this," I gasped with a sniffle. "I'm not ready to be a mother. I don't know anything about what they eat or how to change a diaper or what to do when they're sick! I cannot raise a child! I can't be you! And Christopher is…Chris is going off to school. Oh, God. Momma, what if he drops out of college because of this? He can't! Mo-"

"Calm down, baby girl. Breathe. All of this will be worked out in time. First things first, you to tell Christopher and then we need to get you to a doctor. Alright?" I told her about the ultrasound appointment in Chamberlain. She smiled softly, "See? You're already taking care of things."

I whimpered pathetically. "Dr. Hayworth set up the appointment…momma, why aren't you mad?"

Her eyes softened a degree and she shook her head. "Don't mistake my patience and understand, Danielle. I am upset. Personally, I think I'm too young to be a grandmother but…when your father and I found out that you and Christopher were having intercourse-"

"Mom!"

"Well, honey, you and I both know how that baby was made. Anyhow, well that night I did some serious thinking. Danielle, your father and I love Christopher. We do. He is a good man with the biggest, kindest heart I have ever seen. And we know he loves you very much. We also know that no one in the world will take care of you like he will. We always knew you and Christopher would have a family of your own someday. I just hoped it wouldn't be this soon but…we'll figure this out. Alright? Now, you go on in there and tell that boy he's going to be a father."

I hugged my mother fiercely, then. How in the world did I land such amazing parents? Christopher's had abused and abandoned him. Gordon's had ignored and neglected his very existence. And yet here were my mother and father. Wonderful, understanding, slightly terrifying… Standing, I summoned some courage and trudged into the den. My father sat rigid in his chair, his face a stone mask of discomfort. Chris was obliviously lounging on the couch. I shot my father a forced smile that came out as more of a grimace. He glared up at me with a clenched jaw. Swallowing, I cleared my throat and looked away.

"Hey, baby," Christopher spotted me.

"Oh, Christ," my father growled, launching out of his chair and out of the room. Confused, Chris's eyes followed after him. "Is he alright? Oh, hey, Danni, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

I sniffled and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Can I talk to you?" Curling up beside him, I shivered as he settled his arm around my shoulders. I studied his beautiful face and my heart broke. It was possible that the words to come next would destroy the future he'd waited on for so long. The future he wanted with a desperate passion and had worked so hard for. My lips quivered, "Chris…"

"What is it, Danni?"

"I'm pregnant."

His head cocked to the side as if he hadn't heard me. "What? No, you had…you had the flu."

"The lab results came back, Christopher. Dr. Hayworth is positive. I'm about six to eight weeks pregnant." Christopher's face blanched. He gazed at me without really seeing. It was like he was a record and someone had lifted the needle; he was frozen. Hesitantly, I laid my hand on his cheek, "Chris?"

"You're having…my baby…" he mumbled, his lips barely moving, his eyes not blinking.

"I am," I whispered. A fresh batch of tears swirled and I sniffled once more. "You are going to be a father."

That seemed to do the trick. Finally, his eyes slowly blinked and the corners of his mouth etched upward. He gazed at me lovingly, "You're having my baby."

"Christopher, why are you smiling? We aren't ready for this."

"Danni," he beamed. "When I was a kid all I wanted was to be normal. To be like any other guy who was going to grow up and get married and have kids but I never thought I'd be good enou-"

"But we aren't married! And when you were a kid you wanted to go school! To be a lawyer! What happens to that dream now?"

His huge grin faltered. A sad light came to his eyes and he tried to shrug nonchalantly. "You do what you have to. Some people aren't mean to-"

"No! I refuse to let you give that up!" I leapt off the couch to towered over him. "I don't want to hold you back! You-"

"Danni," he cut me off. "I can't go off to school and leave you here with a baby. Besides, how am I supposed to pay for college and support you and the baby? You're more important, Danni," he captured my hands and tugged me into his lap. "I love you. College, being a lawyer that was my dream but you are my _life_. I can't dream if I'm not living, Danni."

I began to sob then. A sort of hysterical, hiccupping flood of tears. Chris wrapped me in a cocoon of warmth and love. His nose pressed against my temple and he kissed me lightly, the heat of his lips searing my skin. Abruptly, the kisses stopped and a large hand cradled my stomach. Christopher's fingertips grazed my dress, stroking my tummy. "I can't believe there's a baby in there. Our baby."

Laying my hand over his, I laced our fingers and squeezed his hand. "Our baby," I repeated.

Christopher just looked at me and smiled.

**And there we have it folks, Danni is preggo. For those of you out there who are like, "Wow…another story where the chick gets knocked up. Super." Hear me out. They're having sex…in the sixties. Okay, condoms are faulty as hell now; can you imagine the successful prevention rate back then? Also, her getting pregnant has a lot to do with propelling the story forward and eventually to the end. **

**So, if you like this twist or not, leave a review and let me know. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks and love. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you so much for your patience, you lovely, lovely people. I know it's been a while since I updated but I really wanted to get this one right. This chapter starts off really quick and covers a lot of time but it slows down there at the end, finishing with a bit of sweetness. The wedding is in the next chapter and I hope you're all as excited as I am! Chris and Danni have had such an epic journey, it's nice to be able to write about happy things and love and all that good stuff.**

**Anyway, as always, thank you to those who continue to read and welcome to those just not discovering the story. I thank you all for your kind reviews and the alerts that keep you coming back. Enjoy.**

For the last two months of high school instead of worrying about our cap and gown like the rest of our senior class, Chris and I spent every waking moment arguing and fighting about what to do in regards to the baby. I have to say, it was a bizarre couple of weeks in the Harper household. My parents were completely at their wits end. They'd never seen Chris and I fight before because…well, because we never had. Eventually, however, we calmed and reached an agreement. We were going to get married in July and then Christopher would go off to Oregon State in September. The baby and I were going to stay with my parents until he finished college, converting Chris's room into a nursery. Sounds simple, right? Ironic that it took us nearly six weeks to reach this easy compromise.

"Happy graduation," Chris whispered as we stood among the crowd of Castle Rock High's graduating seniors. He straightened my gown and kissed the tip of my nose. "Don't trip." He walked off to join the C's while I hung back with the H's. My eyes trailed after him as he sauntered away and I felt a wave of pride rush over me. After the hell this town had put him through, he'd made it. He took everything they threw at him in stride and had grown into a wonderful man. Suddenly, Chris glanced back and caught my stare. He gave me a wink and took his seat. Silence fell on the back lawn of Castle Rock High as our principal began his annual farewell speech.

The days immediately following graduation passed in a blissful blur. Chris, Gordie, Angie, and I spent hours wading in the creek, sipping ice cream sundaes, and goofing off in our backyard. Unfortunately, as a slight bulge began to form on my stomach reality set in. Christopher's things were moved into my room and his furniture was put in a storage unit to be taken with him to his dorm on campus. With help from my parents, Chris and I were able to slowly start preparing for the baby.

A loud thwack resonated as the Chambers boy finished nailing the crib together. He stood back, hands on his hips, and tilted his head. Frowning, he huffed, "It doesn't look right. I'll do it ag-"

"No you won't!" I halted the stroke of the paint brush in my hand. "You're going to be late to work."

"Damn," he growled, tossing the hammer into my father's tool box as he checked his watch. He wiped his sweaty brow and fanned out his shirt that clung to his skin. I pointed at the door, "Go! Shower!"

He threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay," he murmured as he peeled off his shirt and trekked out of the room. With a tiny smirk on my lips, I returned to the paint bucket. Moments later a soft knock hit my ear. Gordo was standing in the doorway, an almost bashful look about him. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all," I grinned. I motioned him forward. "Come on in. Grab a brush."

The gangly boy strolled in and snatched up a brush. Dipping it into the bucket, he paused. "Yellow?"

"We don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet. Plus, I like bananas," I shrugged. Gordie gave a devilish grin, "I know. Isn't that what got you in this mess?"

"Oh shut up! And don't even start," I quipped before he could open his mouth to say, 'I don't shut up…'. Gordon closed his mouth mockingly and continued to paint. "Not that I don't love your sparkling company, Gordo, but what'cha doin' here? Get bored at home? Tired of packing for school?"

"Actually…I wanted to talk to you. Why did you tell Vern you were pregnant? I mean, I still love the guy like we were best buds but he has a mouth on him, ya know? It'll be a week and everyone in Castle Rock will know."

"That was kind of the point," I confessed. "I'm not ashamed of this. I know we're young but, let's face it, this was bound to happen sooner or later. Besides, in a few months it'll be plainly obvious that I'm knocked up when my belly swells up like I swallowed a basketball. Look at it!" I lifted my shirt revealing the small mound. "It's already pretty big. Wanna touch it?"

"What?!"

"What? It feels weird. It's all tough and solid. It's not soft at all. It freaks me out but Chris thinks it's the coolest thing ever."

"Um, no, thank you. I don't…I'm not…I can't touch that. No, thanks." Gordie and I finished painting the final wall. I'd done the other three that morning so, satisfied, I dropped the brushes in the bucket and grinned. "Thank you for your help, Gordo."

"Are we painting the doors?"

"Nope. We're all done." We were gathering up the tarps when Christopher walked in, freshly showered and dressed. "Oh, hey, Lachance," he 'skinned it' with his friend. "What're you doing here?"

The gangly boy motioned the tarps. "Being a slave."

"The way of the world," Chris smirked. Leaning over, he kissed my cheek, "Bye, baby." He gave my stomach a loving rub. "And other baby."

"Bye. Be careful! Love you!" I hollered as he darted out the door. Seconds later, the familiar roar of my father's old truck sounded and he was off. When I looked back at Gordie his face was thoughtful. I inquired about his thoughts. He shrugged, "I was just thinking that kid of yours is going to be sincerely lucky."

His words sent my cheeks a flame. Fighting the blush, my gaze traveled to my belly. "Do you think we can do this?"

My friend was silent for a moment. Smiling sadly, he murmured, "Yes, Danni, I do."

That afternoon while Christopher was at work my mother and I began driving around hunting for a spot to have the wedding. Hours into it, my hopes were all but dead and gone. My mother kept insisting. "One more hour, Danielle. Just one and I promise we'll go home." Of course, I whined obnoxiously and demanded to go home. Just as her resolve was cracking we stumbled upon a small Methodist church on the southern end of Chamberlain. The one-story church was white with a towering steeple. Its stained glass windows were beautiful, each one depicting a different angel. The chapel was small and intimate with just enough space for our friends and family. It was perfect.

Unfortunately, right as I was heading to the church's office to book it my mother took firm hold of my wrist. "Danielle, honey, I don't know if this is the right place for you and Christopher. Let's keep looking."

"Momma," I cried. Was she joking? "This is the best place we've seen all day! What's the problem?"

"Danielle," she stressed. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Sweetheart, this is an African American church."

"Momma, please. This isn't the forties. They won't mind," I stubbornly rolled my eyes. But they did. They minded very much so and we were told immediately that I was not allowed to be wed in their church.

"Isn't there something me can do?" insisted my mother as I slipped into the chapel. The vaulted ceiling towered above the even rows of pews. The alter was very modest and sat in front of a rafter for the church choir. A beautiful stained glass window depicting the cross hung high in the center above the alter. I walked down the aisle, sliding into one of the wooden pews. Blame it on the pregnancy hormones, but sitting there alone I began to cry. It wasn't much, just a little stream of silent tears, however it was enough to cause a stir and suddenly there was an old black man at my side. He slid into the pew next to me, his wrinkled eyes narrowing. "What seems to be the problem, young lady?"

"Oh, it's nothing," I furiously wiped my tears suddenly feeling very silly. "Nothing at all. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you."

"You didn't bother me," he shook his head. "Now, come on, tell me what's troubling you."

"Well…my fiancé and I are expecting and we'd really like to get married as soon as possible before…well, before the baby starts to show too much. Only we can't find the right church." I began to ramble. "Then, my mother and I found this place and it's just beautiful and the perfect size but we've been told we can't use it. And I know it's our own fault. We shouldn't have gotten pregnant before the wedding. If we hadn't, it wouldn't be so important that we find a chapel quickly. But it's nothing to get so emotional over…I overreacted."

The man was quiet for a moment, nodding his comprehension. Then, he asked, "Who told you this church was unavailable to you?"

"The woman in the office."

"Hmm. And did she say why?"

I blushed. Was he seriously going to make me say it? "Because we're white, sir."

"It seems," he stood. "That you have been misinformed. This church welcomes all of God's children. Now, I haven't taken a look at the calendar in a while but I'm sure we can find a date soon enough for you to be wed."

"But, sir, she sai-"

"Elise is a new hire," he murmured. "Maybe she was misinformed, too."

"Do you mind me asking who you are, sir?"

The man grinned and stuck out his hand. "I apologize, miss. My name is Howard Pate, I'm the pastor of this church."

"Oh," I squeaked, my hand slipping into his own. "A pleasure to meet you. I'm Danielle Harper."

"Likewise, Miss Harper." The pastor guided me back to the office where he was swift to point out the secretary's mistake and within mere minutes a date was chosen and the church reserved. While my mother wasn't overjoyed at the thought of Chris and I being married by a black pastor, I had instantly warmed up to the old man and thought I might faint from happiness. We had a church; we were really going to get married.

The next few weeks flew by in a tizzy of flowers and dress samples and invitations. Before anyone knew it, it was the night before my wedding. I paced up and down the length of my living room, my mother, Aunt Cassidy, and Angie's eyes following my every step. "We're stupid. We're so stupid. We can't get married. We should have eloped. Everyone in the family is going to know that I'm pregnant. The whole town knows. What's to stop on of them from saying something? Hell, why are we even bothering to hide it? How am I going to hide it when a baby shows up in five months?! I can't! You can't hide a baby! They're loud!"

I spun on my mother wagging an accusatory finger. "I cannot believe you encouraged this! We're babies ourselves, mother. I can't legally drink much less get married and raise

a child!"

"I encouraged nothing, Danielle," my mother said, her tone a little too composed. "You and Christopher made that baby all on your own-"

"Oh, I know that, mother," I hissed, but she ignored the snide remark and continued, "But you have lost your ever loving mind if you think for one second I'm going to let you have that baby out of wedlock."

"But everyone will be there," I whined. "They'll know."

"Know what? That you love Christopher. That he loves you. That the two of you want to spend the rest of your lives together? Honey, everyone already knows that. They just want to be there to help you celebrate your love. To support you. That's all," my mother cooed, standing and pulling me into her arms. She stroked my hair and sighed. "You need to rest. You've been on your feet all day."

"I can't rest," I mumbled. "My mind's going ninety miles a minute and I think I'm going to throw up." Instantly, my mother backed away. My eyes narrowed, "I wasn't being literal."

"How am I supposed to know that? You've had awful morning sickness for the past week and a half."

"Let's just hope it stays itself during the ceremony," Aunt Cassidy murmured. I plopped down beside her on the couch with a sigh, my hand curving over the small rising bump in my stomach. "Do you think they know?"

"Honey," Aunt Cassidy shook her head. "I don't think anyone cares. We all knew you two would end up with a family of your own anyhow. What does it matter if it's sooner or later?"

"I just…" My lips quivered. "I don't want to feel like a whore."

"Danielle!" My mother gasped. "Sweetheart, you are not a whore. You've only ever loved one man and are now promising yourself to him forever. What on Earth is whorish about that?"

Giggling at the fact that my mother just said 'whorish', I tossed my head back into the couch cushions. "I don't know! Ugh, I'm just so tired…I'm tired of worrying, I'm tired of wondering what everyone will think…hell, I'm just plain tired. This whole affair has worn me out."

"You've got to stop caring so much, Danni," Angie told me. "You're going to give yourself gray hair and all this stress can't be good for the baby."

I sat up, hands cradling my stomach. "What do you mean? What's not good for the baby?"

"Nothing, sweetie. That's not what she's saying. You just need to know that this is perfectly normal. Everyone experiences cold feet," soothed Aunt Cassidy. Cold feet. Was that my problem? Was Christopher getting cold feet? Of course he wasn't. Christopher was always steady and firm. He was solid, the only foundation I had in my recently shaky world. All of a sudden, I longed to see him. It was so stupid, making us spend the night apart. Wasn't that the whole point? To be together forever now?

I feigned a yawn and stood. "I think you're right. I'm just exhausted and it's cold feet and it's totally normal and stuff. I just need a good night's sleep. Right?"

They all nodded, each offering to help me to bed. I declined their offers; I wasn't quite to the 'waddling' stage of pregnancy yet. Thank God. How embarrassing would it be to waddle down the aisle tomorrow? I climbed the stairs and shut my bedroom door, twisting the lock. I paused with my hand on the door knob. Had I ever locked my door before? Scampering over to the window, I lifted the pane and slid one leg out, then the other. "Oh, shit," I murmured, my grip on the window sill slipping. Shimmying down the tree outside my window was harder than I remembered and I was trying to be extra careful as to not fall and hurt the baby. In retrospect, it was a very foolish thing to do, especially the night before my wedding.

The trek across Castle Rock was cold and I scolded myself for not bringing a sweater. When I reached the Lachance home, I scrounged around his mother's garden and found a few plant setters. I chucked the hard pieces of stone at Gordie's window for half an hour to no avail. "Damn it, wake up," I hissed to the night air. Just as I was giving up, Gordie's Ford pulled up behind the house. I squinted from the headlights.

"Danni?" Chris called. "Baby, what're you doing? Why aren't you at home? It's freezing out here."

I shrugged, "I wanted to see you."

"You know, Danni, you're kinda making this whole 'separate night' thing kinda pointless," Gordon snickered. I frowned, stepping into Chris's arms, "Yeah, well, it was stupid anyway."

"Does your mother know you're here?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I climbed down the oak tree."

"You did what?" chuckled Gordie, his best friend chiding, "Danni, that's too dangerous."

"What? We used to do it all the time when we were kids!"

"You weren't pregnant when we were kids."

I paused. "Yeah, okay, but still…they were driving me nuts. Talking about cold feet and…and just being stupid."

Chris took hold of my chin, gently nudging my face upward until our eyes met. "Were you worried I was going to get cold feet?"

"No," I said, my voice a whisper. "I was worried _I_ was going to get cold feet. Chris, I'm so nervous. There are going to be so many people and I'm going to trip. I'm going to fall on my face. Or worse, I'm going to go into labor. I'm going to have the baby right there in front of God and everyone and the-"

"Baby, stop," Chris grinned. "Don't do this to yourself. Tomorrow is going to be fine. It's going to be beautiful and special and we're going to get married. You're not going to trip or go into labor-"

"You know, cause that's physically impossible on account of you're only four months pregnant," muttered Gordie.

"Shut up, Lachance," I snapped, burying my face in Christopher's chest. "See? This is why I needed to see you. You always know what to say. Everyone else is stupid."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing you're not marrying everyone else," chortled Gordie. I turned to glare at him and he flinched. "Okay, okay, I'm done. I'm going inside." He tossed Christopher the keys to his car. "Take her home. I'll see ya in a little while."

"Thanks, man," Chris called at his retreating best friend. I peered up at him, "Where were you?"

"We were at the baseball field mostly, but we stopped by the tree house. The place is a wreck."

My nose wrinkled. "I bet. Do you think they'll come?"

I didn't have to expend, Chris knew I was referring to Vern and Teddy. His brow furrowed in thought. He seemed to mull the question over in his mind, eventually nodding. "If they aren't took drunk or high to forget the date, yeah. They'll be there."

"Christopher…"

"Hmm?"

I bit my lip, my hands curling around the back of his neck. "We're getting married tomorrow."

The wonderful boy grinned at me. "We are," he nodded, lowering his mouth firmly to mine. "We're getting married and you're going to be my wife…forever."

I nipped at his bottom lip. "Hmm, forever."


	37. Chapter 37

**So I totally didn't realize it had been over a month since I've updated and for that, my friends, I am so sorry. Holy cow. It's been forever. Mostly that's been because of school. I'm finally getting to the classes involving my major and they've been so ridiculously time consuming. Also, it's been because of a beautiful man named Tom Hardy. I've become so obsessed with him. It's true. In the last four months I think I've seen and/or bought every movie he's ever made. He's just such a wonderful actor and he's so pretty as a bonus. **

**Well, Mr. Hardy came out with a movie a few months ago called **Lawless** based on this kickass book **The Wettest County in the World** by Matt Bondurant. Immediately after seeing it, I published a story, **A Man Worth a Legend**, in the **Lawless** fandom and have been preoccupied with it ever since. You should check it out.**

**However, my obsession with Tom and **Lawless** does not mean I've forgotten you all. In fact, I think I'm subconsciously taking so long between updates because I'm trying to prolong the ending. I love this story. This is probably my favorite work out of everything I've ever written. I just love Christopher so much. And I love Danni, too. And I love their story together. As we're nearing the end I'm finding it increasingly harder to picture **_**not**_** writing for this story. It's hard to imagine that it will eventually end. **

**So here's another chapter and I hope it's a fluffy as you all wanted. Again, heaps of thanks to anyone who has supported this story, whether through reviewing or favoriting or simply reading it. I love you all. A shout out to: **TheDeLorean, ThinkPinkThink80s, Dawnie-7, Carlaxoxo, BreakandBurn, CuteSango07, omguhavebrowneyes, Willow, eyeballsgirl, Melody3180, Michoou, oneoffifteenhundred, SMBlover, Guest, **and** Jane R. Doe. **It is because of you guys that we have managed to reach OVER TWO HUNDRED reviews. HOLY COW. I was so stoked when I saw that I literally did a jig around my living room. I love you guys so much and I cannot thank you enough. **

The wedding was perfect. There were a few bumps, of course. My hair wouldn't stay in the up-do we'd planned for. The flower girl, my second cousin Lucy, got sick an hour before the wedding. None of Christopher's family came. Gordie's allergies were bothering him and he sneezed through the entire ceremony. And when objections were called for, Teddy stood up in his pew and shouted, "I object, dogfaces! She's all mine! Ha, just kiddin', Chambers. You can have her."

So, all in all, the wedding was definitely eventful but still perfect. After the ceremony, everyone gathered in the pasture behind the church for the modest reception.

"I still can't believe we're married," I giggled, giddy with a childlike excitement. Behind me, Christopher chuckled, "Believe it, baby."

We stood off to the side of tables hiding from the massive crowd behind our towering wedding cake, a gift from Aunt Cassidy. His arms were around my torso, my back pressed to his chest. Our hands were folded together and I couldn't help but feel like I was going to burst from happiness as I gazed at our joined wedding rings. We did it. Chris pressed a kiss to my cheek, "Are you hungry or anything? Want me to get you a drink?"

"No," I murmured. I didn't want him to leave my side.

We stood like that for a while, watching our friends and family as they mingled amongst one another. So far there hadn't been any fights, no little family squabbles, but we were still waiting. He and I had bet five dollars over who would start the first fight. I said it would be my Uncle Eddie. He thought it would be my cousin Marla. But eventually our hiding spot was found.

Gordie ambled over, a cup in hand, his red nose shining like Rudolph's. "Damn, I can't believe you guys actually did it."

"I can," said Teddy Duchamp as he and Vern made their way over. "We always knew these two were gonna get together, huh, Vern-o?"

Vern grinned sincerely. "Yeah, we did. Congratulations, guys. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, Vern," I smiled, a wave of nostalgia washing over me. "Can you guys remember the last time we were all like this? Together, I mean."

My boys all grinned impishly. Teddy gave a half-shrug, "I remember, I just don't think I was high then."

Christopher rose an eyebrow. "Are you high now?"

Teddy snorted and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "The better question, Chambers, is when am I not high?"

My mouth fell open and I reached out to slap his arm. "I cannot believe you came to my wedding high. What the hell is wrong with you, Duchamp?"

"Hey, whoa," he held up his arms in surrender. "Sorry, Mrs. Chambers, calm down."

"Damn," whistled Gordie. "Mrs. Chambers…"

Chris frowned. "I still think you should've kept your last name," he told me quietly. I shook my head, "Nope. I want your name. Because it is _your _name, not just your family's. And I think it's a damn good name."

"So when's this kid of yours due, Danni?" asked Teddy as he stole Gordie's drink.

"Hey, man!" protested Lachance, but it was useless. Teddy was already downing the cup's contents. Gordon sneered, "Just so you know, I sneezed in that cup a few times. I hope you enjoy the taste of my snot."

Teddy licked his lips, discarding the cup. "It was delightful. Thanks, Lachance."

Vern rolled his eyes. "It's nice to see some things never change."

Chris agreed with a laugh and Teddy repeated his question. "The baby'll be born sometime in December," I replied proudly.

"Aw, a Christmas baby," grinned Vern. His arms tightening around me, Christopher beamed, "You guys will be there, right?"

Everyone made reassuring sentiments and once more we were congratulated, Teddy and Vern 'skinning it' with Chris. In that moment it was like nothing had ever changed, like we'd never grown up and grown apart. It was like we were still those five stupid kids hanging out just for the sake of being friends. It was like we were at the tree house, playing cards and shooting the breeze. It was like the world was still ours to conquer _together_.

I could feel water swelling in my eyes as I smiled at my friends. But, thankfully, before the tears could begin to fall, it was time to dance. A space had been cleared under the large white tent we'd rented for the reception. Christopher and I danced first, our friends and family clapping joyfully as we twirled in the grass. The father-daughter and mother-son dances were next but as Chris's mom hadn't show, my mother danced with him instead. It was actually a very sweet moment and by the end of the song both my mother and I were in tears. While I thought it was tacky, Gordon insisted that we do the 'dollar dances.' Traditionally, it's a dance were our guests pay a dollar or two and in return they get to dance with one of us for a few minutes. Those who wanted to dance with Chris paid Gordo, since he was the best man; and in respect, those who wanted to dance with me, paid the maid of honor, Angie.

I danced with Teddy first, then my cousin Patrick, Vern, my problem-causing Uncle Eddie, once again with my dad, and finally with Gordo himself. Christopher danced with Aunt Cassidy, Angie, my cousins Rachel and Marla, and Vern's cousin, Peggy, whom he'd brought as his date. When the 'dollar dances' were over, several other couples joined us on the dance floor and the reception continued. By then, my feet were killing me and I practically fell into Chris's arms.

"Told you, you should've gone barefoot," he teased. I cut my eyes at him, "Shut up."

"Want to sneak off?" he suggested, eyeing the crowd for the best escape route. All I could do was nod lamely. Chuckling, Chris led me through the tables and chairs, toward the drinks before we swiftly ducked and ran behind the cake table. Only this time, we kept going, fleeing into the back of the church. We collapsed into the front pew and stared at the altar were we'd just been wed, our hands clasped together in my lap. It was a serene moment for both of us. We'd always sorta known we'd end up here, but neither one of us predicted it would be under these circumstances.

He squeezed my hand softly. "You're my wife," he muttered with such a profound awe that my heart seized in my chest. It was as if he couldn't fathom the fact that I'd chosen to marry him.

"Yep. This is it, babe. You're stuck with me now," I winked. "Well, actually, you were kinda stuck with me when we found out I was pregnant…but this just makes it more official, don't you think?"

Chris grinned and shook his head. "You're mental sometimes, you know that? I am not stuck with you. I'm so lucky that you're stuck with me."

"We're stuck to each other. How about that?" I settled. Chris agreed and began playing with the skirt of my wedding dress, "Incase I haven't already said it, you look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome," I muttered, biting my bottom lip. That was such an awful understatement. Christopher looked absolutely delectable in his tux. The top bottoms were undone on his white shirt, his tie hanging loose from the dancing. His neatly combed hair was beginning to go wild and there was a slight sheen on sweat on his brow. Suddenly, I was thinking very naughty thoughts. Thoughts so inappropriate for a church that I momentarily worried that I might abruptly go down in flames.

"You okay, baby? Your face looks like a tomato."

Once again, I told him to shut up and slipped off my shoes. Flexing my toes, I pulled my feet onto the pew beside me and snuggle into Chris's arm. "Do you feel married, yet?"

He paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Not yet, I don't think. I'm definitely excited and so incredibly happy, Danni, that you're my wife…but I don't think it's really hit me. Not yet. I'm a husband. I'm _your_ husband and soon I'm going to be a father."

"It's happening a lot faster than I thought it would," I admitted softly.

"I know. Me too," he said. His forefinger slipped under my chin and he titled my face toward his. Gorgeous, soul-wrenching blue eyes bore into mine. "You don't have to be scared about this, you know…I'm going to take care of you."

My heart fluttered and I gave a small smile. "I know, baby. I know."

He pressed his lips to mine.

The wedding was a week ago and so far married life was a breeze. Little to nothing had changed between Christopher and me except that we now wore matching rings on our left hands and both felt more in love than ever; though we both secretly felt like the concept of marriage hadn't fully dawned on us, yet. We were currently in what would soon be the baby's room. Chris was building shelves and securing them along the far wall. I was busy arranging the sheets for the crib and hanging up curtains.

"Don't forget we have an appointment with the doctor on Tuesday and the meeting with the delivery specialist from Chamberlain next week," I reminded him. A low curse emitted from his lip. I spun on him, the crib bumper forgotten. "You forgot to ask off work, didn't you?"

"No, I just-Mr. Holt was busy-"

"Christopher! You are the one who said you wanted to go to all the-!"

"I know, I know, I know," he rushed, setting aside the shelves. He dashed to my side and took my hands in his, fearing that I was going to get worked up again, a bad habit I'd fallen into lately. I blame the pregnancy hormones. Chris placed a kiss to my forehead, soothing my glare. "We're married," he said against my brow. "Remember? You're my wife that I love very much. And we're having a baby. Be happy. Stop stressing so much, okay? I'll take care of it. I promise."

"If you say so," I lightly swatted him, my temper swaying. I fought a smile and pushed him away. "The shelves, Christopher."

Chuckling, he held his arms up in surrender and resumed his duties. "Your father was right," my husband muttered moments later.

"Pardon?" I lifted a brow. Chris shot me a broad grin. "Whenever you say my full name I'm in trouble."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

By then, everything was all set. Chris got accepted to Oregon, the baby's room was all but ready, and according to the doctors the baby I were both perfectly healthy. Despite this good news I only had another week with Chris before he left for college. This saddened me greatly no matter how hard I tried to rationalize with myself. I knew he'd be home nearly every weekend and was going to stay for at least a week after the baby was born, but I still couldn't shake the utter sadness. He was leaving, a decision I'd forced him to make.

"I always assumed I'd be going with you off to school," I told Christopher one night when we were lying in bed. The house was silent, the sky black outside my window. I allowed my eyes to search the stars and gaze mindlessly at the moon. Steel arms tightened around me. I snuggled deeper into is chest and pulled the blankets higher over us.

"I wish you could come with me."

"Four years," I sighed.

Chris pressed his cheek to the top of my head. He echoed my words sadly and we fell asleep, distressed.

I was woken up several hours later by the neighbor's barking dog. Content to lie in my husband's arms, I merely laid there and brainstormed ideas for the baby's name. Nearly a month before I'd approached Chris with the idea of naming our child Debbie if she was born a little girl. Rather than adoring the thought of naming our daughter after his sister like I assumed he would, he proceeded to get creeped out. "You don't name kids after people who are still living. It's a bad omen or something..."

"Like moons and goochers?" I rolled my eyes. I thought he was being nonsensical but nevertheless moved on.

Cozy in bed, I thought on the subject for hours and eventually, the sun began to rise. A yawn bubbled up my throat as I blinked back from the still growing light. Chris woke up a little after an hour later and rolled over, shielding his eyes. He began murmuring about hating the sun. When he suddenly reached out and pulled the blinds down, I giggled profusely. As my laughter died I ran my fingers lovingly through his hair, "Good morning, baby. Quick question, what do you think about the name Phoebe?"

"We're not naming our child Phoebe."

"Charlotte?"

"No," he groaned, wiping his eyes.

"Juliet?"

"Ugh-ugh."

"Evelyn?"

A brief pause. "Maybe."

"Aw, good! Finally. Alright, boy's names. How about Charles? I love the name Charles, sounds very intelligent."

"Charles Chambers?"

"Good point," I winced. "We could use your middle name. Lee Chambers."

"If we're going to name the baby after one of us, it needs to be you," he said pointedly into the pillow. Reaching over, I brushed my hands over his bare back. The thick muscle felt delightful under my fingertips. I kissed his shoulder. My lips moved across his tanned skin to nibble on the flesh of his neck. Chris rumbled happily, still muffled by the pillow. "Mhmm, good morning…good, _good_ morning."

"I'm hungry," I told him. "Go make me food."

The beautiful boy snorted. He propped up on one elbow. A haughty look was shot my way, as if to say, 'Yeah, right.' I did my best to grin sweetly and pointed at my stomach. "Your child is hungry."

His jaw slackened. "Oh, you're evil."

"Thank you, Chambers." I pecked his nose with a kiss. The corners of his lips tilted upward into a bit of a smile and he murmured, "You're welcome," before claiming my mouth with his own. Christopher kissed me like it was the last thing he'd ever get to do on Earth. He kissed me so passionately and yet so tenderly all at once that I wasn't sure whether I wanted to shout or cry in happiness. There was simply nothing else in the world like kissing Christopher. My Christopher. My husband.

We remained like that, coiled in one another's arms, our mouths forever locked, for what felt like hours.

"You're hungry," he muttered against my lips sometime later, his warm palm cupping my cheek. He was speaking more so to himself than he was to me. "I'm supposed to be getting you food."

Running my fingers up the back of his neck and through his hair, I drew him closer. "You're food," I mumbled. I nipped gently at his bottom lip and felt him smile.

"Am I?" He rolled so that he was hovering over me, careful not to put too much weight on me; or, more appropriately, my stomach. Chris was forever cautious in regards to the baby. Leaning down, he pressed his lips firmly to mine, his tongue sweeping out for a small taste. I hummed happily, my hands clasping his shoulders, "Yes, you are."

Unfortunately, my stomach decided to pick that precise moment to emit a low grumbled and suddenly Christopher was off of the bed. I whined but he pointed at my stomach, effectively silencing me. "Our baby is hungry."

Rolling my eyes, I muttered, "Oh, whatever," as Chris scrambled about the room, pulling on an old tee shirt and shorts. He asked what I felt like eating for breakfast. Snuggling back into the blankets, I huffed, "Surprise me."

**There you have it, folks. I hope you enjoyed it. To those who wanted a play-by-play of the wedding, I'm sorry. Go watch the last five minutes of **A Walk to Remember**. That's essentially how I pictured it. **

**On a sad note, I was at my little cousin Justin's football game last weekend and these kids were tiny, they were so young. Well, Justin's little sister, who is about their same age, commented on how one of the other team's football players was cute. I kinda snorted and was like, "Go get him, Tiger," because they are so ridiculously young that I couldn't fathom describing one of them as cute. They're little kids, man. That's when I realized that Justin is eleven and the kids he plays with range from ages ten to twelve. About the same age as Chris and the gang were in **Stand By Me**. I AM SUCH A PERVERT. Oh my goodness, this has done a serious number to my psyche. They were such little kids. Ewww. But Chris still so dang cute. I have deduced that there is something seriously wrong with me.**

**Has this happened to any of you? Please say yes because I so don't want to be alone on this. I'll feel even worse. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello, everyone! It's been a while and I'm sorry! But like I said, I'm just not ready for this story to be over. Unfortunately, the end is finally here. There's one more chapter after this and then there will be an epilogue. **

**Thank you so much for staying with this story. Your support has been amazing and I'm so glad to have been able to share this with you! I love you all! **

**Also, I hope everyone here in the south is staying safe from all this bad weather. Watch out for those tornadoes! **

Gordie came over on Sunday to wish Chris farewell; it was finally time for him to leave for Oregon State. There was a small going away party and then he was gone. I cried myself to sleep that night, all alone in our bed. I had just gotten used to sharing the bed with Christopher again and now he was gone. The space felt empty, cold without him.

The next day Gordon stopped by and took me out for ice cream. He said he wanted to cheer me up, that he'd promised Chris he'd look out for me until he left for school as well. It was a sweet gesture but only made things worse as I realized Gordie would be leaving too and then Angie soon after that. Angie was finally getting her dream of traveling the south. Apparently, Gordie had been a bigger influence on her than we'd realized and had inspired Angie to go to the University of Mississippi, Ole Miss they call it, to pursue a degree in journalism. "It's perfect for me. I enjoy writing _and_ I'm super nosy."

After Gordo and Angie said goodbye to Castle Rock, I relied mostly on my parents and Davey for company. Occasionally, Davey would bring home some friends from school but I didn't hit it off with anyone until the beginning of September when he continued to bring around a tall brunette named Rebecca.

"It's strange, Chris," I spoke into the phone while twirling the chord around my fingers. "I've never really had female friends aside from Angie and you know how well that started. But, I don't know, Becky's really boss. And she's a total babe. She's so beautiful, Chris. Like one of those Pan Am stewardesses. Always so prim and proper but without being a drag, you know? Davey seems serious enough about her. They've been seeing each other for two months now."

"A record for Davey," my husband snickered.

My brother, who was passing by to grab a soda from the fridge, must've heard Christopher's remark because he shouted, "Shut it, Chambers! Not everyone finds their soul mate in the second grade!"

Chucking, I swatted Davey away. "Did you hear that?" I asked Chris.

"Was that Davey? I got something about second place and sulfate?"

My eyes rolled. "Not even close."

"Whatever. How's the baby?"

"Good," I murmured happily, rubbing my swollen tummy. "He's been kicking a lot lately."

Christopher and I decided that we were having a boy. There were no signs, no old wives tales to make us believe so. We just felt it. We were almost definitely positive it was going to be a boy. So, for the last three months we'd been arguing back and forth about our son's name. I wanted to use Chris's middle name and name him Nathan Lee. Chris hated the idea of using part of his name, but he liked Nathan alright, he supposed. Still, he thought we should name him after my father, Henry. The way Chris saw it, we never would've been able to stay together if it weren't for my parents and this seemed an appropriate way to repay them. While I agreed that it was a sweet notion, I was adamant about Nathan Lee.

Christopher hummed through the phone, "Kicking a lot, huh? Doc said that was good, right? It means he'll be healthy. Maybe he'll play soccer or football."

"Yes, it's perfectly normal," I assured him.

"I should be down for your next ultrasound. How much longer do you think you'll last?"

"The doctor said it looks like he might come early. He's guessing mid-November but I don't think so. I'm betting he'll wait for December."

I could feel Chris's smile. "Oh, you do? You just want a Christmas baby."

I bit my lip. "I do," I admitted with a giggle. "It's true. I want a Jesus Baby."

"You know Jesus wasn't actually bor-"

"Shut up, Christopher." Switching the phone to my other hand, I leaned against the counter, "How's school, you wet-end?"

"Danni, such language," he scoffed indignantly. "School is fine. This math course they're making me take is kicking my ass. I want to be a lawyer, not an accountant. It's ridiculous. But my professor's been helping me a lot on the side and my roommate's still crazy as hell so at least there's that entertainment."

"Did he ever pay that fine to the campus police?"

"Hell no. He has 'issues with authority.' He says _they_ should be paying _him_."

"Danielle," my mother appeared in the door way to the living room. She smiled softly. "We're leaving, sweetheart."

I pulled the phone away slightly, cupping the mouth. "Okay, momma. Give me a second." I brought the phone back to my ear. "Chris? I have to go. We're heading off to the fair. Momma's making me join her in the bake off this year. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, baby. I love you, Danni."

"I love you, too, Chambers. I'll see you soon?"

"Yes ma'am. Bye."

"Bye, babe."

As I predicted November came and went without so much as a hearty kick from the baby. It was as if he knew he was going to be joining the real world soon and wanted to stay in my belly just a little longer. The first week of December Chris took his first semester exams, which he passed with flying colors, even math, and returned home. The first three days of his homecoming, we were inseparable. Though we'd seen each other sporadically over the last five months, this was the first time we were able to enjoy it without the pressure of his immediate departure looming overhead. This time, Chris would get to stay for over a month as school didn't start up again until after the New Year.

Those first three days we stayed in bed, Chris tending to my every need like the doting husband he was. With each passing day Chris grew giddy with excitement. He couldn't wait for our son to be born.

Finally, on December thirteenth, he got his wish.

We were out to dinner with my family when my water broke. Chris instantly fell into a state of euphoric hysteria, too excited to keep his head straight so my father took over. He ushered me into the backseat of my mother's car, Chris slipping in nervously beside me. My father drove us to the hospital while Chris clutched my hand in the backseat.

"This is it," I grumbled as bolts of pain shot down my legs. A low ache began to stir in my hips and I gritted my teeth, swallowing a whine of hurt. "Shit."

"Are you alright?" Chris stroked my brow.

"I'm peachy," I growled.

When we arrived at the hospital, they practically carried me inside where a nurse wheeled me up to the maternity ward. My doctor was ready and waiting, my room all prepped. Apparently, my mother had called ahead from the restaurant. There was a confident smile on my doc's face as they wheeled me into the room and lifted me to the bed. I was vaguely aware of Chris being shoved out of the room to 'scrub down' as the doc declared, "Mrs. Chambers, it's nice to see you again. Let's see what we've got going on here, shall we?"

I was in labor for nearly five hours, three of which were spent just straight pushing. The baby was born at 11:42 p.m. on December thirteenth. In spite of our conviction, I'd given birth to a baby girl, not a boy, and she was absolutely magnificent.

The baby weighed just over six pounds and was right at ten inches long. Her piercing cry was high pitched and strong as the doctor held her up for Chris to cut the umbilical cord. Exhausted, I collapsed back into the pillows of the hospital bed and Chris grinned through his tears as the nurses carried her to the wash station. "God, Danni, she's beautiful." He pressed a kiss to my sweaty forehead, cupping my face. The raw emotion on Christopher's face made my chest swell with pride. "You did so good, baby. You did _so_ good."

A second later, Chris accepted our daughter from the nurse, his gaze shining lovingly down on the tiny human being in his arms. His face split into the biggest smile I'd ever seen; Chris looked ready to burst as he trailed his fingertip tenderly over her cheek. "Hey, baby girl," he cooed.

And suddenly, just like that, every doubt I'd ever had about Chris and I – every creeping thought that we'd fallen in love too young, that we weren't ready to be parents, that we had jumped the gun – they vanished. The sight of Christopher lovingly cradling our daughter, pure joy on his face, made everything make sense to me. This was exactly what I was meant to do. This made everything worth it.

My chin quivered, my eyes pooling with happy tears, I gazed at our baby girl. She was so tiny! Chris rocked her for a moment longer, bouncing on the heels of his feet, before he perched on the edge of the bed to hand her to me. My arms shook as I reached for her, bringing her to my chest. My heart was hammering beneath my breast and I had to shake myself to believe this was real. She was so dazzling. Beautiful and strong. Her skin was tanned like Christopher's and she had his nose. The smooth crown of her head was spattered with a few wisps of blonde hair so bright it was practically white. "Hey, sweetie," I whispered. "Hi…"

She blinked her little eyes open and I lost myself in two perfect pools of emerald green. She had my mother's eyes. Our daughter stared at me for a moment, then proceeded to blink twice, let out a soft squeal, and close her eyes. A few tears slipped down my face as I looked at my husband, "She's precious, Chris."

He swallowed thickly, giving a shaky grin. His face was still wet with tears and he swept my hair out of my eyes. "We have a daughter…and you were so sure you were having a boy."

"_I_ was sure?" I raised my eyebrows jokingly. My gaze shifted back down to the little girl in my arms and I lifted my finger to stroke her arm and feel her little fingers. "God, she's _so_ soft."

When the nurse came in to get the name for the birth certificate, Chris and I froze. We had given up on girl names, so certain of having a son. I chewed my lips, staring at the pink bundle curled onto my chest. "How about…Evelyn? You like Evelyn, right?"

"Evelyn Chambers," Chris murmured, the corners of his mouth slowly spreading. "Evie. Evie Chambers. I like it."

"Will you be giving her a middle name as well?" the nurse asked, scribbling on her notepad.

Chris ran his fingers down the baby blanket. He smiled at his daughter. "What about Grace? Evelyn Grace."

My heart thumped. "I love it."

Chris checked the nurses spelling and then went to fetch my family, who were patiently gathered in the waiting room. I hugged my daughter to me, savoring our moment alone. She was so perfect and tiny and beautiful and perfect. I pressed a kiss to the soft, round, crown of her head, furiously blinking away the familiar sting of happy tears. "Hello, Evelyn Grace Chambers. Welcome to the world."

My mother and father were the first sent back. Momma was an absolute weeping mess, sobbing so heavily that we were afraid she was going to drop our newborn child. Davey trickled in a moment later, Rebecca at his side.

"Careful. Careful!" he chided, stealing his niece from our mother. His arms wrapped around Evelyn and he peered down at her with wide eyes. His Adam's apple bobbed as he shot me a nervous look. "She's great, lil' sis…she looks like you."

"Thank you," I yawned, stretching my stiff legs. Chris captured my hand and brushed his lips against my forehead. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

I shook my head softly. "No, I'm good."

"I think mommy's a little sleepy," giggled Rebecca. Everyone smiled at her words but I stilled. That was the first time someone had called me a mother. Christopher sensed my dose of surreal-ness and kissed my lips with a slight, biting force. "Mommy," he whispered against my mouth.

Licking my lips, I took a deep breath. "Oh, that sounds weird and strangely perfect."

"Well, mommy's going to have to stay awake a little while longer," declared Chris as he stood. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Hey. I heard there's somebody I've got to meet!"

My eyes slid to the door right as a familiar mess of moppy hair bobbed inside. A fresh batch of tears immediately began to spill from my eyes. "Gordo! Oh my God, you're here!"

"Did you think I would miss it? Now, where's this kid of yours?"

"Right here," my father called. He moved toward Gordie, extending Evelyn toward our skinny friend. "You be careful. That's my granddaughter."

Gordie's eyes were saucers as he took Evelyn. He looked so pale suddenly, and very scared. "Oh, _shit_, Chris," he whispered. Chris cut his eyes at his best friend, "Hey, language."

Gordon blinked, then gulped. "Oh, um. Sorry." He held Evelyn like she was a rabid dog that had temporarily mellowed out, as if she would wake up at any moment and viciously attack him. "This is awesome."

A little while later Davey clapped his hands together. "Well, it's getting pretty late. I think we're going to head out." He tickled the top of Evelyn's head as he passed, whispering goodnight and I love you to her. Then, he swooped and kissed my forehead. "Night, sis. We'll be back in the morning…she's a cute kid. I'm proud of you."

I beamed, squeezing my big brother's hand. "Goodnight, Davey. Love you. Night, Becky. See you tomorrow."

"I guess we'll be getting on, too," my mother sighed. She clutched her purse, frozen like a statue. My father rolled his eyes and coaxed her to move, "You know, to leave we actually have to…_leave_."

"Hush, Henry," she hissed. But eventually my mother was able to bring herself to leave, wishing us a goodnight and instructing me to get plenty of rest.

"You gonna stay with us, Gordo?" I asked. It had been so long since I'd seen him; there was so much we had to catch up on.

"Uhhh, no," he shrugged. "I was thinking about getting a hotel here in Chamberlain."

"What? Why don't you just stay at home?" scoffed Chris.

Gordie shifted the baby in her grasp. "My parents don't know I'm back in town. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Well there's no need for you to get a hotel," I said. "You can stay at our house. Crash in our room or on the couch. Momma and daddy won't mind. Chris can give them a call, let them know you'll be joining them."

"That's not nec-" began Gordie, but Christopher was already crossing to the door, heading over to the nurse's station to borrow the hospital phone. Gordon sheepishly smiled, "Thanks, Danni."

"No problem. How's school? How's the writing? You got anything new for us?"

"Nothing as exciting as this." He bit his lip. "Danni, she's…I mean, shit. She's amazing. You guys did it. I don't just mean the baby, I mean everything. The wedding, the baby…you guys got out. You beat this town."

"I don't know if you realize this or not, but I haven't left Castle Rock since the summer before junior year when I went to back to California for those two weeks," I muttered.

Gordie rolled his eyes, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. "You know what I mean."

I nudged him with my foot. "You beat it, too, you know."

He scoffed, "Yeah, I guess."

When Chris returned a beat or two later, there was a nurse with him and he hiked his thumb over his shoulder. "We gotta get out. It's time to feed."

My eyes widened. Feed. Breast feed. I winced as Gordie slid Evelyn into my arms. I heard this hurt. Ruffling the little tuffs of hair on my daughters head, I chewed my lip and watched as Gordie trailed out of the room with a small wave. Chris came over and kissed me soundly, one hand slipping through my hair, the other resting on our daughter. "Mhmm. I love you. I love you _both_."

I gasped. "Oh, you beat me! I was supposed to tell her I loved her first! Evie, mommy loves you, too, okay? Mommy loves you more!"

"Not true," scoffed Chris. I glared at him swiftly and he snickered, "Can we love her equally?"

"A truce…mhmm, maybe," I muttered, fighting a grin. Leaning up, I pressed my mouth to his, our lips gently scraping. "I love you, Christopher. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me our daughter."

"Baby, that was all you."

The nurse, who had been waiting patiently at the foot of the hospital bed, cleared her throat. "Technically it took both of you but that was a very sweet sentiment."

Chris blinked at her. "And the moment's over."

**Review! **


End file.
